HAWC
by Serena of the Moon
Summary: In a world full of spirits or ghosts, werewolves, zombies, and vampires “living” among us, humans, how can you saw we live normal lives? That's right! A story with fantasy creatures! It's going to have romance, a hottie Vamp. named Darien Delano, and a my
1. prologue

Title: H.A.W.C.

Author: Serenity of the Moon/Serena of the Moon

Language: English names

Rated: R

Season: Alternate Reality

Disclaimer: We all know who Sailor Moon belongs to and I doubt she'll sell the rights…darn!

Well, here'smy new story! Yay! This is just the prologue. I want to know if you guys like this before I continue writing it. Hope you love it! I worked really hard on it!

On to the story!

* * *

In a world full of spirits (or ghosts), werewolves, zombies, and vampires "living" among us, humans, how can you saw we live normal lives?

We found out about these creatures a few of years ago. With them, humans also discovered that some of us have the power to control them but there is only a few of us. There was a war before we were discovered. Many were killed. Humans and creatures alike.

We found that some of the things we see in horror movies are true. Ghosts/spirits can be rid of with an exorcize, done by a professional of course. If you destroy the brain or burn the body you destroy the zombie. No, you don't turn into one if you touch their ashes. Shoot a silver bullet and a werewolf might die. Vampires are a little different. Sure you can kill them (holy water, cross, stake…etc.) but they are the most dangerous of creatures. They can hypnotize, seduce (very well, may I add.), have super strength, speed, and they can walk during the daytime. You rarely see them do it but everyone knows it's true. We aren't even sure if there's anything else about them we should worry about.

The war ended when word spread of us humans who can control a creature. I was only a child then but I knew what I could do. After all, it's not everyday you see your parents ghosts tucking you into bed. I lived with my grandparents for 16 years after my parents died. I had little amount of friends because of my…"gift" but I managed.

Somehow the war ended and we were at peace for a while. We came to the conclusion that ambassadors would be needed. Only the people that were right for the job were chosen. Years later, at the age of twenty, I was chosen. That's when I met my real friends.

Amy has similar powers to mine. She can control ghosts bus some how taught herself their powers too. The head of H.A.W.C. (Human Association with Creatures), Luna, told me that some day my powers will grow too.

Raye and Jed have control over zombies. Raye is a bit of a psychic. She can kill any zombie by going into their mind and doing some damage.

Lita and Nathen a.k.a. Nate are in charge of werewolves. Nate is actually one. Lita can just control them but it's fun watching her torture Nate once in a while.

Mina is a vampire. She told us her father wanted her to get married and have a child that will one day control the family business. Mafia. But she wanted to be famous. That was years ago. Decades actually and her father is dead. Mina was once a human but got bit when she was twelve. She still wanted to be famous after her father died. So what's better than being an ambassador? She's the only vampire in H.A.W.C. at the moment. Luna and Artemis are still looking for another one.

Sometimes I think I was only chosen because I was a slayer at the time. That's right, I use to be a slayer but had to quit when I joined. You wondering why I'm saying that's the only reason? Well let's see, Amy is super smart. Raye has her mind powers. Jed seems to know all the right people. Lita is tough and can take control whenever necessary. She's actually next in command after Luna, Artemis, and Mina. Nate owns and co-owns a few businesses with humans and creatures, and Mina seems like the only vampire that can hypnotize and seduce other vampires. So you can pretty much see my conclusion. What was Serena? An ex-slayer.

Luna once told me I will be something great, but I don't know about that…

* * *

Well? Coments, reviews?

Do you guys think I should continue this? Please drop by a review! Remember I accept them from anyone!

Hope to see some of the same names from before!

-Serena


	2. Chapter one

**H.A.W.C**

**Serenity of the Moon/Serena of the Moon**

**Chapter One**

**Rated: R**

**Season: Alternate Reality**

**Disclaimer: sigh you know what belongs to you know who.**

**The next chapter! Hope you guys like this and thanks to everyone that reviewed! LOL! You guys don't know how funny it was to watch my friends' reactions! Read the first sentence and you'll know what I mean! **

**One more note: Ceri means something in Welsh. I'll tell you guys what it means later on.**

**Wait, this is the last note. I don't know about cars so I don't know if the name the cars someone gave me are spelled right or in "style".**

* * *

**"**You bastard!" All he did was give me one of his annoying smiles.

"Now, now. Is that any way for my beautiful Ceri to talk?" he asked sarcastically. Yeah I know, I know. I shouldn't be talking like this but he's just to damn annoying! You're probably wondering g what all the yelling is about. Nothing really just that Mr. Delano is at it with me again!

Just because the guy is to die for, with his silky black hair and dark blue eyes, he thinks he can have anyone he wants? I don't think so! He's been after me for a while now. Before I quit my slaying actually. He's expecting me to give in. Well he's going to be waiting an awful long time before that happens.

I took a deep breath to try and calm myself. "Now…we're been through this dozens of times. You're lucky I haven't stabbed the little thing inside of you, you call a heart." I know I said I was going to stay calm but there is only so much one can take with him.

He just smiled and said, "Ceri that just proves you want me around." About as much as a tooth ache. As if reading me mind, which he probably was, he faked hurt and said, "Ouch. You hurt me Ceri." He put a hand where his heart should be and looked down t me. "If I didn't have a heart, how can I feel the things I feel toward you?" he asked stepping forward.

"You don't need a heart to feel lust," I pointed out, stepping back. Of course I'm not afraid of him but you never know what his kind will do. No. I don't mean his kind as in vampires. One of my best friends is a vampire. By his kind I mean men that are womanizers. Men that think they can have anyone just by looking at them.

He smirked and asked, "Do you really think that?" Using his index finger, he ran a trail up and down his neck. It felt kind of good. Damn him! "If that was true I would have had you under my sheets long ago." I slapped his hand away and glared at him. He let out a chuckle and looked me up and down. "One day you'll be mine."

"Right," I said sarcastically. "Well, I'd love to talk to you some more but I have more important things to do…like sleep." It was past midnight when Luna finally let us go. I was just getting in my silver Ferrari when Darien popped up saying something about wanting to talk to me about something "important".

Of course I refused but he wasn't going to have any of that. He picked me up in his arms and took me who knows where. We were moving too fast to tell where he took me. At least he locked and closed my car door. So here we are and I still haven't heard on important word come out of his 'delicious' lips. What? I glared at him and knew he was putting words in my mind.

Sure, he can't hypnotize me but for some reason he can read my mind (I don't think it's possible for any vampire to mind read.) and put images in my head. I doubt anybody else can do that too. Mina told me it was impossible for a vampire to do that. When she asked me why I was asking I just told her I was just curious. After all, nobody knows about Darien except Lita and Nate but that's a different story for later. I asked Luna about it, Vampires mind reading I mean, and she told me the same thing but she was a little hesitant at it. Anyway he hasn't said anything important. As soon as my feet were on the ground he started flirting with me. "Light as a feather," he had said. And so here I was tired and just wanting to sleep. That does it I'm leaving.

I turned to leave but as I took a step I realized I didn't know where I was. I heard a chuckle right by my ear and I knew he was messing with me. He wrapped his arms around my waist so that all of my back touched him. "Lost little one?" he asked, tickling me with his breath. I balled my hands into fists and tried to ignore a little voice telling me to beat the shit out of him. Breathe Serena. Maybe these yoga lessons were actually working. As annoying as he is I need him- 'I need you too.' -to get me home, I added, ignoring him.

"I can do more then take you home." Urgh!

"Can't you stay out of my mind for one second?"

"Of course I can but where's the fun in that?" Of course. I should have seen that one coming. Ok I only have two choices:

1. I can get some ghost friends to come and wonder around until I find my apartment building but that'll take a while. I'm sure we're miles away from any place I know. I let out a sigh. Or choice two:

2. I can try my best not to kill Darien and get him to take me home. I'm already half asleep and I don't want to spend hours trying to get home when I can get there in minutes. I was brought back to reality by strong arms, pulling me closer. "You think too much." I rolled my eyes, which were heavy and wanted to close. I pictured my soft bed waiting for me at home. Then I saw Darien cuddling up against me with his arms a round my waist. It turned into a picture of a shirtless Darien and me, with some sleep wear I don't even own, tucked under the covers.

I blinked away the pictures and glared at Darien from the corner of my eye. It was all of his work. I let out a sigh and said, "You already know my decision. Just take me home and get your fucking hands away from me!" I added the last part with an elbow to his side, which was stupid because it didn't do anything. He ignored everything I said and started nibbling my ear. The bastard wasn't even listening! I'm betting 'just take me home and get your fucking hands away from me' somehow got translated to 'take me to bed and put your hands on any flesh you can find' and he didn't hesitate to add his mouth to the mix!

I struggled against him but it was no use. He was say stronger than me. He sensed my struggle and decided to play mind games with me. Pictures that I certainly never wanted to see started popping in my mind. He trailed hot kisses down my chin. Damn him! Why did he have to be blessed with such a hot body, which may I add I'm still pulled up tight against?

'You can't deny the fact that you want me.' I felt his thought slither in my mind. Like hell I 'do' not! 'So you're telling me you don't shiver with my touch?' No. To prove me wrong, he ran his finger up and down my arm. In an attempt to stop the shiver, my muscles tightened. 'That isn't the right place where you should tighten.' Why that pervert! 'You want me, Ceri. You want me to feel the heat you're feeling now. You want to fun your hand through my hair. You want to kiss me until I'm the one that feels dizzy. You want me to scream how much I want you…I want you, Ceri. I want to kiss every inch of your body. I want you to wrap your legs around me as we-'

"Stop," I tried to scream but it came out a whisper. By then he had left a warm, wet trail from my chin down to my color-bone. Get a grip Serena!

"No use denying it, Ceri. You want me as much as I want you and believe me I want you bad." Somehow (don't bother asking.) I managed to break free. Maybe he let his guard down trying to seduce me. I glared at him and ignored my fast beating heart and flushed face.

"I don't have time for this. If you're not going to take me home at least tell me where we are."

He stayed quiet for who knows how long before smiling at me and saying, "Come." He held out his hand for me and surprisingly I took it without a second thought. He drew me into his arms and said, "Hang on tight." I knew he was teasing but I held on tight anyway. You never know when the blasted vampire will try to be funny and "accidentally" drop me. "Never, Ceri," he whispered when we took off.

"Why do you call me that?" I asked out of the blue. He's always called me that since he first saw me. His actual words were, "My little Ceri. I'd never thought I'd see you here." I first saw him a few years ago at some club while I was chasing after someone. I never bothered asking what it meant before but I knew it wasn't any of the languages I knew.

"Call you what, Ceri?" he asked playing dumb.

I rolled my eyes. "That! Ceri."

"Because it's what you are." I knew he wasn't going to tell me so I dropped it. I stayed quiet the entire way. I had a feeling he was going very slow on purpose. I soon found my eyes closed and my head resting on his chest. "Wake up, Ceri," he whispered after a while. I opened my eyes and found myself in front of my apartment. I immediately jumped away from him and headed to the door. "Eager to get into bed?" he chuckled. I ignored him and opened the front door. "No invitation?" he asked pretending to be hurt.

"Nope," I answered simply. As I passed the front desk a lady called after me.

"Miss. Delciel someone named Luna called and said it was important. She said she would call around this time."

"Thanks," I said as I entered the elevator. I pushed the button up to the pent house. H.A.W.C., of course, is paying for all of this. Instead of having a big house for all the ambassadors Luna thought it would be better, for humans and creatures, knowing ambassadors could be found nearby. I'm not complaining. Being an ambassador has a lot of work in it so we deserve something. We need to learn who knows how many things. Languages for example.

To make things a little "fair" for the world the ambassadors were chosen from all over the world. Everyone is from or has been to different parts of the world. I, of course, was born and raised in New York. Raye was born in Tokyo but raised in New York for the past ten years. Lita was born in Mexico but moved here when she was like four. I'm not sure where Mina was born but she told us she lived in Europe. Amy was born somewhere in the U.S. but she moved to Germany when she was young and just moved here a couple of years ago when she was chosen.

Nate lived "hidden" in Canada. He wasn't really hidden but he preferred the forest for when he turned at night. Most werewolves can control their powers so it's nothing to worry about. Like I said before, Nate owns and co-owns lots of businesses around the world so he lives here in one of his many hotels, in a suite of course. Jed was born in the U.S. and traveled all over the world thanks to his rich grandparents. That's how he knows so many people and how people know him. His grandparents own a business and they have parties all the time in which Jed is forced to go. I think Jed and Nate co-own a couple of things.

The languages I'm good at are Spanish, and Japanese. I'm trying to learn other languages but I'm best at those two. Amy knows Japanese, Spanish, French, Italian, German, Russian, and who knows what others. Mina knows the "love" languages which are languages that come from Latin. Nate also knows lots of them because of all his business. He thinks it's a waste of money to hire a translator when he can simply learn the language himself. Jed was forced to learn languages by his grandparents and Luna is with them on making him learn more. Raye is pretty good at Italian and Japanese, it being her native tongue, and is learning others pretty quick Lita is gaining on Mina with the "love" languages. Of course, they're all better at learning languages. This makes me ask again, "Why was I chosen?"

As I opened the door with my card key the phone rang. I picked up the phone and sat on the couch. "Hello," I said sleepily. I swear my eye lids got heavier in the past second.

"Serena? Where have you been? Why is your car still here?"

"Damn," I muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"Uh, nothing. Someone picked me up and I couldn't say no so we were out for a bit. So what's so important that you had to call-" I looked down at my wrist watch, "-Two in the morning?" Two in the morning? I'm going to kill Darien for this! I could be in my soft bed dreaming by now.

"I should be the one asking. What are you doing just getting home?"

"Luna, I don't think me telling you about my personal life is part of my contract. Recently you've been overprotective of me and my life."

"I have not!"

"Yeah you have." I didn't feel like arguing so instead I asked, "What's so important?"

"Oh! Uh, yes. Due to something-" Something? Since when did she just say something? "-Our meeting will change from six to eight."

"Six to eight. Got it."

"See you then."

"Bye." I hung up and placed the phone back on the receiver. I entered my room and not even bothering to close the door or pull the blankets off I let myself fall into my king sized bed.

* * *

I opened my eyes and came face to face with my alarm clock. Eleven in the morning. There's still plenty of time. I closed my eyes only to be open again minutes later by voices.

"Wow, is she lazy." I let out a sigh.

"Jed, if you're going to talk about me at least make sure I don't hear."

"Well good afternoon to you too." I sat up and saw Jed, Lita, and Mina standing by the door.

"How did you get here?"

"Easy," Mina said. "Once they saw who we were, they gave us each a key."

"Damn. I thought I told them not to do that anymore," I said referring to the time Raye came here with a "special" wake up call.

"Yeah, but I convinced them," Mina said with a sparkle in her eye. I let out a groan and let myself fall back into my bed.

"What happened to the whole you-can't-come-in-without-an-invitation?"

"There are loop holes. Lita invited me to come and help her get you out of bed."

"Why?" I complained. "Can't you let a girl just sleep in?"

"I think past eleven thirty is more then enough sleep in," Jed said with a chuckle. "Anyways, we have places to go."

"What for?"

"Remember our new member?"

"Oh yeah." Last nights meeting included some talk about our new vampire ambassador. Supposedly he's a really powerful guy. Owns lots of stuff, knows lots of people and Luna said he just has power. A combination of Nate and Jed, if you ask me. And we don't even know his name! Last night we agreed o go to dinner and a club after and today we're going to buy him a "welcome to our little family" present.

"Come on Sere! I promise we'll go shopping for ourselves after we finish." Boy, does Mina know how to get my attention. I sat up again and said, "Fine. Just get out of my room I need to change." They filed out and I closed the door behind them. I quickly changed to one of my few skirts that were knee high and a sleeveless shirt. I pulled my waist length hair, that's usually left down, up into a ponytail. I quickly put on my usual black eye liner and mascara with a bit of clear lip gloss.

* * *

From twelve to three we went present hunting. What do you get a guy whose name you don't even know? We went to countless stores and finally decided on a gold wrist watch. We had a small message inscribed on the back.

"To the newest member of our family (we didn't know his name so that's as good as it could get.); we hope you feel at home with us." Then all our initials were on the bottom. Kind of lame, I know but it was all we could do at the moment.

Like Mina promised we went shopping for ourselves. Of course Jed bailed on us. "It's just not something a guy would get caught dead doing." Of course I pointed out that he just helped us shop for a guy he didn't even know. "That's different," he had said. "You girls need a man with you to make sure you don't get something girly like." We all rolled our eyes at that and just let him go. He would just slow us down anyway.

* * *

"Isn't that a bit too raveling?" I asked Mina as she held up a blouse.

She shrugged and said, "You never know. This guy might be a total babe. It never hurts to show a little."

"True," I agreed. "But I don't think flashing the whole room is considered a little and what happened to Malachite?"

"A girl can get tired of waiting. Besides this is part of my plan. I made a deal with the guys. If they tell Malachite how hot they thought I looked then I promised I would hypnotize Raye and Lita for a night out."

"I thought you couldn't do that to people who can control a creature."

"Everyone knows you can't but I convinced them that I could do it if they didn't expect it. I'm just going to tell Raye and Lita that the guys told me to tell them to meet them at certain places."

"But they'll find it suspicious if Jed and Nate ask them to do stupid things. Or worse. What if they…you know."

"Have sex? Gosh Sere, how old are you? I wouldn't be worried about it. I'm sure Lita and Raye can take care of them if they try anything funny."

"Hmm…I still don't get why you don't just hypnotize Malachite."

"Cause then he'll turn into a mindless zombie. What's the fun in that?"

I smiled a little and said, "Ask Raye. She has fun with Jed."

She chuckled and said, "I'll have to remember to ask."

"What do you think?" Lita asked coming toward us from the dressing rooms. She was wearing a black skirt that went down to her knees. Her blouse was a black tube top. "I'm sure Nate will have fun with it," Mina said with a wink. Lita blushed and glared at Mina at the same time. Lita and Nate have been going out for over a year and I think I might just hear weeding bells. Who knows? Maybe this date that Mina is setting up will give them a push toward an engagement ring.

"Take that as a complement and buy it," I encouraged. She let out a sigh but I caught her smile.

"Here, Sere. Try something sexy. You never know how this new guy might look," Mina said, tossing me a black mini skirt.

"I'm guessing black is the theme?"

"But of course," she said, tossing me a matching blouse. I took them to the dressing room to change and on my way I grabbed a chain belt. I looked at my reflection and I liked what I saw. The blouse was an off the shoulder with a lose bow tied on my shoulder to make it look like it was holding the whole thing. I put on the belt and let it hung lose on my hips.

"Ta dah!" I said as I stepped out.

"Ooooh, I like," Mina said with a sparkle in her eye.

"Me too," I agreed. I looked at the bag in her hand and asked, "Finished already?"

"Of course darling," she said in her French accent. "Now let's go shoe shopping!" she said, returning back to English.

"Let me pay first. Where's Lita?"

"She already paid and is waiting for us by the door." I paid for my clothes and met Lita and Mina at the door.

I don't know how many pairs of shoes I tried before I found the right once. They were black and they crisscrossed around my foot and wrapped around my ankle twice. The heel was a good two and a half inches high and toothpick thin. I have to admit I was never a girly-girl. You would rarely find any skirts or dresses in my closet except for a few I had to buy for formal parties but walking in heels is one thing I do know.

* * *

When I finally arrived home it was two hours to eight. As much as I wanted to rest I knew Luna would want us all early. Last night Luna told us to meet at some Italian restaurant. I took a quick shower and had to use my hair dryer. I don't really like using but when you're in a rush what are you going to do?

I decided to add waves to my straight hair and leave it down. Satisfied with my hair, I took off my robe and got dressed. I hurried to my bathroom to put on my make up. Eye liner, mascara, some blush, and lip gloss. I decided on silver earrings that swung with every step and a silver necklace that rested a little below my color bone.

As I grabbed my ca keys I realized something. My car was still at H.A.W.C. head quarters. Damn! Now I'll never make it! Then it hit me. Nate! He has to pass my place to get there! I grabbed my cell phone and headed out. I dialed his number as I rode the elevator down.

"Hey, Sere," he answered. I stepped out of the elevator and headed for the main doors.

"Nate can you do me a huge favor?" I asked, hoping he hasn't passed yet.

"Need a ride?"

"How'd you know?"

"You mean besides the fact that I can see you standing at the main door?" I looked up and sure enough there he was. I hung up leaned down to clip it on my shoe strap. "What happened to your car?" he asked when he was closer. He unlocked the door for me and I got in.

"I left it at H.A.W.C." and before he could ask why I said, "Someone took me home."

"It wouldn't happen to be hat vamp you told me about would it?" Nate and Lita were the only once that knew about Darien. They didn't know his name but once when I got drunk, I get drunk easily, Nate and Lita took me home and the next day they told me I told them about my "vampire stalker," as Lita likes to put it. Before I could answer he said, "Just tell me the name of the guy and I'll take care of him." At that moment I could have sworn I was his fang from the side of his mouth. I know what you're thinking. "Get 'em boy!" but no I can take care of myself.

So instead I said, "Don't worry. You are talking to a slayer," I pointed out.

"Ex-slayer," he corrected. "Or have you been doing some after work activities…again?"

I let out a sigh. "That was only once." When I first joined H.A.W.C., I broke the rule about slaying…once...ok more than once but I only got caught once and that's what maters. It's not my fault that bitch, Beryl, thought I was stealing "her man". She wasn't even faithful. I've seen her with various men all the time. So how was I supposed to know who "her man" was? Anyway, every once in a while she would send on of "her man" after me. Sadly, some of them were humans which meant I couldn't kill them because they might have been hypnotized.

Mina and Amy were the first once I could trust. They found out about me "activities" and said they wouldn't tell anyone as long as I quit. Mina managed to UN-hypnotize the humans. Everybody else only found out when they found my at the back of HQ trying to kill Beryl. Of course they pulled me off of her before I could stab her. So, she got away and is somewhere in the city. I thought for sure I would get kicked out for sure but amazingly I didn't.

…For revenge she killed the former vampire ambassador. What pissed me off the most was that she got away. She killed an ambassador for goodness sakes! That should be a death penalty! I asked Luna why and she said that they didn't have any proof. No one saw her do it but I KNOW she did it.

"…Either way, tell me if he lays one finger on you." I wasn't listening so I just nodded my head.

We arrived twenty minutes later. Thankfully our mystery ambassador hadn't arrived. It looked like we were the last to arrive and Mina had gotten everyone the black memo. We took our seats and waited for Luna and Artemis to arrive with Mr. Mystery. All of a sudden I got very interested in Mr. Mystery. Who was he and why wouldn't Luna tell me-uh I mean us. Why won't she tell us who he is? What are the chances of him being a sexy, intelligent man that actually uses his brain? Wonder why he was chosen. We already have Nate and Jed.

Luna said he was powerful. Maybe that's why but we're already powerful. H.A.W.C. is anyway. Is he a no one like me? No, I doubt that. I don't know why but I have this feeling…I'm not even sure if I'm describing it right but I feel that we are going to be VERY close.

Luna walked in then. Behind her were Artemis and Mr. Mystery. I fought the urge to stand up to get a better look. Who's the idiot that ordered a dim lit dinner? When the light finally hit the stranger my eyes widened. "What the hell are you doing here!"

* * *

**It's kind of obvious who it is huh? sigh that was a long chapter. The other once are probably going to be shorter. There aren't as many things to explain. So what do you think of the first chapter? Was it what you expected or better or worst?**

**Leave a review for me please!**

**Thanks!**

**-Serenity (ASMR) a.k.a Serena (fanfic)**


	3. Chapter Two

**H.A.W.C.**

**Serenity of the Moon/Serena of the Moon**

**Chapter Two**

**Rated: R**

**English names**

**Alternate reality**

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed! To answer Emma's question, no, Ceri is not a typo and it's not French. I told you guys in the first notes that it means something in Welsh. You'll find out what it means in later, later chapters. Almost near the end. Hope I didn't make you guys wait so long. Hope you like this chapter (and the rest of the story)! Hmm, not a lot to say for this chapter. So on to the story!**

**

* * *

**

The room was quiet. The only thing you could hear was laughter. "Nice to see you too, Ceri." I only growled, which caused him to laugh harder. Damn his voice! Hmm…I wonder if anyone knows CPR incase I choke-uh I mean, in case he accidentally chokes. 'Incase **you **choke on what?'

I glared at him and asked, "Why are you here?" He smirked and opened his mouth to say something when Mina let out a gasp and said, "Darien? Oh my god! I haven't seen you in such a long time!"

"Darien?" everyone asked at the same time.

"Huh?" was all I could say. I was standing now looking back and forth between them. "You know him?" No one answered. They were all smiling in that stupid way he does.

"Everyone meet-uh say hello to your new fellow ambassador. Darien Delano."

To my utter disbelieve everyone cheered and said things like, "I had a feeling it was you!"

"Long time no see!"

"Great to see you again!"

"I almost didn't recognize you!" I just stood there with my jaw on the ground.

"Does that answer your question, Ceri?"

"Ceri? Sere, are you Darien's girl?" Mina!

"NO! I'M NOT THIS IDIOT'S ANYTHING!" I swear I'm going to get Mina for this! "HE'S JUST A FREAK STALKER THAT WON'T TAKE A HINT AND LEAVE AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN "I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN A LONG TIME"!"

"Down girl," Lita said smiling. "Are you telling me that Darien is your vamp-stalker?"

"I think I just said that! Someone tell me how you know this creep!" I'm sure my face was red from all the yelling but I didn't care. 'Breath, Ceri,' he said, quite amused, may I add? I started breathing fast and I let myself fall into my chair, with my arms crossed.

"Before you ask any other question, don't you think you should tell us why you're acting this way?" Amy asked. "Who is Darien to you?"

I let out a sigh and said, "No one. Just a pervert stalker!"

At that Jed laughed and said, "Still the same old Darien. Why not just hypnotize or seduce her? I'm sure you can do it." Poor bastard. He's still thinking what Mina told him is true but Darien didn't deny that he couldn't do it.

He just smiled and said, "Hypnotize is a last resort. I'm working on seducing her but to my dismay she doesn't…appreciate it." Oh, so you notice! 'Of course, Ceri. You might not like them but that doesn't mean you don't react.' He gave a smug smile and I glared right back at him.

"Wow, Sere, I'm impressed. Any other women would have been in his bed by now. He's working extra hard on you too." I rolled my eyes and Nate's stupid comment. What happened to "tell me his name and I'll take care of him"?

"I'm still waiting for an answer," I said.

"Very well, Ceri. I think you waited long enough." Yeah, I have! "Well let's see. I met Jed at a party a few years ago that his grandparents were hosting and we stayed in touch for a while before he became an ambassador. Nate and I co-own a few businesses. I used to date Mina." My eyes widened at that. 'Jealous?' No! I'm just surprised she would actually go with you. "I knew Amy's mother and father and I watched her grow for a while." He continued as if nothing was said between us. "And I met Lita and Raye by Nate and Jed."

I just stared at him and asked, "So you're the new ambassador?" 'Kind of slow today huh, Ceri?'

Out laud he said, "Yes."

I stood up and said, "Ok, bye guys. If I have to work with him, I quit."

I only took a step when Luna said, "You can't quit." For a second there I though her next words would be, "You're fired" but that's so not like Luna.

"Watch me."

"But you have a contract. You swore an oath. You can't get out unless you're old enough to retire or you die!"

"I have a few enemies. Maybe one of them will do me the favor and put me out of my misery."

"Serena!" I didn't listen. I kept walking. Luna had had a whole room reserved for us, so no one else could hear. I made my way to the front door and I had my hand on the handle when I felt a hand on my bare shoulder.

"Ceri. I promise to keep my hands to myself during work." Yeah right. "I swear on my "puny" heart that if I touch you I'll let you torture me in any way you please." Hmm…I can't believe I'm actually considering this! No way! I'm going back to my slaying. This way I can at least let off some steam. On the other hand…I can have fun, using Darien as target practice. Woh! Wait a minute! That's only if he touches me…that shouldn't take long.

Wait, I don't want him touching me! There's also the contract and oath thing. Well…might as well get something out if he even dares to touch me. I looked up at him while he was trying to look innocent…He was doing a pretty good job of it too. Darien? Are you reading my mind?…Answer me you bastard! You're the only one that can get me to actually swear you know that? Darien! You better answer me! Hmm…what would get his attention? I know!

Darien? I formed a picture of me drawing patterns with my finger on his chest and hoped he got it. Well he got something because at that minute his eyes widened in surprise. 'You called, Ceri?' Finally got your attention you pervert! 'Whatever do you mean?' Don't give me that shit! You were in my mind! 'I am now. I wanted you to decide on your own without me adding anything to your little thoughts. I only went in when you send me that…invitation.' He chuckled out laud at that.

'I have to admit, I was very…pleased with your imagination. Of course I'm hoping you can do a lot more then that little thing. Are you by any chance more imaginative in bed?' You fucking pervert! 'Fucking? Not with you…yet.' Urgh! Remind me why I agreed to this! 'Oh you agreed? That's good to hear.' Then get your fucking hand of my shoulder! 'Again with the fucking? And you call me a pervert.' But he removed his hand anyway.

"Let's go back," he said and started walking back to our room. I walked behind him, making sure to stay a good five feet away. 'I don't bite.' Right. He stopped walking except I didn't notice because I was looking down and I walked right into his back and I stumbled back. His hand reached out and caught me around my waist. I looked up at him and I saw something I've never seen on his face. It was a mixture of lust and care and…love? No way! He leaned down and I saw he was going to try and kiss me. I should have been used to this right? Wrong. In all the time I knew him he has never tried kissing me on the mouth. It was always cheeks, neck, shoulders, and the very top of my chest.

"Don't you dare," I said every word between clutched teeth. He ignored me and kept leaning down. When he skipped my mouth I thought he was going to my cheek or neck. Instead he leaned down to my ear and whispered, "…yet." Yet? Yet what? He pulled away and continued walking but he passed a thought to me. 'Figure it out, Ceri. You're a smart girl.' I stared after him for a second before following.

"I see Darien convinced you," Luna said after I closed the door behind me.

"Whatever," I mumbled as I sat down. Dinner went…well as good as it could go. I stayed quiet most of the time and watched everyone eat well cooked stakes. Except Darien and Mina who just decided on a "bloody drink" which was just cow blood that has been spiked. I couldn't get his "yet". I know what it means and all but why was he acting like it was a big deal? He had said figure it out in a serious tone. He had said, "I don't bite" and then added the yet part. So he was planning to bite me? Why would he do a stupid thing like that? He'd just get in trouble and there are antidotes for that now.

I was surprised, to say the least, when I didn't hear one smart, seductive, or pervert remark out of Darien. "It's club time!" Mina yelled happily once we were outside.

Luna smiled and said, "I think Artemis and I will sit this one out." Artemis nodded his agreement. "We'll see you all tomorrow bright and early." With that they walked to the car they rode in and got in, with Artemis driving. We got in our cars and one by one left.

"I can't believe Darien is the "bastard" you told me about!" Nate said with a laugh.

"Why are you surprised? Didn't you tell me you know him?" I asked.

"Of course but the way you're talking, it doesn't sound like Darien. I know he's a womanizer but he usually keeps his hands and…um tongue to himself for at least a week." Now how would he know that?

"Ok, first of all how do you know the things he does to me and second of all how do you know what he does to other women?"

He let out a chuckle. "Oops. Well, might as well tell you. Well you probably know about his mind thing right? Well of course you do. He uses it on you all the time. Well he can do it to anyone but he rarely uses it. So during dinner we were "talking" and he told me about his "relationship" with you. I was just comparing it to what he told me before about his other "dates". It looks like he never teased any of them with or without his mind games. It also sounds like he never touched them the way he does to you. They usually jump at him and he lets them. Straight to business…yet you resist him very well."

"You make him sound like a virgin saint!"

He chuckled again. "I'm not sure about the virgin part but he is known as a saint in some places. He does donate a generous amount of money every now and then."

"Let me guess, he donates it to the how-to-be-a-pervert-foundation."

"Actually no. Most of it was health and orphan donations."

"Right," I said not really believing it. I could hear the music come from the club as we got closer. We halted to a stop but continued talking.

"You'd be surprised if you got to know him." I looked at him like he was on crack or something. Is he serious? "The day Darien does something right and unselfish-" I didn't even notice that Nate had unlocked the door and someone opened it. "-is the day I'll sleep with him." I turned around to come face to face with none other then Darien and his cocky smile.

"I think you missed that deadline, Ceri."

"Right," I rolled my eyes at him and stood up, pushing him out of the way. "Didn't you say you wouldn't touch me?"

"At work," he corrected. "Technically, we're not at work." Just to annoy me, he ran his finger down my cheek. The bastard. He responded with a, 'Ceri'. I brushed by him and followed everyone to the entrance.

The club was exclusive but we got in easy. We were led to the stairs and to our private room. We came here almost every weekend. The room was on the second floor and had a balcony so you could see the dancing on the first floor. Raye, who was ahead of us, used her key and we all got in. In the room there were two couches, a twenty inch TV, a table, a few single chairs, basic decorations and a phone that led directly to the kitchen for anything that we wanted.

"If there's anything, **_anything_**-" she looked over at Darien. "-you need, give me a call." Then she walked away obviously giving her hips an extra swing. 'Jealous?' Of what? You're chasing me not her…in a way I am jealous. She doesn't have to deal with you. 'But you love dealing with me. Don't think I forgot about that "sleep" you owe me.' Ha! Like that's ever going to happen and if it does I'd kill myself. 'Using threats now are we?' I don't threat, I promise. I swear that if that ever happens I'll kill myself…after I kill you. 'So we can be reunited in our after life?' Yeah right. You'll burn in hell and I'll…on second thought, I think I'll just kill you. I didn't hear anything after that. I turned to face him and saw that he was out in the balcony. Whatever.

"Let's order something!" Jed said, reaching for the phone.

"We just ate!" Raye said after him.

"Wine isn't my thing. I need something stronger." He ignored Raye and ordered away.

"Come on Sere, Ames, let's go dance!" Mina said pulling us to the door. We were pulled down the stairs and to the dance floor. I let the music take me away and danced with everyone. I was dancing by myself for a while but that changed when guys started dancing around me. I let one of them put his hands on my hips and I raised my hands over my head. I danced with him for a while before switching to another guy. I was getting hot and I touched someone every time I moved an inch.

For some reason I looked up and saw Darien staring right at me. Our eyes met and I just stared right back. Suddenly I found myself tired. It must have been all that dancing. I broke our connection and headed for the stairs. I was about to use my key when the door opened to reveal Darien. He was looking at me with the same expression he used at the restaurant. He passed me without a word. I shrugged it off. What do I care?

When I entered my jaw dropped. How could have Darien stayed here so long? Jed and Raye, who was on his lap were drinking and cracking up over who knows what. Lita and Nate were on a couch and…there was lots of tongue going around. I turned away and headed for the balcony. I looked down at the crowd and noticed Darien was no where in sight. What do I care if he's there or not?

"Hey, Sere." I turned around and saw four pair of eyes looking at me. Each face was red but for a different reason. "Is Darien good in bed?" If Raye wasn't drunk I would have had my hands around her neck! She let out a giggle and said, "Have you tried him? No? Well he certainly wants to try you. You should see the way he stares at you when you're not looking. While he was out there-" she pointed to the balcony behind me. "-he was talking to himself. I don't think he knew we could hear him. He kept saying, "Ceri, Ceri, Ceri," and he was all like, "I'm going to get into Serena's pants. I'm going to fit into her like a glove. It's going to be hard, long, hot, steamy, and wild!""

Jed laughed. "Raye, he didn't say THAT."

"No, but he was thinking it. He so totally wants you!" I actually found myself blushing! I knew he "wanted" me but this was just too much!

"Raye…shut…up!" I found myself yelling and glared at her.

"Oh come on, Sere," Lita said with a smile. "You know you like him and you got to admit, he has a cute ass."

"Hello, I'm right here," Nate said, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"So this is what girls talk about when guys aren't around…guys' asses," Jed said like it was the biggest mystery in the world.

I rolled my eyes and yelled, "He does not!"

"Uh, yeah he does," Raye said in an oh-my-gosh sort of voice. "And you're dying to know what it feels like to have him inside of you!" Calm down Serena. She's drunk. She's going to pay for it tomorrow morning when she wakes up with a major head ache and Jed at her side! Ok, now breathe.

"Oh quit the yoga shit! Go down to the dance floor, drag him away from all those girls who wish they were you, and get yourselves a room. We'll even let you sleep in and miss the morning meeting." Breath, Serena. Don't listen to any of the shit coming out of her mouth. "And the best part is that you can have sex with him as many times as you want and he wouldn't want o have a serious relationship!" Urgh! I can't stand this! As I made my way to the door Raye yelled out, "That's right girl! You better get your man! Pull him by the ears if you have to!"

I stopped at the doorway and said, "Raye, go to hell." I closed the door, blocking her yells I knew would be coming soon. I don't know why that last comment made me mad. I don't need to hear any shit from her. She should take her own advice on Jed. Everyone knows she has a thing for him, no matter how much she denies it. My blood boiled and I balled my hands into fists, my nails digging into my palms. I need a drink. Yeah, that's it. I just need a drink and get back to partying.

As I made my way to the bar, Raye's words repeated in my head. "You can have sex with him as many times as you want and he wouldn't want to have a serious relationship!" Why does that bother me so much? Ugh!

I sat on one of the empty stools and got the bar tender's attention. "Give me something strong. I don't care what just give it to me." He filled my order without a word and left to tend to other costumers. Fuck Raye and her drunken ass. If she thinks he's so sexy why doesn't she go after him? I swallowed a gulp and winced a little as the liquid burned my thought. This is all Darien's fault! Why did he have to join H.A.W.C.? The next chance I get, I'm going to kill him. I'm sure I still have some slayer equipment in the back of my closet. I took another gulp and felt the burning again.

Ugh! Come on Serena! Don't waist your energy thinking about that bastard! There are plenty of hot guys here. I turned around and scanned the crowd. To my dismay it was mostly couples. There were a few guys here and there. I swallowed the rest of my drink in one gulp. Third time's the charm. Sure it still burned but not as much. I drank who knows how many more before I decided to dance.

I made my way into the crowed, wobbled actually, and started dancing. Immediately I was surrounded by guys. My head felt light and the music sounded a lot lauder then what it was a few seconds ago. "Hey gorgeous," one of the guys said. He's pretty cute too. He put his hands on my hips and we danced close. I felt his thigh brush against mine and I got closer to him. This is the life. Dancing close to bodies that belong to sexy guys.

I felt another body press against my back. Hmm, sandwiched between two guys. Not a bad place to be. The one in front of me suddenly stopped and walked away. The one behind me wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to him. I felt him harden. Boy was he turned on. I rubbed my thigh against him on purpose. He let out a gasp before calming down a bit and letting me rub against him again. I turned to face whoever it was.

I looked up at beautiful blue eyes. 'Ceri.' Darien, why do you have to look at me like that? Such pretty eyes. I ran my hand up his chest and then over both of our heads, still dancing. He turned me around and we danced close again with my back to him. I love the feel of his body! I want to be closer! Like he was feeling my need, he leaned down and flicked my ear with his tongue. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the shiver that ran through me. I pulled my head back and rested against his chest. He licked a trail down my neck, shoulders and my chest. His hands were flat against my stomach and we slowed in our dancing and eventually stopped.

We somehow made it to a dark corner. I still felt light headed but didn't care and I pushed him into a stool and straddled him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down to a certain spot on my neck that I know for a fact that if you touch it just right, it feels so good! He didn't waste any time. Thank god! I felt a moan travel through my vocal cored and into his ear.

It was an encouragement to any man who hears it and so he began nibbling a little. It probably isn't a good idea to let a vamp near your neck, but it just feels so good! And so I caught myself moaning again but adding his name to it. I giggled as I remembered his words from earlier. "I don't bite…yet." So this is what he meant. He chuckled, probably because of my thoughts. I don't even mind that he's going in without permission. Then I remembered what he said the night before.

"I want you…I want to kiss every inch of your body. I want you to wrap your legs around me as we-". I closed my eyes and enjoyed his tongue and mouth…I have my legs half way around him why not finish the circle? My skirt rose higher then what it already was as I pulled closer to him and tied my ankles behind him. I took one of his hands that was resting on my bottom back, to hold me to him, and placed it halfway up my thigh. He automatically slid his hand ghigher. As his tips barely touched the edge of my underwear and his mouth kissed my chin, he stopped and said, "You're drunk." He slowly pulled away his hand and tried to sit me up in a different position.

"No, I'm not!" I said refusing to move.

"Ceri, look at yourself. You sway from time to time, your eye lids are getting heavy, your letting me touch you, your even encouraging me not to mention your breath. How much did you have?"

"Only this much," I said holding my fingers tow centimeters apart. "And I'm not drunk. Let's get back to what we were doing. I was having fun." And we were! Until her ruined it that is.

"We can have fun like this when you take a shower and have a nights rest."

"What's wrong? Don't you want me?" I pouted.

"Everyday of my life but when I take you I wan you to be aware of what happened the day after."

"I'm aware. If I wasn't I would be like this." I pretended to be half asleep and rested my head on his chest. He looked down at me and kissed my head.

"Ceri, come on. I'll drive you home."

"Will you stay with me?" I asked playing with his shirt's collar.

"…Yes, Ceri. I'll stay with you." I smiled and kissed his chin. With that settled I got off of him. Looks like I am going to get to have some fun tonight. We left a message for everyone at the front and he helped me into his car. A nice black one too. I felt myself nod off as we drove home. Home. That sounds nice.

* * *

**Well? What do you guys think of the second chapter? Should anything happen? Yes or no? Nothing much to say. Just make sure you leave a review! Later!**

**Oh! Wait! Don't drink or the same thing that happened to Serena will happen to you! No, wait! I mean don't drink cause you defenitly won't get as lucky as Serena did!**

**-Serenity a.k.a Serena**


	4. Chapter Three

**H.A.W.C.**

**Serenity of the Moon/Serena of the Moon**

**Chapter Three**

**Rated: R**

**English names**

**Alternate reality**

**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry I made all of you wait so long! It's the end of the school year and you all know how busy things are. Well here's chapter three! Tell me what you think and I hope I don't disappoint some of you!**

* * *

I let myself fall onto my bed with Darien on top of me. (A.N. got your attention? Good. ) We had already gotten rid of our shoes and his blazer in the living room. I sighed as he started kissing my soft spot on my neck. He was definitely going to leave a love bite. Looks like I'm going to be wearing turtle necks for a while.

His hands caressed my sides as he brought his hands up my blouse. His fingers made me feel all tingly and I let out a giggle. It soon turned into a moan as he kissed lower into my blouse. He moved his hands further up and reminded me I wasn't wearing a bra. He tickled the sides of my breasts and I squirmed underneath him.

It was his turn to react. 'Ceri quit moving around so much!' I ignored him and arched my back a little. 'Ceri,' he warned. I grinned and pushed at his chest, making him rise a few inches. I began to unbutton his white shirt. Fair is fair. He got to feel some skin so I get to too. He waited impatiently for me to finish.

To tell the truth, I was going slow on purpose. Ahh, torturing him is so much fun! As soon as I finished I slooowwlllyy…slid my hand in. I met skin that let off a light amount of warmth. His body didn't flow blood as fast as ours could, after all. I saw a tanned six pack and gave a lazy smile. I started sliding his shirt down his shoulders and he tossed it aside.

He continued his exploration underneath my blouse. After a while of teasing my nipple and massaging my breasts he slid his hand down and back up but this time with my blouse in his fists. He slid down and back up but this time with my blouse in his fists. He looked down at my half naked body and smiled dreamily. I was expecting and hoping he would go straight for my breasts and start sucking but instead I was surprised when he leaned down and kissed my jaw and then mouth.

I shuddered as he ran his tongue along my lips. I didn't need to read his mind to know what he was thinking. 'Around and around and then dive in' and that's just what he did. I sucked in air before his mouth completely covered mine. This was the first time he was actually kissing me in the mouth He shifted his position so that he was mouth to mouth with me instead of mouth to neck like before. I had a leg between his and he had one between mine. My skirt had risen all the way so it was like I wasn't even wearing it. The only material that really separated us was my under wear and his pants and I wished they would just burn off with the heat from both of us. (His blood started racing ok? Ok.)

He brought my attention back to our mouths when he rubbed his tongue against the roof of my mouth. I squirmed and shivered at the same time causing me to notice his belt. I used my own tongue and pushed his away from m roof and entitled our tongues together. Once in a while he would head of my roof again but I would catch him.

I pulled my hands from where they had been feeling his back down to his belt. As I put my hands between us he broke off the kiss, making me realize I hadn't been breathing for a while now. We breathed hard but that didn't slow us down. I finally had my hands to his buckle and started unbuckling. I unbuttoned his pants and was halfway done with his fly when I felt his fangs sink into my neck. My eyes widened and I let out a gasp.

I sat straight up and looked around. Empty. I was in my room but the lights were off and I was on my bed alone. I sat up and I brought my hand to my forehead, as I was hit with a headache. Maybe I shouldn't have sat up so fast. I looked down at my clothes and was relieved when I found I was fully clothed except for my shoes. What a crazy dream!

I quickly felt my neck for any signs that showed I was bitten. I let out a sigh of relieve when I didn't find any. Ooh, major headache! I tried to slowly get up but that didn't help at all! Shit, what did I do? How much did I drink? And most important, how did I get home? I managed to stand but I had to use my nightstand to balance myself. I looked at the door and saw light come from the bottom. I slowly, and dizzily, made my way to the door. I blocked the light with my hand once I managed to open the door.

I clumsily made my way to the living room and I stopped in my tracks when I saw Darien sitting in MY seat drinking coffee and reading some book Amy bought me which I hadn't even started reading.

"What the hell are you doing?" I screamed at him which was stupid because it didn't do anything but make my major headache bigger then what it already is.

"Be careful Ceri. You don't want to hurt yourself. You drank quit a lot," he said totally ignoring my question. Wait, what? Urgh! It even hurts to think! I can't remember what happened! There was Raye, drinking, dancing, kissing…was that just part of the dream?

"Dream? What were you dreaming, Ceri?" I pretended not to hear and tried to remember…uh, maybe I should take something first. "Here," he said, handing me his cup and a couple of pills. I didn't even notice him get up. I gratefully took them and swallowed. I let the coffee run down my through not even minding that it was pitch black.

I groaned as I swallowed the last drop and asked, "What happened?"

"Shower first, explanation later."

"No. Explanation now, shower after you leave."

"I don't think I'll be leaving tonight, Ceri. It looks like it was more than alcohol."

"Huh?" was all I managed to get out.

"I think you just might have been drugged. You were awfully horny."

"And what's that suppose to mean?" I asked trying to hide my flushed face as I remembered my dream.

"It means that if I wasn't there and stopped you, you would have been in bed with a stranger or preferably me."

"In your dreams," I said out laud but thought, 'in MY dreams.'

"What was that Ceri?"

"Nothing!" I yelled, maybe too fast.

He chuckled and said, "Really? Now why do I get the feeling that if I go into your mind I'll find something different?" I didn't even get to answer before he slid in and looked around. My head still hurt so I had a hard time keeping him out. Usually I could put up a good five second fight but this time he went in with ease.

Then the dream played in my mind. Just as it was about to get to the bite, I used a strength unknown to me and pushed him out. He looked shocked but only for a second and then he smiled. "That's all right, Ceri. You can keep that part to yourself. I could see your hands undoing my pants. Just to let you know, the real think is always better."

I found myself blushing and gapping at him. "I-I…you…you pervert!"

He shrugged it off and said, "Into the shower with you. Or do I need to go in there with you too?" I smacked his head as I passed and said, "You better be gone by the time I get out."

"Maybe," he said as he stretched. "I kind of like it here."

"By the time I get out," I repeated and walked away to my bathroom. I shut the door behind me and got undressed. I avoided looking at myself in the mirror. I didn't want to be reminded of that dream that hopefully I will never have to think about again. I let the cold water hit me hard for a while. What was up with that freaky dream? Ok, concentrate Serena. After that make out session, which I still don't know if that even happened, I remember getting in a car and then just falling asleep. Then that stupid dream started and I woke up right when I was just about to get bitten.

I mean, I'm glad that I woke up! Of course, I don't want to know what would have happened! I mean, come on what's up with the bite? Maybe vamps just bite when they get horny. I mean, they bite to turn a human into one of them and Mina once told me that couples do rituals where they drink each others blood. But why would Darien bite me? There's an antidote for that now a days and I'm sure he knows I have a case full of it in my closet, along with my other slaying things. The ritual thing is out. How am I supposed to suck his blood? Now really, I'm just over analyzing things. I changed the shower to a bath and let out a sigh as I let myself relax.

* * *

I opened my eyes and saw the bathtub started to overflow. Great just what I needed. A mess to clean. I stood up and walked over to the fusid. With the water shut off, I lifted a foot to get out. I felt myself slip and on instinct I let out a yell and grabbed for the curtains which only made it worst. The curtains, with my weight, fell from its hooks and wrapped around me as I fell. "Fuck!" I yelled once I got over the shock.

Suddenly the door swung open and there stood Darien looking ready to…fight? What? Maybe I'm reading his emotions wrong. It changed when he looked down at me, covered with white shower curtains. He smirked and asked, "Still drunk?"

"Shut up! And what the hell are you still doing here?"

"Apparently, baby sitting. It seems you can't take care of yourself."

"I slipped you idiot! I fell asleep in the tub and woke up when it started to overflow. I was getting out; I slipped, grabbed onto the curtains and fell!" God! He makes me so mad! And why is he still here?

"I told you, Ceri, I'm taking care of you. Believe it or not I actually care about you."

"The only thing you care about is getting my laid!"

That's not entirely true, Ceri."

"Whatever," I said rolling my eyes. "Do you mind? I need to change!"

"I don't mind. Go right ahead."

"GET OUT!" He let out a laugh and turned, closing the door behind him. "Urgh!" I yelled as I pulled myself up. I unwrapped the curtains from me and hung them over the bar that held them minutes before. Why didn't I just get a slide door? Something about being afraid I might get stuck or something. I let out a sigh as I looked around. I'll have to clean this up later. Right now I have to go and commit a murder.

I pulled the robe that I always had hung on the wall and pulled it on. I took long steps to avoid the puddle and made my way to the door. I found the living room empty. Did he leave? Yeah right, like I'll believe that! I turned around only to crash into a wall. It was only when I smelled that spicy aftershave that I realized who it was. I took a step back to regain my balance and looked up at him.

"Come on," he said, leading me by my shoulders to my room. I dg my heels on the floor and tried to stop him.

"Don't 'come on' me! What do you have to do to get you out?" I asked pulling away and retying my robe with my back to him.

"Hmmm, nothing…at the moment. Just go to sleep and I'll take care of you," he said grabbing my shoulders again. I pulled away which caused the robe to fall a few inches off my shoulder. Before I could pull it up his mouth met my shoulder in a soft kiss. "Ceri, I don't want to leave you…" Then don't! Wait! What? "I know you can take care of yourself but I'll feel better knowing I'm here incase you need anything. What if once I close the door behind me and you just faint because of a sudden fever? You're already looking red and I can feel more heat, then usual, radiant off your body." He rubbed his cheek against mine and kissed my shoulder again. "Go to bed."

What was I suppose to do? I had a hot guy breathing down my neck and touching me very intimately. I barely managed a nod. He kissed me one more time before leaning down and untied my robe. I was about to turn and slap him when he pulled it tight around me and retied it. He gave me a light push toward the room then he surprisingly tucked me in when I got into bed. He kissed my forehead and he probably read my mind because he answered my question. "I used to have a younger brother and sisters." With that said he left, closing the door behind him.

* * *

The smell of food made my eyes open. I blinked and just stared at the ceiling for a few minutes. At first I didn't know what was going on but then I remembered. It's probably Darien cooking breakfast. Who knew the guy could cook? I sat up to find my robe half off and half on. It's definitely not a good idea to sleep with only a robe on and a guy that would kill to see you naked just outside the door.

I stood up and quickly changed into some jeans and a tight t-shirt. No, incase you're wondering, I'm not dressing for him. It just happens that most of my t-shirts are tight. I looked at myself in the full mirror and I almost screamed when I saw my neck.

* * *

**Dum dum dummmmmm!**

**What happened? What's going on? You wanna find out? Leave a review! I hope this makes up for the long period of time it took me to update and I'm sorry if I disappointed anyone. While writing this it got me thinking: Is Serena a virgin? I don't know and I'm not sure if she should be or not. Can I also have your opinion on this too?**

**Make me happy and leave a review for me!**

**-Serenity aka Serena**


	5. Chapter Four

**H.A.W.C.  
Serenity of the Moon/Serena of the Moon **

**Chapter Four**

**Rated: R **

**English names **

**Alternate reality**

**Hi everyone! You guys don't know how happy you made me with all the reviews! Ok before I go on to something else I'm going to say this: I'm so sorry for taking so long but I have a really good excuse. I would have posted this two days ago but I had a fever and so editing took me longer then I expected. So far everyone is going to the Serena is a virgin but I'm still not sure if I should or not. I'm going for that too but like someone said it'd be more realistic like but then it might or might not work for my story so I'm not sure yet.  
So here's the fourth chapter!**

* * *

"Bastard! What the hell is this?" I asked storming into the kitchen. He turned to face me and I pointed at my neck. He gave me a lopsided smile and just looked at my neck. "Answer me, bastard!" My throat was going to pay big time for all the yelling I've recently been doing. But I don't care right now! Right now, I just want an answer!

He brought a finger to my neck and caressed the spot. "…It looks like a love bite." A love bite? A love bite! The bastard bit me in my sleep! What's going to happen to me? Am I turning into a vampire as I speak? "No, Ceri. It's not a bite…not really. Don't you know what a love bite is? It's a hickey."

"I know what a love bite is, bastard…I just wasn't thinking. Wait. A hickey?  
When? How?"

"Well, Ceri, it was last night at the club when you got drunk. How you ask?  
Well it happens when someone's mouth meets someone's skin. Then the owner of the mouth…why don't I just show you?" I just stood there staring at him with my mouth hanging open. "Is that a yes?"

"Hell no!" I finally managed to yell.

He smirked and turned back to what he was doing. "How about breakfast then?" Urgh! I hate how he does that. He talks about something that gets me flushed and then changes the subject. "It's blueberry and chocolate chip pancakes." Man, how does he know my two favorite things? Blueberries and chocolate chips. Who can resist them? Might as well sit down and enjoy breakfast. I sat down on a chair and couldn't help touch the "love bite". "Had a good night?" he asked.

"Sleep yes. Night no." He put a plate in front of me and I started cutting them into pieces. What's wrong with this picture? Darien in my kitchen cooking me breakfast. Neither of us fighting or in his case seducing. How the heck he get in here anyway?

"The lady up front invited me in. She saw me carrying you and said, "Come in. I'll help you take her to her room." So she led me here and gave me a card." He pulled out the card and I leaned over and snatched it away. Damn, what kind of security is this? Giving a card to anybody they see me with. I'm going to have to have a chat with them.

"Why are you still here?" I finally asked.

He put down his cup he was drinking coffee from and said, "I'd thought you'd still need me here. Aberrantly you get drunk easily and recover easily too."

"Well I'm fine so you can go now." I stood up and went to open the door for him.

"After you. You don't want to be late for our meeting, now do you?"

"Huh?"

"It's thirty minutes before our meeting."

"What meeting?" I honestly had no idea what he was talking about.

"Does alcohol give you amnesia too?"

"No bastard! Of course not!" At least I don't think so.

"Either way Luna passed a memo for a meeting today…Do you have any sun glasses I can barrow?"

"You can burn for all I care and I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Who else is going to give you a ride? Everyone else is already there."

"And how the hell do you know?"

"Nate called to ask if I spend the night with you. I told him I did and that you were pretty hot." My fist clutched and I was ready to punch him. "Of course I meant your temperature but I don't know how he took it. Now let's get going. Put on some shoes and get me some sun glasses." What was I suppose to do? All hell would rise with Luna if I didn't show up and I didn't have a ride.

"Urgh!" I yelled before going back to my room. I grabbed some sneakers and some dark sunglasses. "How come Mina can stand the light and you can't?" I asked as I entered the room.

"I can stand it…I just don't like it." He put on the glasses and waited for me to put on my shoes. That's a good thing about H.A.W.C. There's no dress code for ambassadors anyway but somehow people are always wearing suits. Mina and I usually wear anything. Well maybe not Mina. She's all mini skirts. At first Luna tried to get us all to wear suits but in the end we convinced her.

I found my phone on the floor with my shoes from last night and picked it up. I had to run around to try and collect all of my things I'll need later on. When I was finally set I headed for the door only to be opened for me by Darien.

I gave him a warning look before I started moving. As I passed by I felt his hand on my bottom! He actually touched me! "Get your fucking hands off me you pervert!"

"I can't help it, Ceri. I have to take full advantage before we get to work. I'm still going with the no touchy policy at work."

"I swear bastard, if you touch me at all I'll break your hand off!" I stormed off to the elevators and pressed the down button, not even bothering to wait for the bastard. I managed to calm myself by the time I got to the bottom. As I neared the parking lot I looked around for his black car. I found him waiting by the passenger side with the door open. "Stairs?" I asked when I got closer.

"Stairs," he confirmed. Of course. With his speed he could run up and down the stairs of the whole building twenty times and be finished in less then five seconds. I got in and he closed the doors behind me.

I crossed my arms in front of me and waited for this damn ride to be over. 'What's wrong, Ceri?' I ignored his stupid comment and tried to block my mind from him. 'Oh the silent treatment huh?' Good. At least I know he can't read my thoughts although I can hear his. 'Don't be like that, Ceri. I pwomis twoh make it up twoh you,' he said in a baby voice. I couldn't stop the corners of my mouth from going up. I've never seen him like this. He's actually kind of cute. 'Cute huh?' Damn! I let my block down!

'Don't worry, Ceri. You'll learn to control it better.' Control it better? Does that mean it works both ways? 'Whoops, did I say that out loud?' You bastard! You mean I could have blocked you before? 'That's not entirely true. You're only able to control it because you've been spending time with me.' Then, why do you have better control then I do? 'Because I know all of this that I've just told you and I've been practicing it.' But Nate told me you can do it with anyone. You were even "talking" to him during dinner. 'Things seem different with you, Ceri. Both my feelings and powers are different on you.

'If I could just keep you safe and all to myself I wouldn't care if everyone else around us started to turn to rotting corpses.' But I would! 'That's one of the many reasons I love you.' I blocked him out and stayed quiet for a few minutes. 'Afraid of the truth, Ceri?' he finally asked. I felt him looking at me at a red light but I kept my attention on the window. "What about your powers?" I asked out loud.

"…It takes longer for it to work and when it does, it's like you reflect it back." The light changed and he accelerated. "Like the mind thing. Usually I'm the only one that can do it. They can never get my attention like you did at the restaurant." He smiled a little at this. I stared at him and at the same time thinking if I really had that power. "You have so many hidden powers you don't know about."

"And you do?"

"I think I have a better idea than you."

"Don't pretend to know me."

"Don't pretend to know yourself."

"Pretend to know myself? I think I know who I am."

"Do you?"

"Of course I do. Now quit with the mumbo jumbo and keep your eyes on the road!"

"Yes, dear," he said with sarcasm oozing out.

With one more turn we found ourselves in H.A.W.C.'s parking lot. I tried opening the door, once the car had stopped, only to find it still locked. "Don't forget what I said, Ceri. One might think they know themselves but in reality know nothing"  
He unlocked the doors and I got out without another word. I walked to my car and sighed in relief when I saw it in one piece.

After a quick check of the inside, I entered the building and rode the elevator to the top. I found everyone already sitting in their seats around the round table. When I first came here I kept thinking that it looked stupid like the table from the Justice League. I sat in my seat between Amy and Mina and waited for this meeting to be over. We usually meet once a week but lately it's been a 24/7 thing.  
Luna talked about something important we needed to know but every time it seemed like when she turned her gaze on me she would forget or rather not say what she was going to tell us.

"Good morning everyone." I looked up in time to see Luna and Artemis walk in and sit down. We said our hellos and got straight to business. "I think I've held this off long enough," Luna started. "We've gotten word that a group of vampires are trying to make vampires rebel and be the dominate spices on earth." What? Why would Luna keep this to herself? As if she new my question she said, "We're not one hundred percent sure if this is true or not but there IS a group of vampires gathering today. They seem to think no one will suspect a vampire meeting in the morning."

"Don you know who their leader is?" Darien asked.

"We're not sure about their first name but it seems their last name is Granger."

"Granger? It sounds familiar," Darien said.

"Yeah, it sounds familiar to me too," Jed said.

"What are we going to do?" Amy asked.

"Are we going to go crash is?" Mina asked with a smile.

"Yes. We're going to "crash" their gathering." Artemis answered. "We should get going if we want to get there on time."

"This is basically a sort of mission. What if a fight breaks out?"

"We'll have agents around if anything should happen and they'll be arrested immediately either way for attacking ambassadors."

"Plus, don't forget those self-defense classes we took." Lita reminded us. I already had fighting skills from when I was a slayer but I had lessons with everyone else and it was a lot of fun too.

"Shall we get going?" Artemis asked, standing up.

"Yes. We'll all meet at the big ware house where their meeting is taking place. It's across town." I got up with everyone else and headed out.

As we crossed the lobby I heard a familiar voice call out to Luna and Artemis. I turned around and saw Malachite, or Mal as everyone likes to call him, walk over to us. He was talking to Luna and Artemis for a few seconds before he started walking with them toward us.

"Malachite will be joining us on our trip." That's all? No explanation?  
Something is seriously wrong with her. She usually gives us an explanation. Even if it's one sentence. My train of thoughts were interrupted by a car alarm. I turned around and saw Jed by Raye's car.

"It wasn't me!" Raye turned off the alarm and smacked him on the back of his head. Hmm, I wonder what happened with those two last night. I'm still mad at them for their stupidity but you can't really blame them. Some people are just born stupid. And it's only worst when they drink.

"Jed! You're making my headache worst!" Ah, sweet revenge.

"Sorry!"

"Urgh! Shut up Jed! It's your fucking fault I got drunk!" Ahh, a love quarrel. They so had sex last night. I ignored them and everyone else and got inside my car. So glad to see my car again! I looked out the window and still saw them fighting and everyone else just watching. I shrugged and started backing up. I don't know the directions to the warehouse but it can't be that hard right? Right.

"That's not what you said last night!" was the last think I heard from Jed.

* * *

Ok, I admit it. I should have admitted this five minutes ago when I could actually ask someone that's not crazy or after my money! I have no idea where I am!  
I took a right turn only to find that I've been here before. I let out a sigh and looked around. I've never been in this part of the city. Give me a break! All the times I've gone out during the last few weeks were for meetings. My car started making a ding dong noise and I looked down at the dashboard. Yup, you guessed it. Out of gas. Could this day ge- no! Stop Serena! Don't finish that thought! If you do things will only get worst! I let my head fall and land on my staring wheel, which probably wasn't a good idea because I knew that next second, that it was going to leave a mark. I let out what I knew was a frustrated groan.

CRASH!

…Great. Just great. Now there's a thunderstorm coming and I'm stuck here with no gas to move. Sure, I could call the guys but what if they're in the middle of something important?

Knock, knock, knock

Great now someone is probably knocking on my window, with a gun, hoping to get rich by taking the hundred dollars in my wallet. Sure I can take care of one on one but I don't know how many there are.

Knock, knock, knock

I let out a sigh and turned my head to the window. Instead of the gun I was expecting I came eye to eye with the most beautiful brown eyes I've ever seen. The owner of the eyes smiled and said, "Hey." For a moment I was lost in his eyes and couldn't say anything. I was only brought back to reality when he asked, "Do you need help miss?"

"Uh…um yes. I ran out of gas and as you can see it's raining." Why am I telling the guy I ran out of gas? Stupid! Now that he knows I can't move he'll try to do something!

"Why don't I drive you to a café nearby and you can call someone to come and take your car?" Normally I wouldn't even think twice before saying, "No thanks.  
I'm waiting for some friends to come for me" or something like that. But how can you say that to those light brown eyes?

I smiled and said, "Sure." He smiled and opened the door for me.

"I'm Alan by the way."

I pocketed my keys and got out. "Serena." He gently took my hand, led me to the passenger side of his car and opened the door for me. Alan helped me in and he closed the door behind me. He went around the car and got in. He drove around my car and turned to the left.

"So Rena, what were you doing in this part of town?" Rena? What the hell! Nobody ever calls me that except myself when I was first learning to say my name. I decided to ignore him and said, "I could as the same thing." He smiled but it wasn't like Darien's smile that makes me shiver with delight…What the hell is wrong with me? "Business," he answered.

"Same here," I automatically answered.

"I was wondering what a car like yours was doing in this part of the city. I was just leaving a meeting. I work in the computer world you see." I just nodded my head. Computers weren't really my thing. Well except maybe computer games.

"I was heading for a meeting but I lost my way and I guess you can say I was driving in circles." Why can't I tell him I'm and ambassador? From the corner of my eye I saw him smiling. What's wrong with that?

It's just a creepy feeling I'm getting.

I saw him frown and then asked, "Why would an ambassador be here by herself?" He could easily see my shocked face and said, "Your face is hanging on a poster on every other building that I pass each day and I'm always hearing about you and your…friends on the newspapers."

"Oh." Of course! I'm just being paranoid. He's right. Anyone who would have passed by would have recognized me.

* * *

Minutes later I found myself sitting in a café with Alan, drinking coffee. "Are you sure you won't be missed?" he had asked once he had returned from making a call.

"Don't worry. The meeting would have been over by the time I got there and they're pretty used to me being late or not showing up."

"And they don't mind?"

"Well I get a good yelling from Raye and Luna but I think they do it because they get worried I might get kidnapped or something. Luna mostly. She's been on my case for a while now."

"Really? Like an overprotective parent?"

"Exactly! She has been like my mother since I joined H.A.W.C. Always helping me whenever I needed help."

"What happened to your parents? It's like-" he didn't get to finish because at that moment my phone rang.

"Hold on," I said as answered.

"Where the hell are you?"

"Hello to you too, Raye."

"Don't "hello" me! Where are you?"

"Having coffee with a new friend."

"Well you and your new friend almost gave Luna a heart attack! Do you know how worried Luna was when we went to the warehouse and didn't find anyone, including you? You better get your ass over here now!"

I let out a sigh and said, "We'll talk when I get there." Before she could say anything else I hung up and turned back to Alan. "I'm sorry, but I have to go."

"I understand," he said really sounding sincere.  
"I'll have to call someone to get my car."

"Don't worry, it's taken care of. What kind of call did you think I was making earlier?" I felt the corners of my mouth rise. Wow, he is amazing! He called over the pretty waitress that had taken our order and he asked for the bill. He paid and helped me up from my seat.

"Where to Rena? H.Q. or home?" he asked as we walked through the parking lot.

"I don't want to be a bother. I can just call a taxi or some friends." Why didn't I think of that when I was first stuck in my car? Maybe because Alan got to me first?

"No bother. My office is near H.A.W.C. and I can drop you off."

"Well, if you're sure."

"Of course I am," he said opening the door for me. I got in and he closed the door behind me.

* * *

Through the ride we talked about our likes and dislikes. I told him about my parents and he didn't act all pitiful like. I hate when people do that! It turned out we have a lot in common. Like blue being our favorite color. Before the ride was over I found myself liking Alan more and more. When the ride was over he stopped me from getting out and said, "I really enjoyed your company, Rena. Would you like to have lunch with me tomorrow?" Alan didn't seem like love at first sight, for me at least, but he was pretty hot and you have to love his personality.

So I smiled and said, "Sure. Pick me up at eleven." He smiled back and was even brave enough to kiss me in the corner of my mouth.

He let me out and I waved as his car disappeared into the city.

* * *

**Well there you go! Chapter four! In the next few chapters I'll be introducing a few new characters. Hope you guys liked it! I had so many reviews last chapter let's see if we can get more for this one! Review please!  
-Serenity/Serena**


	6. Chapter Five

**H.A.W.C.**

**Serenity of the Moon/Serena of the Moon**

**Chapter Five**

**Rated: R**

**English names**

**Alternate reality**

**Hey everyone! Not much to say in this chapter. It's not that exiting, except maybe near the end, but it has info you'll need to understand the next chapters. Ok, on the story!**

**

* * *

As it turned out Luna really was freaked. She crushed me into a hug when I entered the meeting room. I had to have Artemis pull her away and force her to sit. They told me that when they got there the warehouse was empty. Their first thought had been that it was just a false alarm but when they noticed I wasn't there they, Luna actually, had everyone they knew out looking for me.**

When Raye asked about my "new friend" I told them all what happened and Luna went crazy on me. She looked like she was going to kill anyone she laid eyes on and sadly I was the only one in the room she was looking at.

"What in the world went through your mind, Serena? You said it yourself, he knew who you were! What if he had kidnapped you or raped you? Why didn't you call any of us?"

"Calm down Luna! He didn't do anything to me and I didn't call any of you because you could have been in the middle of something important."

"I know you can take care of yourself, Ceri, but you still should have called. I would have been there within seconds."

"Shut up bastard! This doesn't concern you! I don't know why any of you are getting in my business in the first place!"

"Serena," Amy said in her usual calm voice. "We don't mean to intrude. We're just worried about you." I let out a sigh. I can never get mad at Amy.

"I know you are, Amy, but everyone else doesn't seem to understand that I'm not a baby anymore! I don't need you guys playing parents! Believe it or not, I can take care of myself." With nothing else to say, I stood up and walked out the room. I don't have time for this. Luna just needs to stop dragging my personal life into work.

"Do you have a ride?" Bastard. "Ceri, I'm starting to take that as a pet name." Go away! I'm not in the mood to deal with you…Good; at least he took the hint today.

"Sere." Oh god! Bastard, (It's not a pet name!) can't you leave me alone for one fucking minute!

I turned around and said, "What the hell do you wa-?" Oops…Sere not Ceri. (A.N. I'm not sure on the pronunciation so just bare with me ok?)

"Bad mood?" Mal asked with a raised brow.

"Sorry, Mal. Yeah, I guess I am in a bad mood but you probably heard."

"I think the whole building heard. Don't worry about it though. We're used to out bursts every once in a while."

"Oh." What was I suppose to say? He just confessed that the whole building could hear me from a supposedly soundproof room. (Even though Luna didn't let me close the doors before she pulled me into a hug, but still.)

"Do you need a ride home?" Oh god, thank you!

"Could you?"

"Sure. Luna let me off for the day."

"Really? I can't imagine her ever doing that to someone this early." Not in a billion years! It's not even lunch time yet. He started walking and I followed.

"Well why don't we spend the rest of the afternoon together? My treat." Did he just ask me out? No, he wouldn't. We're only friends and he's only reserved for Mina.

"What do you suggest?" I asked deciding to go along.

"How about…lunch, a movie and then we'll go from there?" Sure sounds like a date to me.

"Um, ok." Hey, if it was a date, which it probably isn't, I could show him how right he is for Mina and how right she is for him.

* * *

"I'm so hungry! I barely ate what Darien made and only had one cup of coffee with Alan." Whoops! I immediately regretted what I said.

"Don't worry about it. So…what's up with Darien and who is his Alan guy?" Hmm, he sounds like he's trying to find out about the competition. I mean minus Darien. He's no competition for him. I mean Darien's not competition for Mal. I mean I wouldn't go out with either. I mean if they asked me. I mean…Urgh! I know what I mean! I am me.

"Don't tell me you know him too!" I said, easily faking surprise. What are the chances that he DOESN'T know him?

"Sorry to disappoint you, Sere, but we sort of grew up together. I mean he watched me grow up. I used to work for him in one of his companies before H.A.W.C."

"Don't tell me. The bastard fired you?"

"No I-"

"Oh, you quit? You found out what a real ass he can be?"

"No. I did quit but not for that reason. He had given me a year long vacation, with everything paid for, and on my vacation I found out that Luna needed a personal assistant. I thought working in H.A.W.C. would be interesting."

"So you're Luna's personal assistant?" I never knew exactly what he did.

"Luna and Artemis's. I usually take care of personal matters and the more important errands."

"Oh."

"So, what's with you two? You must be very close for him to call you Ceri." He's not going to let this go is he? Fine I'll go with this just to show him how much I'm "in love" with Alan. Then I'll get to work on Mina and him. But first…

"You know what it means?"

"Sure. I think Mina and Amy know what it means too." Ha! He brought her up! I'll work on them later. First I have to find out what Ceri means.

"What makes you think they know?"

"Well, Ceri is in another language and Amy knows most of them right? Ceri is also an adornment and Mina being Mina should know what it means."

"Oh…so what DOES it mean?" Finally I get to find out!

Mal smiled and I knew he was going to start with the teasing. "Why don't I leave that for you to find out? Or you could ask him."

"I already tried but all I got from him is a that's-what-you-are explanation."

"That's rare for him to admit that. You really are his Ceri."

"Urgh! Come on Mal! Give me something other then that!"

"Look it up."

"Where? You said it was in a different language."

"Internet?" he suggested with a shrug. I gave him a you-better-tell-me-more look. He let out a sigh and said, "I'll give you a hind. It's what he loves the most." What kind of hint is that? Sounds more like a riddle. I hate riddles! I'm not good at this kind of stuff, that's Amy's thing. I don't know what he loves!

"Whatever. You wanted to know what he was to me. Nothing. Just a pervert stalker."

"Stalker? He doesn't seem like the kind. But on the other hand you are his Ceri."

"Yeah," I said, ignoring the Ceri comment. "Everyone keeps saying that's not like him but it is! People change over time and they haven't seen him in years. He's always trying to seduce me and all the girls keep telling me how they would have fallen by now."

"I bet," was his answer. "So you're telling me you don't like him even a little?"

"Well, I admit he's hot and all but that doesn't mean he can have anyone he wants."

"So, you hate him because he can have anyone and he chose you?" I just stared at him. That doesn't make any sense. "That's what it looks like to me."

"Well…I don't know! I just can't stand his I'm-such-a-bad-boy attitude."

"That's odd. Women your age would kill for a boyfriend like that."

"You said it. Boyfriend. But all he wants is to get inside my pants."

"How do you know that? Did he tell you that's all he wants?"

"No, but it's obvious. He looks at me like a challenge. As soon as he has me he's going to move on to the next women until he gets them."

"…So do you hate him?"…do I? I mean he's never done anything to hurt me…

What am I thinking? Maybe I don't hate him but I don't like him. "Yes," I finally said. Darien might think I'm getting soft on him if he somehow finds out what we are talking about.

"So what about this Alan guy?" Mal asked, breaking my train of thoughts.

"What about him?" I asked, stupidly forgetting my plan.

"I mean, are you seeing him now?"

"We're just going on a lunch date tomorrow. I don't think someone would call that 'seeing him'. I just met the guy today."

"And you're already accepting a date with him after the way you met?"

"It's the least I could do after he rescued me."

"Rescued you?"

"Well he basically did. I was out of gas and in a part of town I didn't know."

"And do you like him?"

"Well, he's pretty cute and we have stuff in common."

"Is that a maybe?"

"Maybe." Ok, enough chit-chat about me. Time to get to work. "So Mal, I've noticed how you look at Mina." Ok a lie but I bet it's true!

"…She's a beautiful woman." Bingo!

"Yeah, Jed and Nate kept talking about how hot she looked last night."

"I know. They keep talking to me about it. It's kind of annoying." So she's beautiful but not hot? No way! You can't say that about Mina!

"So, you don't agree?" I asked.

"I can't judge that; I wasn't there. Luna had asked me to go with everyone but I had work to take care of."

"Oh, too bad. It would have been so fun at the club with you. You should have seen Mina and me. We were dancing with ever guy. The guys were all trying to dance with her. I bet you could have gotten her all to yourself."

"Maybe," he said with a shrug. "I heard you had fun with Darien too." Uh oh.

"I was drunk!" I said in a that's-the-only-way-that-would-ever-happen voice. Come on Serena! Think! Don't let him turn the tables on you! "And besides I didn't have anyone else to dance with. Mina bailed on me for some hot guy. You know what's the funny part? He had the same silvery hair you do!" Clearly a lie but he doesn't know that.

"Oh?" he asked without emotion.

"Yup! I think she has a thing for silver haired guys."

"What about Darien?"

"Huh?" Why is he always being brought up?

"She went out with him, right?"

"Well, maybe she also has a thing for blue eyes. I know I do! Maybe the guy had blue eyes."

"You have a thing for blue eyes? Like me?" he teased. Or at least I hope he was.

I laughed nervously and said, "No offence, Mal, but I'm more of a deep blue type of person."

"Why dark blue?"

"I don't know. Just something…hypnotic about them."

"Big blue fan?"

I laughed again and said, "Yeah, I guess I am. My closet is mostly blue."

"So what movie do you want to see?" he asked when we finished eating.

"How about we go after the fair?" I asked.

"Where?"

"A few blocks away. I saw it on our way here."

"All right." I got up with him and he dropped a few dollars for tip. (He had already paid.) Well things are working out. Not! Sorry, Mina but you picked a hard guy this time.

* * *

We spend a good four hours at the fair and Mal was nice enough to wind some prizes for me. We would have stayed longer but it started raining so we left for our movie. Everything was going pretty well. We made a silent deal not to talk about certain people if the other doesn't. We had watched Super Man, a movie I was dieing to see for a while, and were talking about what parts that we didn't like when we ran into the bitch herself.

"Well look what we have here." It took me a while to recognize the voice but when I finally did, I turned and I was willing to let all hell rise.

"Well look who's got a new toy," I answered.

"Same little Serena I see."

"Same big bitch I see."

"Oh! You lost the title and I didn't hear about it?" she asked faking surprise.

"What do you want Beryl?" I asked getting to the point.

"Nothing…not really. Just wanting to confirm a little rumor."

"And what would that be?"

"It seems you haven't learned your lesson from last time. You still like to play with my men."

"Sorry you have to hear this from me Beryl but ever thought that there IS such a thing as being too much of a whore? You have so many "men" it's hard to tell who is who. But before you say anything else: don't worry. I haven't hung out with any son of bitches, cereal killers, wackos', or any recent jail breakouts so I think that gets rid of everyone you ever dated."

She chuckled and said, "I always though you were funny, Delciel. You better be careful. Men might get too busy laughing at you and might forget to fall for you."

"Sorry to tell you Beryl, but women now a day like to actually use their minds instead of using surgical body parts."

She frowned for a bit before saying, "Sorry, sweetheart but this is all natural." She ran a hand from her breast down to her thigh. "Now, as much I like to entertain your…friend," she said looking at Mal. "I have business to talk with you. I'm only going to say this once so pay attention. I want you away from my men, and you know who they are." She walked past me and bumped my shoulder with her arm. Damn tall women. (Not tall women. Beryl.) I saw a man, beside her, grab her around the waist and pull her to him and continued walking.

"What was that all about?" Mal asked when Beryl was earshot away.

"No clue," I answered true fully.

"Apparently you're taking 'her men'."

"And I have no clue who that is."

"They."

"Huh?"

"She said you know who THEY are."

"Oh great. I swear next time she comes near me or my friends I won't hesitate to stab her!"

"Hesitate? May I remind you Angeles and I had a hard time tearing you away from her?" Angeles was the former vampire ambassador. Amazing that he AND Mal had a hard time with me! With Angeles's strength I'm lighter then a grain of sand!

"Yeah, well trust me. If you could have held off for a second she would have been dead there and then."

"So what are you going to do about THEM?"

"I can't really do anything. I don't even know who they are." At that moment my phone rang and I answered. "Hello?"

"Serena, where are you?" Lita asked.

"Movie."

"With who?"

"Mal."

"Mal?" I heard someone yell something and then Mina was on the phone.

"What are you doing with Mal?"

"Relax. I'll tell you later. So why are you guys calling?"

"We wanted to talk to you…and Lita has something to tell you."

"I really can't talk now."

"We know," Lita, who snatched the phone back, answered. "We're all at your place."

"My place?" Damn security.

"Yeah, we decided to have a sleep over."

"A sleep over? At my place?"

"I'm baking cookies," she said in a teasing voice.

"All right, all right. I'm on my way."

"See you then!" she hung up and I followed.

"Home then?" Mal asked.

"Yes, please."

"Let's go then."

* * *

"What did you talk about?" Mina asked. As soon as I was in front of my door, I was pulled in by Mina.

"Uh…do you mind if you first tell me why you're here?" Mina changed at that moment from an obsessed-for-info woman to a very wide grin.

"Tell her Lita! Oh my god! She's going to freak! Especially if she has to wear a dress!"

"What are you talking about?" I am not wearing a dress! No matter what it is!

"I'm getting married!"…Ok, maybe I'll make an exception.

"Oh my god! When did this happen? Wait before you answer tell me this: I am a bridesmaid right?"

Lita laughed and said, "Of course you are! You and all the girls, except Raye who is my maid of honor. Nate proposed to me this morning after…that." She started blushing and I smiled.

"Oh my god! I'm so happy for you, Lita! When's the wedding?"

"Not until next year. I want to do it in late spring when all the flowers are in bloom." I let out a squeal and hugged her. I just know Nate will take care of her!

Once I got over the excitement we sat down and I told them what Mal and I did after we left. Mina almost crushed me with a hug when I told her what I told Mal about her. Then I told them about how I ran into Beryl.

"The bitch actually dared to do that?" Mina screamed once I was finished. "I'll go out there and find her myself! I'll tear her extending cords right off!"

I let out a sigh and said, "You have no idea how much I wanted to do that then and there but…too many witnesses. Luna has enough problems without adding me to the pile."

"…I still would have pulled at leas one cord…" Mina continued muttering and I could swear she was saying every bad word in every language she knew.

"What are you going to do about THEM?" Amy asked.

"Well like I told Mal, I can't really do anything."

"Maybe you should try figuring it out," Lita suggested.

"How? I doubt any of the guys I know would be with her."

"She could be hypnotizing them like before. I would start by making a list of every guy you see everyday," Amy said, getting up and giving me a notebook I didn't even notice before. I flipped through the notebook and found it full of who knows what. I read some of Amy's clear small print and found myself more confused.

"Uh, Amy? What's all of this for?"

"Huh?" she looked over and read a sentence before saying, "Oh just some observations. About you actually."

"Me? You could just ask me you know."

"I doubt you know the answers to my questions. I'm trying to find out about your ghost powers. I got curious after Luna said your abilities will grow."

"Oh." Weird much?

Amy must have sensed my expression because she said, "I'm sorry. I should have probably asked you if it was all right. If you want I'll stop."

"Don't worry about it. I'm just as curious as you are," I admitted. And I really am. Luna is always talking about me having the potential to be something big.

"Turn to the last pages," Amy said, reminding me of the notebook. I did what I was told and started writing down names.

Nate

Jed

Mal

Artemis

Ted

Brandon

"This list is awfully short," Mina said as she read. "And you're missing Darien and the Alan guy."

"I don't even have to consider them. I just met Alan and there's no way in all of heaven, earth, or hell that I'll ever be caught going out with Darien."

"Just add them. You can't leave anyone off if you really want to find who they are," Amy said.

"Fine," I said with a sigh. I added the both and next to Darien I wrote 'hell no!' in parenthesis.

"We can cross out Nate and Jed because we know they can't get hypnotized and they know who Beryl is," Amy said.

"Yeah, and we all know Artemis would never do that to Luna." Luna and Artemis had been married now for over twenty years.

"Mal and Darien are too proud of men to ever be with her."

"Plus I don't go with neither!" I reminded Mina.

She just shrugged and asked, "Who's Ted and Brandon?"

"They're just guys that are part of H.A.W.C. security."

"So why did you put them down?"

"I just put down the recent guys I've talked to."

"How well do you know them?"

"I've only talked to them a couple of times."

"Let's just leave them on the list."

"But I don't go with either of them."

"Yes, but someone could have seen you with them and taken it differently. Now that I think of it, we should leave Darien on it."

"Huh? Why?"

"Same reason as Ted and Brandon."

"Fine," I said not very happily. "Next thing you're going t tell me is to leave Mal on the list too."

"Hell no!" Mina yelled.

"Don't worry Mina. By the way Beryl reacted I doubt she knows Mal," Amy said.

"Well that's just dandy for you!"

"Don't worry, Sere. I don't think you have to worry about Darien. He's all yours!"

"Mina!" Mina had to jump out of the was as I lunched at her.

"What about Alan?" Amy asked before I could jump at Mina again, who was hiding behind Amy.

"What about him? I just met him."

"So, I guess we'll leave him on?"

"I guess," I said with a shrug.

"All right. Now that that's settled can we go to sleep?" Raye asked. Yes! Sleep sounds good.

"You guys go ahead," Mina said as she stood up and stretched. That's right, it's impossible for her to go to sleep at night.

"When DO you sleep?" Raye asked.

"Well vamps can go days without sleeping but Luna always gives me Wednesdays off so I can rest. She'll probably do that to Darien too." Wow, we've been together for what? A year? And I'm just learning this? No wonder I only saw her Wednesday nights.

"What do you do while we're asleep?" I asked.

"Nothing special. Maybe go feed. I can't last without that." I don't even want to know where she gets the blood but I'm pretty sure there are programs for that…even though I know for a fact not all vamps use them. They prefer fresh blood.

I let out a yawn and asked, "Do you guys need anything?" When they all said no, I got up and headed for my room. "Help yourself to anything you want," I said to all of them but was directing it to Mina. I let out a sigh when I climbed onto my bed and pulled off my clothes. I pulled out a big t-shirt and boxers that I always keep close and pulled them on. Ahh, nothing better then a king size bed all for me. I was soon pulled into dream land which was a relief and…a pain.

* * *

"Ceri." I don't know how it happened. One minute I was sleeping and the next I felt his lips on me. I didn't move. I just laid there, letting him kiss me. It was like I was frozen. All I could do it breath, look, and feel. What this considered rape? No. Even if I had the power to move I don't think I would do anything to stop him.

My breathing quickened as I felt his hands roam around. Then his lips were on mine and he kissed me gently. He kissed down my neck and that's when I felt it.

I let out a gasp and tried to move away. His fangs were out and I knew, ready to sink into my neck. But as hard as I tried, I remained motionless. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain I knew would come.

I didn't feel anything. Just hands on my shoulders shaking me.

"Serena! Serena, wake up!" I opened my eyes, expecting to see Darien only to find Mina looking down at me with a worried expression. "Are you ok?"

"What are you talking about?" I sat up and she backed away.

"You were groaning in your sleep."

"I was?"

"Yes. And you were tossing around too." Then her eyes widened and she asked, "What kind of dream was it?"

"What?" I asked, thankful for the darkness that covered my blush.

"Oh, come on! It's obvious it was a wet dream. I can see your blush." Damn! I forgot she could see in the dark.

"Wet dream? Women don't have wet dreams."

"You know what I mean. Come on, I promise not to tell." I know she would keep her promise. She proved that to me when I first joined and…I'm sorta itching to tell someone.

"What," I started, "does it mean, when you dream you're getting bit by a vamp?"

She looked at me for a while before finally asking, "Darien? He bit you in your dream?"

"Well, he was going to." I explained. I gave her a short version of both my dreams, without going into detail.

"Maybe…you're just lusting after him!"

"Mina!"

"Well you keep saying you don't like him. Maybe it's just lust." Well…I did admit a long time ago that I think he's hot. Maybe the next step is lust. But…no! It only started last night at the club only AFTER I got drunk.

"Well, what does that have to do with him biting me?" I asked changing the subject.

"No clue. Why don't you ask Luna?"

"Why, so I can add it to my don't-worry-about-it-according-to-Luna list? No thanks."

"…You're not going to worry about this are you?"

"…Not really," I lied. "So what were you doing in my room? You heard me groan all the way from the living room?"

"No. I thought about it and I decided to go out. I was just barrowing some clothes."

"Oh. Have fun then."

"You're just going to go back to sleep? I would never be able to fall back to sleep, after a dream like that."

"Yup," I answered, lying through my teeth. "Have fun!"

"Ok." I was busy fixing the sheets when Mina called my name. I looked up and saw her standing on the doorway of my balcony. She had a sly smile on her face and her eyes twinkled with mischief. She opened her mouth and I could see her fangs. I expected her to say something but instead she snapped her teeth pretending to bite. It was a small and simple act but it had me flushed within seconds.

"Mina!" I yelled. She let out a laugh and flew through the door. I ran to the balcony and yelled after her. "You better not get into any trouble!" I closed the door behind me and walked over to my bed.

It was a few hours before sleep won over and to my dismay, I was out.

* * *

**Well there you go! Chapter five! 15 pages long! (According to Microsoft Word anyway.) So what do you think? Should Mina get into some trouble?**

…**Ok! Let's face it! She's going to get into some sort of trouble but can you guess what? Oh, did anyone try to find out what Ceri mean? If you guess right, I might just tell you. Leave a review telling me what you think and I'll see you guys next time!**

**Serenity/Serena**


	7. Chapter Six

H.A.W.C.  
Serenity of the Moon/Serena of the Moon

Chapter Six

Rated: R

English names

Alternate reality

Sorry it took so long everyone! But I think you'll forgive me after reading this chapter. I think it's a little longer then the usual. I think. Anyways on the last chapter Serena has another dream and Mina hears her so they get into a discussion about her dream. In the end Serena says she's not going to worry about it and Mina goes out for some fun. Now, we all know she's going to get into some trouble. So read and find out what she did! LOL, I love some of these parts!

* * *

"I said leave me alone!"

"Mina!"

SLAM!

"Mina! Open the door!"

"No!"

I opened my eyes and sat up. What the hell is going on?

"Mina! We have to talk about it!"

"Shut up! Go away!"

I pulled the covers away and got up. I followed the noise into my living room.

"I don't want to talk about it! Just go away!" I found everyone awake and staring at Mina who was yelling…well at the door.

"Mina, I know you don't want me to wake up anybody in there!" Then I recognized Mal's voice.

"Too late!" Raye yelled as she stood up.

"What's going on?" Amy asked as she turned on the lights.

"Nothing," Mina managed to say without yelling.

"Tell them, Mina! Tell them what you did!" Amy looked at Mina with a questioning look and Mina looked back at her with a pleading look. Amy understood it as a get-rid-of-him look. Amy walked over to the door and we listened to her talk calmly to Mal. After a few minutes she closed the door and turned to us.

"He said that he'll talk to you later," Amy said to Mina.

Mina let out a un-lady like snort and said, "Fat chance."

"What was that all about?" Lita asked from her seat on the couch. Mina let out a sigh and sunk into the couch closest to her.

"Mina…is that a scratch?" Amy asked. I looked closely at Mina and sure enough there was a scratch across her cheek. It looked like it would start bleeding any second.

Mina chuckled and said, "I guess the bitch did get one on me. Must have been her ring." She put a hand over the scratch and when she removed it the scratch was gone.

"Mina, have you been fighting?" Amy asked with wide eyes. But I knew better.

"Beryl?" I asked.

"Beryl," she confirmed.

"What was she up to? And what does Mal have to do with it?" I asked.

"Everything! The bastard had the nerve to…to…urgh!" Uh-oh! This is bad! It has to be something bad for her to be like this. She usually takes things as jokes.

"Just calm yourself and tell us what happened," Amy said as she sat besides her.

Mina let out a long sigh. "All right. I was downtown just walking around, looking for something to do. I was passing by the new place, um some Italian place, and then I looked in the window and saw Beryl and some guy," she explained.

"Mal?" Lita asked.

"No, it was some blond guy with a pony tail. So, I thought it would be fun to mess with him cause I doubt he knows about Beryl's other…customers." I noticed her voice started to break and shake a little. "And so I walked in there, asked her how her other men were, which started an argument. Before you know it, I had thrown her across the room. So we started fighting and everyone was in a panic. Somehow her boyfriend managed to get me off of her and when I looked up I saw Beryl was being held back my Mal." I'm sure everyone heard her voice crack that time.

"What was he doing there?"

Mina ignored the question and continued. "So, I asked him what he was doing there, especially at that time." I could see her tears threatening to fall. Mina what happened? "Beryl answered for him. 'Oh! You know my Maly? He's my date.'" and then Mina let her tears fall. We were all at her side within seconds.

"Oh, honey! She could have easily been lying."

"But Mal didn't deny it!" she sobbed. "He didn't do anything to object to it! He just looked at me and I died right there and then. I ripped away from Beryl's boyfriend and just ran out. It was a block before I realized he was following me."

"Why didn't you fly or use your speed?" Raye asked.

"I don't know. I wasn't thinking. I ran up the stairs and barely had enough time to slam the door in his face."

"But why was he chasing you? It sounds like he wanted to talk to you," Amy said.

"I don't know and I don't care! He knew about Beryl but he's still going to go on a date with her!" I had to agree with Mina on that one. He knew very well about Beryl.

We all stayed quiet, listening to Mina's crying for a while before Raye said,  
"The bastard."

When Mina's cries became silent tears, Lita got up and said, "I'll get breakfast ready." Mina just nodded her head, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she let out her breath and opened her eyes she wiped the trail of her tears. It was like she wasn't' crying minutes before.

"I think I'll go home and change," she stood up and we followed.

"Yes, I think I will too," Amy said as she put on her shoes.

"Yeah, maybe a quick shower too," Raye said.

"Hey, will one of you pick up some clothes from my place?" Lita asked from the kitchen.

"Sure," Raye answered as she opened the door for Mina and Amy.

When they shut the door I asked Lita, "Do you think she'll be ok?"

"…I think it'll be a while. Mal hurt her pretty bad. She'll act strong for our sake but I think it'll be a while before she's over Mal. She had a thing for him since he first arrived. She once even called him her soul mate." My insides burned for anger for Mal. How was it possible for someone like him, who seemed so nice and sweet, do something so horrible to someone who just loved him and wanted him to love her back? What kind of human being is that? Is it possible for someone to hurt someone else without a care?

I thought about this through my not so short shower and I came to a conclusion.

Men just suck like that.

When I finally hoped out of the shower, I found everyone already there and eating. It was a pretty quiet breakfast. We would try to start light conversation but it ended with silence. Eventually we gave up and just ate. When we were finished we still had a fair amount of time so Lita took a quick shower. It turned out they brought her everything she needed for that morning, including her tooth brush.

"Ok! You guys are killing me here!" Mina yelled into the quiet living room. "Don't look so down and depressed. I'm ok guys, really!" She actually sounded pretty convincing. After all she wanted to be an actress before H.A.W.C. was created but I knew better.

"Mina, it's just that we're pissed at Mal," Lita said.

"Well don't. If being pissed means having you guys go all quiet on me I'd wish I hadn't told you anything." Then she looked at me and I knew I was in trouble. "Sere, why don't you tell them about your dream?"

My eyes widened and I tried not to yell. "Mina!" I could feel myself flush all over. "Do you remember what you said last night?" I said, hinting the promise she made me.

"I said I wouldn't tell and I'm not. You are!"

"Tell what?" Lit asked as she walked into the room.

"Nothing," I answered quickly. "We should probably head out. You know how Luna gets when we're late."

"We'll be early if we leave right now," Amy said, looking at me oddly.

"So?" I said with a shrug. I found my phone and keys and put them in my pocket "Come on, let's go." The looked at each other for a while before shrugging and getting up. I led them out and closed the door behind myself.

* * *

"What's going on?" Raye asked when we arrived. Everyone was moving around looking busier then usual.

"It's about time!" We turned to see Jed walking toward us.

"What's going on Jed? Why is everyone moving around so much?" Amy asked.

"You didn't hear? I was sure they called all of you. Well," he stopped for a second and looked around. "I think it's better if Luna tells you." Then he turned around and walked towards the elevator. We shared a confused look and then followed. When we reached our meeting room, we saw the doors wide open. Luna was talking on the phone and all of the lines were flashing for attention. Artemis and Mal were surrounded by the press and it looked like they were having a hard time trying to get rid of them.

When one of the reporters saw us and called our names all of them ran to us. "Miss Anderson, what's your opinion on all of this?"

"How safe do you think everyone at home is?"

"What do you plan to do about this situation?"

"Is there a chance a war might start? If so how long will it last?" Think of what? Safe at home? What situation? War? There was a lot of yelling, pushing, and shoving. A few swear words were heard and then I realized security was trying to get them out. What took them so long? After a few seconds of shoving the doors were closed behind the security guards. I looked over at the girls to see if they were ok. I saw Amy turn solid again and Lita was massaging her fist. Raye and Mina looked ok. Security was able to surround us fast enough that we weren't hurt. Much. Someone had stepped on my foot and I'm sure I'd be limping for a while.

"Are you girls all right?" Mal asked.

When no one answered I said, "Ow."

"What's going on?" Mina asked.

Luna let out a sigh and said, "Word got out."

"How?" Amy asked as she took a sit. We followed her example and sat down.

"We're not sure. This morning we got a note signed Granger. It said, 'You can't stop us. We will rise and make this world ours as soon as the time comes. Prepare yourselves.' An hour after we got the note, reporters just started flying in."

We were quiet for a moment before Lita asked, "Where is Nate and Darien?"

"Right here." We turned to the doorway and saw them walk in.

"All set?" Luna asked.

"All set," Nate answered. "They're expecting us anywhere."

"Where are we going?" Lita asked. The doors were closed again and Nate and Darien took their seats.

"Around the world. We need to speak with the world leaders. We would have arranged a meeting but they're needed in their own countries. We will leave tomorrow and it will last about two weeks. After one meeting is over we will leave immediately for our next one. We will be staying at some of Nate's hotels." Luna stood up and did something I never thought she would. She grabbed the phone by the cord and just pulled it out. The ringing immediately stopped and we just looked at her. "Mal, I want you to schedule a press conference for eleven o' clock."

"Yes, ma'am."

"All right, I advise you all to get an early lunch. Go home after the conference, pack two weeks of clothes, and wait for a ride to come pick you up. That includes you, Mal." I saw Mina stiffen from the corner of my eye. Luna let out a sigh and left through the left door, across the room that led to her office. We got up and made our way through the right door on the other side that led to our own private offices. We all entered the closest one which happens to be Jed's.

All us girls sat on Jed's long couch and the guys stayed standing up, some leaning against the walls. We all stayed quiet, each lost in our own thoughts. I don't know if I'm the only one but this has bugged me since Luna said it. 'We will take over this world.' Now, I'm not one to ponder things for long but that just caught my attention. What do they mean by 'this world'? Was that just a type? Did they hand write or type? Luna didn't let us see it. If it was written did Luna get an expert on tracing it?

"Hey, Sere." I looked over at Mina. When she saw she had my attention, she said, "Don't you have a lunch date?"

"Um, yeah."

"I guess you'll have to cancel." Oh shit! Alan! Ugh, I'm such an idiot! I totally forgot!

"Aw, fuck," I mumbled. I heard a chuckle and I glared up at Darien.

"You better call and cancel, Ceri. You don't want to lead him on." 'Especially since you're already mine,' he added privately with his thoughts. Bull shit.  
'Is it your time of the month again? You've been having a snippier mouth then usual'  
Why do guys always ask if it's the time of month every time a woman is mad? No, it's not my time of the month and I am most definitely not yours.

"You know, you guys need to tell us when you're having your own conversations. You totally ignore us and it's kind of rude," Jed said. I rolled my eyes and got up.

"Don't worry, Mina. I'll let him know somehow." I slowly made my way to the door. What? My foot still hurts.

"Um, Serena? Are you ok?" Raye asked.

"Ow," I answered.

"Oh my god, Serena! You shouldn't be walking!" In seconds I was practically dragged back to the couch. All the girls had gotten up to make room for me to lie down.

"Guys! I'm ok, really. Someone just stepped on my foot when we were attacked." I tried to stand, only to be pushed back.

"Attacked?" Darien asked. Something sparkled in his eyes. He was wearing a frown and I noticed his hands were balled into fists.

"Reporters," Mal explained. Darien, noticeably, relaxed a bit.

"Let me see," Amy said getting everyone out of the way. She headed for my feet and I pulled away. I didn't want everyone just looking at my feet.

"I'm fine. You can't do anything about a stepped foot anyway."

"I just want to see. I know a bit of first aid."

"I'm fine. I'll just stay off my foot for the rest of the day." But Amy wasn't having any of that. She tried again and I pulled my feet to the ground, standing up.

Amy let out a sigh and said, "Raye can you hold her a sec?"

"What? Now wait a-" I let out a yelp as I was knocked off my feet. Literally.  
"Raye! Let go of me!" I yelled struggling.

"Raye, I don't think Amy was serious when she said that," I heard Nate say . Something is seriously wrong with her! She had pushed me onto the couch but I had managed to roll off to the floor.

"Guys! That's enough!" I heard Lita yell. What's wrong with this picture? Raye practically had me pinned on the floor. I've fought with vampires with way more strength and yet here she is pinning me down. I rolled over so I was on top of her.

"Is this about the thing Raye said at the club?" Jed asked. Can't they see Raye is serious? This isn't wrestling! It's real! I managed to hold her wrists and pin them up above her head.

"Raye! What the hell is wrong with you?" I yelled I saw something flash in her eyes before I was knocked off of her. I was knocked back on my back and I looked up at Amy. "Amy?" She didn't answer. Instead she put her hands around my neck and squeezed. I struggled to breath and I heard yelling. I saw Raye over my head with something in her hand ready so hit me. I closed my eyes, waiting for the blow but it never came. I heard a thump and I opened my eyes in time to see a flash in Amy's eyes and then someone squeeze her shoulder. Her eyes immediately closed and she fell on me.

I was breathing fast now. I needed air and Amy's unconscious body wasn't helping. I was relived when somebody pulled her off of me. I looked over to where Raye had been before and saw she was in Jed's arms. Right at her feet was a pocket knife. "Ceri, are you all right?" I sat up, still breathing hard and let Darien help me up.

"What do you think?" I asked massaging my neck. He pulled me into his arms and I was still breathing hard so I didn't bother with him.

"You sure have a grip, Sere." I looked over at Jed and he showed me Raye's wrists. Anyone could clearly see where I had a hold of her. My breathing man aged to slow enough for me to talk normal and I pushed Darien away.

"What the hell happened?" I asked.

"Hypnotized," Mina and Darien answered at the same time.

"I thought our kind, people who have control over a creature, couldn't get hypnotized."

"It takes a powerful vamp to do it," Mina explained.

"When did that happen?" I asked out loud. They had been with me since I came home last night. How could anyone have done that without me noticing? What if they got everyone else in this room?

"Maybe it happened this morning when they went home to change. And don't worry. They, whoever they are, didn't get me or Lita. Vamps can't get other vamps. Well, unless it's the Master or his son but nobody has heard anything from them in centuries." The Master was the pointy tip of the vampire pyramid. Then there was his son, who not a lot of people know about. After them are the vampires that the Master had personally bitten and so on. I think Mina said she was a third generation. As in she got bitten by somebody who was bitten by the Master.

"Thank god I stayed at your place, Sere," Lita said. I just nodded. If it had been Lita strangling me, I don't know if I would still be standing here.

"Maybe it was Beryl," Mina said, stretching our "Beryl". Mal didn't react. Jed just stayed leaning against the wall. Was he standing there all the time I was almost killed?

"Beryl?" Darien asked.

"You know her?" I asked. I knew it! The bastard is one of her toys! The little ass whole!

"Maybe," he answered with a chuckle. I let out a huff and crossed my arms.

"I doubt it," I said, turning back to Mina. "You said she had to be powerful right? She wasn't very powerful when you kicked her ass last night." What? I couldn't help myself. Mina looked like her pride needed some…well pride. She was obviously trying to piss Mal off…Ok! If Darien WAS, I mean is, one of her toys I wanted to piss him off too.

"Oh great. First Serena and now Mina. What's with you guys?" Nate asked.

Lita patted his arm like a little kid and said, "I'll tell you later sweetie."

"How do I know you guys haven't been hypnotized?" I asked, getting back to business.

"Don't be paranoid Sere. Why would they want us?" Nate asked.

"Better question: why would they want to kill me? I'm not stupid. You noticed I was the only one attacked?" He stayed quiet then.

"Mina, is there any way to tell?"

"Well, we could always… the easiest and fastest way is for us to see their blood."

"Their blood?" I asked.

"Yeah. Whenever somebody is hypnotized their blood turns black during the time." I just shrugged and leaned down to pick up Raye's pocket knife. We spend the next tem minutes looking at blood. We had a hard time with Nate. It turned out a werewolf's skin is hard to cut. We even did Amy and Raye. When we finally finished everyone was red. In the end everyone had a small scar on their arms except Mina, Darien, and myself.

"Finished," I said with a sigh.

"Blood lust?" Huh? I turned to where Mina was looking at Darien with concern. I saw him, with a hand on his forehead, nod. I heard Nate and Jed chuckle from behind me.

"Give me a break. I haven't fed in a while." At the word "fed" flashes of my dreams came to me. "I'll be back in a few. I'm going to go get a quick drink." The doors opened and shut behind him.

"What are we going to do about them?" Jed asked referring to Amy and Raye, who were now laying in his couch that turned out to be a fold out bed.

"They just need to sleep. Sleeping through lunch should do it," Mal answered. "I need to make those press calls and tell Luna what happened." He walked out of the room and shut the door behind.

"Uh, why don't I make something for us? I'll go down to the kitchen and be back in a few," Lita suggested. Good. I don't think I trust anyone else with my food. We nodded our heads and she left.

"I think I need to lay down," I said with a sigh.

"I'll go with you," Mina said. We left the room and walked down to my office.  
As soon as I opened the door I headed for my own couch and laid down.

"What's blood lust?" I asked without thinking.

"It's when a vamp hasn't fed in a long time. They go crazy for blood and attack the nearest source of it. Of course some vamps, like Darien and me, can control it. Most of the time anyway. We also get all horny too. Our hormones get out of control."

"Oh," was all I said. Maybe my dreams were just in the middle of his blood lust. We stayed quiet for a while. "How do you get rid of it?"

"When they finally feed, of course. But after the blood lust, it's a few minute s before your hormones get in control again." I closed my eyes and just relaxed. After almost getting killed, I felt really tired. I opened my eyes a few minutes later and found Mina in my chair with her feet on my desk. It looked like she was sleeping.

"Guys! Lunch's ready!" Mina's eyes opened and she put her feet down. I forced myself to stand. As much as I love food, I'd rather sleep for a while. On the other hand we've got lots of boring meetings to go to and I'm going to need the energy.

"Let's go," I said lazily. A delicious lunch with my friends and then a press conference…yippee…

* * *

squeal this is one of my favorite chapters! Ooooh, but I also like the next chapter where Darien- eep. Can't tell you guys or I'll ruin it. I already have two pages of notebook paper writer for the next chapter. Please make me happy and review!

-Serenity/Serena


	8. Chapter Seven

**H.A.W.C.**

**Serenity of the Moon/Serena of the Moon**

**Chapter Seven**

**Rated: R**

**English names**

**Alternate reality**

**Sorry for the delay everyone! Well here is it! This is one of my favorite chapters of this story! Hope you like it too! Well let's get this started!_ Ok, this means it's a flashback. It's a short one but an interesting one._**

**

* * *

**

I found my head resting on my hand and getting ready to die of boredom. Luna was telling them that we had just confirmed that it's not a joke and that we will do anything in our power to put a stop to it. What's with all the "we" stuff? I felt Lita nudge me on the side. I sat up and noticed questions were being asked.

"Miss Delciel, what are you planning on doing?" Did I mention they ask stupid questions?

I put on a camera smile and asked, "Why don't you ask our newest vampire ambassador? Vampires are after all his specialty." I looked over to Darien, to get all the attention off of me. An umbrella was covering Darien and Mina and Darien was wearing sunglasses.

"Considering that we have just found out about this, we will first try to gather as much information and we will move from there," he answered calmly.

"Miss Dea, Mr. Delano, how can we be sure that you are not part of this vampire clan?" Again, stupid question.

"We have no way of showing. You'll just have to take our word for it," Darien said simply. Mina nodded her head in agreement. This went on for a good fifteen minutes before we were able to leave. I let out a sigh as I walked inside. I should have left with Alan. He had showed up five minutes before the press conference.

_"I am so, so sorry," I said. _

_I explained to him what was going on and he just smiled and said, "I understand, Rena. If you change your mind give me a call." Then he gave me his business card and I saw it that he had written his cell and home number with a pen on the back. The front had a big "G" in the middle. Underneath that it said, "Computer programs". I smiled at him and then told him I was going to a "road trip" and I wouldn't be around for two weeks._

_"Give me a call when you get back then."_

_"I will." I don't know what came over me. I leaned over and pecked him on the lips. I turned around to leave but he had gently grabbed my arm and pulled me back. His lips met mine and I was backed up against his car. His arms had wrapped around my waist and my hand held his shoulders. Seconds later the kiss had deepened and I was pushed closer to his car. He's such a good kisser! I sighed into the kiss only to be interrupted._

_"Serena! You can get a room later! The meeting is starting!" I pulled away and saw Raye standing there with her hands on her hips._

_"Sorry," I said as I let Raye pull me away. "I'll call you!" Alan smiled and when he was eyesight away I heard his car start._

I let out a sigh again. 'Thinking about that prick, Ceri?' I let out a groan. No, I'm not thinking about you. 'What did I tell you about leading him on?' he asked, changing the subject. For your information, I'm serious about him. 'Don't make me laugh. It's called hormones, Ceri. They sometimes make you horny.' Just go away! 'You think I'm going to let some computer geek try to get close to my Ceri?' Urgh! I'm tired of this! I'm not your Ceri! I don't even know what the fucking word means! Stop thinking that you're a freaking god! Not all women lay at your feet waiting for you to fuck them! Not all women enjoy your kisses! Not all women want you to touch them or dream of waking up with you every morning or having a family with you or…or… I suddenly felt something wet dripping down my cheek. I had stopped walking and had my eyes shut tight.

I felt hands on my wrists and I was soon pined against the wall behind me. My eyes opened wide in time to see Darien cover my mouth with his. It was a milli-second before I closed my eyes and responded. God…let this not be another stupid dream. His tongue lightly touched my bottom lip and I slowly opened my mouth. With the same speed he entered my mouth. My sudden shiver encouraged him and he started moving his tongue slowly. God, I want…I shouldn't be doing this. I can't do this to Alan. My mind might be thinking that but my body betrayed me and my tongue decided to play with his.

'This is how it should be, Ceri. Just say the word.' I can't. I shouldn't. I pushed my body closer to his and he responded by pushing back. No, stop. Serena, stop. You can't do this to Alan. He's such a great guy and I might actually have something serious with him. I know that if I get mixed up with Darien it'll end up a one night stand. That's how it is for Mr. Darien Delano. I need to stop now! Darien, I can't do this. 'Ceri, you can do anything. What are you worried about? Do you call that prick your official boyfriend? Do you consider this cheating? I don't. I see it as cheating yourself and me. You know that I want more than a one night stand.' My eyes, which were closed lightly, were now shut tight. No. I shouldn't be doing this. This has to stop!

At the word "stop", his lips left mine and I opened my eyes. I saw Darien thrown to the opposite wall in the hall. I looked around for an answer and didn't find any. I shocked expression was on Darien's face but it quickly turned into a smile. "Your powers are growing," he simply said. I couldn't look at him. Suddenly I felt like a shy teenage girl that just got her first kiss.

I turned around and made a run for it. Seriously. I just turned around and ran without a second thought. I blocked him out incase he tried anything. A new tear slid down my cheek. I quickly whipped both of my cheeks. Why am I crying? This is silly. If anyone was in the hall they would see me run past them without a word and crying for no reason. I somehow made it to my office faster then I would normally have. I looked the door and let myself fall onto my couch. I stayed lying on my stomach just staring at my blue carpet for who knows how long. It must have been a long time because they next think I know Amy is knocking on my door.

"Serena, are you still there?" she asked.

"Mmm hmm," I answered, half wishing that she wouldn't hear.

"I wanted to ask if you could give me a ride. Everyone else has left and I must have left my car at home when I was hypnotized."

"Give me a sec," I answered as I got up.

"Ok, I'll wait for you in the meeting room." I heard her footsteps fade off. I looked around my office for anything I might need for the next two weeks. I went to the file cabinet by my desk and opened the top one. I pulled out a couple of folders without really looking at them. I made sure to lock everything up and I turned off the lights before I left. Amy was making sure her things were put neatly into her briefcase before locking it. "Ready?" she asked, standing up. I nodded and we both headed out. "I never got the chance to apologies for what I did."

"It's ok," I said only half listening. "It's not your fault."

"Everyone keeps telling me that but I feel like I should have fought back. I must have been an easy target."

"But you have to remember that it was someone really powerful. I'm sure any one of us would have been caught. Do you remember anything?" I asked, hoping for a clue. Usually when a vampire uses hypnotism their eyes turn pure black but Mina told me that when the second generation, those who were bitten by the Master, uses hypnotism their eyes turn a grayish blue. Who knows what color the Master and his son have?

"Well, I remember coming out of my apartment after taking a shower. I was in the parking lot, about to head for my car when someone taped me on my shoulder. I turned around and saw gray eyes. Then I blacked out," she explained.

"Gray eyes?" Second generation? There's only about ten of them. What are the chances that one of them is here?

"Yes, gray with a slight tint of blue." That sound like a second generation all right. "What in the world happened here?" Amy asked. I turned my attention to what she was looking at. I was facing a wall that looked like something big was thrown at it. There wasn't' a hole but it looked like some of the metal lumber under night bended. Then I realized this was the hall where Darien had kissed me. _Your powers are growing. _Did I do that to him? How could I have? He's a vampire for goodness sake! Even if I caught him off guard, that shouldn't have happened. Plus he had my arms pined on the wall.

"Who knows," I answered. "Maybe it was some guys fooling around," I suggested. We had lots of other werewolves and vamps working in the building and they all have super strength.

"Maybe," Amy said. We continued walking and we were soon at the lobby. I could see the sun starting to set, through the glass windows. "We better hurry if we want to make it before our ride does," Amy said, starting down the stairs. I followed her and we were soon in my car and on our way to her place. We stayed quiet all the way and for once I was glad that Amy doesn't like to distract people while they're driving. "See you in a few," she said when she got out at her place. I nodded my head and waited until she got inside the building before driving off.

* * *

My ride called up to me as soon as I was finished packing and changing my clothes. My suitcases were carried down for me and were put into one of the black vans. I got into the other one and found everyone except Mal, Nate, and Raye. We quickly picked them up and were heading to where we would meet our private plane. Everyone talked happily as if what happened this afternoon didn't happen but I couldn't join them. I spent all the time trying to avoid looking at Darien. He tried once to get my attention telepathically but I just blocked him out. I was getting pretty good at that too.

I would have him blocked without even noticing it and after my "silent treatment" in the car before I found out that I could still hear him without being able to tell that I could. "All right everyone." I looked up at Luna. "Our first meeting is tomorrow night in Washington dc with the president and her advisers. We will stay at one of Nate's hotels for the night. I think it's much safer if you don't go out tomorrow. We're trying to keep these visits as secret as possible before the world makes a final decision. For safety reasons everyone will share a room with someone except for Serena. After today's attack, it might be safer if Serena has her own room. We don't want any overnight attacks. Your room," she said looking at me. "Will be between Mina's and Darien's. Because they can't be hypnotized easily they will be a sort of protection." Well at least I get my own room…but I still hate the fact that I need protection. Oh the irony. It's just the irony in it.

"Here are everyone's partners," Artemis said. They're actually assigning us partners? Well, them? "Even though we would have preferred girls with girls and guys with guys we felt this was best for your safety. Nate, you'll be with Lita. Jed with Raye." I saw Raye give a slight glare. "Mina and Mal." Mal looked over at Mina and she looked away, her head held high. "And Amy with Darien."

"Can we trade?" Raye asked with a whine in her voice.

"No," Artemis answered. "You were put into groups by your abilities." Abilities? Are we in school all over again? I don't think they know that we all graduated collage. With H.A.W.C.'S help we were all able to finish, or in my case, start, collage and finish in less then six months. But even then they wouldn't treat you like this in collage. Especially since everyone is at least five years older then me. Why was I chosen to young? I don't know. I heard Raye mumble something before the van came to a stop.

The door slid open and we all climbed out. I saw our suitcases being pulled out the other van and into a trolley. The wind picked up and I realized I should have brought something thicker. It was almost time for winter. I pulled my jacket closer to me. I swear I saw my breath but thankfully we soon got into the small building.

"Everyone, I just got word that they're almost ready for us. They're just doing a final test to make sure everything is safe," Artemis said. They better. Last time I got on one of these my seatbelt wouldn't let go of me. What if it had been an emergency? Thankfully they had an emergency belt cutter. At least that's what I think they're called. A blond, green eyed man walked toward us. He introduced himself as Zack.

"I will be your pilot throughout your trip. If you need anything during your trip you can ask Corrine, your flight attendant, and she will get it for you." Behind him was a short woman with light brown skin and curly shoulder length hair. Behind her thin glasses were dark brown eyes. She gave a nod when Zack said her name. "It is now seven so we should arrive at dc a few minutes after midnight." We said our thanks and he left with Corrine to do pilot stuff.

"That's him!" Mina yelled when they were gone.

"Who?" I asked.

"The guy I saw with-" she stopped and turned to Mal. She grabbed him by the arm and practically dragged him away. She called back something about being back in a minute. We just stared after them in confusion. And they're going to share the same room for two weeks? I'm almost afraid for them.

Well at least Mina stuck to her word. She and Mal returned, none of them showing any emotion. "We're ready for you," Corrine said from the door. We were finally shown to the plane. In the middle was a section divider and in the back was the bathroom. I gathered the girls to the back section and locked the slide door.

"What was that about?" I asked turning to Mina.

"Zack is the guy I saw with Beryl. Remember, he's the guy with a pony tail that I was messing with about Beryl's other toys," she answered immediately. What? What are the chances of him being Zack?

"What did Mal say?" Amy asked.

"He said that he doesn't know what I'm talking about. That he's never seen Zack before that if Zack has seen us he would have shown signs of it."

"Well, Mal is right. Zack didn't show any signs of seeing you before and he also seemed too young for Beryl's likes." We just looked at Amy and a light blush covered her cheeks.

"Amy, were you checking him out?" Lita asked.

"No!" Amy almost yelled. We watched with amusement as she turned a bright red. With this new conversation everyone lightened up.

"If I wasn't so sure that he was with Beryl, I admit, I would flirt with him. He is kind of cute," Mina admitted.

"Yeah! And you can tell, from a quick glance that he's a smart guy. He doesn't look so pervert-ish and you can tell he has a six pack underneath!" Raye added.

Amy, who was now flushed from the roots of her hair and down, got up and said, "I don't have time for this. I'm going to Luna and the guys. They seem more mature than you guys." We called for her to not go but our laughing didn't help. She opened the slide door and closed it behind her.

"Amy is right though," Lita said once her laughing stopped.

"About what?" I asked.

"Zack. He's too young for Beryl's likes. Heck, he's too young to be a pilot. Pilots are usually around thirty or forty but he looks around twenty-seven or something," Lita explained.

"Who cares?" Raye asked. "As long as he knows how to do it and has a license it doesn't bother me."

"And as long as he's good in bed!" We broke out laughing at Lita's comment.

"Just make sure Nate doesn't find out."

"Don't worry. Instead of seeing for myself, I'll just ask Amy," Lita said in a reassuring way. A smile was formed on Mina's face and we all saw it.

"Matchmaking?" I asked. Her smile grew bigger and she nodded her head excitingly. I didn't feel up to matchmaking so instead I said, "Be careful."

"Hey, guys," Raye said, getting ready to change the subject. When she saw we were looking at her she said, "Did you see the wall in the first floor?" Why did she have to change the subject?

"Yeah, I saw that too. I wonder what happened," Lita said. I let out a sigh. Might as well tell them now. They're going to find out anyway.

"That would be me," I said. They all looked at me. "Darien sorta made me lose control and I threw him," I explained.

"You threw him? Is that even humanly possible?" Raye asked. I shrugged and told them what happened starting with our argument, not mentioning my crying, and ending with me running away.

"Maybe he's right," Mina suggested. "About your powers growing. It sounds like you used some sort of force field. Didn't you tell me that when someone becomes a ghost they get telekinesis? That's how all those hunted places have stuff flying across the room." I'm losing it. Now Mina is telling me things I should know. With their telekinesis it's easy for them to make a sort of shield or force field. I must have used that power and pushed him away from me.

"Maybe," I finally said.

"Now, about that kiss," Mina said with a smile. Ugh! Mina, you traitor! After your own love conflict you're going to push mine? "How far DID you go? Are we talking tongs, roaming hands, touchy, touchy?" and just to make thing worst she snapped her teeth at me! Soon I was as red as…well as red as those anime characters get when they're embarrassed. I'm probably even redder then Amy was! "Does that really bright blush ream yes?" she asked with a raised brow.

'Need help, Ceri?' Urgh! How long have you been here? 'When I heard my name said. See? I told you your powers grew.' Shut up! If you're going to help, then help! Make her stop! Stop the teeth snapping! 'Teeth snapping?' Just help or go away! 'Can I get a please with that?' No bastard!

"Well, Sere?" Lita asked.

'Then I guess you don't need my help.' Argh! Please! There happy?

"Come on Sere. You have to share. We could always ask Darien," Raye pointed out. You better not say anything, you hear me? 'My silence doesn't come cheap.' Fine! I'll owe you a small reasonable favor! 'You know how to tempt me but how do I know you'll keep your promise?' If I don't then I'll…I'll…aw, fuck! Just don't say anything and get your ass in here!

"Serena, I'm going out there and I'll ask Darien in front of everyone if you don't say anything," Raye threatened. There was a light knock and I opened it without asking who it was. I'm willing for my distraction right now. "Darien! Just the guy I wanted to see," Raye said.

"Hello, ladies," he said in a "charming" way, that made me roll my eyes. He closed the door behind him and asked, "Why did you want to see me?"

"We were wondering if you could tell us about that kiss you gave Serena." Urgh! I am so killing you guys! See if you get anything from me this Christmas!

"Do you really want to know?" Darien asked with a raised brow. They all nodded eagerly. Bastard, we had a deal! If you want me to keep my end you better keep yours! "As much as I want to tell you I don't think I'd want my Ceri mad at me at the cost. Isn't that right Ceri?" I'm still mad at you either way. 'No you're not. Just nod your head to finish this conversation.' I nodded my head with a frown on my face. He smiled, at who knows what and continued. "Luna send me to tell you that it's probably a good idea for you to sleep." He turned around and as he walked by me he used his mind link. 'We need to talk. By the way, nice shade of red.' When he left he made sure not to slide the door closed. I'm pretty sure he knows that the girls wouldn't say anything with the door wide open.

"Well better do what Luna says," I said getting up. I walked to the other section and saw Corrine pass out blankets and pillows. She had most of the seats in their "bed" position. I was great full that the blinds were down and most of the lights were off. The dark would hide my flush until I calmed down. Corrine walked toward me with a blanket and pillow. I took them and walked to the "bed" at the end of the first section, near the slide door. Hopefully after this horrible day, sleep will make things better. I sat down on the "bed" and slid my jacket and shoes off. I'm going to make this as comfortable as I can. Somehow I managed to fall asleep within minutes.

* * *

I was woken up in the middle of the night by a sound. I sat up and tried to say something but a hand covered my mouth. I struggled but a second hand wrapped around my waist and pulled me up. I tried to turn around to kick him, I knew it was a guy by the size of his hand, but I couldn't move at all. I was dragged to the second part of the plane and I watched him slide the door closed. Once the door was closed and we were a good distance from it he let go of me and I turned around.

"Bastard! You nearly gave me a heart attack! What the hell are you doing?"

"Shhh," he said, putting a finger to my lips. "Everyone is sleeping and Mina's taking a shower." I just noticed that the girls had moved to the front of the plane.

I slapped his hand away and asked, "What do you want?"

"I told you we need to talk."

"About what?" I asked already knowing the answer. I blocked him out just in case things got crazy. Not that it's going to.

"You know what. I need to know why."

"Why what?" I asked acting stupid.

"I want to know why you responded. Why were you crying?" he asked stepping closer to me.

"It's called hormones. They sometimes make you horny," I answered as I backed up. Yes, I was mocking him and I hoped he notices it too. "And who says I was crying?" I asked, still backing away. Apparently he hadn't taken the hint and was still walking towards me. I suddenly let out an "oof" and I realized I had hit the divider. Darien kept walking until my nose was less than an inch away from his chest.

"I doubt hormones had a big part in that. While we were kissing, I was so close that I felt the wetness on your cheeks." He lightly rubbed my left cheek.

"How do you know it wasn't sweat?" Gross but better than tears.

"I doubt sweat would be coming from your eyes and into our mouths." I knew I tasted something salty. I let out a sigh.

"Look, it was just a…a reflex. Like when doctors hit you on the knee and you kick. I wasn't thinking."

"You were doing A LOT of thinking. Something about not being able to do that, to that prick." He leaned down to my ear. "Well, you did that you would have done more if you didn't think so much." He started sliding his lips from my ear towards my mouth. God, please don't let him kiss me. I don't know what I'd do if he kissed me. "Stop lying to yourself, Ceri. You have no chemistry with that prick." Then he kissed me. Thank god it was only on my cheek.

I barely noticed him open the door behind me. Before he pulled away he whispered, "You blush too much. It's kind of cute." Then I realized my face was warm. He walked around me and headed back to his seat. I stared after him for a while before I was able to move again. I walked to my "bed" and laid there looking at the ceiling. What just happened? I swallowed hard and tried to control my heart beat. I closed my eyes only to open again when I felt the light turn on.

"Good morning everyone!" I heard Corrine's cheerful voice. "We will be landing in about ten minutes." I sat up and saw everyone else sit up and Mina walk in, her hair wet. Everyone groaned a bit as they yawned or rubbed their eyes. I also saw that Darien was just sitting there with a book in his hand. "It's still too early for breakfast but if you need anything, let me know."

"More sleep," I heard Jed murmur.

"No more sleep until we get to our hotel," Luna said, already up. I'm guessing she didn't sleep at all. She folded her blanket and handed it to Corrine with her pillow. We did the same and handed them to Corrine when she passed by.

"Attention everyone. We will be landing soon so I suggest you buckle up." Zack's voice came from the intercom. He actually sounds…better than the whole "please put your seats in an up position" thing. I hate that. It sounds so fake. On of the things I hate most. I put on my shoes and jacket on before putting my "bed" in it's up position.

We soon landed and we finally got out. I was hit by cold air and I pulled on my jacket. You'd think it would be warmer here than in New York. It is closer to the equator after all. We didn't have to wait long before we were put in a van and our luggage on another. I must have fallen asleep again since I don't remember any of the conversation.

"Serena. Serena, wake up." I felt someone shaking me and I opened my eyes. Artemis was looking at me and said, "You can sleep again in about ten minutes. You have to get up to your room first." It looks like everyone was out of the van already. I let out a groan as I got out. This is ruining my sleeping pattern! I'm going to collapse any minute!

'Would you like me to carry you?' On the other hand I think I can manage. I stared walking with my eyes half closed. I only took about seven steps before a strong arm wrapped around my shoulder. I said I could manage. 'Really? Is that why you almost ran into the door?' Aw, shut up. I let out a groan but didn't pull away. I'm still too sleepy.

"About time, Sere." I heard Nate say. I just mumbled something. "Here's your card key." Darien took his and handed me mine. Darien leaded me to the elevator and I happily followed. I'm about to drop. In the elevator I unconsciously let my head fall on Darien's chest. He squeezed my shoulder and held me tight. Oddly it didn't bother me. I heard a ding before we started walking again.

"Want me to tug you in?" I looked up to see what he was talking about and saw we were in front of a door.

"No," I said pushing him away. He gave a smirk before walking to his room, next door. I managed to open the door without dropping dead. I put the card on the table and headed for the bathroom. If I was going to sleep past twelve, I had to make sure I don't wake up because of needs. When I exited the bathroom, I was heading for my bed when something caught my eye. Looking out my balcony window, I saw a pale face looking right at me.

* * *

**Well there you go! This chapter and probably next chapter are going to have more Serena and Darien moments. Please review and tell me your thoughts on this!**

**-Serena/Serenity**


	9. Chapter Eight

**H.A.W.C.**

**Serenity of the Moon/Serena of the Moon**

**Chapter Eight**

**Rated: R**

**English names**

**Alternate reality**

**Sorry for the delay. I had a really bad case of laziness and I couldn't bring myself to finish it. Well I finished writing itthree days ago but my brothers wouldn't let me near the computer and then my internet went out so that's why it's a bit late. Ok, enough of the suspence! I know all of you guys are going to love this! So on to the story!****

* * *

**

I sat in a room full of ghosts, all looking at me, and tried to listen. You know that pale face I saw? Well, that turned out to be a ghost who was there to pick me up and bring me here. Wherever here is.

"Now do you understand?" asked Eduardo, who was the ghost that was talking.

"Not really," I answered. "I mean no offence but if the vamps do take over, not that we would ever let that happen, how would that affect you? They can't hypnotize you, or the other creatures, and they won't really bother you." Eduardo let out a sigh along with every other ghost.

"It is not that simple. Vampires have creature followers that are willing to do anything. If vampires take over do you know who's going to be in charge?" He didn't wait for me to answer. "The Master. If the Master is in charge, our plan would be ruined?"

"What plan?" I turned around and saw Amy with the same ghost that had come for me.

"Sorry," the ghost said. "That vamp was there for a long time before deciding to leave. Weird one he is. Kept mumbling something about not being able to since some ceri. Whatever that is. Anyway, did we miss anything?" Aw, shit. Don't tell me Darien knows something.

"No, I was just explaining to Miss. Delciel what our circumstance is," Eduardo answered.

"What plan?" Amy asked again.

"If we let the Master rule," the ghost started. Let's call him Bob for now. "He will do everything in his power to find-"

"Philip!" Eduardo said, cutting Philip off. Philip? Bob is way better than Philip. "Watch what you say. These humans should not hear more than what they need to."

"How can we help you, if you are keeping things from us?" I asked.

"Told you we would have to say something about that," Bob said, childishly.

Eduardo let out a sigh and said, "Fine. I'll tell you only a small amount. We creatures are working on our plan to have peace within us. You might not know it but before we revealed ourselves to you humans, there were wars between the creatures. We came to an agreement that we would make a plan for peace. That was years ago. We were waiting for an important par of the plan to…grow. About twenty years ago that part of the plan was…hidden. If the Master had power over all the creatures and humans he would have that part of the plan in his hands within days. It doesn't take a genius to guess that he will destroy it, thus destroying our…"peace treaty". That's how it affects all of us," Eduardo finished.

"But the Master hasn't been seen in years. No decades. How do you know he's behind this? How do you know ant another vamp isn't just trying to over throw him and take over?" Amy argued. She has very good points. How are they so sure? How do they know that the Master didn't accidentally trip and stabbed himself? Even though I'm sure that didn't happen and if it did I don't think it's enough to kill him.

"We are sure of this because he stopped this plan before. This is the third time we are trying to do this. That's why we hid that important piece."

"Why don't you just turn the piece to us? We have strong protection and we'd keep it safe until it 's done…growing." Growing? Is this thing alive?

"I don't think so," Bob answered. "Even if we could give it to you we wouldn't." What? That makes no sense.

Aberrantly Amy got it because she said, "You don't know where it is."

Eduardo smacked Bob on the head and said, "Let me do the talking." Then he turned to us. "In short no. We don't know where it is."

Amy and I shared a look and then I asked, "Then how do you know that the piece hasn't been destroyed?"

"Because if it was…we would just know, all right?" We shared another look.

"All right, then do you know where it was last seen?" Amy asked.

"The last people who were in charge of it decided to live as humans to hide it better. Every other month they would write a type of report and send it to the creatures in charge. On a month that it was due it never came. We just didn't hear anything else from them. Of course we looked for them but didn't find any traces of them but we were sure that the piece was still out there."

"So…what does this have to do with us?" I asked. Seriously, the lack of sleep was messing with my head.

"We want you to make sure that vampires don't take over. If I were you, I'd be careful around those vampire ambassadors. It certainly wouldn't hurt them if vampires were in control," Eduardo said. Amy and I didn't say anything. I guess we both figured there wasn't a point in arguing. "I think that is all. Philip, would you be so kind as to take the ladies home?" Eduardo asked.

"Of course. Shall we ladies?" Bob asked. We nodded and he took each of our hands. Ghosts have the power to make other things fly with them just with a simple touch. We took off and within minutes we landed on Amy's balcony. She went in and Bob took me to my own balcony. "Have a good morning, Miss. Delciel."

"You too," I said before going in. The whole room was pitch black. I guess I was in such a hurry to sleep that I didn't even turn the light on, earlier. I shook my jacket off, not caring that it landed on the floor.

"A bit too early for a stroll, Ceri." I nearly jumped. I turned to where Darien's voice came from.

"What are you doing here?" I asked turning around and reaching for the light switch. Good thing this room has a switch next to the door and another next to the balcony. My fingers barely touched the switch before I felt Darien's hand on mine. His other hand wrapped around my waist and he leaned down to rest his chin on my shoulder.

"Checking up on you. I got worried when I couldn't feel you anymore," he said kissing my cheek.

"What the hell is wrong with you? And what do you mean feel?" I tried to move out of his grasp but he just tightened his hold.

"Our mind link can also work as a sort of tracking devise. I got worried when I couldn't feel you anymore. I thought you could be sleeping but when I came in here I dismissed that thought but we can talk about that later." He turned me around and went right for my lips. I let out a gasp and he took advantage and just stuck his tongue in. I just froze and he hugged my body closer to him.

Oh, not again! Someone please tell me it's a dream! Someone wake me up! I…I don't know what to do! 'Stop thinking, Ceri. For once just shut up and enjoy.' We started walking and I knew we were heading for the bed. I heard a groan and a second later I realized it was Darien. Something triggered in me and I responded with a moan, which turned into an, "Eep" when I fell onto the bed with him on top. He entitled his tongue around mine and a second later he was nibbling on my ear lobe.

"Darien, you know this can't happen," I finally got to say. I was trying to sound calm but it's hard when you're trying to calm your breathing and heartbeat at the same time.

"Why not, sexy?" Sexy? What the hell? "I find you sexy and hot and al mine." He reached down to my pants and ripped the button off. I let out a sharp gasp when I felt the tips of his fingers touch me.

"Darien!" I yelled, imagining his hand away from my pants. I might as well take advantage of my "new power". A second later his hand moved away. I made him flip over and I sat on his abdomen. His hands were pined besides his head. With the moonlight coming from the balcony window, I saw a silly grin on his face.

"You liked that," he said still grinning. He tried moving but I kept him in place with my telekinesis. Did I mention it gives me a headache? "You have to get used to it. It took Amy a few years before she could master it without a headache." I just looked at him.

"What are you on?" I asked.

He smirked and said, "I guess a cup of blood isn't enough to control blood lust."

"Urgh!" Of course it had to be that. I knew this would come and bite me in the ass. Where the heck am I going t get him blood at this time of the morning? I can't send him to Amy when he's like this. Who knows what he would do to her.

"I'm hurt, Ceri. How can you think I'll ever do anything like that?" he asked, putting a hand on his chest. I gave him a blank look.

"Because you're you. Now quit interrupting. I'm trying to think of where you can get blood." I can't let him just go feed on anyone. I could…no! No way! Nah uh! I'll be traumatized for life! But…but…Urgh! Nate you better have a bottle of blood in his room! I was about to get up when Darien interrupted.

"Already looked. Didn't find any."

"Urgh! How can you act so…calm?" I asked.

"Because I'm me," he said caressing my leg before pushing my shoes off.

"Aw, fuck," I mumbled before bracing myself for what I'm about to do. I imagined a scar a little below my collar bone. I winced as I felt a sting. I got off of him and sat on my knees next to him. I undid the first two buttons and fixed it so my scar was shown. I saw that blood was starting to drip.

"Ceri." I looked up at Darien and saw he was now sitting up with concern in his eyes. "What are you-?" I hushed him and took his face in my hands. I brought his lips to my scar.

"Drink," I ordered when he didn't open his mouth.

"Ceri, I don't think-" I cut him off by bringing him closer. Hey, I figured once he got a taste, his blood lust would take over. Aberrantly I was right because he started licking and then later on sucking. The stinging increased when his tongue mixed the salt in my skin with my scar. He let out a grunt as he pushed on me. I tried to slowly lower myself but some body parts aren't meant to move in certain ways. Without leaving my scar, he helped me lay down, leaving him on top of me. He had his arms wrapped around me. I had one hand on the back of his neck and the other in his hair. If I was going to do this I was going to make sure I could pull him away if his fangs somehow sneaked in. His sucking was the only sound in the room. Sometime during the night his sucking stopped and only our breathing could be heard.

* * *

I woke up with my head resting on a warm body. I just laid there with my eyes closed, trying to remember what happened. Then it hit me. I opened my eyes and stared at the now bared chest of Darien. I couldn't help it. My eyes started roaming his chest. Or should I say six pack? Seriously, for someone who hates the sun, he has a very nice tan.

I was more than surprised when Darien took my hand in his larger one, and put it on his chest. "You like?" I just blinked. Aw, fuck. Should have made sure he was sleeping. I was about to move but he used his other hand, which was under me, to pull me closer. We stayed quiet for a few minutes. "Thank you," he finally said.

"For what?" I asked, trying not to look at any part of him.

"For last night. You didn't have to do that."

"Well, I'm not going to kick you out of my room and into Amy's and have you do who knows what to her."

"Afraid we might end up sleeping together?" he asked teasingly. He started rubbing my arm.

"No, I was afraid she would kill you after you'd try to rape her," I answered bluntly.

"I have never raped anybody and if you did kick me out I would have found a way to get back in here. I'm talking about how you let me feed on you."

"Don't call it that. It sounds gross when you say it," I said trying to lighten the mood.

"Fine, thank you for letting me suck on you," he said with a smile.

"Feed it is," I said as I felt my cheeks warm up.

He chuckled and asked, "How come you can never let intimacy take over?"

"…Because that's personal." I blocked him because I knew what my next thought was. The real reason is because I'm still "clean", as Mina likes to put it. It's probably rare, in this time, for a twenty-one year old woman to be a virgin but the way my grandparents raised me, one's a virgin until they are married. Old fashion but I respect my grandparents.

"I respect them too." What the heck? I thought I blocked you. "I guess your blood lost must have affected you. I'm sorry. I guess I shouldn't have drunk so much. You're blood will start generating soon. Just a little trick I use when I don't want to kill my blood source. So my Ceri is still a virgin," he said with a smile. "That's good to know. I promise to be gentle with you."

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked.

He chuckled and said, "I think you know what it means." I actually blushed. I felt heat move through my body. I knew he wasn't going to let go of me so I just turned around so my back was to him. He snuggled closer to me and just held be. It's actually kind of comfy. Shut up, Darien. 'I wasn't' going to say anything.' Right. I closed my eyes and actually relaxed for a few minutes.

"Ceri?"

"Hmm?"

"I want you to know something." He didn't wait for me to respond. "I will never take you by force." What? "If we ever get intimate like we did at the club or I get another case of blood lust and I try something on you, all you have to do is say no. I will never take you unless you want me to." I felt my heart speed up. "Of course when I have blood lust, which I rarely will, a slap will also help," He said trying to be funny.

"Who says I'm going to be there on your next blood lust?" I asked avoiding the question I really wanted two ask which was, what if I told you I wanted you now.

"You never know," he answered. We stayed quiet long enough for my heart to calm down. "This is nice," he said. "Exactly how I want to wake up every time. Maybe with less clothes though." My eyes opened at that.

"Why aren't you wearing your shirt?" I asked turning around.

"Same reason your blouse isn't buttoned. It got hot." I looked down at my chest and my white bra was clearly shown. I let out an, "Eep" as I sat up. I quickly started buttoning and was only halfway done when Darien stopped me. "Don't worry about it. Just come here." He pulled me down but this time I was on top of him. He put his hand on my back and I h ad no choice but to lay my head down on his chest. "Just relax, Ceri. This is our time. Let me just hold you." I did just that. I closed my eyes and let sleep take over. I was up for too long.

* * *

I was woken up by knocking on my door. "Sere, are you up yet?" Mal asked.

"Almost," I answered.

"Well hurry up. Luna wants us ready for dinner."

"Ok." I stretched and was half surprised when I didn't feel a body next to me. I sat up and saw I was the only one in the room. I saw that my suit cases were by the door. Someone must have brought them while I was sleeping. I got up and looked through my stuff for something to wear to dinner. I took a shower and got dressed in less than thirty minutes.

I was just putting on my lip gloss when someone knocked on my door. "Sere, are you finished?" Amy asked.

"Yeah," I answered opening the door. Amy stood there with her gentle smile. "Where's Dar-uh everyone?" I asked as we started walking.

"They should be in the dinning room. Well, except Mina and Darien. They're sleeping."

"Sleeping? Why?"

"It's Wednesday. They're sleeping in their rooms. They should be up before we leave for our meeting."

"Oh," was all I said. Five minutes later we met everyone in the dinning room. We sat down in the empty chairs and waited for our menus. When they finally came I decided on soup, an old fashion stake and a couple of chocolate cake slices. It was one of those rare occasions where you can lay back and have fun with your friends. I forgot about all my worries for at least a couple of hours. When dinner was over, Luna called for attention.

"When you get back in your rooms you'll find something on your beds. Now, I suggest you go get ready for our meeting. Mal, Amy wake up Mina and Darien." They nodded and we were dismissed. I wonder what she got for us. We made our way back to our rooms but before we split up I heard Nate call after us.

"You ladies better not take too long."

I heard Lita laugh and then say, "You'll eat your words when you see us." I chuckled a bit. Guys always do.

I expected a box. I big box with blue wrapping and a big white bow. It wasn't a box but the colors were right. On my bed was a dark blue dress suit. Yup, a dress suit. Right on top was a folded piece of paper with my name. I walked over and took the note.

_Serena,_

_Just thought this would be more appropriate then a t-shirt and jeans. We want to make an impression after all._

_Luna and Artemis_

I let out a sigh. Well, at least it's a pretty color. I did my hair up in a bun before getting dressed. I struggled with it for a while before I managed to put it on. I looked at myself in the mirror. I had on a white button up, sleeveless shirt that was tugged in my skirt, which was a couple of inches above m y knees. It's actually not that bad. I'll just keep the blazer off. I put on a light colored lip stick before grabbing my blazer and heading out.

I met everyone in the lobby and saw that they each were wearing black, gray, dark blue, white, or pink suits. Of course those last two colors weren't for the guys. The girls had the same sense as me and had their blazers hanging from their arms. Why is it that only guys can look good in suits? I could tell this was going to be boring. We weren't even going to talk. Luna and Artemis were doing that. We were just there to show that we agreed with whatever they are going to say, which we pretty much do.

"Don't you look nice?" Nate asked in a teasing voice.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Save it. I know how stupid I look. Why do you think none of us are wearing the blazer?"

"Actually, I like it," Amy said. Well, of course she doesn't mind. Her mom is a doctor and probably had her wear stuff like this all the time.

"At least it isn't the ugly stiff kind," Raye agreed.

"I agree with Sere. Don't you just want to rip them off?" Mina asked, grabbing her blazer in a fist.

"Yes!" I said undoing the top button. 'Maybe I can help you with that.' Do you ever quit with your pervert thoughts? 'Not with you.' Urgh! Can't you ever let me have the last word? 'I try not to.' Fine. How about this? Then I blocked him out.

"All right everyone, let's get moving," Luna said as we were herded out. Well here we go.

* * *

Our trip was pretty boring. We talked to Rachel, the president, and her advisers. I feel kind of sad for her. What a way to start her first term as the second U.S. female president. But I heard she was tough. Who knows? Maybe she can handle it. Our next meeting was in Ottawa, Canada's capital. After our meeting with the Prime Minister we headed to Mexico City to talk to Mexico's president. After that we headed to South America. Since they had so many countries and leaders we had a big meeting with all of them in Brazil.

After Brazil, we were off to Canberra, Australia Because of Asia's many countries we had them gather in China. For some reason we went to Africa first instead of Europe, which, to my opinion, was closer. After we left Central African Republic we were heading for Europe.

You know the whole two weeks thing? Yeah, that didn't work out. Right now we're up to two and a half weeks. Sure London is our last stop but its Wednesday night and thankfully, we were heading toward our hotel. My sleeping pattern had managed to get back in order and there weren't anymore night meetings with Eduardo or Bob.

Amy had said she felt ghost presence when the temperature drooped. That's why it had been so cold when we first started this trip. Nothing much happened. Ok, maybe a few things. Zack and Corrine had decided to stay in Nate's hotels with us and he and Amy had been spending a lot of their free time together. Amy says they just read or talk but I doubt that. I'm pretty sure Mina's been giving Zack some tips. Mina and Mal still hadn't talked about that night but they managed to act civilized around each other. Almost.

A few nights ago, I heard Mina yell, "La la la, I can't hear you!" I didn't hear what Mal responded or anything after that. When I asked Mina about it she said she looked herself in the bathroom for a while and they didn't talk.

Raye so far had managed not to kill Jed. Darien has managed to stay out of m y mind less and, call it a miracle, but one might actually call us friends. Sure my heartbeat still goes out of control when he's really close to me and my breathing gets fast when he pays special attention to me but that'll go away with time. Right?

I hope.

"Day dreaming again?" Raye asked.

"Dreaming of finally going home," I answered.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. That day off, Luna is giving us, isn't enough. I'm going to spend it all day sleeping." I gave a nod as I let out a yawn.

"Don't worry, we're almost there," Artemis said as he shifted a sleeping Luna in his arms. I guess even Luna gets tired. Less than ten minutes later we were out of the van and heading for our rooms. I immediately changed into a lose t-shirt and boxers.

I was in the middle of combing my hair, when I heard a thump from next door. Amy's not one to be clumsy and I knew it only too well. Curiosity got the best of me and soon I was using my card key to open Amy and Darien's door. The door swung open and what I saw made my heart break.

* * *

**Well? Do you guys love it or do you love it? I know this is one of my fav**

**chapters to write! Leave a review please!**

**-Serenity/Serena**


	10. Chapter Nine

**H.A.W.C.**

**Serenity of the Moon/Serena of the Moon**

**Chapter Nine**

**Rated: R**

**English names**

**Alternate reality**

**Sorry for the delay. I had a really bad case of laziness and I couldn't bring myself to finish it. Well I finished writing it three days ago but I couldn't get on the computer.**

**Ok, the following message is only for those of you who are reading this on ASMR for the reviews everyone! Since the review submission isn't like on fanfic I couldn't answer the questions you had for me so I'm going to take the time to do it right now. I'll only do the once for the last few chapters.**

**peakaboo-You don't know how much what you said meant to me. It told me that I am doing my best to make this story entertaining with new things and old things. _"I love the chemistry between Serena and Darien. It's not new but it's different"_**

**dallas-214- _"It gets better and better every time I read a new chapter of yours. You are an amazing writer."_ Thanks so much! It always makes me feel so good when someone tells me I'm a great writer even though I could argue with them. **

**princess-101 _"Oh and is Zoicite and Malachite evil vampires that end up turning good cuz of Amy and Mina? Just something I have had on my mind." _No, but you've got something there. Maybe the next few chapters will help you think about it more.**

**Princess Serena92 _"When will you tell us what ceri means? I need to know."_ I can't say what chapter but you'll find out. I'm thinking near the end of the middle which is coming soon.**

**luvsailormoon _"O.. Wow! Your story, I think, has a great storyline." _So you can't tell I'm making this as I go along? LOL I know where this story is going but it's hard getting there so I have to make up things that will help you guys understand the story better.**

**Serenity Allura _"This story has me hooked. I love what you have done with the Serena/Darien relationship. I looked up Ceri, and from what I looked up it means beloved. Which seems to fit with the hint.:chuckles: Keep writing. You are a very talented artist." _That's good to hear. No, it doesn't mean beloved. I can see where you got it since Ceri looks like cerida, which is a Spanish word that means beloved. blush thanks but I wouldn't say talented artist. More like "Good for a beginner." After all this is only my third story and only my 2nd one that's going/went great.**

**Heartless _"This is a very interesting story I really liked it and I'm dieing to know what happens next so don't stop writing. Ill be waiting for next update! Good work."_****Thanks! This is probably going to be my last update for the summer and my new high school is very…academic and according to other students, homework lasts 7 hours. Hopefully that's not true.**

**16shay1601 _"please continue your story. It's wonderful." _Thanks! I'll try to keep my updates together and short distance apart.**

**sailor fallen archangel (quote come from a PM) _"H.A.W.C. is truly an achievement, great story, I really, really love it. Tip of the hat. Serenity. With every new chapter, you're making magic!" _blush I don't know about magic but thanks anyway. .**

**Ok, if you didn't bother to read all of that, points up then you probably missed that this is going to be my last update of the summer. School is going to start on the 30th and according to other students, my new high school gives homework everyday and it's all 7 hours worth. I don't know how they can do that since we get out at 2.**

**Well enough talking. On to the story!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

They didn't notice me right away. Darien was looking down at her, with what looked like a frown. Maybe I'm just hoping it's a frown. Beryl was looking at him with a murky smile on her lips. I saw red and finally got their attention.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I yelled, glaring at Beryl. They both turned to me, with shocked faces but soon the smirk returned to Beryl's face.

"Not that it's any of your business but I'm here for Endymion." Endymion? I frowned as she reached up to touch his face but Darien roughly grabbed her hand and pushed them away.

"I told you never to call me that," he growled at her.

I "bravely" walked closer as I said, "Sorry to tell you, but there's no visits allowed during work." Well, technically a business trip is work.

Beryl looked me up and down and asked, "Work? Tell me, dear, do you usually wear boxers to work?"

"We don't have a strict dress code," I said simply. "However, there are many rules about having visitors during work," I said, turning my glare to Darien. I blame him as much as her. I don't care about his business but he has no right to bring his mistress to work.

"Don't worry. We'll be leaving soon. Right, darling?" she asked Darien.

"I already told you that I don't think of going anywhere with you," he said coldly.

"Oh poo. Don't be so stubborn, sweet heart. We have to go. You know very well that they're waiting for us. "

He glared down at her and said, "Then you can tell him that I don't plan on meeting with them," he said, his voice hardening at "him".

"You know very well that he won't like that answer. He is showing himself just to talk to you."

"Well that's just too bad," he said sarcastically. "I'll go see him whenever I feel like it…if ever."

"Now, Darien. Be reasonable," she said running a finger down his cheek and I found my blood starting to boil. Jealous? Me? I don't think so.

"I think you better leave," I said sharply. Beryl looked at me and I glared right back.

"I don't think that's for you to decide," she said.

"Well, it certainly isn't for you to," I said through gritted teeth.

"Don't work yourself out, dear. I'm simply here top pick up Darien."

"Well you tried and failed. He said he's not going and even if he did agree what make you think I would let him go? Now, get the hell out of here," I said, saying each word separately.

"Why don't you make me?" I barley dodged her hand but one finger nail managed to scratch my cheek near my left nose nostril. I recovered quickly and lunched at her. Forget the sissy hair pulling, I was out for blood. That is if she had any cause apparently her heart had shriveled up and was replaced with a gotta-have-sex-every-freaking-second piece of shit.

I hear Darien call out for me and at one time touch me but I soon forgot about him. I managed to grab one of her arms, with my nails bared but she quickly got away. She tried to hit me again but I caught her arm and flipped her over. Before she recovered, I had her arm pined behind her back.

She let out a growl as she tried to lash out at me. I should have been watching her other hand. She somehow grabbed my ankle and pulled me away from her back. Next think I know I was thrown across the room. I let out a gasp when I felt something hard hit my back. I sat there gaping for a second before letting my head fall back. It turned out I was thrown to the corner of a table.

Come on Serena. No time for complaining. I heard growling and I painfully moved my head to see where it was coming from. I expected to see Beryl ready to attack but instead I found her on the floor, using her hands and feet to back away from…Darien? He was slowly approaching her and her eyes were wide with fear.

"D-d-darling," Beryl stammered. "Calm down. She's just a human. Sh-sh she's…she deserved it. This isn't the first time she has attacked me! She should be punished!" she yelled, gaining confidence and apparently thinking Darien would listen. The confidence was immediately lost when Darien didn't stop. I looked at his face for the first time and I was afraid for Beryl.

His teeth clutched and his eyes…his eyes were so light that they almost looked like a silvery white. If it was possible, Beryl's eyes widened even more and maybe it was my imagination but I thought I saw a tear escape Beryl's eye. That was the last thing I saw before she burst in a flame of fire and I blocked out…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ceri…I'm sorry I let this happen." I felt warm hands rub my back. They moved in a soothing way and I forgot what was wrong with me in the first place. I'm not sure what I said but I was shushed after I mumbled something. I slowly opened my eyes and I realized I was lying in his bed on my stomach. Not only that, I was topless. When my eyes fixed themselves I saw Darien look at me with a small smile. "Are you all right?" Oh, yeah. I hit the corner of the table after Beryl threw me. Beryl…

"What happened to Beryl?" I asked.

He looked calmly at me and said, "Don't worry about her. She's gone." Before I could say anything else his hands were on my back and I could feel heat go through my body and blushing was only have the excuse.

"Tell me what happened. I saw her burn and you…what happened?" I asked. I didn't want to tell him what I saw in his eyes.

He looked at me tenderly and said, "I didn't like her hurting you. I'm going to be honest with you. I caused that fire." I just stared at him. I didn't like Beryl but what a way to go. Killed by her…lover.

"Why was she here?" I asked, trying not to let my anger take over.

He was silent for a while before saying, "She wanted me to go with her to a-a meeting."

"A meeting?" I asked in a yeah-right tone. He moved his hands away when I sat up, making sure he didn't see anything. I looked to my right and saw my t-shirt on the bed. I pulled it on with my back still to him and waited for an answer.

"A gathering," he corrected himself.

"A gathering of what?" I asked suspiciously.

"Vampires," he said simply. I turned to face him.

"Don't play that fucking game with me! What was this gathering about? Why did it have to be Beryl that came? I don't want any of your mind games. I want a straight answer and you better give them to me now!" I glared straight into his eyes. Even though I saw him go crazy and kill just a few minutes ago (or was it hours?) before, I doubt he would d o anything to me.

He grabbed my chin gently and said, "I love how you look when you're mad."

"Bastard," I muttered and my glare deepened.

"Ouch. Haven't heard that since this trip started." I slapped his hand away and got up.

"If you're not going to tell me, I'll find out myself!" I yelled getting tired of this.

"Ceri-"

"Shut up. You don't want to tell me what I want to hear so why should I listen to anything you say?" I turned around and headed for the door.

"Ceri," he said getting up to follow me. I exited his room and was only halfway through his living room when he caught my wrist. "Why do you want to know this?"

"Because…I just do! How do I know you're not really part of Granger's operation to take over the world?"

"…this doesn't have anything to do with Granger. This doesn't have to do with the fact that it was Beryl, does it?" he asked slyly.

"What? Don't be stupid! Of course not!"

"You're lying," he said in a "duh" tone.

"What do I care what you have-excuse me, had with that bitch? I could care less if you had fucked with her every single night."

"What if we were making love?" he asked. "There's a difference between fucking someone and making love to them." I just gaped at him. How did he have the nerve to say that to me? He wouldn't know anything about the difference.

"Again, I don't care if you were fucking her up."

"You're a terrible liar, you know?" he said with amusement. "Is this why you hated Beryl? Because she had a thing for me? And just for the record, she didn't interest me the slightest."

"Not everything revolves around you. I hate her because she's a bitch, trying to get in my face because I was "around her man" when I didn't even know which one she was talking about."

"Then how do you know she wasn't talking about me?"

"Because you wouldn't go as low as to date a slut like her…on the other hand, two sluts make a whole." I left him with a shocked look. I opened the door and rushed out to my room. When I passed my living room and entered my room, I saw the girls in their pajamas, sitting on my bed.

"Where were you?" I asked Amy, who was still fully dressed.

"Reading," she said calmly but I saw her blush. I decided to ignore it and looked at them questioningly.

"You got a good pair of lungs. We could all her your yelling. I wouldn't' be surprised if the guys were all at Darien's room. What were you doing there in the first place?" Raye asked. I let out a sigh and told them what happened. As I told them what happened they brought up questions that I was secretly asking myself.

Why didn't Darien sense me? Who was that "him" that Beryl was talking about? Why did "he" want to talk to Darien? Is "he" the Master or his Son or just another strong vamp? Exactly how strong is Darien? What generation is he? Vampires can kill by just looking but their eyes don't usually turn silver. Did he really have to take my shirt off to rub my back? I came to the conclusion that Darien was just a pervert. Why wouldn't he tell me anything if "he loves me"? The last question was how could I have said that slut comment to him.

I answered, "Because it's what he is."

"Just because he had many…relationships, that doesn't make him a male-slut," Mina pointed out.

"Usually I would agree with you but Darien is different."

"How? Because he's interested in you? According to Nate, Darien is head over heels for you," Lita said.

"Head over heels?" I doubt Darien would ever be head over heels for anyone.

"You know what I mean. If you were anybody else he would have dumped you right after you guys had sex."

"What makes you think I had sex with him? There's no way I'd ever let that happen."

"Fine, let me reface that. I doubt he would dump you after your weeding night." I just gaped at her. Wedding night?

"No fucking way! How can you even think that? Keep your thoughts on your own wedding! Now all of you get out. I have to sleep before we leave tomorrow morning." They got up but they were all giggling as they passed me.

"All right, all right. See you tomorrow Mrs. Delano," Raye said as she closed the door behind herself. Urgh! Stupid bastard, stupid Raye, stupid Lita, stupid Mina, and stupid Amy for not being in her room when Beryl showed up.

I turned off the lights and wend under the covers. Forget Darien and his stupid mystery. I don't care anymore. At least he did me the favor of getting rid of Beryl. I closed my eyes and let sleep slowly take over. Before I fell into a deep sleep a light cares passed through me.

'Good night, Mrs. Delano.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is that everything?"

"I don't know. Go check over there." I waited impatiently as the last suitcases were pushed out the plane. We were finally home and these idiots were taking forever. Maybe I better find someone to talk to. Better than just standing here. I saw Corrine walk by and I called out to her.

"Corrine, do you know where Amy's at?"

"Yes, I just passed her and Zack."

"Oh, thanks." She nodded and continued on her way. With Zack, huh? Curiosity got to me and I slowly went around the corner, half expecting them to be there. I continued down the hall and stopped at a door that led outside. Out of boredom, I looked out the window and saw something I'd rather not remember. Who know Amy could eat someone's face?

"Guys! Everyone is leaving!" I heard Jed yell out. I might as well save Amy some humiliation.

"Hey Amy!" I called out loud enough and slow enough for her to notice. I opened the door and found them about two feet apart. "There you are. Time to say good bye to your boyfriend," I said teasingly. I know, I know. I said I wasn't going to embarrass her but it was such a good set up! A deep blush passed through her and all Zack did was smile and rap his arm around her. He whispered something in her ear and she nodded. He let go of her and she headed for me. I opened the door for her and she walked in without a word.

"Bye, Zack!" I said as I walked in.

"Later," he answered. I followed Amy and we headed for the main entrance.

"…Serena?" Amy asked shyly.

"Don't worry about it," I said. "I won't tell anyone that I caught you two making out. They'll eat you alive," I said with a laugh. "Just clear something up for me. Are you guys an item now?"

"…No. We agreed that we would keep in touch."

"Mmm hmm." I didn't miss that "later" Zack said. We excited through the main doors and found our usual black van. You'd think a van wouldn't be enough to hold all of us. Ah, the miracle of today's technology. We got in and had to wait until Lita and Nate came out of the building. Gee, I wonder what they were up to. What is this, make out day? I suddenly felt very anti-couple…and it doesn't have anything to do with last night!

'Are you sure? Your anger is radiating off of you. You do know that once I have you alone we're going to talk.' I blocked him out and closed my eyes as I let out a sigh. I'm done with Darien. He's dead to me. Better yet, I killed him myself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After dropping Raye, Nate, and Mal, we finally got to my apartment. I looked through my pocket for my card key and finally found it in my back pocket. As soon as my door opened up I closed it again. After counting to three I opened the door again. When I was sure of what I saw, I headed for my room. It looked exactly like the living room. Trashed.

All my clothes were pulled out of my closet and thrown everywhere. My bed was flipped over, my dresser was on the floor and even my small trashcan was tilted with the trash all around it. I quickly ran into each room and found them all the same. I quickly picked up the phone and dialed the police. After I answered all their questions they told me they would be here in five minutes. I suddenly felt worried. What if whoever did this is still here, hiding somewhere? Sure, I could take them on hand on hand but what if they're armed?

I know! I'll just call someone. Lita! Wait…she and Nate are probably having alone time. Raye. Yeah right. With all her yelling for calling on her day off, I'd be attacked and dead before I got a word out. Jed is too much of a goof sometimes. He'll probably have everyone here in minutes. What about Amy? Yeah, I can always count on her. Except…she might be having lunch with Zack. Mina! Of course! Ever since she found Mal with Beryl, she hasn't tried to go out with anyone else. I just hope she's home by now.

I dialed Mina's number and waited. She answered on the second ring. "Mina! Thank god!"

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Someone broke into my place."

"Oh my god! Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I just called the police. They're going to be here soon but I need someone to be with me. Do you think I could spend the day and night with you?"

"Of course! I'll be over in a few."

"Thanks," I said before she hung up. Right after I put the phone down, I heard knocking. I opened the door and, as I expected, saw two police officers.

"Hello, Miss. Delciel," one of them said.

"Hi," I said as I let them in. One of them whistled as they saw the mess.

"I'm Officer Brown and this is officer Kevins. Is anything missing?" asked Officer Brown getting down to business.

"I haven't checked yet. I just got back from a trip."

"After we're done looking around and our investigators do their job, we're going to need you to make a list of anything missing." I nodded and let them look around. Only seconds later I heard knocking which must have been Mina. I opened the door and saw something I didn't expect. I saw Mina, all right but right behind her was Mal.

"Hi guys," I said as I let them in.

"Are you okay?" Mina asked as she pulled me into a hug.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," I said as I pushed her away. "The police officers are just looking around."

"Do you have any clue who could have done this?" she asked.

"You mean besides Beryl?" I asked without thinking. "I don't think she even knew where I live," I pointed out.

"Hmm, you're probably right. Oh! Mal, I don't think you've heard but your girlfriend was killed last night." Oooh, this is going to be interesting. I turned to Mal and saw him roll his eyes, which was strange for his usual serious mode.

"Give it a rest, Mina. She's not anything to me and you would have known that a long time if you would just have listened."

Mina just looked at him and then asked, "And who says I have to listen to you?"

"I do," Mal said before taking her arm and pulling her into the kitchen.

"Miss. Delciel?" I turned around and came to face with Officer Brown.

"Did you find anything?" 'Or anyone?" I added mentally.

"Nothing that can be seen by a human eye. Our investigator crew will be here soon. I hope you don't mind staying here for a while." I let out a sigh.

"I have nothing better to do." Officer Brown nodded and pulled out a radio. I could hear Mina and Mal's voices and curiosity was killing me. I made my way to the kitchen and hid around the corner of the door frame. I peeked around the corner and saw them talking.

"-Then why didn't you-?" Mina was cut off my Mal. Or should I say his lips? Seconds later they pulled apart and Mal looked down at her.

"God, Mina, you drive me crazy. Do you know how long I wanted to do that?" He didn't even give her time to answer. "A long time." It was like Mina was frozen. She didn't say or do anything. That is until Mal was less then a centimeter from Mina's lips.

"Hold it, mister," Mina said as she put her hands on his chest and pushed him away.

"Miss. Delciel?" Damn! I turned around and talked in a whisper.

"Yes?"

"We will be back soon. We need to leave. We just got a call about another break in." I nodded and made my way to show them out. Damn, they made me miss what happened next! Once the door was shut behind them, I tried to sneak back to the kitchen but was stopped by the phone. Urgh! Guys, you better freeze! Wait…I could use my powers to…no! Bad, Serena! I reached the phone and answered. "Hello?"

"Sorry to call on your day off."

"Oh, hi, Amy. What's up?"

"I just got home a few minutes ago and saw that someone broke into my place."

"You too?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I got home to the same surprise. I called the police and their investigation crew will be here soon."

"That's too bad. I wanted to ask you if you could be here with me."

"Why don't you call Zack?"

"Zack?"

"Yeah, you have his number right?" I asked trying to hurry this up.

"…I suppose I could but…"

"Amy, Mal and Mina are in the other room making up and I really want to see," I said when she trailed off.

"Serena, how can you invade their privacy?" she asked.

"I'm really sorry but I'm worried about her. Do you know how depressed she's been?"

"Yes, but…" I heard her sigh. "Just don't get into any trouble."

"Don't worry," I said with a smile.

"I'll see you later."

"Bye." I hung up after I heard her click off and "ran" to the doorway.

"-and so we just bumped into her. I couldn't eat or drink anything so I left Zack while I went into my car to look for the paper that the dentist gave me, telling me how long I had to wait. When I came back the fight was getting out of control but I got Zack to help break you guys up."

"And why didn't you say anything when Beryl said you wee her date?" Mina barely looked like she was buying this but who knows? She could just be covering up her feelings. She is an excellent actress.

"The sleeping gas and other things the dentist did to my teeth made it hard to talk. Do you know how much it hurt when I was yelling after you?" He smiled, trying to be funny and lighten the mood.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Good, Mina! Make sure he's not a lying cheat, like a certain someone I know. Ahem. Anyways, back to Mal and Mina.

"Mina, I could never lie about something like this. Do you think I like having you mad at me? You're putting me through hell here." Mina had her arms across her chest but I saw her eyes soften. If you want to see for yourself, you can call the office and ask when my appointment was." He pulled out his wallet and from his wallet pulled out a card and gave it to Mina.

She took it and said, "You know, I'm going to call right after we're done with Serena, right?"

"Go ahead," Mal answered calmly.

"Let's say you did have an appointment. Why would you have it at that time? I wouldn't expect a human to be up and two in the morning just for a dentist appointment."

"The dentist is an old vampire that only works at night. The time isn't very good but the results are worth it." Mina looked at him for a second before suddenly turning in my direction. Pleas don't see me, please don't see me! Oh, who am I kidding?

"Serena?"

"Uh…hi!" They just stared at me but didn't seem mad. "Uh, I just wanted to let you guys know that Amy called and she said her place had been broken into. She called because she wanted me to come over and-" I just kept rumbling on, using "and" a lot. After a few seconds I quit because I saw they were still looking at me weird. Then I stared laughing nervously.

"How did you do that?" Mina asked.

I thought she meant "why did you do that" so I said, "I know I shouldn't have but Amy was really anxious and wanted me to tell-"

"No, not that," Mina said. "How did you disappear and appear like that?"

"Disappear? What are you talking about?" I asked.

"When I turned toward you, I caught a glimpse of you before you disappeared and then five seconds later you appeared in a blink of an eye," she explained. I just stared at her.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Yes," Mal answered. "You just appeared of no where."

"You're powers are growing!" Mina said excitingly. "I forgive you fro peeping just because I got to see your power first," she said with a smile. I just stared at her. How could I have used a power without realizing it? Without knowing that I had?

"Why don't you try again?" Mal suggested. I shrugged and closed my eyes.

A coupe of seconds later I asked, "Anything?"

"No," they answered at the same time. I opened my eyes and shrugged.

"Maybe it was just a glitch."

"You're not a computer," they both pointed out. I just shrugged again.

"What was that about Amy?" Mina asked.

"Oh. She called to let me know that someone broke into her place."

"What?" they both asked.

"Quit doing that," I said, referring to their talking at the same time thing. "It looks like her place was broken into too."

"Maybe both cases are connected. I mean, you both are ghost ambassadors," Mal pointed out. Hmm, I hadn't thought about it. Before I could get into deep thought, there was a loud knock at the door. Boy this was going to be a long day.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After answering question, waiting, being attacked by news reporters, and finally being able to see if anything was missing, I was about to leave with Mina. Mal had left earlier for some business. When I had looked around I found that nothing was missing, which was weird. I mean I don't have any expensive jewelry but they could have taken the TV set or something. I mean, I'm happy they didn't take anything but…it's just weird. I'm just happy that I had my favorite necklace with me on the trip. It was a simple chain but it was the only thing my grandparents gave me that belonged to my mother. I always have it on. If nor around my neck, then wrapped around my wrist or ankle.

We were riding in my car because it had turned out Mina had rode with Mal. She told me that he had come over to her place to talk and she was just kicking him out when I called. "Hey, Sere?" Mina called form the passenger seat.

"Hmm?" I responded, not taking my eyes of the road.

"Wanna go party?" Party? On what could be my only day off? I smiled and answered, "Sure."

"Good. I've got some clothes you should try. We've got to girly you up." I laughed at the mere suggestion. I wasn't girlyed up with all my grandma's tries before and Mina isn't going to succeed now.

We arrived at Mina's around eight. I put my suitcase on top of her bed and let Mina "doll me up" on one condition. Every time I move there couldn't be any underwear or breasts showing. Mina agreed and charged into her giant closet.

She came out with a lime green silky blouse. It was sleeveless and had a low V neck with a diamond shape pendent of rhinestones on the right shoulder. She handed me a black skirt that looked to end about mid-thigh. The waistband was a wide piece of what I'm sure was real leather that looked like a belt. From the end of the belt the skirt just flew out. (Think of a black Sailor V skirt with less "folds") Hmm, not bad.

"Here. You'll need these," Mina said as she handed me matching green high heels. "Go to the bathroom and freshen up. Leave your hair down." I just shrugged and went into the bathroom. She is the party expert.

Later, when I was changed I found Mina with a red tub top and a jean skirt that said "sexy" written across her bottom in white rhinestones. Mina let me use some of her perfumes, which all smell really good, and she convinced me to let her do my make up. She knew me well enough and didn't use so much.

"Give me a sec," Mina said when we were finally ready. She pulled out the card that, I'm guessing, Mal gave to her. She grabbed her phone and dialed. I sat in a kitchen chair while I waited. I grabbed an apple from the center and took a bite. That reminds me, I haven't eaten dinner or lunch, as a matter of fact. Suddenly my stomach growled. Why did I have to think of food? I heard footsteps and I stood up.

"Well?" I asked when Mina walked in.

"He was telling the truth," she said with a smile.

I smiled too and said, "Looks like you got yourself a new boyfriend."

Her smile grew into a grin and said, "I guess I do." She noticed the apple in my hand and asked, "How about we go to dinner first?"

"Mmm hmm," I said as I took another bite.

"Good, I'm starving. I haven't fed in a few days. We can take my car. When Mina found her keys we were finally ready to go.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We treated each other to a big dinner. After our stomachs were satisfied, we headed out to the club. We walked to the front of the line and we were immediately let in. We did a lot of dancing before Mina was surrounded by guys and I was at the bar. After last time, I don't think I could drink alcohol. I was sitting there with a glass of water when Mina met up with me.

"Having fun?" she asked over the loud music.

"Yeah!" I answered.

"Serena?" I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around to find Alan there with a smile.

"Alan!" I said surprised. Guilt washed over me as I looked at him. "Long time no see."

"How was your trip?" he asked.

"Oh!" Flashes of Darien and what happened flashed through my mind. "Um, boring."

"Oh, that's too bad. Why don't we get out of here? I can barely hear you. We can go for a walk," he suggested.

"Oh, well actually I'm here with my friend, Mina," I said gesturing to her. I actually didn't want to go and was grateful for the excuse.

"So this is Alan," Mina said. "Hi, I'm Mina."

"Nice to meet you. Do you mind if I steal Rena from you for the night?"

Mina just looked at him and then frowned. "As long as "Rena" is home before three." I looked over to Alan and for a second he looked like he was frowning but it was soon gone.

"Of course. Shall we Rena?"

"Uh, sure." Damn! Is this my punishment for what happened with Darien? I mean sure I like the guy but I don't think I'm ready to face him. I'm just sure that I'm going to break down. He helped me off my seat and we walked out…right into my doom.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well there you go! Please leave a review! It might take a while for the next review but I promise all of you that I will finish this story! Hope everyone has a great time with what's left of their summer and for those who are already in school…good luck with that. Well...ja ne minna!**

**-Serenity/Serena**


	11. Chapter Ten

**H.A.W.C.**

**Serenity of the Moon/Serena of the Moon**

**Chapter Ten**

**Rated: R**

**English names**

**Alternate reality**

**Disclaimer: No matter what I'm probably never going to own Sailor Moon…sigh…but I'm working on it! smile Oh, and I don't own anything of Ferrero Rocher but I wish I did! I love their chocolate balls!**

**Hi everyone! Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry you had to wait so long but I did it! I got this done and it's about the same length as all my other chapters. (10 or more pages of notebook paper.)**

**Ok, ASMRians, here's your answers you were all waiting for!**

Review by sailor fallen archangel

Great, really fantastic! You go girl!

**Thanks! **

Review by Serenity Allura

My sources say that...

"Ceri means beloved, or to be loved in the Welsh language."

I didn't use anything involving Spanish words.:smiles: And just because you have not written many stories doesn't mean that you are not a talented artist. Keep up the good work.:smiles:

**Thanks a lot! You're so, so close to Ceri but don't worry; this is the chapter where you will all find out. And yes, I know some of you already know what it means from your guesses on reviews so I'd just like to say congrats to those of you who figured it out with my lame clue and the internet.**

Review by Princess Serena92

WOW this is really interesting and awkward for Mina maybe a little but that was so sweet of Mal. So like wow Serena's getting more power and the thing with Beryl was like AWESOME. Serena seemed to have hurt Darien.

**Don't worry. Darien's not going to get hurt that easily. I know! After I killed Beryl I was all like, "wow…I can't believe I did that. That was so cool!" lol. The thought of bringing her back crossed my mind but I'm not sure yet.**

Review by Sailor Mew Venus

Outstanding story! I'm so sad you couldn't update as much during the school year. Because, your story hooks anyone who starts reading it. Unlike a lot of beginnings it was magnificent. If anything can you help me write. I'd really like that you're one of my favorite fan-fic writers ever! Thank you! You've inspired me to keep on writing SM fan fics!  
Luv ya'

**Aww! I luv ya too! I luv all you guys! You don't know what it means to me when you say that. Thanks you so much! Even though school started that doesn't stop me from writing during my study period when I can. I'll try to keep my schedule the same as I did during the summer but I'll have to see.**

Review by dallas-214-

Ok now this chapter is great one of my faves. Please hurry with the nest chapter. I'm going crazy waiting for the next chapter

**Don't worry. The long wait is over! Hope you like this chapter! **

**Again, in case you didn't read all of that then you missed me telling you guys that you will find out what Ceri means in this chapter. Well what are you doing still reading the notes? On to the story!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ok, maybe I was over reacting about the doom thing. Things were actually going pretty good and I haven't mentioned Darien once. We were walking in the park and Alan was telling me all that happened while I was gone. "So, what's going on with your place?" he suddenly asked.

"How did you find out?" I asked in a mock suspicion.

"It was all over the news along with another break in of an ambassador. I think her name was Am- something. Amanda? Amelia?"

"Amy," I corrected.

"Right, Amy. What do you think about it?"

"What's there to think about?" I asked.

"Well…don't you find it odd that two ambassador's homes were broken into?"

"Well, yeah. Who wouldn't? I'm not going to do anything about it if that's what you mean," I said lying through my teeth. Of course I'm going to do something…as soon as I figure out what. Well, first off I'm moving. There's no way I'm staying there with that lousy security. "I'm just going to let the police do their work."

"Where are you staying in the meantime?"

"I'm just spending the night at Mina's and I'm going to go home right after work tomorrow but I might convince Luna to let me have the day off. I'll tell her that investigators want me to answer more questions."

"Then how about you play hooky with me?"

"Hmm, I'll think about it," I answered.

He smiled and said, "I don't want to push you or anything but…Thanksgiving is coming up soon and I was wondering if you would like to spend it with me." I looked into his eyes and I was suddenly under his spell. I jus couldn't say no to him.

"Sure." He smiled and we walked for a few more minutes before we stopped at a bench and sat. We looked up at the moon and stars for a while before he led me to his car and drove me home.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as the door opened Mina was standing there and the first thing she said was, "I don't like him."

I was taken back by what she said and asked, "What?"

"Alan. I don't like him."

"What do you mean?" I asked as I walked in and closed the door behind me.

"He's not right for you. He doesn't have any chemistry with you. You should stick with Darien. Chemistry pores out just when you're in the same room. Besides, he doesn't feel…human. Usually creatures can tell if someone is human and he isn't, trust me."

"…Not human? You mean he's a creature?"

"He feels like it. When I first saw him he seemed like a creature but when he realized I was there he seemed like a human. Like he can change his scent."

"His scent? You can smell him?"

"All creatures have strong sconces. Well, except maybe zombies."

"But that doesn't mean anything. Maybe you just caught on to somebody else's scent."

"No, I didn't. It's like with Darien and you. He can always know when you're near because of your scent and he can tell where you are with your mind link thing. Are you sure Alan is as nice as he seems?"

"Well…yeah. I mean…he's been nothing but and…and…I sorta know I don't have anything with him," I admitted in defeat. I don't know why but Mina just got the words that I didn't want to admit out of me.

"You know and you're still going with him?" she asked as she pulled out Popsicles from the fridge and handed me one.

"I saw it this way," I said as I started to explain. "Before anybody had met Alan or said anything about it, he seemed like a dream come true. He's a gentleman, really hot, smart, and just perfect but everyone started putting things in my mind."

"Like what?" she asked.

"Well…" I could only think of Darien and his "prick". I mean…A blush rose into my cheeks. "Like now. You're telling me that he's not right for me," I said before she noticed my blush.

"So you're going to stay with him?"

"Well, I don' want to break it off over something stupid like a…feeling. It wouldn't be fair for him." Mina looked thoughtful for a moment.

"But your feelings usually have something to do with how you think."

"I guess…What time did you get here?" I asked changing the subject.

"I left a few minutes after you and Alan. Oh, Amy called and wanted me to tell you that Luna gave both of you off tomorrow and if you wanted to train your powers with her."

"Where?" I asked.

"It turned out that she was staying with Zack and that he owned a gym you guys could use."

"He owns a gym?" Zack doesn't strike me as the type.

**"**He says he likes to try different things. Do you know how many different degrees he has?"

"How many?"

"A LOT."

"Hmm, I guess I got something to do tomorrow."

"Since tomorrow is Saturday and we only work in the mornings, do you think I could come by and take a look?"

"Sure," I said as I finished the Popsicle and stretched. "See ya tomorrow."

"You mean later. It's already one."

"Yeah, later," I said as I headed for Mina's room. She had agreed to let me use her bed while she was awake. I opened the door and let myself fall on it and stretch. I tossed Mina's clothes into her basket of dirty clothes and changed into a t-shirt and boxers. I had wanted to sleep in my own bed tonight but I guess that wasn't going to happen tonight.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Look like you got your telekinesis down," Amy said as she wiped the sweat of her forehead. Who knew this was going to be like an exercise?

"Yeah but I still get major headaches," I said as I rubbed my head.

"Practice and time will get rid of those," she said reassuringly.

"How about a break?" I asked.

"Sure. We can have lunch downstairs." The building was a three story health center that was open to the public for a simple "sign in" and "sign out". It had a private locker room with showers, exercise machines and a gymnasium for basket ball. They had separate rooms for boxing, karate, yoga, ballet lessons and who knows what else.

Downstairs, there's a giant cafeteria with not only healthy food but it's actually tasty food. Let's not forget the indoor and outdoor pools that are each about eight feet deep. I'll have to drop by here more often. "After this do you want to try your invisibility?" Amy asked as she put a grape in her mouth.

"That'll be harder. I just got that power and I don't think I can control it as easy as telekinesis," I said, taking a sip of my water.

"That's what this training is fore. To improve your powers."

"Exactly how many powers am I going to get?"

"It depends."

"On what?"

"In all the past years I've gotten powers and improved them but I'm not sure if the powers I have right now are all of them."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I have telekinesis, invisibility, the ability to go through things and I can sense ghosts that are farther away but I wonder if…if perhaps we can actually make combinations. Ghosts can be invisible and go through thing at the same time or use telekinesis without being seen."

"Hmm, that would be pretty cool."

"Yes, it would. I think I would like to find out if that's possible and if other ghost controllers could do what we can."

"Maybe they can but it takes something big to trigger it inside of them."

"Hmm, that's a good hypothesis." We ate in silence for a while before Amy spoke again. "Serena?"

"Hmm?" I asked, putting a piece of melon in my mouth.

"I have to tell you something about what happened with my apartment."

"Is anything missing?" I asked concerned.

"Only one thing but it affects you so much."

"What are you talking about?" I asked growing afraid. But what's there to be afraid of?

"Your notes. The notes I was taking about you and your powers. They are the only thing that's missing."

"How much? How much did you write before they were stolen?"

"From where I started to where you threw Darien at the wall. The rest is still safe. I had them with me on the trip. I put them somewhere safe." I couldn't believe what Amy was telling me. Why is this happening to me? Why would someone break into Amy's place, pass all her expensive furniture and go for some notes about me?

"Wow, now this is what I call a work out!" We turned around to the entrance and saw Mina walking toward us. "Hey guys!" she said when she sat down.

"We were just taking a break," I explained.

"Well break's over. I want to see you guys do stuff!" she said full of excitement.

I smiled and said, "Sure…as soon as I'm done eating." I gestured to my plate that was full of fruit and a bowl of yogurt for dipping.

"No, now. Your surprise is not going to be there if you don't hurry." Surprise?

"What kind?"

"What do you want the most right now? What's your hearts desires?"

"Really?" I asked in a sarcastic tone. "That's funny since I can't have my heart's desire. Not now anyway."

"Oh but you can! It's upstairs and want you just as much as you want it!" I looked at her in silence before turning to Amy and saying, "Let's go!"

She took a bite before saying, "Go ahead. I'll catch up."

"Ok," I said standing up. Mina and I made our way upstairs and we were in front of the closed doors when Mina spoke again.

"Just behind these doors are your hearts desires."

"Uh huh," I said in a yeah-right tone. There better be a big box of Ferrero Rocher chocolate balls or something just as good. I dramatically put my hands on both doors and pushed them open at the same time. What I saw wasn't what I expected…or wanted.

Darien sat there in black, as usual, on a red bean bag chair. He had his long legs folded very sexy like and- what? Did I actually think that? 'Yes, you did, Ceri. I'd never thought it'd be this soon before you started saying that I had "long sexy legs".' I said they were folded sexy like.

"Where's my surprise Mina? Did you train Darien to deliver Ferrero Rocher chocolate to me?"

"Hmm, you got good taste. A chocolate covered guy!" Mina said with a giggle. So not funny.

"Why's he here?" I asked.

"Well I told Luna you two were here and everyone else heard and-"

"You thought it would be funny to see me suffer?" I interrupted.

"Now, Serena, don't over react," Amy said as she walked in behind us. "I'm sure if you ask Darien to leave he will. Right, Darien?" she asked sweetly.

"Sure," he said with a smile. I walked farther in to let Amy closer.

I glared at him and said, "Out then."

He gave me a lazy smile and said, "That's not asking. Besides I think I like it here." Just to annoy the heck out of me he snuggled in deeper into the bean bag. My glared deepened and I took a step forward. I'm going to hill him here and now and be over with it. As much as I appreciate him taking out Beryl for me, he'll have to join her in hell.

"You two make nice," Mina said playfully. I turned around to see what she was talking about. She had a key in her hand and in the other was the door knob. "And Serena, apologies for what you said the other night." Like hell I won't. Before I could say my thought out loud, she shut the door leaving me with the bastard.

"Mina!" I yelled running back to the door. I grabbed the knob and pushed and pulled and even gave it a kick but it just wouldn't budge. I put my face in my hands and let out an angry yell. A few seconds later I stopped and concentrated on the knob. I tried to imagine the door open but I guess our short lunch break wasn't enough time to rest because I was hit by a headache instead. "Ah!" I yelled as I fell on my knees.

I put my hands on my temples and tried to massage it. I soon felt an arm around my shoulders, an arm under my knees and a chest against my upper body. "I don't need your help," I said still grabbing my head. He didn't say anything. He just put me down in the bean bag he was using earlier and looked at me.

I was happy when my hair fell to the side and covered my face. I didn't need Darien looking at me with pity. 'Concern,' he said trying to correct me. I saw his shadow over me and felt him kneel down. I wasn't that surprised when he took my head and kissed my forehead. He's a jerk yes but at least he's not a mean jerk.

Like before, the pain stopped as soon as he touched his lips to me. I knew vamps could heal themselves but I didn't think they could heal others. He had me wondering this since he used his power on me. I looked at Darien from the corner of my eye.

"Thanks…and sorry." I stood up and took a step only to be pulled back down. Sadly the only part of me that hit the bean bag was my upper back and head. He moved his arm so that I was trapped between his body and one of his arms. I stared up at him with big eyes and he just looked at me. I couldn't read his expression. It was somewhere between calm and…expressionless.

"Do you think I'm going to leave it at that?" he asked in a whisper.

"Yes?" I asked hopefully.

"I don't think so, Ceri. We weren't done talking that night so we're going to talk now even if I have to tie you down."

"You're the one that didn't want to talk," I said crossing my arms over my chest. Thank god I to use to going around with my mind blocked. I used anger as an excuse to have something between us. He was way too close for comfort. I wanted to make sure there was something between us.

"You're the one that didn't want to listen."

"Only because you wouldn't give me straight answers."

"Because I didn't want to…" He stayed quiet as if trying to think of what to say. "I don't want to get you involved. You or anyone else."

"Involved in what?" He looked down at me for a long time before letting out a sigh and letting his head fall, making his hair lightly touch my cheek and his chest touch my arms. He was quiet for a long time and I just laid there, letting his breath tickle my neck and shoulder.

"…They want me to join Granger," he said not moving.

"What? Who's they?"

"…Members of Granger's group." Not what I wanted to hear but at least I got something.

"Why do they want you?" I grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him up. It's easy to lie when you're not looking anyone in the eye.

"Same reason H.A.W.C. wanted me. Power." Power? Before I could ask anything else, a knock came from the door.

"Hey, are you guys ok?" Amy asked from behind the door.

"We'll be out in a few," Darien answered calmly. We heard footsteps and when they were gone, Darien turned to me. "Now, about that prick. What were you doing with him last night?"

"First of all," I said, pushing him so I could sit up. "Stop asking my friends about my private life and second of all, it's none of your business."

"First of all," he said, leaning down, making my lay back down. "I didn't hear it from Mina or any of the girls. Word travels fast. Especially when you're an ambassador. I'm surprised Mina got away with attacking Beryl without any news reports. Second of all," he said, cupping my cheek and stroking with his thumb. "Anything that concerns you is my business."

"Since when?" I asked keeping my anger in cheek.

"Since you became my Ceri." As he said the words he lightly brushed his lips against mine, causing me a shiver and my heartbeat and breathing to quicken. How is it possible he does this to me? How is it possible that I let him do it?

"…I'm not…your Ceri," I whispered. With each word our lips lightly touched.

"Yes, you are. The moment I met you, you became my Ceri. My love," he whispered in a whisper. Love? He put more pressure on our lips and shifted so he was hovering over me without crushing me. He lightly nudged my lips for permission to enter and I let him. He moved in slower then usual. I mean our kisses were always quick and…oh god! Why does he have to be such a good kisser? Without knowing I let out a moan and I felt his smile against my lips.

Why does this have to happen? Why did I have to meet him? If we hadn't met, I would have Alan as a boyfriend and I would be happy and…ah fuck! Just when he was going to get me to open up more, I pushed him off and stood up. When I turned to him, he was already up and looking at me. "Don't…just don't kiss me anymore please." I headed for the door and was great full that it opened easily.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Mina and I got to H.A.W.C. at our usual time. I wanted to get the morning madness over with so I could have the rest of the day to myself so I can look for a new place. "So what kind are you thinking of?" Mina asked me when I mentioned this.

"The kind with better security…and a balcony. You can't forget the balcony."

Mina laughed and said, "of course. You have to have a balcony."

"Of course. I need somewhere to get away from the city."

"Serena?" Amy asked as soon as she walked in. "I think we need to tell Luna."

"Tell her what?" I asked.

"Everything. She knows about your notes and you said before that she was like a mom to you."

"Well yeah but-"

"Think about it. What if it's just a coincidence that only your notes were stolen and who ever did it is after all the ambassadors? What if everyone is in danger?"

"Calm down. What are you talking about, Amy?" Mina asked from behind.

"Serena's notes were the only thing taken from my place."

"You mean the notes that were about Serena and her powers?" she asked starting to sound worried.

"Guys, relax. It's not big deal, ok? Sure I'm freaked out that I have a stalker but…but…" Realization suddenly dawned to me. I never really stopped to think about it. I just put on a brave face and went, "oh, another problem. I'll add it to the end of my list and deal with it later." I let out a sigh and rubbed my temple.

"Are you going to tell her?" Amy asked. I just nodded and headed for Luna's office with Mina and Amy behind me. We found her sitting in her office writing something. The door was already open so we knocked on the frame. I don't know if it was just me but it looked like she jumped a little.

"Come in," she said when she saw it was us. Boy was I in for some yelling. I can hear her already. "Serena, you've been keeping this from me?" We walked in and closed the door behind us. There are moments in time where I wished Luna acted more like my boss and less like my mom. This is one of those times.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We will be getting more information about what they found out," Artemis stopped and looked down at his wrist watch. "Now, we've run out of time for today so I'll see you all bright and early tomorrow." I inwardly let out a sigh. I hate these weekend morning things. Weekends are meant for sleeping in! I stood up and was read to leave but sadly I wasn't going to have my way today.

"Amy, Serena and Darien, I want you in my office," Luna said over the noise. Jed let out a long "ooh" but Raye jabbed him in the stomach. I looked over at Amy questioningly but she just shrugged. As everyone made their way out, we made our way into Luna's office.

We found three chairs waiting for us in front of Luna's desk. "Have a seat," Luna said as she walked in with Darien behind her. Darien shut the door and leaned against it. Amy and I did as we were told and were soon joined by Luna. "Have a seat, Darien," she said turning to Darien.

"I think I'll stand. Just in case."

"Incase what?" I asked growing more curious.

"Incase you suddenly have an urge to attack me."

I glared at him and asked, "What did you do?"

"Not I," he answered simply. "I just agreed."

"Serena, Amy?" Luna asked getting back our attention. "Have you found a new apartment yet?"

"Nope," I answered. "I was going to take care of that after this."

"Still looking," Amy answered. Not really. I'm sure Zack would be more than happy to have you with him.

"Well stop looking. I talked to Darien and he has agreed to have you both in his home until Granger has been dealt with."

"What?" I asked standing up. "Why?"

"Well we figured it was a kill-two-birds-with-one-stone thing. With both of you there it will show to the world that we don't have any problems with all vampires and that we trust Mina and Darien. Plus you two will have a new secure place to live in."

"…Thanks but no thanks. Luna, why do I get the feeling that you get a kick out of my misery?" I asked sitting back down.

"Don't be ridicules, Serena. Now, before you try to get of out of this, know that it's part of your responsibility of being an ambassador. You have to show the public that you trust Darien."

"But I don't," I mumbled.

"Serena, Luna has a point," Amy said trying to convince me.

"Do it for the sake of the people's nerves, Ceri. Pretend it's an apartment building that I happen to own." I let out a groan and turned to Luna.

"I don't have a choice do I?"

"Not if you want that raise."

"…Fine but I want Amy's room next to mine and I'll only be there for sleeping."

"Sounds…reasonable," Luna said hesitatingly. "But you'll have to talk to Darien about that." Of course. Only because you know he won't let me do that. I let out a sigh. Like I said before, looks like I'm not going to get my way in a VERY LONG time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well? You all know what to do. Leave a review and I'll get back to you. For those of you who don't review you might not know, but I answer reviews and answer questions that are reasonable. (As in I don't give away events that are coming up.) So please leave a review! Incase you didn't catch on (but hopefully most of you are smart enough) Ceri is welsh for love. (Or anything like that but I prefer to use it as love.)**

**Right now I have a couple of pages written for the next chapter but again, it'll be a while before I update.**

**Serenity/Serena**


	12. Chapter Eleven

**H.A.W.C.**

**Serenity of the Moon/Serena of the Moon**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Rated: R**

**English names**

**Alternate reality**

**Disclaimer: No matter what I'm probably never going to own Sailor Moon…sigh…but I'm working on it! smile **

**Hi everyone! Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry you had to wait so long but I hope you all notice that this is longer then usual. Ok, I decided to do the same with the anonymous reviews that I do with the once from ASMR. I'll be responding to them here. Oh, and if you don't want me to just add a little note on your review. Enjoy the new chapter!**

**ASMR Reviews**

**Review by advent child**

This reminds of buffy-angel romance, is that where you found your inspiration for H.A.W.C.? Anyway, I really liked it; you're really a great writer!

**Thanks! That means so much! No, I didn't get my inspiration from Buffy. I've never even seen one episode of it but it must be good for someone to say that every time in a chapter review.**

**Review by peakaboo**

I totally loved this chapter. Every time I read a new chapter I just get more and more hooked. I like how u show that even through Darien advances towards Serena that she doesn't give in like most of other fanfics out there about the two. Plus I sometimes think and try to predict what will happen next and it's totally not what I expected. I like how u keep us all guessing/

**Thanks! The guessing will continue for a while longer unless you start understanding how I write, which you seem to understand. As much as I love Serena and Darien I also love the whole hard-to-get thing. Lol. I'm just a hopeless romantic! I love how you guys are saying I hook you! I just love that!**

**Review by dallas-214-**

This is good but I need to read more please hurry with the next chapter.

**Sorry for the long wait but I think it'll be worth it. Lol, I might get hurt for what I did in the end of the chapter. (lol, just wait. I practically dug my own grave.)**

**Review by princess-101**

I keep lovin' your story the more I read it. Just want to know one thing when will Serena finally admit what she feels for Darien, and when will they become a couple? Hopefully soon. Is Alan evil and the one that broke in? I'm a very curious girl so PLEASE hurry.

**You'll soon find out about the break in. Yes, I know, it's killing me too but you have to admit its fun watching their relationship go from yelling at each other to making out at a club and to Darien feeing fed by Serena. (Love that part! One of my favorites!) Lol. Don't worry. I'll make sure they end up together eventually.**

**FanFic Reviews (Only for anonymous reviews that didn't leave an e-mail address for me to respond to.)**

**moonie89  
2006-09-15  
ch 11, anon.**

iluvitiluvitiluvit:) I practically sighed happily some parts, I wish anime Darien was a little more passionate like yours . but what can you do :) keep up good work, please update soon

**Lol, I know what you mean! As I write this I'm always thinking, "He was a bit like this in the manga. Why did they have to ruin it in the anime?" Anyways, thanks for the review! My updates will be slow but I promise I will make them worth your time.**

**sailor lunakitty  
2006-09-13  
ch 11, anon.**

fantastico!

**Thanks!**

**72890  
2006-09-13  
ch 11, anon.**

Nice, updATE SOON

**Thanks! Updates will be slow but I'll try to keep up.**

**Well that's it for now. Enjoy the new chapter and leave a review!**

**

* * *

**

Ah, Thanksgiving Day. The food, the family, football (not that I like it), food, friends, food, giving thanks, and let's not forget my favorite: food. And it's all only a day away. I've been spending all of last week with Mina and today Amy and I were moving into the bat's cave. No pun intended. Maybe I should say, "The home of my most hated person who's a bastard and a jerk and has an ego the size of mount. Rush more." Better? Much. For me at least.

I don't know why he has to be such and ass. I mean on our trip he was civil and nice but now he's back to his flirt-24/7 attitude. "How many books did you bring?" I asked Amy as she put in another box labeled "books"

"Only my favorites," she answered defensively. "Zack has the rest at his place and is going to take them to Darien's later." We were at her place, after we left H.A.W.C., picking up her things. We didn't have to worry about the furniture because they were part of the apartment.

"Well how many boxes of your favorites are left?"

"Two," she answered calmly.

"And what else?" I asked looking at her full trunk.

"Just some more of my clothes, kitchen supply, some decorations and the electronics."

"And all of that is going to fit in there?" I asked gesturing to her trunk.

"There and the backseat. Don't worry. After all of that we can head to your place."

"Good. It's getting late and I don't want to be driving for who knows how long. Do you even know where Darien's place is at?"

"No, but I'm sure we'll find out soon."

"Well let's finish up. I can't believe everyone bailed on us."

"They told us they had things to do and family to pick up."

"Yeah but they could try to hurry."

"Complaining is not going to make this faster."

I let out a sigh and asked, "Amy, do you always have to be right?" I saw her smile before heading back inside. I dragged my feet and followed.

We stood in the middle of her living room with boxes around us and started packing. We soon had everything packed and labeled and were making our way down with two boxes each. I struggled to look over the boxes as I made my way to the elevator and then to Amy's car. Who knew a box full of clothes and a DVD player could be so heavy? I stumbled and almost fell as I made my way down the front stairs. Just when I felt like I was going to drop the boxes a pair of hands took the boxes from me. "Thanks Amy. Why do you have to have so much clothes?"

"Because she's a female," Darien said from behind the boxes I was holding seconds before.

"What are you doing here?" I asked taking the top box so I could put it in the back seat.

"Well, you are moving in with me. I thought I'd show you the way there."

"No, I mean why you are here? Shouldn't you be picking up family members?"

"I don't have family," he said putting the box in Amy's back seat.

"No brothers or sisters?" I asked, remembering that he once told me about younger siblings.

"I haven't had siblings in a long time." Without another word, he walked into the building and out came Zack and Amy. When did he show up? Damn boxes. If I didn't see Zack come in who knows how many people I ran over.

"Hey Serena," Zack said as he walked over with three boxes.

"Hey," I said as I helped him put the boxes in the backseat.

"These are the last ones," Darien said as he walked over with three more boxes. Zack helped Amy put in the two that she had and I helped Darien. "We should get going. It's a long way if we're driving."

"But I still have to pick up my stuff," I said as I closed the door.

"I'll have someone do it over night. If we leave now we'll barely make it for a 9 o'clock dinner."

"What? It's not even seven."

"It's a two hour drive. If you want to pick up your things on your own you'll have to get up early and drive two hours to get to your place."

"…Like I'm going to get up that early."

"Then it's settled. Ready to go?"

"Yeah, I just checked out," Amy said walking to her car. When did she leave?

"You better let Zack drive. That way you can memorize the way there," Darien said. Amy shrugged and got in her passenger seat. "Where's your car, Ceri?"

"Right behind you," I said in a mocking sweet voice.

"Then hand over the keys," he said mimicking my tone.

"That doesn't work for you," I said throwing him the keys, which he easily caught. We got in and I waited as he fixed the seat and mirror to his likings. He started the car and as we made our way out of the parking lot I saw Amy's car close behind.

* * *

We had driven out of the city but according to some signs we were still in the capital. Who knew New York had a country side? Well it wasn't country looking. Not really. There just wasn't anything except the road and grass as far as the eyes could see. I started seeing houses. Big houses. But there was at least a mile between each of them. I looked at him questioningly and he answered. 

"I prefer to keep to myself. Like you, I value my privacy."

"Oh," I said turning back to the window. I basically stared off into space and only really looked when we started to slow down. I looked up front and saw a giant gate with two "Ds' in cursive, which immediately opened before we completely stopped. I looked in the mirror and saw the gates close behind Amy's car.

I looked ahead and saw a huge house. Or should I say mansion? Maybe it could even be considered a castle. Or maybe I'm just over exaggerating. At the stairway I saw maids and…was that a butler? When we came to a stop in front of them the butler walked over to us and opened Darien's door as Darien turned off the car. "Sir," the butler said as Darien got out.

"Park it with the others," he said as he opened my door. He helped me out and the butler walked over to him for the keys. "Tell Nick to do the same with Amy's car and meet back here."

"Yes sir," he said taking the keys and walking off.

"You have maids?" Amy asked as she and Zack made their way to us.

"It's a big house," he simply said. Before we could ask anything else, his butler returned with another man. I looked behind me and saw both cars were gone. "Everyone, this is Serena and Amy. They will be staying with us from now on. Amy, Serena, this is Molly, Alex, Laura, and Kim." I said hi and couldn't help notice that they all looked only a few years older than me. Molly had short red hair and bright green eyes. Alex had dark shoulder length hair and dark brown eyes. Laura had short blond hair and light brown eyes. Kim had light brown hair and I'm pretty sure her eyes were hazel. Of course, leave it to that pervert to have that many young maids. More like sex toys.

'Jealous?' Where did you come from? I'm pretty sure I had you blocked and no one gave you permission to enter! 'Do you really think of me to be that stupid? Don't you think by now, I'd find a way to go over your, very thin, barrier?' How long have you been doing this, bastard? 'Let's just say that as soon as you learned to keep that barrier on, I learned to go around it.' Jerk. 'Before your head explodes, no, they're not 'sex toys' as you so like to call them.'

"This is Sam and Nick," he said gesturing to the butler and, I'm guessing, driver. Sam looked older then Nick. He had dark hair and green eyes. Nick on the other hand was blond with hazel eyes. He's kind of cute too. 'Don't get personal with my service.' Jealous? 'Very.' I ignored his answer. What do you need a driver for anyway? 'Errands.'

"This is my personal assistant, Trista." I looked up and for the first time saw a women dressed in a maroon dress suit. She had long dark hair that gave a dark green glow. She smiled at me and nodded in, I guess, respect or something. She was older then the maids but not as old as Luna. But Luna's not that old. She's only in her late 40s. Trista looked around Mal and Nate's age. Late 20s or early 30s. What do you need a personal assistant for? 'H.A.W.C. isn't my only business.' Oh, yeah. I forgot. "Trista would you please show them their rooms and is dinner ready?"

"Of course," Trista said. I couldn't help notice her motherly tone. "James just finished dinner. I'll let him know to start serving." Without waiting for anything else she walked up the stairs and waited on the top for us. Darien gave me a slight nudge and I followed Trista with Amy behind me. "Please, tell James to start serving," Trista said to a maid that was already inside. I guess Molly and them were just like the head maids or something. "We are happy to have you here," Trista said when we were making our way up the stairs to the second floor. "Darien is so alone, even though he won't admit it."

"What happened to his family?" I asked hoping to get some real answers now.

"Well…his mother died when he was young and over the years he went by, he grew farther and farther away from his father, step brother, and step sisters."

"How long have you known him?" Amy asked.

"Since he was born. I'm almost as old as his father."

"Woh," I immediately covered my mouth with my hands.

Trista smiled and said, "Don't worry. The past doesn't matter anymore. What matters are Darien and his…family's future." I felt my heart get heavy and I got a puking feeling in my stomach.

"He has kids?" I asked trying to stay calm. Why am I so surprised?

"No. Not yet anyway. He tells me he has found his Ceri. It means love in Welsh. If she's just like you, she will make a wonderful wife and mother." I felt myself blush but didn't know why. All I knew was that my heart got lighter.

"But you just met me," I argued.

"And I like you already. Both of you," she said as we came to a stop. "Here is your room Miss. Anderson.," she asked opening the door.

"Call me Amy," Amy said as she looked inside. From over her shoulder I could see a simple bed room but there were doors' that led to who knows where. I was sure one of them was a closet. I also found that her room had a balcony facing the front yard and another window on the side.

"And this is your room Miss…"

"Serena," I said when she trailed off. She smiled and opened the door next door and let me look inside. It looked pretty much like Amy's except the furniture and color. There were two doors on either side of the room but I didn't have a balcony. I only had windows on each side of my bed. Figures Darien would be mean and make sure I didn't have a balcony. "How about dinner?" I asked as I closed the door behind me and met Amy and Trista in the hall. Amy nodded her head in agreement to my question.

"I'll show you the dinning room," Trista said turning around.

"Aren't you going to join us?" Amy asked.

"I'm sure Darien would like to talk to you both privately," she answered. We started walking but something caught my eye. In front of my room was an "L" shaped hallway and I could see some double doors.

"Hey, what's that?" I asked. Trista turned to see what I was talking about.

"Oh, that hall way leads to Darien's office and bedroom." Of course. Only he would put me in front of "his hallway". I turned back to Trista and followed her down the hall we came from a few minutes ago. By the time we were downstairs I was out of breath. Now I know where Darien gets his workout. We passed the main entrance and walked into another hallway. As we walked, we passed other hallways and doors. We mad a turn and found ourselves in front of open doors. We could see a long table and Darien and Zack were already sitting down.

"How do you like your rooms?" Darien asked as she stood up along with Zack.

"They're great, thank you," Amy said with a smile.

"They're ok but where's my balcony?" I asked.

"The master room and a few other rooms are the only once with balconies," he explained. Bull. You just knew I wanted a balcony. 'No, I knew you wanted a big room and that you don't want to share my room.' Meanie. "Have a seat," Darien said, pulling out a chair. I saw Zack do the same with the chair next to him and Amy walked over to him. I ignored Darien and his chair and sat next to the one he had pulled out for me, leaving me across Amy. Darien smirked and pushed the chair back in.

"See you tomorrow, Darien, everyone," Trista said before walking out. Darien didn't say anything. He just sat down on his chair and as soon as he did, doors on the other side of the room opened and Molly came out with a dish thing and behind her, other maids I didn't meet, came in with other things. I could smell all the delicious food and I was ready to dig in. We were served drinks and food was piled on our plates. I guess living with Darien won't be all bad.

* * *

I hate living with Darien! Can't he just leave me alone? Didn't he say, "Pretend it's an apartment and I'm the owner"? Would an owner send someone to wake you up at four in the morning? Seriously, who wakes up at that time? Apparently Amy because when I finally came downstairs, I found her sitting at the table halfway done with her breakfast. I got off my bed and dragged myself to one of the doors, hoping it was a bathroom. I opened the door and I was surprised when I found a stairway going down. Hmm, I'll have to explore that later on. I closed the door and headed for the other one. 

Then I remembered I didn't have anything to wear. I turned to face the main door and wasn't that surprised when I saw some boxyes, my tv, dvd and video player, and some suit cases. I looked through my things until I found some decent clothes for the parade we all had to go to.

In the bathroom, I found towels and different bottles full of lotions, bubble bath, scents and who knew what else. I hung my own towel over the white once that had my initials. Who knew Darien could be so girly? I wonder if Amy has all of this too. As much as I would love to give Darien a run for his bathroom suply, I better make it al quick shower.

Twenty minutes later, I was in my room with a towel wraped around my body. I already had my underwear on so all I had to do was do my hair, put on some black hip huggers, I had laid out on my bed, a red long sleved turtle neck, my socks and boots. When I had my pants and turtle neck on, there was a knock on the door. "Miss. Delciel, breakfast is ready."

"Um, I'll be down in a few," I said as I sat down on my bed and put on my socks and boots. When I had that done, I looked through my boxes for a jacket with fake fur on the neck line. I am no animal killer. I carried it on one arm while I made my way downstairs. I was just happy I didn't get lost. Only a few turns and I found the stairs.

Darien, Amy, and Trista were already in the dinning room eating. I made my way to the chair I had used last night. The one away from Darien. Amy still sat across from me and Trista took the chair Zack had used. As I got closer I noticed something was sitting on my chair. I was a big box. As I pulled my chair out I asked, "What's this?" I wasn't about to open anything from Darien.

"It's not going to bite," Darien "reassured" me. Yeah right. Like I can trust that secret smile that played on his lips.

"Open it, Serena. You're going to love it, trust me," Trista said with her usual kind smile. You're lucky Trista said that, I thought as I leaned down. 'Just open it,' he ordered anxiously. I pulled the top of the box off and gawked at what I saw.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Trista asked. I grabbed it and pulled it up to take a good look at it. It was a beautiful dress. The top was a nice brownish, tan-ish color. It had a pair of double straps. On the right side, right where the strap started was a pretty leaf shaped button that was holding some "layers" across my chest. The skirt had the same shaped button on the right side that gave the skirt the same look. Farther down there was a slit that started about mid-thigh. It ended about a couple of inches from my knees.

"Wow! This is beautiful! It's perfect for tonight!" I yelled out without remembering who was there.

"Tonight?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, don't you remember? I told you Alan invited me to have Thanksgiving with him. He promised a candle lit, romantic dinner." I let out a sigh. What can I say? Alan and I got closer in the past few weeks.

"You still haven't gotten rid of that prick?" Darien asked calmly but I'm sure he was peeving inside.

"No, I haven't nor am I going to get rid of Alan," I said. "You probably shouldn't wait up for me tonight either." Ok, it was a small white lie…maybe. I'm sure if Alan asked to stay, I would probably say yes.

"Haven't you gotten tired of playing with him?" I'm sure Darien could hear my thoughts loud and clear. He was just in denial. 'What denial? As soon as the holidays are over, you're going to drop him. Or I'll do it for you.' Don't get in the middle of my and my Boy Friend. I made sure to stretch out the words for him to hear. Even if I do end with him what makes you think that I'll go to you? 'You will. Whether you'll admit it or not, you're going to end up in my arms, begging me to never let you go.'

I never beg. And what makes you think it's going to be your arms I end up in? 'I'll make sure of it.' I stood up and took my coat with me. "Serena, where are you going?" Trista asked.

"She and Darien had a fight," Amy said calmly as I left the room.

"Fight?" I was too far away to hear the rest but I'm sure Amy will explain everything. I walked through the halls until I found the main lobby and I walked out. I was great full when I saw Nick walk by.

"Um, Nick?" I asked as I put on my coat.

"Yes, Miss.?" he asked turning to face me.

"Serena," I corrected. "Where did you park my car? I need to leave."

"Around back. Allow me to bring it up front for you."

"Thanks," I said as he walked the way he was already heading. A few minutes later I saw my car park beside me and Nick get out. "Thanks," I said as he helped me in. He closed the door behind me and backed away. I found that all of Darien's adjustments from yesterday had been fixed. I drove off into the city looking for a coffee shop or some form of breakfast. As I got farther and farther away, I let out a sigh and started thinking how hard it was to keep my real thoughts away from Darien. One of them was: It sure is fun messing with Darien! A smile crept into my face. It isn't my fault it's so easy, and fun, to mess with Darien's head. I better hurry up and learn how to make my barrier stronger. I don't want him popping up everywhere. I'm still not sure if he was bluffing about the whole as-soon-as-you-learned-how-to-make-a-barrier-I-got-around-it thing. I don't want him reading my thoughts on Alan. The past few weeks I've been trying to not let anybody else's thought on Alan get to me. The bottom line is that I like Alan. I'm not sure if my "like" will turn into love but I didn't want to mess things up. I let out a sigh and my grin was replaced with a frown. Maybe I'll visit the girls while I'm here.

As I drove farther on, the houses got closer together and they soon turned into buildings and then into skyscrapers. First thing's first. I drove until I found a coffee shop and had a quick blue berry muffin and a cup of coffee. I'm not usually the coffee type but that's all they had. Talk about weird. I mean this is N.Y.C. I decided to go to Lita's first. With Thanksgiving today, I'm sure she's got lots of yummy things to eat.

Twenty minutes later, I was knocking on Lita's door. She opened the door and I could already smell her cooking and I noticed her wearing her "autumn apron" "Hey!" she said as she opened the door and pulled me in.

"Is everyone having Thanksgiving together like last year?" I asked.

"No," she answered. "Zack is having it with Amy and her mom, Mina and Mal are having a romantic Thanksgiving Day and night with each other, Raye's dad and grandpa and Jed's grandparents are all getting together, I'm going to have dinner with Nate and his dad and sister and I'm not sure where Darien is doing."

"Nate has a sister?" I asked surprised.

"Half sister. She's about 14."

"Oh. Are they coming here?

"No, we're going to his dad's house. Nate convinced him to let me do the cooking!"

"Is that a good thing?"

"Of course! This way I can show Nat's family what a good wife I'm going to be."

"Speaking of which, how are the preparations going?"

"Well we have already decided to the places but we're still working on everything else. I want you girls to come with me and choose the maids dresses. Oh, and I decided you were going to be my maid of honor!" I smiled at that. "I'm thinking pink for the dresses." Pink's not really my color but its Lita's wedding so I'll do anything to make her day perfect.

I spend the next couple of hours talking with Lita while she was cooking. Once in while Nate would come in with groceries and Lita would send him out with a new list. Before we had to leave to go the parade, Lita let me have some of the brownies she had made. I took the plate, which had been wrapped, and put them in the passenger seat before driving off to H.A.W.C.

* * *

When the parade was finally over I got back to Darien's. I found out that Amy wasn't there and Darien was locked in his office. I found the box on top of my bed. I pulled it out and looked at it again. I hope he didn't expect to see me in it. I laid them back on the bed and walked into the bathroom. 

After a quick shower, I walked back into my room with a robe on. I sat in front of the mirror with some make up around me, which were some of the few things I had unpacked. I only put on come mascara, blush and a light lipstick. Before my hair completely dried I made sure to give it a wavy look. With that done, I turned back to my bed. As I pulled the dress out of the box I realized it had a long zipper on its back. How could I have not noticed that? I pulled the dress on and tried to reach the zipper but as I expected, my arm doesn't bend like that.

Darien! I know you can hear me! Make yourself useful and call Molly in here for me. 'Sorry to disappoint you, Ceri but I'm busy at the moment. Why don't you call her yourself?' Jerk. If I could, I wouldn't be asking you. I felt…a light breeze pass through my mind before I heard his voice again. 'Oh, I see.' What do you mean "I see"?

'Nothing. Someone will be up in a while.' I don't have a while. Do you know how long it takes to drive into the city and then find Alan's place? 'Then I guess he'll have to be patient and wait.' He cut me off then. Just like that. We're talking and he just leaves me there. You better hurry, Darien!

I let out a sigh. I know he's going to be an ass and purposely take forever. I walked over to my closet and found them full of my clothes but no shoes. I looked over to the corner and found less boxes then before. I quickly looked under my bed and found my suitcase. I walked over to my box that said shoes. I might as well do something. I pushed the box to my closet and one by one got them out.

I was about halfway done when I heard the door open. "I'm over here," I said over my shoulder. I stood up and grabbed my hair to get it out of the way. "Can you zip this up for me please?" I asked without turning around. I felt hands grab the bottom of the zipper while the other one pulled the zipper up.

The hands wrapped around my waist. I let out an "eep" when they pulled me closer to his body. I wasn't as surprised as I should have been. I knew he was moving the zipper too slow. "You look beautiful," he whispered in my ear as he rested his chin on my shoulder. I couldn't stop my blush from rising. I expected a stupid, pervert remark. Those I could handle but instead I get a "you look beautiful." "You do," he said, still not letting go. "…why don't you stay with me instead," he said in a husky voice. You know that shiver I get whenever he's near me like this? Yeah, well that happened and I'm sure it was strong enough for him to feel. "I like your shivers," he said which caused me another shiver. I felt my face get hotter and hotter. I'm sure Darien was cracking up on the inside. "We could stay cuddled up in front of the fire, after dinner, and eat all your favorite desserts. Or we could walk in the garden or do anything you want."…I couldn't believe what I was hearing! He's suggesting that I cheat on my boyfriend, and I was actually considering it! I don't know which is worst! Bad Serena! Very bad!

"What's so bad about listening to your feelings?" What feelings? I think we have established that all you have is lust and…wants. "If you mean that I want you to be with me the rest of my life then yes. I want you." But you don't…you don't…"Love you?" He turned me around so I was looking at him. "I thought I had shown you already," he said sounding a little hurt. "I would do anything for you. All you have to do is ask."…stupid lungs and heart!

"Then," I said speaking for the first time since I realized it was him. "…let me go. Please," I said avoiding his eyes. I was afraid that if I looked into them, I would be glued onto the floor and never want to leave. His hands were still on my waist and I thought I felt them twitch, but again, it could have just been me shivering again. He slowly moved his hands away and I saw them turn into lose fists.

I walked past him, to my mirror with my back to him, which was pretty stupid since the whole point was to not look at him. From the corner of the mirror, I saw him walk towards the bed where the box laid. He stuck his hand in the box and pulled out something I didn't notice before. It was a thin gold chain with a small heart shaped pendent. He started walking toward me and I suddenly found my lip gloss very interesting and started rearranging them. "Move your hair." I looked at the mirror and saw Darien standing behind me with a side of the necklace in each hand. I grabbed my hair but still didn't look at him. He gently moved one hand around my neck and hands and soon had it clasped on. Before I let my hair fall again, he kissed my shoulder and whispered, "Be back before midnight. I'll be expecting you." I nodded my head without thinking and he backed away.

I just stood there until I heard the door open and close. Until I heard his footsteps fade off. And until I heard his office door open and close. I hadn't noticed I was holding my breath until the basic need to breath took control and my breaths were fast but long.

* * *

"You look beautiful." 

"Huh?" I looked up at Alan and saw him smiling.

"You look beautiful."

I tried to smile as I said, "Thank you."

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned. What _is _wrong? Here I am having a great romantic Thanksgiving and all I can think about is Darien.

"…I guess you can say that my new house mate and I had an argument."

"Delano?" I nodded my head. "About what?"

"…well…I…he doesn't… "approve" of us."

"What does it matter to him?"

"Well, yeah…" I didn't really want to sit here explaining to him that Darien makes me shiver, something Alan never does, and jump just by seeing him.

"Let's not talk about that. This night is only you and me." Alan stood up and offered me his hand. I took it with a fake smile and he helped me up. He walked me over to the middle of his living room where soft music was playing. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer. I rested my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his other arm around me. We started swaying to the music. This is perfect. Right? Then why doesn't my heart jump into my throat like in all those romantic books? What's wrong with me? Why can't I appreciate and…I don't know. Get all jumpy and lovy dovy with Alan? Why? Why can't I be happy that I have him?

"Serena?"

"Hmm?" I asked not moving from his shoulder.

"…I think…I think I'm in love with you…" Funny my heart didn't jump. I didn't realize exactly what he said until he spoke again. "I want you to stay. I can sleep on the couch, I just want to wake up and see you first before anyone else." Before I answered, thank god, loud and fast banging came from the front door.

* * *

**I know, I know, I know! I'm so sorry everyone! I had this chapter finished about a week ago but I hadn't gotten the time to type it. Thanks to all of you who reviewed and I hope I didn't get certain people in too much trouble at work. Right now the next chapter is about 1/5 done. I use most of my free time at school to write so I hope you all are not too mad about the long update.**

Here's some AMV (anime music videos) I have made. Watch them and tell me what you think. (You have to copy and paste and then get rid of the spaces for it to work.

h t t p / y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v 4 o - F 2 C u f N R 4

h t t p / y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v b w R T J H - S 9 n c

h t t p / y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v i d o 1 F f J 3 i I I

h t t p / y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v a B r V u w p r W o

h t t p / y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v b A r x V Y 7 c y i Q

And here is a "map" of a part of the house.

h t t p / w w w . m o o n r o m a n c e . n e t / j o u r n a l v i e w . p h p ? u i d 2 9 9 0 6

a review for me and I'll get back to you as soon as I can! Just to remind you again, I won't post my replies here if you ask me not to. 

**Serenity/Serena**


	13. Chapter Twelve

**H.A.W.C.**

**Serenity of the Moon/Serena of the Moon**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Rated: R**

**English names**

**Alternate reality**

**Disclaimer: No matter what I'm probably never going to own Sailor Moon…sigh…but I'm working on it! smile **

**Hi everyone! Here's Chapter Twelve! I love the ending of this! I don't have much to say except leave a review and I'll respond as soon as I can! I didn't get as many reviews as I was hoping for so please make me happy and everyone who reads this review! Only 22 out of 742 of you (on fanfic) actually reviewed. That makes 257 out of 22606 for the whole story. That's a little disappointing. So please, please review! The chapter that's gotten the most reviews (on fanfic) is chapter 9 with 37 reviews. Ok, enough of my complaining. Here are my responds to your reviews.**

**Reviews from fanfic**

A fan  
2006-10-15  
ch 12, anon.

I think that the story is great! I can't wait to read the next chapter. And you can take your time because it takes a LONG time to sort out your exact plot. I think you are doing great and to keep up the Great work because you have a great talent!  
A Fan

**Thanks so much! Yes, it does take a long time to sort out the exact plot but you guys are worth it. I get so excited when I get a new review!**

Little moonbeam  
2006-10-15  
ch 12, anon.

I love your story. I can't wait till the next update.

**Thanks! That makes me so happy, hearing that!**

Daniela  
2006-10-12  
ch 12, anon.

I love this chapter and specially Darien update soon please

**I know don't you just love Darien? sigh I wish he was my boy friend. sigh…anyway, thanks for the review! Enjoy the new chapter!**

Sailor lunakitty  
2006-10-11  
ch 12, anon.

Luv it!

**Thanks!**

**Ok, here are the reviews from ASMR!**

Review by **dallas-214-**

Please hurry with the remaining chapters of the story. Its killing me to wait. :D  
**Don't die, don't die! It's here! Hope you love it like the other ones!**

Review by **Princess Serena92**

OMG it's getting so good, I can't wait for the next chapter. Who's at the door? I have to read what happens next. Please I beg you hurry with the next chapter.

**Well you'll find out right away in this chapter. So don't worry about that. Sorry to disappoint you but it's not who you think it is or in any relation to them…sort of. Enjoy the chapter!**

Review by **advent child**

I'm really curious who's at the door? Please, please hurry with next chapter, this waiting is killing me! Btw, with every new chapter you're getting better and better! You rock!

**blush Thanks! Hope you like the new chapter!**

**Ok, enough notes. Don't forget to review!**

**

* * *

**

Alan cursed under his breath before pulling apart. He walked over and opened the door before even checking who it was. Well, my heart is pounding now but not for the reason I was hoping for. "Rena, it's for you," Alan said through gritted teeth. I forced my feet to move. Well, not really. At that moment I felt like running out of there.

"Serena, you have to come with me!"

"Huh? Mina what are you doing here?"

"Something happened at your house and-I'll explain to you on the way!" I looked over at Alan with an apologetic look.

"Go ahead. Call me when it's all settled or I'll call you at your cell tomorrow."

"Sorry," I said before walking out behind Mina. I felt Alan's gaze on me until we turned a corner. "Why…what happened?" I asked when we stepped into the elevator.

"Well, Mal got a call from some friends of Darien's telling him that Darien was being stubborn and sour and…he just locked himself in his office."

"So what? He does that all the time," I said interrupting.

"So Mal and I went over to your place and found a handful of vampires outside his office, yelling at him to come out."

"That's important?"

"Oh, and then your grandparents showed up."

"What?" I yelled as the doors opened. Passer bys' looked at me oddly as we stepped out. "How long have they been there?"

"About thirty minutes."

"What did they say or do" I asked worriedly. Let's just say my grandma can't keep my grandpa in line.

"Well, when they realized what was going on your grandma started saying things like, "How could Serena leave this young man all alone?" and stuff like that." Young? He's older than both of them put together! "And she went on about how she couldn't believe her "little angel" didn't do anything to help Darien before leaving. So to calm her down I volunteered to come and get you. Before I left, Mal and another silver-haired guy got Darien to let them in. Come on," she said when we were finally outside. She wrapped an arm around my waist. "Hold on. If we want to get there on time we going to have to fly." I was about to complain about my dress but then I noticed she was wearing a longer one so instead I wrapped my arm around her waist.

We took off and everything turned into a blur. The white blur of lights turned into a black blur and soon I closed my eyes. It felt good. Flying. To soar through the air and have the feeling that no one can reach you. My good thoughts about flying came to a stop when I felt Mina slow down. I opened my eyes and saw Darien's house a few yards away. It looked even bigger from the sky. One of these days I'm going to let myself explore the house. As we slowly landed I noticed the main doors were open. We immediately walked in and closed the doors behind us.

I walked to where I thought the living room would be and I was right. In the room were sofas and other furniture. I saw Trista sitting with a woman with aqua-marine hair on the love seat. On the couch were two other women. One with dark black haired and the other had reddish, brownish hair. There was a guy with short blond hair leaning on the wall closest to Trista. "Serena! Thank god you're here!" Trista said as she stood up. Everyone turned to me and they all stood except the dark haired women and the red-head. With all the faces looking at me I could now clearly see their profiles. They all had calm expressions as they stared at me. The red-head had her nose wrinkled and looked like she smelled something nasty. Trista walked over to me and said, "This way."

I followed her out of the room and even when we were out I could still feel their gazes on me. "I'll let your grandparents know you're here," Mina said when I walked by. I nodded and stayed close to Trista. Instead of walking up the stairs we went down a long hall I've never been down.

"What happened?" I finally asked after a long silence.

"When I got back, I found him locked up in his office. Usually he's out all night doing work for his other businesses but tonight I didn't hear a peep out of him. I knocked on his door but didn't answer. I knew something was wrong because usually he would tell me he was busy if he didn't want to be disturbed. I called some of his close friends that I knew wouldn't mind coming. So far only Mal and Sessh had managed to get him out of his office but now they're locked up in the library."

"And what do you want me to do? He never listens to me."

"You may think so but what you say does affect him. You should have seen how he was after you left this morning."

"He's only mad because he's used to people doing whatever he wants with just a snap of his fingers and I wouldn't."

"Please, just talk to him…He has feelings for you and he gets upset when you don't pay attention to him."

"…Fine I'll talk to him but only to tell him that he's acting like a baby."

Trista smiled and said, "Thank you." We stopped in front of a pair of double doors. Just when Trista was about to open one of the doors, the other was opened from the inside. Mal's head popped out and soon all of his body.

"Thank god," he muttered in mixture of annoyed and thankful as he let us in. Well me anyway. Trista stayed in the hall with Mal. I walked in and saw a chair with its back to me. A stranger stood there with his arms crossed just standing there, glaring at the chair, from the side.

He looked at me with out turning his head before glaring back at the chair and saying, "Quit acting like a child." He muttered the rest and turned to the door and exited. Trista closed it leaving me alone with the big baby.

Silence.

After who knows how long, I decided to be the one to talk first. Before I could even open my mouth his voice filled the room. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I do live here now and apparently you have friends that actually care about you."

More silence.

I noticed there was a table next to him with a bottle of wine or champagne. Maybe it was blood. I never heard of a vampire who drank alcohol. Yet again, I've never met anyone like Darien. "I never thought you were one to drown your sorrows away. I said, slowly walking toward him.

"…I drink once in a while." I let out a sigh. Ok, enough of this one-sentence-per-response thing.

"Is this about Alan?" I asked walking at a normal pace until I was right behind the chair. When he didn't answer I said, "Darien! Quit acting like a kid and act the way you look. Better yet, act your age."

Still no answer.

"Darien!"

"Just go away, Ceri. I'm fine." I had an urge to punch him in the face and yell, "No, you're not, idiot! Quit putting on a mask and tell me what's the hell is wrong! I know this has to do with Alan so just spit it out!" Darien took my hand, witch was gripping the back of the chair, and I felt his lips lightly brush my knuckles. "I'm fine. Really." My ears heard that but something inside me told me he was forcing himself to say it. He gently let go of my hand and I took it as a sign to leave. Fine, have it your way. I turned around and walked to the door. I opened to door but before I took a step out, I felt this presence in my mind. I waited for him to say something but I left after a while of waiting. As I walked down the hall I felt his presence slip away.

I found everyone in the living room, including my grandparents. "Serena!" my grandma said happily as she walked over and gave me a hug. I noticed that I was now taller then her. The last time I saw her I reached half way up her forehead.

"Hi Grandma," I said as I returned the hug.

"Look at you!" Grandpa said as he walked over for his hug.

I gave him one and said to both of them, "We'll talk later ok?"

"Of course," said Grandma.

"If you wish, you can follow Alex. She'll show you your rooms," Trista said with Alex behind her.

"Yes, these tired bones need to rest," Grandma said already following Alex. When they were gone I turned my attention to Trista.

"What did Darien say?" Trista asked.

"That he's fine and wanted to be alone."

"But you know that is not true." I nodded at her statement. "Perhaps he should be alone for a while. Either way, thank you for trying. Oh! I'm sorry. I haven't introduced you yet. Serena this is Michelle," she said gesturing to the woman with aquamarine hair. "Amara" was the short haired blond that I now saw was also a woman. "Ann" was the red-head. Michelle and Amara had given a smile or wave but Ann looked at me with a disgusted look. I really seem to have luck with red heads. "And this is Sessh and his uh-" I noticed she had trouble describing their relationship. "friend, Stacy." The stranger from before gave a slight nod and his "friend" smiled. I returned everyone's gestures, including Ann's, when Trista introduced me as Serena, Darien's new house mate. "I'm sorry that I called you all for nothing," Trista said after.

"I wouldn't say nothing," Sessh said slightly rubbing his jaw. Ouch. I know how a vampire's punch hurts. Stacy must have too because she started caressing his jaw lightly.

"Why don't you stay? The chef had something big made increase there were last minute guest. It would cheer Darien a bit when he comes out," Trista said hopefully. They all agreed and they were soon led to the dining room by Molly. I stayed behind with Trista I had a feeling she wanted to say something. "It's always the same. Every year."

"He does this every year?" I asked knowing who she was referring to.

"Sort of. Every big holiday where family gets together, he locks himself up in his office takes a "few" drinks and just sits there staring at the firs. Like I told you before, he usually tells me he's busy when he wants to be alone. This time I got worried and called his friends." Without another word, she left the room after everyone else. I stood there for a while before moving.

I nearly ran into Ann as I turned a corner. "Oh! Sabrina, right?"

"Serena," I corrected.

"Right. Just wanted to say hi and welcome you to Darien's collection of play things." She said in an annoyingly perky voice.

"I think you have me confused with someone else. I'm just Darien's co-ambassador."

"Oh, really?" she asked changing her voice to what I assumed was her real voice.

"Really," I said looking her straight in the eye. She glared at me and I glared right back.

"That's not what I've been hearing."

"And what did you hear?"

"That you're Darien's new mistress."

"He wishes. I'm not one of his whores he can order around." Ok, I know. I shouldn't be talking about Darien like this with him locked up in the library.

"You dare insult my Master?" Ann yelled, her eyes changing color into a light grayish blue.

"Master?" I asked not intimated by her. She looked as if she jut made a mistake and didn't say anything before turning around and walking away. I watched her walk for a while before turning around and walking the other way.

* * *

After a while, I found my grandparents in their room. I was greeted by a, "Serena, why didn't you tell us you had a boyfriend?" from my grandma.

"I was going to but I'm not sure if what Alan and I have is serious," I answered almost automatically. I've been explaining that a lot lately.

"Of course it's not serious," Grandpa said from where he was sitting. "I don't know why you're wasting you're time on him."

"Now dear, Serena has her own reasons for being with this young man. Right sweetheart?" Grandma asked me.

"Um…" I looked for words but couldn't find any. Except for what I told Mina but that sounds silly now that I think about it. Why was I still with Alan? After all our dates he still can't make my heart jump. Not even when he kissed me good night.

"Well, I agree with Serena's friend, Mina. She should get rid of that prick and go after Darien." I didn't know what was worst. My grandpa suggesting Darien and I get together or my grandpa using Darien's nick name for Alan.

"What exactly did Mina tell you?" I asked them carefully. Sometimes Mina has such a big mouth. I tried not to look nervous as I waited for an answer.

"All the things you've failed to tell us since you became an Ambassador. And I have this to say:

1. Why would you go after a vampire and try to kill her right after you became an Ambassador?

2. Why didn't you tell us you had a vampire stalker?

3. Why did you threaten to quit H.A.W.C. after he joined? He seemed like such a gentleman from what Mina has told us.

4. Why didn't you tell us you were going around the world?

5. Why didn't you call us when your apartment was broken into?

6. Why do you fight Luna every step of the way? You threaten the poor woman with leaving so she has no choice but threaten you.

7. Why are you just now moving in? I told you the city was dangerous when you decided to live in your own place.

And last of all why are you playing with men's hearts? I thought we taught you better than that!"

I just blinked at them. What could I say? "Sorry I hadn't told you any top secret things"? Yeah right. I would just get the we-keep-no-secrets-from-each-other speech. And I can't tell them I'm falling for- Woh! Where did that come from? "I…well…" I struggled for the right words and in the end I came up with, "Why don't you ask Mina?" Before they responded I turned and left. Yes, I know that was rude and yes, I'm probably going to pay for it later. I let out a sigh and was ready to just fall over and lay there for a while but then I remembered what I was wearing. I leaned down and took both my shoes off and started walking barefoot. I didn't really feel like going down there with a bunch of strangers I didn't know. I started walking without thinking about my destination. I tried to remember each hall as I walked but it was just too hard. There were too many fork hallways that all looked the same.

Not long after, I realized I was heading back to the library. My foot steps slowed down when I noticed the door slightly ajar. I got closer and closer. I convinced myself that I just wanted to make sure Darien really wasn't drowning himself in alcohol or blood or whatever. I'm not even sure you can get drunk with blood. I'll have to ask Mina later.

I peeped in and saw the fire place was still roaring with flames but now there were more chairs facing each other. "She might not understand and react in a…dangerous matter. When her powers are in full bloom they are a danger to everyone including herself unless she accepts them willingly." That sounded like Sessh. Shouldn't he be downstairs with everyone else?

"Mina tells me that she's already learning to control her mind tie with Darien and her ghost abilities are growing. Soon she'll be able to hide her presence from anyone. Her speed should have increased but I doubt anyone would have noticed that. It will usually show when she's emotional and is running." I could hear Mal's calm voice explain.

"She'll be able to handle it. Won't you Ceri?" I heard Darien say before the door opened and Mal stood there looking surprised

I laughed nervously and went, "Uh, hi Mal!" Mal's face relaxed a bit.

"Let's go, Sessh. These two need some alone time," he said stepping out of the room. No we don't! I just came in here to see if Darien was still moping!

"Uh, that's ok. You don't have to. It looked like you were having an important discussion and I don't want to interrupt."

"You won't. You're as much as part of this as we are," Sessh said as he walked toward the door. I noticed he had an air of calmness that seemed to have an effect on the whole room.

"And why were you talking about me?" I asked stepping inside and pulling Mal with me.

"Simply wondering how you would handle being my wife," Darien said calmly. I knew he was just messing with me but I felt my heart beat faster and a blush crept up my face. What? Is he just messing around with me? I heard the door close behind me and the light from the hall fade away. The only light was coming from the fire place. I stood there staring at Darien who was sitting now standing up and looking at me. "Ceri, I'm sorry if I…frightened you before. Trista said you looked shaken up." I did? Or was that another lie?

"Why do you do this every year?" I asked changing the subject. "Trista says it's the same every year but this time it seemed worst."

Darien chuckled and after a while said, "Trista sometimes over reacts." Yeah right. Like I'm going to believe that.

"Darien, seriously, why? Is it because you grew apart from your family?" For a second I thought I saw the same silvery white in his eyes that I saw when he killed Beryl but then they returned to normal.

"Not really. I'm just not the holiday type. They bore me."

"So this has nothing to do with Alan?"

"…Not so much."

"So you didn't care that I left with him instead of staying with you?" We stayed staring at each other for a long time until he started talking again.

"I…You better go downstairs. I don't want to ruin your holiday more than I already have." He gave me a weak smile to try and show me he was ok. I still hate how easily he can change things so easily.

"No," I said sharply. He raised a brow in a questioning matter and I repeated myself. "Darien you can't bottle up your emotions and I'm not leaving until you get them all out."

He smirked and said, "Sometimes it's good to keep them bottled."

"Not usually. Come on, I'll give you permission to yell at me," I said trying to lighten his mood. It sort of worked.

He smiled weakly and said, "You're not the one I want to yell at."

"Fine. Pretend I'm Alan." I know Alan is one of the people that he wants to yell-no kill.

"Alan?"

"Come on, I know you don't like him. Everybody does."

"…I'm not doing this," he said calmly.

"Yes. You. Are," I said getting annoyed.

"Why do you care?" he asked getting angry.

"Because I do!" I yelled. "Get it through your thick skull that now you have people that care about you. You always did. Why do you think all those people downstairs are here? Because they hate seeing you like this!"

"Well maybe they should just stop looking at me all together," He said in an I'm-resolving-everything-this-way voice. He is so…so…urgh!

"Damn it! Quit acting like a kid and tell me why you're doing this!" I didn't care that Darien was now glaring down at me. I just glared right back.

"You want me to talk? Fine, I'll talk! All those people down there are not here because they care what I feel as long as things work smoothly for them. And Alan? Yes, I hate him and wish he would burn in hell. I hate being your second best! I want Alan as far away from us. I want you to find-realize," he stammered "the truth and be with me!" Darien walked away from me and let out an angry growl. As he paced I heard him mutter curses under his breath. Something about the whole world going to hell. Or was it the whole world going to hell because of someone's stupidity?

I didn't know what to say. "What truth?" seemed like a safe thing to say. He didn't seem to hear or he was pretending not to. He was not muttering something in a different language I didn't know It was getting pretty annoying now. "What's true?" I asked louder.

"Nothing. Nothing important." I don't know if it was just me but he sounded almost disappointed.

"Liar." He looked startled before he turned to face me. "Do you think I'm stupid? I know what you were talking about with Mal and Sessh. How do you know so much about my powers? I know everyone is keeping something from me and I want to know what it is." He just stood there looking at me before letting out a sigh and looking away. "Tell me!" I said-no ordered forcefully. Before I could blink he was standing in front of me with his arms around me and I was breathing his scent.

"…It's…something that could bind us forever or…tear us apart. I don't want to take a chance of that happening so I prefer things to stay as they are. I'm sorry Ceri but I can't tell you. Not yet."

"Why?" I asked trying to keep my voice strong but it's hard when he's so close…and warm…and…

"It's not time yet." He tightened his grip and I didn't feel like asking anymore questions. I just want to stay like this. For a little while longer. I let my arms wrap around him and my head rest on his chest.

I could hear a heart pounding. Of course it was mine. Darien's stopped beating a long time ago. It's kind of sad. I wonder if it was beating what it would sound like right now. Sill Serena. If it was beating, he wouldn't be here. He would be dead. Buried in the ground. I've never wondered how Darien was turned. Usually people are turned by force and a few desperate ones go willingly. Why am I thinking about this? It's like whenever Darien's arms are wrapped around me, my mind drifts off and I don't have to worry about when it'll come back.

"Serena," Darien whispered in my ear. "Ceri." I shivered and he held me closer. Even though he's not as warm as a living person I could feel heat radiant off him. His hands started stroking my holder and waist. Urgh! I hate how you do this to me, Darien! 'You have your own effects Ceri.' He pushed me away slightly and looked down at me. I kept my eyes on his chest but he gently lifted my chin.

He slowly leaned down, giving me time to push him away if I wanted to. His lips brushed mine lightly and I responded without thinking. He seemed pleased and brought me closer to him. He took my bottom lip between both of his and nibbled softly. Then his tongue brushed my lips before entering and exploring. It shouldn't be called exploring. He's been in enough times to know my mouth like the back of his hand. I shivered when he touched my most sensitive part.

I was about to snake my arms around his neck to pull him down (can he be any taller?) when I heard the door slam open and I jumped a foot away.

"There you are!" Talk about embarrassing. I could feel heat rush up my face. "Everyone is waiting for both of you downstairs. Don't take too long," My grandpa said with a wink. I can't believe he just did that! I groaned when he was gone and I could hear Darien laughing. Before I could yell at him he had an arm around my waist and was leading me down. I saw his smile from the corner of my eye and I wondered if I was really the cause of that.

* * *

**Aww! The first time Serena doesn't pull away on her own. Not really. Is this it? Are they finally going to be together? I don't think so! Not yet anyway. Leave a review please and you might find out a bit faster. **

**-Serenity/Serena**


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**H.A.W.C.**

**Serenity of the Moon/Serena of the Moon**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Rated: R**

**English names**

**Alternate reality**

**Disclaimer: No matter what I'm probably never going to own Sailor Moon…sigh…but I'm working on it! smile **

**sigh hi everyone. Sorry it took so long but so many things are just popping up and school is getting harder I rarely write anymore. I also needed a vacation cause everything is getting so…Urgh! Anyway I just got sick but hopefully by the time I submit this I'll be better. I'm typing this as I'm writing the story so it won't make you guys wait longer than you already do.**

**This chapter might have some answers to a few of your questions. When I'm finished writing the whole story, I'm going to be able to answer any thing you guys are confused about. I sometimes get confused myself.**

**I also decided to have a little contest at the end. All you guys have to do is make a cover for the story. You're not required to enter. I'm doing this at the end so you can use all the things you'll learn to make it even better.**

**There will be 3 different rounds.**

**1. Voting. I'll post them on my journal and give you guys the address so you can check them out.**

**2. Judging. I will get some friend of mine and the one with the best judgment wins that one.**

**3. My choice. It's pretty obvious. I'm going to pick which one I like best.**

**There are only a few rules.**

**1. Must have to do with the story**

**2. Must have H.A.W.C. title**

**3. Must have my name. (Either Serenity of the Moon, Serena of the Moon, Serenity or Serena.)**

**I think that's it. I might add more later on. When you review, please let me know if you're interested so if not than I don't have to waist my time organizing this.**

**Ok, enough of that. Here are some reviews and my replies.**

**ASMR reviews**

Review by **Serenity Allura**

Oh my god! I love this story. I find myself checking the site strictly for this update. Please don't stop writing. You are a wonderful writer. I found the grandfather bit quite funny, but I might point out that it didn't seem to fit exactly. I believe it was because of the fact that the portion leading up to Serena being in the room with Darien, Mal, and Sessh didn't give a sense of time. To me it took her 5 minutes or less to get there. I don't know if that is what you intended. Just thought you might want to know! Keep up the good work!

**Thanks! Maybe you missed it but I wrote that she wondered the halls for some time before she found herself heading for the library. Don't worry, I promise, no matter how long it takes, I will finish this story. Things are busy for me right now so my updates will take longer. I'm so glad to hear you're liking my story!**

Review by **peakaboo**

pause uhhh...pause wow that has to be one of the best yet. But now u have me wondering if perhaps Darien is the "original" vampire and Serena was his queen. Kind of like queen of the damned only its king instead of queen and in a way lestat is Serena only she's not a vampire. But maybe I'm just out of my head. Who knows but I can't get over how original it is. So please finish the next chapter I need my fix.

**Well here's the next chapter. Hope you love it! Well, you can say he's and "original" but not in the way your thinking. It's probably annoying but I just love listening to all of your different guesses! Thanks so much for the review!**

Review by **supergirl39**

Oh boy I thought that would never happen. What took her so long? This is one of my FAVORITE stories keep writing.

**I'm so glad to hear that! I know! I loved that I finally could let her let him kiss her! But things are not going to be so easy so don't think for a second they'll have a happy ending…yet. **

Review by **advent child**

Finally! Finally she let him kiss her! YAY! Serenity, I adore you! How, how can you write so good???!!! Just please, please, make Serena realize soon that Darien really loves her; he's so cute an' all and she can be so cold... Poor Darien... Oh, I can't wait to see what happens next! Hurry with next chapter, please!

**Lol, yes, poor Darien. You have no idea how bad I sometimes feel for all the things I do to them…but then I let out a squeel thinking about what I'm going to do in later chapters! Lol. I don't know how I "write so good". I just write like…well to tell the truth, it's easy for me to write from Serena's POV because I put a lot of me into her opinions and decisions. I'm just not so open about them. I'm a shy person in real life and this is how I let out my opinions and thoughts.**

**Fan fiction reviews**

Vampire Cat  
2006-11-05  
ch 13, anon.

Keep it up, this chapter was so cute!

**Thanks!**

A Fan  
2006-10-27  
ch 13, anon.

WOW! You're great! I think its sweet for them and that last paragraph! That was hilarious (sp)! It's a good thing that they're getting close. Are you going to have Hotaru in this story? Now I'm going crazy because I can't wait to read chapter thirteen! Keep up the good work!  
A HUGE Fan

**Thanks! I'm not sure if I'm going to have Hotaru in it yet. I might but I'm not sure yet. I know! I love the last scene! Lol, I was even mad for having to pull them apart but it had to be done.**

saki  
2006-10-23  
ch 13, anon.

Can't wait for more it just gets better and better

**or so you say. Lol, but thanks anyway.**

starangel07  
2006-10-22  
ch 13, anon.

Update soon :)

**Sorry for the long wait. Hope you like it! **

**Ok, incase you didn't read the top, I'm having a cover contest. If you're interested, I suggest you scroll up and read.**

**There will be prizes but not material. Instead, all first prize winners will get to be the first to read the first chapter of my new story. (Yes, I already have my ideas for the next few stories.)**

**Ok, well enough talking. Let's get on to the story!**

**

* * *

**

For the rest of the night Darien seemed more…relaxed. I felt guilty when he would hold my hand and I felt even worst when I didn't try to pull away. Every time Ann saw this she would glare at me. Of course, only when Darien wasn't looking. A few minutes after we had finished eating, Amy and Zack showed up. Of course Amy wouldn't spend the night with him. I don't know Amy's view of sex but I as just glad she came back. It would be so…uncomfortable with only Darien and me in the whole house. More introductions were made and Amy and Zack were welcomed warmly. Even Ann seemed to like Zack a whole lot better than she liked me but she pretended Amy wasn't even there.

It was about midnight when I decided to let the vamps have the night to themselves. I said good night and headed back to the main lobby. I'm sure I could find any room if I started from there. Before I turned a corner I heard Darien's voice from behind me. "There's a faster way." I turned to face him and he was looking at me with a soft smile.

"Oh?"

"This way," he said gesturing to the opposite direction. I knew he was going to walk me to my room which was fine with me. I had some things to talk to him about. I started walking in that direction and didn't do or say anything when he lightly grabbed my elbow to lead me.

"So what about my powers?" I asked when we were far enough that nobody else could hear us. It was pretty for away but vamps have excellent hearing.

"What about them?" he asked calmly. Or at least pretending to be calm.

"How do you know so much about them?" He didn't even try to answer me. We just walked in silence until I sighed and said, "Fine. I know that for your own weird reason you can't tell me but at least do me a favor."

"What?"

"Teach me," I said simply.

"What?" he asked startled.

"I know you won't tell me how or what but I want you to teach me how to use them. You're the first person that rally seems to know what's going on with me."

He seemed to be taking a long time to think about it but finally, after a very long silence, he said, "We'll see."

I pouted a bit and I said the first thing that popped into my mind. "Fine. No more kisses for you."

His eyes widened in surprise before he smirked and said, "We'll see about that."

What am I doing?! "…No, we won't," I said in a serious voice. He looked over at me with concern and I answered his unasked question. "Even though Alan and I aren't…as tight as we should be, that doesn't make this any less wrong…"

"…But if things ended with Alan…," he hinted.

"You know I can't do that."

"Why not? You clearly have no feelings for him."

"…I don't know. I don't know what's been going on with me. Even though I know I should end with Alan I…I don't even know what I'm doing anymore. I do know that I have to stay away from you. You do things to me that…I don't understand. One second I feel like I hate you and then the next…" He hushed me before puling me into his arms.

"Dar-"

"Shh. The only thing that's wrong with you is that you're too generous but not to yourself. To you, it doesn't seem fair to end with Alan because he…likes you and you don't." I stayed quiet and let him hug me tighter. "You're too nice," he whispered in my ear. Maybe he was right but…I don't…God, I don't even know what to think anymore.

* * *

"Later," I said as I opened the door.

"That "later" better be in a few minutes. I'm not leaving until you get in your car and drive off."

"Mina," I said with a sigh.

"You know how I feel about him," she reminded me.

"Fine, I'll be out in a few." I got out before shutting the door behind me. I walked towards Alan's apartment building at an even pace. I wasn't too thrilled to be here either. After what happened last night I'm not sure if I could face him without braking down.

"Rena!" he said with a smile on his lips when I finally made it to his apartment.

"Hey, Alan," I said with not as much enthusiasm he used. He pecked my cheek and led me inside.

"I'm guessing you're here for this?" he asked pulling out my purse from last night."

"Yeah, thanks," I said taking it. Before he complexly let go he asked, "How about Dinner one of these nights?"

"Um…sure. When?"

"Tomorrow night good for you?"

"Hmm…I think so."

"Good, see you then." He gave ma a soft peck on my lips. "Do you want to stay a while?" he asked taking my hand in his.

"Sorry, I have plans with Mina. She's waiting for me downstairs." I said honestly. Well sort of. I was going to go home, change, and meet the girls back at Raye's.

"Are you sure you can't skip?" he asked suggesting otherwise.

"I'm sorry but we had this planed for a couple of weeks," I lied. We sort of agreed on this about a couple of hours ago.

"That's too bad," he said caressing my cheek with one finger. I know he was trying to be hot but it's kind of annoying.

"But tomorrow night I'm all yours. Well, at least until ten. I still hate having to drive two hours to get home." I complained. I had the impression that he liked it when I complained about living with Darien.

"Why don't you just-" he was cut off by his phone that started ringing. "Excuse me," he said before walking over to his phone witch was only across the room. "Hello?" I heard the person on the other side say something that made Alan's eyes widen. "Y-yes," he stammered. There was a pause then the person on the other line spoke. Alan listened carefully before answering, "Yes." The other person spoke. "Yes," Alan answered again. Some more talking by the other person. "I'm planning to," Alan said switching from his one word answer. I'm guessing the person asked, "When?" because he answered, "Tomorrow." It was a mixture of confusion. It went something like this:

Other person-blah blah blah?

Alan- "Going out with friends."

Other person- blah blah blah.

Alan- "Of course."

Other person- blah blah blah blah

Alan- "Don't worry. Things should go very smoothly."

Other person- blah blah blah

Alan- Do you want me to do it tonight or tomorrow?

Other person- blah blah blah

Alan- "I'll see how things go tonight and tell you tomorrow."

Other person- blah blah

I heard a click before Alan hung up. "Sorry about that," Alan said to me.

"It's ok. I better be going anyway."

He gave me a gentle smile and said, "See you tomorrow then."

"See ya," I didn't wait for him to lead me to the door. I made sure I had my purse and walked out. When I reached the parking lot Mina, like she promised, was still there. I gave her a quick wave before looking in my bag for my keys witch I found easily. I got in my car and drove off. Mina was following me a while before her corner came up. She took it and would be home within 20 minutes while I on the other hand have to drive 2 freaking hours.

* * *

"Serena, late as usual."

"Raye, grumpy as usual," I responded to Raye's greeting with a smile. She rolled her eyes but I saw her smile. She moved out of the way so I could come in and I found everyone here already. We started doing this last year, after I joined, before Christmas and we said it was going to be a tradition now. Every year after Thanksgiving we would make our Christmas shopping list so we don't get the same things, which I doubt we would anyway, but it's still fun to share ideas.

I took a cookie as I sat down on the floor next to Lita and Raye. "Here you go," Lita said handing me a pink pen.

"Aww, why do I get pink?" Last year we each picked out a colored gel pen which we would use to write on a black piece of paper.

"Because you were so late," Raye said bored.

"Yeah, but now I have an excuse. I'd like to see you drive a two our drive two times a day. Three today."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," she said taking a cookie.

"There's still silver if you want, Serena," Amy said handing me the packet with only silver left. I traded my pink pen for the silver.

"Ok, here's our list!" Mina said pulling out a big black paper with names written already. I read the names off. Luna, Artemis, Mal, Jed, Nate, Darien, and Zack. We never told what we were getting for each other. What's the fun in that? My list is going to be a little longer this year. Let's see: Luna, Artemis, Amy, Zack, Raye, Jed, Lita, Nate, Mina, Mal, Darien, Trista, Sessh, Stacy, Michelle, Amara, and Ann. Maybe. I'll have to ask Darien what they would want. I don't know them that much but I might get to know them if they're Darien's "close friends". "I'll go first!" Mina said excitingly. I saw her take her gold pen and start writing. When she was done she let us see it. For Luna it said "a really sexy dress. (That should count as a present for Artemis too! )"

"Mina!" Raye yelled when she read that. "What's wrong with you?" she just giggled and gestured for us to keep reading. For Artemis it said "a sexy white suite I saw at the mall!" We rolled our eyes at that. It looked like Jed was going to be getting oven mitts.

When we asked her why she said, "It'll make it easier for him to hug Raye!" which caused Raye to throw a few cookies at her. Zack was getting a "surprise".

"What's that suppose to mean?" Amy asked a little afraid.

Mina just shushed her and said, "Duh, it's a surprise. I'm sure he'll show you what it is."

"I don't think I want to know," she muttered. Nate was getting some cologne that's supposed to be really good. Hmm, there has to be something to it that I don't know about.

When I asked what she was up to she simply said, "I can't buy sexy things for a married man." We all laughed which made Lita blush. It was kind of cute how Mina said that. It something that actually makes sense. Underneath Mal's name it said, "Me."

"You?" Lita asked.

"Yup, I'm finally going to let him have me." Mina smiled and I'm sure if she wasn't a vampire she would be blushing.

"You mean you two havn't-"

"Nope!" Mina interrupted before Amy could finish. I could tell that she was trying to make this a "no big deal".

"How come?" Lita asked simply.

"Well…I didn't want to rush into anything because if I did, he might get the impression that I'm easy and then he'll-"

"Ok, Mina, we get it," Raye said interrupted. Mina giggled nervously which is weird for her. This is one of Mina's kid moments. She must really like Mal for her to act like this. "Ok, my turn!" Raye said taking the paper. After writing for a few minutes she handed the paper to Amy for her to read out laud.

"Luna: a pair of pearl ear rings and matching necklace. Artemis: two tickets for a cruse ship. Jed-…um, a "punishment". What a…interesting choice." We didn't bother asking. Jed's punishment if probably for something stupid. Like forgetting to get her clothes back to her. It's pretty obvious that they have casual sex, which I guess it ok since Luna hasn't said anything about it. Not that I've heard of anyway.

Amy cleared her throat before continuing. "Mal: a watch. Nate: a telescope. Nice choice," Amy commented. Nate was obsessed with stars. He even owned a couple of the world's best planetariums. "Darien: a…tie?"

"What?" Raye asked. "It's the best thing I could think of. What can you give a guy who has everything?"

"Have you ever even seen him wear ties?" Lita asked.

"That's my point," Raye said. I guess that's true. Grandpa never mined when I gave him ties for his birthday and holidays, when I was younger. Grandpa! Oh my god, I can't believe I forgot about them! I left early in the morning to get my car and I totally forgot about them. They're probably all alone in the house!

"I got to go!" I said standing up. "I forgot and left my grandparent's all alone."

"You didn't even have a turn," Lita said trying to stop me. I took the paper from Raye and wrote the first things that popped in my mind when I thought about each guy.

"Here," I said handing them the paper and my pen. "I'll see you guys," I said as I threw open the door and left with my purse hanging over my shoulder. I'm not sure when that "later" will be. We have a break from work until the holidays are over so it'll be a while. As I got into my car, I noticed a shadow from the corner of my eye. When I turned around, I didn't find anything. It must have been my imagination.

I drove home in a hurry, trying to avoid any traffic. When I finally got home, I pushed the doors open and ran inside. It was a little past lunch but maybe they were in the dinning room. And I was right. There they were eating lunch with Trista and…My eyes wondered to the head chair and found Darien sitting there with a glass cup full of blood. That didn't surprise me. While Amy and I ate food he usually just sat there with a cup of blood. I don't know how he got blood lust the first time. I mean he has a cup three times a day! What I found surprising was that he was sitting there, actually talking to them! Oh no! Grandpa what have you said to him?

"Ceri," Darien greeted me first.

"Oh, Serena dear. Are you going to join us for lunch?" my grandma asked. I was too nervous about what they had said to Darien and Trista so I just nodded my head numbly. As soon as I sat down, I maid had brought me whatever they were eating for lunch. I didn't pay attention to what it was; I was too busy glancing between the four people around me.

"I didn't expect you to be here for lunch," Darien said calmly. "I was keeping your grandparents company."

"Why didn't you tell us you were living with such a handsome, charming, and intelligent young man?" my grandma asked. She was doing it on purpose just to complement Darien.

Darien smiled lightly and said, "I'm afraid you're overestimating me, Linda." Linda? No one calls my grandparents by their first name! Who does he think he is?

"Oh, don't be so motes, my boy," my grandpa said with a chuckle. "If only little Serena would see what she's missing with not having you being part of the family." What?! I must have looked like I was about to scream my head off because Darien spoke again.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that."

"Well, why not?" Grandpa wanted to know. "I tell you what, next time you see this Alan guy, I give you permission to take him on. I'm not a violent person but I don't like him at all. I'm pretty sure you could take him on any day." I just stared with wide eyes looking between them. I couldn't even say anything! I didn't know what to say!

"Um," I said which caused everyone to look at me. I avoided Darien's eyes and spoke to my grandparents. "Maybe you haven't noticed but Darien is a VAMPIRE. As in someone that's not human!"

"Oh, dear, in this time and age it isn't so weird for mix breeds. Mina mentioned that your other friend, Lita, was marrying a werewolf." I stilled the yell that was aching to come out of my mouth. "Besides, we're not going to live forever, you know. I want to make sure I have grandkids before I go away."

"Grandma!" I yelled with a red face.

"Oh, Serena, don't be shy. Don't you think it'd be cute to have a little Darien running around? I can see him already! He'll have Darien's dark black hair and your bright blue eyes!" I couldn't stop my blush from getting redder. I took a peak at Darien to see what he had to say about this. He had a foggy far away look in his eyes and he sort of had a sad smile on. What's that suppose to mean?

"Just make sure you marry her before you try anything," my grandpa said sternly. At this point I was sinking into my chair with my face in my hands. "What's wrong Serena? Don't tell me you're not a virgin anymore!" I fell to the floor with that last sentence. I pulled myself up and not to happy sat down with my face still beat red.

"Of course I am!" I yelled. I realized what I just said in front of Trista and the few maids who were standing around incase we needed anything. If I learned anything from movies is that maids can never keep their mouths shut. I wasn't too worried about Darien. I mean, sadly (?), he found out. I stood up and without another word headed for my room. I should have com earlier. How could I forget them here? With Darien?

"Oh, dear," I heard my grandma say. "See what you did, James?" she asked my grandpa. I heard a chair scratch the floor and made a run for it before they could catch up. As much as I love my grandparents they're sometimes so embarrassing!

I slammed my door when I finally got in my room. "That was interesting," Darin's voice said from my bed. I let out an annoyed yell and ignored him, and marched into my bathroom. You better be gone before I come out! He didn't respond but I'm sure he heard me. Thankfully, there was a towel in the bathroom so I didn't have to waist time getting one. Bad thing is that it's one of Darien's towels. I didn't really feel like taking a bath so I settled for a shower. I stood under the water and let it hit me full blast. I can't believe them! I cut my time with my friends to make sure they were ok, and they do this? 'Don't worry so much about it.' What are you still doing there? He send me a picture of him lying on my bed, with his hands behind his head and asked, 'What does it look like?' Like you're going to get hurt when I come out.

'Don't be so upset, Ceri. It's not like they said something I haven't heard already.' Like what? What did they tell you? 'Mostly how you need a "good boyfriend. Not that Alan guy that gives me weird vibes." I have to say, I agree with them.' You just don't like him. You never told me why. '…Let's just say I agree with James on the vibe thing.' Urgh, that's so creepy! 'Vibes?' No, you calling my grandparents by their first names. 'What's so weird about it? Don't they ask everyone they meet to call them by their first names?' No. They usually tell them, if they're young, to call them grandpa and grandma. 'Well-as much as it flatters me that you think of me young- maybe you haven't noticed but I'm older then they are. I laughed out laud. Of course you're not. Just to annoy him, I imagined a gray haired Darien with a cane and wrinkles and send it to him. 'Cute,' was all he said.

Ok, what else did they say? 'The usual. What your friends are usually telling you. Well except for the baby Darien thing…' What was up with the expression? 'What expression?' The far away look and the sad smile? '…What do you mean?' Oh, don't give me that. 'Give you what?' Darien! I heard him chuckle and then say, 'Just finish your shower.' Darien! No response. Darien, you bastard! Urgh, I swear you get more and more annoying each day. I finished my shower and expected him to be gone when I came out. I let out a yell and pulled the towel closer to me, when I saw him on my bed with his eyes closed.

"You sure took your sweet time getting out," he said with his eyes still close.

"What are you still doing here?" I asked looking around for my robe or something.

"This IS my house, as you've said before."

"But this is MY room."

"That happens to be in MY house." I crossed my arms and frowned, still looking for my robe. He slowly sat up and looked at me. I saw that lop-sided grin as he looked me up and down. "You've been taking care of yourself," he observed.

"Get out," I said simply. I knew it was useless. He never listens to me so why should he now? Again, he took his sweet time getting up on his feet. I noticed for the first time that my robe was on the bed. How did it get there? He saw what I was looking at and he handed it to me. He casually turned his back on me and continued talking.

"Listen, Mal and Sessh are going to start coming every few nights for some…business. Just letting you know incase you have any plans with the girls."

"In other words, you're kicking me out for those nights," I said still not in the robe. Like I was going to actually get dressed even if his back is to me.

"No, of course not. I'm just letting you know so you won't get disappointed in not being able to see me for the night."

I let out a snort and said, "Yeah right." I decided I didn't want to catch a cold so I put on the robe over the towel.

"Sadly, I'm not lying, so I won't see you a few nights," he said adding more drama to it.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Fine, whatever. If that's it, then get out."

He turned back to face me and said, "Good night, Ceri." He gave me a little smile before leaving.

* * *

"Beautiful as always," Alan commented when I got into his car. He was picking me up at Lita's.

I smiled and said, "Thanks. So where are we going?"

"Only the finest place in all of New York!" he said excitingly.

"Oh? And where would that be?" I asked curiously.

"You'll see," he said with a smile.

* * *

"Wow!"

"Like it?"

"Love it! It's so beautiful! How did you find it?"

"I have my resource." He smiled down at me and I returned the smile. I turned around in a circle to take in everything around me. This has got to be one of the most beautiful restaurants I've ever been to! And trust me; I've been to a lot! I just love the atmosphere! It's a relaxing yet romantic place. Most of the light was provided by the giant chandelier in the middle and smaller ones all around. The whole place smelled like…herbs? Well, it was some type of plant or flower that smelled really good.

For once, a date with Alan was turning out ok. Until the subject of holidays came up. "Do you have any plans for them?" he asked.

"Well, my grandparents are still here, so I'm thinking that they'll be joining me for the yearly Christmas party at H.A.W.C."

"Oh," he said some what sad.

"Why don't you join me? I don't have a date." It was guilt! Guilt, ok? It was obvious he didn't have any plans. "Unless you're planning to spend Christmas with your family," I added.

"No, I'm an only child and both my parents died when I was young. The only thing I have from them is the company."

"Oh. Well then I'll be expecting you then. I'll give you the details once I get them, Ok?"

"Sure," he smiled. I returned the smile but I was thinking about what a big mistake I just made.

* * *

The next few days, a few interesting things happened. Darien wouldn't try getting near me. He acted like…well like a normal person and not himself. Sure, he still calls me Ceri but he doesn't say it with the same…emotion. The second thing is that I finally managed to build a stronger barrier and last of all, the person who broke into my apartment was captured and was being interrogated.

I looked at the man sitting on a chair in front of the table. The room was empty except for two chars and a table between them. Let's not forget the double mirror and the two men sitting across from each other.

I sat in the dark room with a few other people behind me, waiting for the red head to answer the question. His name was Rubius Crimson. He was a tall muscled man with red spiky hair and matching eyes. "Answer the question, Mr. Crimson," the man in front of him ordered. "Who are you working for? Why did you break into those houses?" I could tell Rubius was getting annoyed. If the room didn't' have a code of vampire repellent I'm sure the man that's interrogating, a.k.a Mr. Evans, wouldn't be acting so bold. He didn't have to answer for us to know the answer. It's obvious Granger sent him. Why? We have no idea.

Rubius hadn't said a word since he was brought into the room. Mr. Evans whispered something and Rubius glared before speaking for the first time. "My Master, Granger, sent me. He wanted…" Anyone could easily tell he was looking for a good lie but I guess he decided to tell the truth in the last minute. "He wanted information on Ambassadors. Since I couldn't find any type of documents or a journal, I went to the 2nd apartment where I found a large amount of note books written about the blond ghost Ambassador."

"And where are the notebooks now?"

Rubius chuckled and said, "You're not getting them back, if that's what you really want to know."

"What exactly does Mr. Granger plan to do with those notes?"

Rubius smirked and said, "That's none of your business but I'll give you a little hint. My Master is very interested in the blond one." He seemed to be thinking for a while before his eyes suddenly turned black. "Master!" He let out a painful yell and chocking noise.

"Get in there!" Mr. Evans ordered the guards. There was a scramble of guards and when I looked back at Rubius, he was on the floor and looked like he was having a seedier. He was whispering something that I didn't hear. Then his black eyes turned to the double mirror as if he was looking right at me. His body stiffened before it stopped moving but his eyes didn't move from mine. A few minutes later, Mr. Evans asked to talk to Luna and Artemis. The rest of us filed out of the room and were talking about Rubis. Amy, Raye, Mal, and Nate didn't miss the look on his face either. We weren't very deep in conversation when Darien interrupted.

"Amy, Ceri, we should get home." Amy nodded and I let out a sigh. I hate living so far. If I want to get home before midnight I have to leave just when everything is getting good. I've been living with him for a less than a month and I still haven't gotten used to it.

* * *

That night, I was making my way to Amy's room. I still wanted to talk about Rubius. It's been bugging me all the way home. I silently closed my door behind me and only took a couple of steps before I heard whispers. They were coming from Darien's office. I stiffened a bit before I remembered that he told me that Mal and Sessh would be coming over and I relaxed a bit.

I stayed still for a while before curiosity took over and I was making my way down Darien's hallway. The whispers grew louder as I got closer to the door. I leaned in a bit and tried to listen.

"So she doesn't know anything yet?" I recognized Mal's voice first.

"No, but I have a feeling that she will soon," Darien answered.

* * *

**Oooh, I'm such a bad girl! lol, yes, I know you're probably going to kill me for how I ended the chapter but I have to keep you guys hooked. Just a little reminder, no one is forcing you guys to read this story so I'd rather you not read then get rude reviews. If you don't like how things are going then don't read. I'd really hate to lose readers but if you're going to be sending reviews like that I'd rather not have you're review.**

**Again, if you didn't read the note on the top you missed important info. I don't write these notes just for the heck of it. Its things I think you guys need to know.**

**One more note. If you're not a member of ASMR join and become a member of my moon family. Go to m o o n r o m a n c e . n e t (without the spaces) and into the family thread. My family has a few threads like Fantasy, Chibi ASMR (only for people 16 and under), Hopeless Romantics and other threads for just random talking. My family is slowly disappearing so if any of you are interested in being part stop by anytime. I'm usually around.**

**Serenity/Serena**


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**H.A.W.C.**

**Serenity of the Moon/Serena of the Moon**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Rated: R**

**English names**

**Alternate reality**

**Disclaimer: Pretty Soldiers Sailor Moon, or anything related, belongs to the very talented Naoko Takeuchi**

**Merry Christmas everyone! (Or at least I hope I post this before Christmas.) Here's my (late?) present from me to you! The story is coming to an end but I don't know how many more chapters it will take to get there. I might have to speed time up some so things will work out for me.**

**Since no one responded to the cover contest, I'm not going to have it.**

**Ok let's get to some reviews. First I have to say that if I didn't respond to your review, I'm sorry but for some reason I haven't been alerted for any fanfic reviews.**

**Fan fiction reviews**

Pamela  
2006-11-20  
ch 14, anon.

I'm loving this story! Please continue soon!

**Thanks! Sorry for the long wait. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

A Fan  
2006-11-19  
ch 14, anon.

Wow!! That was amazing! I can't wait for Darien and alan I hate alan so I won't capitalize his name to meet! It is going to be so much fun Evil grins, LOL! Anyways I hope you have a GREAT Thanksgiving!  
A Fan

**Thanks so much! Lol, yes, it's going to be fun when they meet, which should be pretty soon. I had an ok Thanksgiving, thanks. **

**ASMR reviews**

Review by **advent child**

Great, as usual! I especially loved the part where Serena's grandparents ask her if she is still a virgin; that was hilarious! You go girl:-)

**Lol, yeah, I liked that part but I wasn't sure if I should have added it or not.**

Review by **supergirl39**

I love chapter 13. I can't wait for 14. By the way is Serena really serious with Darien? I can't wait for the next chapter. I feel sorry for Darien and for Serena. Serena doesn't know what a great guy she has! Darien can't get her attention. Hope the next chapter is incredibly long!

**Well, she admits that she's attracted to him but right now she thinks it's mostly lust and the whole Alan thing not working is making her act…different then she would normally have. Yes, Darien is having a hard time getting her to believe her but it's so cute! (For me at least.) **

Review by **Chand28**

I loove ur story! I just hope u write the next chapter really soon. I can't wait! I've seen that u have a lot of reviews from everyone which indicates that ur story is really good and that u should write the next chapter really soon.  
P.S. hurrryyyyy! Thanks and keep it up!!!!

**Thanks! I'm so glad to hear that! Sorry for making you wait so long. I hope you like this chapter too. Yeah, I have some great reviews. You guys all rock!**

**All right, I hope you guys love this chapter and please review! I promise I'm doing my best to keep up with you guys but my school work is getting harder with four hours of homework each day and essays almost every day. Yeah, I confess I didn't work on this during Thanksgiving vacation but only because I hade MORE homework and I used the time I had left to relax and take a break.**

**Ok, enough talk. Time for you guys to read! **

**

* * *

**

_I stayed still for a while before curiosity took over and I was making my way down Darien's hallway. The whispers grew louder as I got closer to the door. I leaned in a bit and tried to listen._

_"So she doesn't know anything yet?" I recognized Mal's voice first._

_"No, but I have a feeling that she will soon," Darien answered._

**

* * *

**

That caught my attention. I tried not to lean on the door but it was getting harder with each passing second.

"You mentioned that her powers have grown by themselves?" That sounded like Sessh's low voice. I'm guessing Darien nodded his head because Sessh asked next, "How advanced are her powers?"

"She managed to block me from her thoughts again," he started. He was quiet for a while before continuing. "She seems to be able to hide her presence. She could be standing right outside this door listening to everything." My eyes widened and held my breath. It seemed forever before he spoke again. "Her speed has increased too and I've heard that she has been practicing her ghost powers with Amy, so she should have better control of those. I'm not sure about the other ones."

"Someone needs to tell her about her other powers," Sessh commented.

"Are you going to teach her?" Mal asked.

"…I don't know. I want to help her but I don't want to ruin our…relationship."

"She's going to find out sooner or later," Mal pointed out. "Don't you think it's better if she hears it from you then from-?"

"What am I suppose to say?" Darien interrupted. "'I'm sorry to tell you, Ceri, but you're not completely human'? I don't think so."

My heart froze. Not human? What is that suppose to mean? Does he know I'm here and is saying all of the just to annoy me? I tried to calm myself down so I could listen to the rest. I fell slowly to my knees, which were getting weaker and barely noticed that my hands turned into tight fists. I waited.

"Not exactly in those words but something like that," Mal said calmly.

"You know how she is, how she will react."

"Perhaps if you prepare her, it will help," Sessh suggested.

"Yes. Teach her. Let her feel like you're her best friend," Mal added.

"…I don't want to be her best friend. I want her to be my-" he stopped to listen. I listened too. Footsteps. They were getting closer and closer. I jumped up and froze after taking a very loud step. Stupid wooden floors! The other footsteps got closer and it seemed like everything was going in slow motion except for those quiet footsteps.

Invisible, invisible, invisible, I thought with my eyes shut.

The footsteps were right in front of me now. I opened on eye and aw Zack walk past me without a second glance. What is he doing here? Doesn't he know Amy's room is way over there? He walked in, but before he shut the doors, I caught a few words.

"Where are the others?"

"Making sure things are safe, just like you ordered."

"Good…" The door shut with a click and I stood there for a few more seconds, just incase. When I didn't hear anything else, I made a quick, but quiet, dash to my room.

* * *

It's two o'clock in the morning and I should be sleeping. I should have my eyes closed. I should be breathing calmly. So why am I staring up at the ceiling with wide, open eyes? Maybe because I can't stop thinking about everything that happened today. Especially what Darien said. "Sorry to tell you, Ceri, but you're not completely human." The sentence kept repeating in my head over and over.

Not human…Why am I letting this get to me? It's stupid! Of course I'm human! I'm not a creature and I definitely know I'm not an alien. The jerk probably knew I was there and decided to have some fun. It's his twisted brain at work. He thought it would be fun because I…because I…I want an answer to my powers, damn it! Urgh! I flipped over and put the pillow over my head.

I am human. I was born on earth, in New York, from my human mother's womb. Urgh! You know what? Fuck Darien. What Rubius said earlier suddenly popped into my head. "My Master is very interested in the blond one." …ok, say that I'm not human. Then what? Is that why Granger is so interested in me? Does everyone know that I'm not a human? Is that why Luna chose me to join H.A.W.C.? "One day, you'll be something great." Is that why she kept me around? Kept me safe? I felt a small ach in my heart.

No! No, no, no! I'm not going to let Darien and his stupidity get to me. I sat up and took deep breaths. It's time for some medicine. My feet didn't make much noise as I walked into my bathroom. I opened the cabinet and found that I didn't have to look for the drowsy Night Quill. I found some pills. Guaranteed for eight hours of sleep. I took a couple, not bothering to read the instructions. Sleep is what I needed. I carried myself to bed and let myself relax.

* * *

Oh Christmas tree, oh Christmas tree, I don't know the rest of the words but who cares, hmmm?

"You seem cheerful," Nate observed as he caught up to me in one of H.A.W.C.'s hallways. "I thought you weren't the singing kind," he said slyly.

"It's humming. There's a difference and besides who's not happy this time of the year? Especially tonight. Hey, has Luna or Artemis told you where this year's party is going to be? When I ask Artemis he just smiles and says not to worry about it. Does that mean I'm not invited?" I asked with a fake pout. Nate chuckled and then went silent.

"…So?" I asked.

"'So' what?"

"So where is the party?" I said giving him a "duh" look.

"Well, you see…the thing is that…Luna…," he trailed off. It had to be Luna. She's obviously up to something if she's been missing for the past few weeks. Isn't that strange that it so happens that a few weeks ago, I heard Darien and his "you're not human" thing? "She sort of got Darien to have the party at you guys' house."

…Great. Just what I needed. Is this some sort of sick joke? After all the times they all heard how much Darien hates Alan they're going to have the party at my house? Well technically it's Darien's house but still. Didn't I tell them that Alan was going to come? I rattled my brain for the memory…Whoops.

"Are you one hundred percent sure?" I asked with no hope in my voice. Once Luna makes a decision, it's final.

"Yeah…So what are you going to do about Alan?" he asked with a little worry in his voice.

"Ha! I knew I told someone about bringing Alan!" I said, ignoring his question.

"No, it was a guess. So what are you going to do?" I rattled my brain for an answer.

"I have no idea," I finally admitted.

"You think Darien will be too happy about you bringing your…friend?"

"Boyfriend," I corrected. "And no, of course he's not because he's just a jerk like that." I let out a sigh. "Nate, I don't know what to do. About Darien, I mean. As much as I don't like him, I don't want to hurt him." Nate didn't answer. I guess it was pretty stupid asking a guy. Especially a guy that's going to get married, in a few months. Five months to be exact. I looked up at him and saw he had stopped and was looking at something in front of us. I followed his gaze and saw Darien close the door to the room he just came out of. He didn't look that surprised when he saw us.

Instead he said, "Nate, do I need to tell Lita about you and Serena?" He looked serious for only a second before he gave us his lop-sided smile.

Nate laughed and jokingly said, "Aw, crap, I've been caught. Here Dare, watch her for me, while I go make sure Lita wasn't looking." He gave me a slight nudge and I stumbled into Darien. He steadied me and watched Nate pass by.

"Uh. About-"

"Alan?" he asked. "Hearing," he answered before I could ask. Of course. I forgot about his supreme hearing ability.

"So…?" I asked, stretching the word.

"I'm looking forward to finally meeting the famous Alan." I looked at him suspiciously and he smirked at who-knows-what. He wrapped his arm around my waist and led me out the building. I guess preparations need to be made for tonight's party.

* * *

"So where is he?" Darien asked with a raised brow.

"…Um…" I looked over at the clock hanging on the wall. Almost midnight. "Well technically, I invited him for Christmas not Christmas eve. There for he's not late," I explained with me "smart" composure. See, some good came out of it being a tradition to have a Christmas Eve party instead of the usual Christmas day party.

"Well he has exactly 40 minutes before its Christmas," he said annoyed.

"What's so special about this Alan character?" Ann asked out of no where. I rolled my eyes and walked away from them. I don't need to have any of her tonight. Oooh, where are you Alan?! If you don't get here soon, Darien won't even get to see you before I kill you myself!

"Miss?" I turned to face Molly.

"Serena," I reminded her for the billionth time.

She smiled and said, "I know. It's just fun annoying you like that. Anyways, there is a man up front saying that you invited him. He says his name is Alan."

"Let him in!" I said already heading for the door.

She caught my arm and said, "Let me do it. After all you wouldn't want me to lose my job, now would you?" She smiled lightly before walking.

"Fine," I mumbled. I have to go rub it in Darien's face anyway. "Oh, Darien," I said in a sing song voice. He was only a step behind me, with Ann hanging on to him. He looked pretty annoyed. Ha! That's what he gets! "Alan is here," I said with a smirk.

"Good," was the only thing he said.

I turned in time to see Molly walk in with Alan behind her. He…well, didn't look very happy to be here, to tell the truth. He smiled when his eyes connected to mine and I would have smiled back except for one thing. It wasn't his usual warm smile.

"Granger," Darien growled next to me. I looked at him questioningly and then back to Alan. He was smiling at Darien now. It was more of a smirk.

"Delano," he greeted. His voice was different too. Harder and colder. I looked over to Darien, to see his reaction? I saw the hate in his face and I looked back to the person it was directed to. Alan…Granger. How could I have not seen it before? Am I that dense?

"What are you doing here?" Darien asked, glaring at Al-Granger.

"My Rena invited me," he said simply. I felt sick and to make things worst, he gave me his usual warm smiles but only for a second before it changed into his cold ones.

Darien's eyes flickered to me and right away understood what was going on. "You tricked her." His tone clearly showed that it was a statement. The room was quiet and I could feel the tension. I looked around and saw that everyone was backed away except for Mal, Sessh, Zack, Trista, Amara, and Michelle. All six were around Darien and me in a semi-circle. Everyone else was backed up against the walls.

"It wasn't very difficult," Alan said, breaking the silence. "All I had to do was put a nice guy act and she fell for it." I clenched my fist and took a step forward. Hands grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me back. Darien immediately stepped in front of me. Like I need protection, I thought sarcastically. I half turned and saw it was Trista holding me back.

"You son of a bitch," Darien said in a calm voice. "Did He send you?" He? Is this the same He that has been mentioned before?

"Yes," Alan answered without hesitate. "He wanted me to keep her away from you and find out what she knows. After all, he now knows that it's her."

"And now you're revealing yourself in front of a room full of authorities and vampires. Tell me, was this his idea too?"

"I don't understand why you don't call him father. I would be honored to be the next in line for power of all vampires." Father? Darien is the heir of all the vampires…which means…his father is…

"I would gladly switch you birth rights any time. Now answer my question."

"Witch one?"

"Did he send you here to reveal yourself in front of a room full of influential people?"

"I guess it's safe to say. Yes, he did. Little Rena's information isn't of much use now. All we have to do is eliminate her." I felt a shiver of fear pass through me. I noticed Darien's back stiffen. "But don't worry. We're not completely ready for that step yet. We have gathered many followers. Nearly half the vampire population."

"Wait, does that mean you're a vampire?" I asked without thinking. His gaze turned to me. I forced Trista to let go of me and I shoved Darien out of the way. Hey, might as well get some answers.

"Rena," he said in greeting.

"I never liked that name," I said seeing him in a new light. From "we might be over" to "You are so dead".

"That's too bad. It suits you so well. Do you know what the definition of Rena is?" He didn't wait for my answer. "It means pure. Clean. Innocent. Pure blood. It's interesting since you're not any kind of pure blood but I guess in a since you are…innocent."

"So are you or are you not?" I asked, making a note to self to look up Rena later. Pure blood, huh?

"Yes, I am."

"So then why didn't you get rid of me all the times you had the chance?"

"I couldn't kill you even if I tried. It wasn't time yet and I had to make sure you were her."

"Who's "her"?" I held my breath as I waited for an answer that I would never get. At least not that night.

"That's enough!" Alan didn't move his gaze from mine even after Luna's order. He only looked away when Darien pulled me back again. Jerk. I moved out of his shadow, only to be pulled back in and this time he held on tight.

Alan chuckled and said, "Interesting. Your so called friends havn't told you anything. Luna, Artemis, Michelle, Zack, and Amara." He said each name after a pause. "And you traders too. Ann, Malachite, Trista, Sessh, and Delano." Traders? Traders of what? "It's a shame she can't even trust you all." With a blur of black and brown, he was gone.

Trust. What a funny word. Friends and trust usually go together…I guess this isn't the case here.

Thud!

"Serena!"

I felt cold marble on my knees and there was yelling all around me.

* * *

"How is she?"

"She's fine. Maybe just in shock."

"Is she awake?"

"Probably but it's best to let her rest."

"…Is someone going to tell her the truth?"

"I don't know. That's up to Darien, Luna and Artemis."

"…I see."

Stupid superior hearing. Stupid powers. Stupid secrets that no one wants to tell me, even though they're about ME. I want answers. Answers that no one will give me right now. I got up from my bed and put on some comfortable shoes.

I could still hear them outside my door. Or at least it sounds like they're outside my door. I grabbed my jacket from my coat and opened my door a crack. No one was there. I opened it enough for me to get out and then quietly closed it behind me. I walked down the hall way and noticed my footsteps were quieter. Must come with the super power packet.

I quietly made my way down and out the front door. Not surprisingly, my car wasn't in sight. I started to run. Super speed right?

At first I didn't feel any different. I still ran at my usual speed. But I noticed the things around me were moving faster. I feel the same but I'm not. I slipped through the gate and kept going. I have a heavy feeling and I just want to dump it on someone! A Mr. Alan Granger to be exact. Darien, Luna, and whoever else has been lying to me!

A few minutes I was deeper into the city and I slowed down. How long have I been in bed? I don't remember sleeping. It's still dark out. I walked slowly down the streets. Now what? I have about twenty bucks in my pocket. What can I get from that?

Growl.

Breakfast for one. Thanks to Granger, I was too anxious to eat anything at the party. I rounded a corner and found a coffee shop. Thank you 24/7. I entered the shop and ordered a giant size cup of hot chocolate and donuts. I looked out the window while I took a sip and let out a sight. Ok, first I need to get things straight. Amy says it always helps to write things down. Fine I'll write things down. I took a napkin from the dispenser, asked the waitress for a pen and started writing.

_1) Alan Granger_

_2.) Darien's fatherthe Master a.k.a Him_

_3.) He wants me. Why?_

_Possible answers:_

_A.) I'm not "human"_

_B.) Because Darien is involved with me._

_C.) To kill me (most possible answer)_

_4.) Darien is the son a.k.a heir to all vampire power._

_5.) Everyone is keeping things from me._

_A.) Darien_

_B.) Luna_

_C.) Artemis_

_D.) Mal_

_E.) Sessh_

_F.) Zack (who would have guessed?)_

_G.) Amara_

_H.) Michelle_

_I.) Ann_

_J.) Trista_

_6.) Darien, Mal, Sessh, Ann, and Trista are "traders" (not sure of what yet.)_

_7.) Thoughts that just occurred to me_

_A.) Zack and Mal are somehow connected to Darien_

_And B.) The first reason Darien ever wanted to know me was because he's helping his daddy and is also trying to kill me._

_

* * *

_

Ah, this is the life. Mango smoothie, my favorite. It may be cold outside but that's not a reason why I shouldn't enjoy something like this. I flicked through the channels for something good to watch. Nothing on but a commercial caught my attention.

"Say good-bye to this year and say hello to the New Year! We've already started the count down! Only twelve hours left! Some of our Ambassadors will give us a special visit before they go to celebrate with their family and friends. Join us as we wait for the new year to come!-"

New years. I've been gone for almost a week. Doing what, you ask? Enjoying myself. Staying in the best hotels, eating the best food, and relaxing while having fun and all at the expense of H.A.W.C. I guess I should go back. No one has heard anything from me and they haven't named me missing yet. Maybe it has something to do with me keeping myself from being found. I've also used this time to think. Conclusion: I can only trust Mina, Amy, Lita, Raye, Jed, and Nate.

Twelve hours…I guess I should start leaving for New York, since I'm not even in the city any more. On the other hand…super speed. Hmm, I think I'll take in as much relaxation as I can.

* * *

"Oh! Where is Miss. Delciel?"

"She's-"

"Right here," I answered with a smile. "Sorry I'm late." The looks on everyone's faces were worth it though. I noticed that not everyone was here. Only Raye, Mina, and Nate.

"Ah, Miss. Delciel, we were waiting for you. How are you doing? Ready for the new year?" the host of some show asked. I seriously don't even have time for television any more.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I answered. The host laughed then she said she'll be back in a few and took off.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked.

"Where have you been?" Raye asked, ready to snap.

"Around," I answered. It's just so much fun to piss her off. "Everyone?" I asked again.

"Don't you "around" me! Do you know how annoying Amy and Mina have been? They've been-"

"In Raye language, that means she missed you," Jed interrupted.

"I know," I smiled again. "So where is everyone?"

"Only one person for each part of H.A.W.C. is coming," Nate explained. "Everyone else is waiting for us at H.A.W.C. for the new year's party."

"Oh," I said.

"Are you ready?" the host asked as she walked up to us. We nodded our heads and she led us to where some seats were waiting for us. We sat down and waited for the red light on the camera to go on. "Hello everyone! We are here with some of our Ambassadors, waiting for the New Year. So what are H.A.W.C.'s plans for the new year?" she asked, turning to us.

We went through the boring thing about keeping the peace and make sure everyone is safe. I was a bit surprised when no one said anything about Alan Granger so I thought it would be best to let them do most of the talking.

"Enough about that," the host said when we were finished. "Tell us about your relationships. There's a little rumor about Miss. Delciel and Mr. Delano. What do you have to say about that Miss. Delciel?"

I put on my fake smile and said, "Those rumors are exactly that: rumors. There's nothing between Mr. Delano and I besides our work we do together."

"Ah, I see," the host said, sounding disappointed.

"The one you should be asking about relationships is Nate here," I said poking Nate in the ribs.

"Oh really?" the host said while laughing at my gesture.

Nate smiled a little and said, "Yes, I think I've been keeping this long enough. Lita, if you're watching this, I'm sorry. Miss. Lita and I are planning to get married next spring!" Even though I've already heard this before, I still couldn't help but smile.

"Wow! Congratulations!" the host said happily.

"Thank you," Nate said with a slight blush.

"So what about you two?" she asked facing Raye and Mina. "I'm sure pretty things like you have the guys chasing you around all the time." Raye, Mina, and I started laughing. If only she knew. Poor Mal had to go through so many things to get to Mina.

"No," Mina said after she quit laughing. "All three of us are single. I'm still looking, so if there's any hot guys watching this, give me a call!" She winked at the camera. What does she mean "all"?

"Well, thank you all for coming," the host said after a few more questions of our personal lives that we could answer. "Congrats, again on the wedding," she said to Nate.

"Thank you," he said again.

"Well he still have one hour and fifty-five minutes until the new year. We'll be back after a short break!" we smiled at the camera and waited until the red light turned off. We stood up and shook hands with the host.

"Thanks for having us," Nate said in his calm voice.

"It was our pleasure," the host said smiling at all of us. We said our good-byes and walked down the stairs and ended up in Nate's car.

"Serena, I missed you so much!" Mina said giving me a hug when we were in.

"I missed you too," I said as I tried to push Mina away. "But you're squashing me."

"Oh! Sorry!" she said letting go. "Ok, let's get down to business," she said suddenly serious.

"Business?"

"You have to do something about Ann!" she continued, completely ignoring me. "She keeps on bragging about how she's going to get Darien's first kiss of the year! It's so damn annoying!"

"She might even be a bigger bitch than Beryl," Raye added.

"So why don't you do something about it?" I asked them both. Mina let out a sigh.

"It's vampire law. You're not allowed to attempt to hurt someone who is a first generation. She's Darien's follower so he probably bit her." He bit her. Why does that thought make me feel uneasy?

"So why don't you ask someone else?" I asked. "I'm sure there are a lot of people who don't like her."

"But it's not their place," Mina answered simply.

"So how is it my place?"

"Because you and Darien are meant to be."

"Even if he's a "prince"?" I said adding air quotes.

"Yes, even if he's a prince," she answered without the air quotes.

"Even if he's keeping things away from me?"

"You can't expect a guy to open up his heart. Especially after the way you treated him."

"Even if," I continued. "He's trying to kill me?" She looked at me blankly.

"Kill you?" they all asked at the same time.

"Never mind," I said. What was I thinking, saying something like that? "The point is that they, Ann and Darien, can get married and live happily ever after for all I care. They deserve each other."

"Are you sure?" Nate asked. "Marriage can bond people forever."

I stayed quiet after that.

"We're here," Nate said after a while. We were parked right in front of the building. I took a deep breath and stepped out. "Everyone should be in the main meeting room." The main meeting room is the room where Ambassadors and other members of H.A.W.C. gather. It's a bit bigger than the personal one we use. I walked straight up the building. I guess it would be better if Luna saw me first. Even thought I'm not in very good terms with her. I entered the building and the warmth hit me straight on. There were a few people standing around and talking. I passed them all and followed the hallway that led to the room.

My heels clicked as I walked down the hall. Good thing I had found my credit card in my coat pocket. I had a little fun, getting Christmas presents for myself. I would be buried in bills if it weren't H.A.W.C.'s card. The doors were wide open so I stood in the doorway looking for Luna.

"I'm glad to see you," Amy said with a smile as she walked up to me. She didn't hug me like Mina did but she gave me one of her heart warming smile.

"Hi, Amy," I said giving her a quick hug. Maybe I'm being paranoid but shouldn't she be all worried? I mean I suddenly disappeared for a week and I come back and everyone is acting like nothing. "Have you seen Luna?"

"Oh, she's over there with Artemis, Darien, and Ann." Figures.

"Ok, thanks. I'll see you later and we'll talk then." She nodded and I walked to where she had gestured. "I'm here," I said, interrupting whatever they were talking about.

Luna looked at me for a second before smiling and saying, "I'm glad." I looked at all of them and they were all smiling at me. Well except Ann. Can you say weird?

"So…are we going to talk later?" I asked just to make sure they were with me.

"Soon," Luna said calmly.

"…Ok. I…I guess I'll see you later," I said and turned around.

"You're leaving?" Artemis asked. I shrugged and walked away from them.

"Weird." I heard Ann say.

"You're one to talk," I muttered but I'm sure she heard it. I walked out of the room. New Years isn't the same as before. It's just another year passing by and a new one following. I wondered the halls for a while before I decided to go to the private meeting room. I found Mina, Nate and Lita in there with a big screen TV in front of them. They were watching the countdown.

"Why are you guys here?" I asked, as I sat down next to Mina.

"Nothing good starts until the last hour of the year," Mina explained with a "duh" in her voice.

"…Want to cause some trouble?" I asked. "For old time sake."

"I'm in," Lita said without hesitation.

"Why not?" Nate added.

"Yeah!" Mina said jumping up from her seat. "What are you thinking?" she asked with a glint in her eye. I smiled in return.

"You tell me."

* * *

Leave it to me. Leave it to me, she says. It was suppose to get me out of boredom but instead I have to sit and wait for who knows what. Thirty minutes left. They had the television brought down the room so we could all watch the count down. I know I shouldn't be sitting here with a glass of wine. Yes, I'll get drunk but it's only one…and it's not that strong.

"So where's your mom?" I asked Amy, who was sitting next to me.

"I'm not sure. Maybe with the other parents." she guessed.

"Shouldn't she be here with you? I mean there's less than thirty minutes left."

"She'll be here. She's always here on time. Speaking of which, where are your grandparents?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," I said with a shrug.

"Sere!" Mina said giggling as she walked up to me. "It's all set!"

"Will you tell me what, now?" I asked as I scooted to make room for her.

"No!" she said still smiling. "Just make sure you get Darien's kiss!"

"Say it louder, why don't you?"

"Will you feel better if I tell you what it is?"

"Yes."

"Too bad. But, I'll tell you that it involves…something you'll laugh your head off."

"Gee, that narrows it down," I said sarcastically

"Come on then, let's go see who else they're interviewing on TV." She stood up and pulled me up with her.

I didn't fail to notice that she always kept me close to Darien. I also noticed that Ann was always clinging on to him. Disgusting.

"Count down!" Jed yelled over everyone. "10...9...," he started and soon everyone joined. I looked from the corner of my eye and saw Darien, keeping away from any eye contact. Ann…well, Ann was busy putting some lip stick on.

"8...7..."

"Here," Mina said turning me around.

"Wha-"

"Stay still," she ordered as she applied some lip gloss to my lips.

"6...5..."

She gave me a shove in Darien's direction and I ended right in front of him. He looked surprised as he looked down at me.

"4...3..."

"Excuse me," Ann said with smile and "lightly" shoved me. Ooh, how I hate her!

"2..."

"You're excused," I answered, pushing her away. I put myself in front of Darien and he looked at me with confused eyes. I grabbed his tie, which happened to be the one Raye gave him, and pulled.

"1...Happy New Years!!"

His lips were on mine before the "Happy New Years". I heard a not so nice word and then footsteps. My eyes were shut and I wanted to open them to see what his face looked like. I let my lids open a bit and saw his calm face and eyes closed. I closed mine again and felt his hand cup my cheek. His other hand wrapped around my body and pulled me closer. It made my heart jump. My feet started moving but he was leading. I let my arms wrap around his neck and pulled him even more. After a few more seconds we stopped moving and then I pushed him away to breath. He was still leaning down so I could feel his breath tickle me. I looked up at him and he looked down at me calmly.

"…Ceri…"

"Shhh," I whispered. "I may not know what's going on and I may not even trust you but…this seems right." He stayed quite for a while before he leaned down.

"I'll make you trust me," he whispered against my lips before he took my upper lip between his and nibbled.

"This…doesn't mean…anything," I said between kisses.

"Of course not," he answered. "Of course not…"

* * *

**Well, well, well? Do you love it? I loved how I ended it! Not a cliffy (I was thinking about it too.) yet, it makes you want to read more! Well, I would anyways, if I was a reader. I hope everyone had a great holiday and Happy New Year!**

**I know how annoying it is to read author notes when you just want to hurry up and get to the story so I'll probably add notes only on the bottom unless it's something you absolutely have to know before reading.**

**Before I forget, I made up Rena's definition. In their "world" there was a play where the main character's name was Marina. She was a pure kind of character. Naïve. That kind of character. You get the idea. So it was like an illusion.**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Serenity/Serena**


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**H.A.W.C.**

**Serenity of the Moon/Serena of the Moon**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Rated: R**

**English names**

**Alternate reality**

**Disclaimer: Pretty Soldiers Sailor Moon, or anything related, belongs to the very talented Naoko Takeuchi**

**Ok, I forgot to add an important line to the last chapter (I think) or the one before that. It's during the Christmas party where Alan shows up and he's about to leave. **

He turned to leave but turned back as if remembering something. "Ah, Zack you're fired." **and then he leaves. This is a short chapter but I wanted to get something to you guys. You don't know how bad I feel about not being able to update as fast as I want to.**

**Ok, I'm not getting all of the reviews by mail so I'm going to be answering them all here, until they get it fixed.**

**ASMR**

Review by **Sailor Mew Venus**

I just read your newest chapter and it was great! The ending was pretty hot and heavy there! Wink,Wink Anime character Peace Sign Nicely done though! I can't wait for your next upcoming chapter! I understand you have a lot of homework, same deal here! It's like during the holidays they gave more homework Anyways good luck on writing more! I can't wait to find out who Serena actually is!!! And what she really means to Darien!  
P'out 3

**Hopefully it won't take a long time. Things to do:**

**Tell Serena's history**

**Tell Darien's history**

**(Stuff I can't really say)**

**Explanations of previous chapters**

**And them getting together**

**And…sequel…?**

**I'm not sure about the last one yet.**

Review by **Chand28**

Hey! I love the new chapter u wrote. The ending was pretty hot!!!!!!  
Well I guess ur busy with school. I know I am. Hope u had fun during the holidays. I'll wait for ur next chapter until after the exams since u deserve it. U go girl!!!!!!1

P.s.Are u from the States because due to the story it sounds that way.

**Thanks! Enjoy the new chapter! Yeah, I just finished writing an essay and I still have other projects to finish. Someone has asked me this before. Yes, I live in the states but I'm Hispanic. English is my second language.**

**Fan fiction**

DaOnleeSam  
2006-12-31  
ch 15, reply

LOLZ, I LOVE it! Update soon! Happy NEW YEARS!

**Thanks! Enjoy the chapter.**

cosmoscrystal96  
2006-12-31  
ch 15, reply

OMG! Two things:  
1. All this foreplay between Sere and Dare is killing me. Are they going to get together and get busy?  
2. Do you know how freakin' awesome of a writer you are?

Looking forward to your next update! HUGS!

**blush Thanks. Yes, they are definitely going to get together. As for when they get busy…lets just say they will certainly be busy with something. **

TotalEclipseOfTheHeart2114  
2006-12-31  
ch 15, reply

This was definitely a great chapter & I LOVED the ending! I can't wait until the next chapter as always  
HAPPY NEW YEARS!

**Thanks! I wasn't sure if I should have added Darien's last quote or if I should just let Serena have the last word but it looks like it turned out pretty good.**

A Fan  
2007-01-01  
ch 15, anon.

WOW! I can't wait to read more of your story!! I am writing a story myself. I want to post it, but I'm afraid it won't be good enough to read. If I do decide to post it would you mind reading it for me? I have been working on it since the middle of summer and I will probably go back and redo some of it. I am going by the name 'A Fan' because I haven't made up a yahoo account for my story, which I still need to name (LOL). It would mean a lot to me if you read it and reviewed it because I feel that I need an opinion on this. I'll let you know when I post my story and, hopefully, you have just as much fun reading it as I had fun writing it. You helped me become inspired to post my story because I hope to be just half as good as you.  
Happy New Year!

**Sure, I would love to help. I'm sure you'll do a great job as soon as you find your writing style. I'm still working on mine even as we speak. I'll be looking forward to your story.**

Angela  
2007-01-01  
ch 15, anon.

Lovely HAPPY 2007

**Thanks. Hope you have a great new year.**

Silver Moon Goddess1  
2007-01-01  
ch 15, reply

Awesome! Great chapter...I loved it!

silver moon goddess

**Thanks. I'm thinking about making Darien a tiny bit hotter. What do you think? **

Paramecio  
2007-01-01  
ch 15, reply

This is... this is...this is beautiful, wonderful fantastic, I really love it ç.ç it is the best story that I have never read.  
It is great

**Wow, really? Thanks so much! I'm glad to hear you like it. **

chloe alone  
2007-01-01  
ch 15, reply

Great update I can't wait for more please keep going I just love how you ended it so far

**Thanks. I'll try to stay on top of things so I can have more time to write but so far, my ideas are being blocked by school work.**

Megan Consoer  
2007-01-01  
ch 15, reply

I really like this story a lot. Can you please write some more chapters?

**Of course! I promised you guys I wouldn't stop until I finished and I'm going to keep that promise. Enjoy the new chapter!**

Chrissienuil  
2007-01-02  
ch 15, reply

Ahh this chap was so good

**Thanks! Enjoy the new chapter!**

Midnitestar171  
2007-01-02  
ch 15, reply

I love this story! Thanks for updating! Happy New Year!

**Thanks . Have fun reading!**

supersaiyanx  
2007-01-03  
ch 15, reply

I love it!  
Its such an awesome chapter, I hope you write more soon.  
Thanks!  
!D!

**Thanks! I'll try to write something every now and then and hopefully I won't take as long to update.**

spoiledprincess  
2007-01-03  
ch 15, anon.

I LOVE DA ENDING! BUT THERE WAS SOMETHING MISSING FROM THIS CHAPTER. I WAS WAITING FOR THIS UPDATE WHEN I SAW IT I SCREAMED I WILL ALWAYS READ THIS STORY.

**Lol, I'm so happy that you're liking it!?? What do you think was missing?**

sarrangxoxo  
2007-01-03  
ch 15, reply

OMG I absolutely LOVE this story  
I was literally hooked since the first chapter and have been staying up late just to finish it up  
YOU ARE AN AMAZING AUTHOR!!  
Please update soon!

**Thank you so much! I don't know about amazing but I try my best.**

Pamela  
2007-01-04  
ch 15, anon.

Ok I forgive you! Hehe, just kidding!  
I really liked this chapter!  
I just love Serena and Darien together!!  
Hope to read more soon! ;)

**Sorry for the long wait. Enjoy the chapter! Yes, Serena and Darien forever! **

lunaeve  
2007-01-04  
ch 15, reply

Man am I pissed...stupid not telling me when thing update

oh well the kiss was worth it

…**ok, well I suggest you add the story to your alert list. I can't really go and tell everyone when I update. Enjoy the chapter!**

Shrouded Mist  
2007-01-04  
ch 15, reply

LOVE this story! Update soon I can't wait!

**I hope you love this chapter just as much. **

xMoonPrincessx  
2007-01-05  
ch 15, reply

. o0o0o I jus LUVED that last part! So sweet! Lol! Keep updating the story! It's going great! I wanna read the next chapter son! Good luck too! u probably don't even need it cuz ur such a great writer! Anyways happy new years too!

**Lol, trust me, I probably do need all the luck I can get. I hope you like this new chapter. Lol! Yes! I love the ending! I was going to add Ann's prank but it would have ruined the moment so I might add it here.**

Moon Titan  
2007-01-06  
ch 15, reply

That was a really good Ch!! Cute ending!!  
Knew there was a reason I didn't like Alan.  
I can't wait for u to update!!

**Yeah, it was hard to have Alan be nice when I was hating him so much. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

Zackire  
2007-01-07  
ch 15, reply

Beautifully composed!

**Thanks!**

lilaznbunny  
2007-01-08  
ch 15, reply

I like it I hope they get together and anne can like die or something plzplzplzplz write more

**Lol, yeah, it will be a while before I can get rid of Ann for good.**

moonqueen  
2007-01-09  
ch 15, reply

Need...more

**Here…it is! sorry, couldn't help it. I hope you like this new chapter!**

Ladynightfire38215  
2007-01-09  
ch 15, reply

Great chapter, that whole about Alan being a bad guy I did not see coming. But I kind of figured that there was something off about him. Update soon.

**Yeah, Alan is the "he's too nice to be evil" kind of guy. At least I tried to make him seem that way.**

ffgirlmoonie  
2007-01-09  
ch 15, reply

It has to mean something!

**Lol, that's what I was screaming as I typed the ending! **

angelockheart  
2007-01-09  
ch 15, reply

Sweet and nice ending. AND NOT A CLIFFY! WHEW!! I enjoy your story so much, refreshing and new. Please do what you do best and UPDATE! Thanks.

**Yeah, I kind of figured you guys wouldn't want a cliffy already in the New Year. I promise to do my best and update as soon as I can.**

enchantedmoon89  
2007-01-10  
ch 15, reply

loved it! Not a cliffy thank heavens lol can't wait for more hurry

**Lol, yeah, that wouldn't be a very good way to start the New Year. I'll try to hurry but I don't know how often I'll be able to type something.**

Sereniti Jurai

2007-01-12  
ch 15, anon.

I think that's my favorite chapter yet. Please will you write more? I love H.A.W.C.

**Thanks! Of course I'll keep writing. Even if it takes a little longer than what I planned on, I'll finish this story so don't worry.**

roesbud  
2007-01-16  
ch 15, reply

Hope you and more it is getting good

**Thanks! It's going to get better soon!**

Nyelle18  
2007-02-26  
ch 15, anon.

I love the twists and turns your story takes. It keeps me guessing. Please update soon and keep up with the creative writing.

**Thank you so much! I'll try to keep up but who knows what's going through my teachers heads.**

**Well, enough of that. Time to read!**

* * *

Going back to work was a pain. Not just going back in general but we had to do. As soon as we were back from our short vacation we heard news of vampire attacks that were led by Alan. They were randomly all over the world so we couldn't exactly tell where he was. It was official now. The start of war might be close. Warnings were posted everywhere and there was now there was a curfew everyone had to meet. Everyone had to be inside before dark but what good will that do?

Vampires can be out by day. Plus they can pretty much get past anything. The whole invitation thing? Yeah, Mina just told me that she was just messing around with me about that. One would think that being an ex-slayer I would know something but you know what? I don't. The only thing I know about them is how to kill them and some of their abilities.

I didn't get any answers on New Years. All I heard was Ann's chain of profanities after, what I'm guessing was the end of Mina's prank. She never told me what it was. She said I might not enjoy hearing about it. Whatever. It was funny watching Ann run like all hell was after her. After that little episode with Darien I decided it was time to leave. I wasn't too excited about having to see him home too so I decided to take in as much free time as possible. But sadly we had to return to work the next Monday.

Monday morning I found H.A.W.C. filled with soldiers and other important looking people. There was a pair at either side of almost every door. I even found them on each side of my office. I awkwardly went in and looked through some papers before I was called down for an emergency meeting. We discussed increasing security and having people looking out for any signs of trouble. There was talk about taking all of us to a safe house and being the guy Darien was he offered the use of his home and assured us of its safety. Luna and Artemis said they would think about it and also ask the President if she would like to stay with us or if she has her own plan.

Almost every channel had news about vampires. "How to keep them out of your house" "The best way to keep from being bitten is…" Everywhere. Everywhere one looked, there was a poster, flyer, news letter, commercial, magazine, news paper, and most annoyingly some garlic ad. Garlic. Ha! Only an idiot would buy into that.

Another thing is Darien's "royal blood" as Mina calls it. Darien refuses to say anything about it. All he says is "I have no blood from HIM." And he would say "HIM" with so much hatred in his voice. So we dropped it and let him be…for now. Do you honestly think I would just drop it? Doubt it.

Luna and Artemis don't bother. "Royal or not, he is still and Ambassador." See, now if that was me, it would be "Serena, why didn't you ever tell us? Did you not trust us? How can you keep from us that our enemy is your father? How can we trust you?" Yadda, yadda. But does Darien have through that? Nope. And what about Mal and Zack? Apparently both Amy and Mina refused to see them and apparently the guys have not tried to get them back. I swear I sometimes hear Amy call out to Zack in her dream. It would be so pathetic if it wasn't Amy. She really cared for him and he lied to her. Well, he didn't tell her the truth anyway. But I guess you can't blame the guy…much.

Someone can't just be all like, "I love you so much. You are the most important thing to me. Oh, yeah, before I forget to tell you, I'm a vampire! Isn't that funny?" Yup, that's right. Zack is a vampire. Oh, you'll love this too. So is Mal! Both idiots were keeping it to themselves and Mina told me how they can hide their prescience and that was what Alan was doing whenever he was around me. Men can be real jacks sometimes.

Mina and Mal avoid each other like the plague. Why does he want to avoid her when HE is the one that hurt HER? Its not like his precious prince…ordered him to…That Bastard! I stood up from my lying position on my bed in a quick movement. I walked shoeless out of my room into the hallway. I walked down Darien's hall, pass his office and into his room.

"You are such a jerk! You bastard!" I found him sitting on the edge of his bed with confusion in his eyes. Later I would wonder what he was doing there just sitting but that's not important now. I marched over -actually I sort of ran- and sort of tackled him down. Incase he tried to get away I grabbed his wrists and pinned them on top of his head. I used my mind to help me a bit. I'm not as stupid as I might sometimes seem. I didn't get the satisfaction of hearing him swear. Instead he looked at me for a second before he got an amused smile.

"Using brute force to get me to stay still? Not that I'm complaining. This is a nice surprise. May I ask what brought this lovely change?" I sat up a little so I could straddle him and used my mind to keep his legs still.

"Sorry to disappoint you but I'm not going to play along today. Now," I said making it perfectly clear that I was serious. "I want you to let Mal love Mina." He looked at me with a blank look.

"No one can control how another person feels. What do you mean "let"? Mal's private life is his and his alone."

"Don't give me that! He has been ignoring Mina and Zack and Amy act like they don't know each other."

"And how is this my fault?"

"Because they are your little underlings. You probably ordered them to break up with them. Or, even worst, did you order them to make my friends fall in love with them just so they could squash their hearts?" I realized my nails were digging into his wrists but I didn't care and it looked like it didn't bother him. "So? Which one is-?" I was cut off by his lips. Damn him. With just his upper body he managed to roll over, ending with me on the bottom and with my legs around his waist.

The sudden move broke my concentration and his hands were the ones holding MY wrists. I'll admit I was disappointed when the short kiss ended but I think we covered that he's hot and I can lust as much as I want.

"Get this through your head," he said in almost a whisper. "Love is something I will never fool around with. It's too important and special to me," as he said the last words he kissed me lightly. "Understand?" he asked with his lips still touching mine. I swallowed hard and nodded, causing our lips to brush against each other. "Good." This time he kissed me for real. He started slow with butterfly kisses that led from my lips to me ear lobe, down my neck, across the collar of my shirt, back up again, and to my lips again where he started to nibble softly.

'Bubble gum,' he observed when he tasted my lip gloss. Haven't heard his voice in my head for a while. How did you get in here? 'You let your guard down during moments like this,' he answered simply as he let go of my wrists which ended up at the nape of his neck. He licked my lower lip, where he had been nibbling seconds before. I opened my mouth and let him enter. As usual he headed for my roof which made me squirm. 'Don't,' he hissed in warning and I remembered where my legs were. Oops. Regardless of that, I couldn't stop from smiling. What? It was hilarious!

'You think it's funny?' Very. He moved slightly and I could feel something hard on my inner thigh. 'How about now?' he growled. Ah, crap. 'Indeed.' I tried to pull my legs from around him but he grabbed my left thigh, the same thigh that felt his hard…thing, and stopped me. 'How funny do you think this is?' he asked, his playful voice returning. As he said that his index finger started stroking my thigh. Darien don-. 'Don't what?'

"Serena? Did you kill Darien yet?" I looked at the door, which was wide open, just in time to see Amy walk in. Double crap. She stopped and with wide eyes took in the sight before her. Sure we were fully clothed except for shoes but our position was very compromising. Did I mention that she had a clear view of Darien's hand on my thigh, which was attached to one of the legs that was still wrapped around him, and who knows what else she saw. She let out this sort of half scream and covered her face. "I'm so sorry! I just got here and Trista told me that she heard Serena yelling something at Darien, all the way downstairs and she was worried something happened! I'm so sorry!" Even with her face covered I could see she was beat red. With that one-breath apology she half ran out of the room.

I laved there staring where she was a few seconds ago…Yeah…I better get out of here. I came here for a reason and stayed for a completely different one. I'll have to ask him later when Amy's not in the house and when he is…cooled down. I pushed at his chest and pulled my legs away.

"Not yet," he said before giving me a hard pounding kiss. Finally he was generous enough to let me breath and he let go. He was slightly panting, unlike me, who was breathing fast. He stood up so he was standing. I stood up too and tried to smooth out my clothes.

I cleared my throat as I walked out the door. "I'll see you at dinner," I said as I reached the door.

"Until then," he answered. I was about to close the door when he spoke again. "Your first lesson will be first thing tomorrow morning."

"Lesson?"

"You wanted me to teach you right? I'll simply tell Luna that we will be taking some time off."

"Good luck with that," I said, trying to hide my excitement. Finally!

* * *

"This is stupid," I said for the billionth time since we started this, two weeks ago.

"It will help," he assured me.

"Like hell," I muttered.

"You just need to concentrate. That's what controls most of your powers."

"I agree with Darien," Amy piped up from where she was sitting, taking some more notes on me. I let out a sigh. All we have been doing these past couple of weeks is sit on concentrate on silly little mind games.

"Alright, Ceri. You've had enough torture," he said with a slight smile. We were all in his room, sitting in chairs with a small table in the middle of all three of us. Amy had some papers in front of her and a laptop which she was using for taking notes. Darien had asked for her help with my ghost abilities. "We are going outside," he declared, standing up. Amy started to put her things in folders and put them in her lap top case, along with the lap top itself. I stood up to follow.

Darien led us through an unfamiliar hallway. "This is the servant's part of the house," he explained. He led us into the large and clean kitchen and then out the back door. There was a path with tall bushes on either side. They were even taller than Darien!

They only lasted for a short way. They opened up to this huge back yard. The path kept going, leading farther down and then splitting to lead around the house. "All right," he started as he came to a stop. He turned around to face us. "May I?" he asked, Amy reaching for one of her notebooks which she let drop with her bag as she settled onto the small table. She handed him a notebook and a pen.

He turned to the first clean sheet and started writing things down. He filled half the page in five seconds like it was nothing and handed it back to Amy. She read it as quick as Darien wrote it and then she had an oh-so-that's-what-this-is look on her face. "Your powers," she informed me.

"I'm assuming she already knows how to control at least half of her ghost abilities?" Darien asked, looking around the yard as if looking for something. Amy nodded her head and started reading the first things out loud.

"Invisibility, dissolving, telekinesis, and flying. We haven't spent much on flying though."

"What about the others?" Darien asked.

"I haven't really looked into other things. She does posses other powers but none of them are ghost connected."

"Other powers?" I asked, confused. They totally ignored me and continued talking to each other.

"Do you think you can help? I'm sure I can teach her the others, seeing as they are similar to mine but I'll need help."

"Darien, how do you know so much about what powers she will have if she hasn't even shown any signs of some of these? Speed, for example."

"She has shown signs of speed. They were just small things that I happen to see," he answered, completely ignoring the other and most important question. Amy saw this too and just sighed.

Unlike everyone else, well maybe Luna, she didn't really think he was the Prince. "He shows no signs of it except for all these vampires who see to be his enemies and that claim that he is the Prince," she had said. Amy looked down at the paper and read out loud. "Speed. Hide presence. Strength. Telepathy. Scenes?" she asked, reading the last one.

"Hearing, smelling, seeing, tasting, and touch," Darien answered.

"Sounds like a wolf," Amy stated simply while reading the small details Darien wrote. Wolf? Oh great, what next? Don't tell me I'm going to turn into a mindless zombie. "I wouldn't be surprised if she had immortality," Amy said shaking her head slightly. I noticed Darien's lip twitch slightly as if he was fighting a smile.

"So, shall we start?" Darien asked as he took off his blazer and rolled up his sleeves. I nodded and Amy sat down on the table, bringing out her lap top. "Speed and eye sight," Darien said simply. I noticed Amy started setting up the camera on her computer. "All right, Ceri, I want you to keep your eyes on me," he said smugly. I rolled my eyes and he chuckled. "Try to keep up with only your eyes. Then we'll see if your body can keep up. Understand?" I nodded my head once. He took a few steps before he disappeared. I blinked, looking at the spot that he was standing before.

"You have to keep up." I looked up and saw Darien walking back at a normal pace.

"Well, run slower!" I yelled, getting annoyed. Idiot was probably going as fast as he could.

"That is as slow as I can run," he said simply, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah right," I said, crossing my arms too. He let out an annoyed sigh but I saw his smile.

"Maybe you should run first, to get you in the mood." He was now standing in front of me. He turned around to run. "Just catch me. I'll even go slowly for you." I let out a sigh and was getting ready to run. Did I ever tell you guys that running and I don't mix? I looked up and saw Darien walking veeerryy slowly. "Any day now," he said teasing. I scowled and was about to punch him, since he was still arms length away. I pulled my fist back and stumbled when I missed. He caught me by my elbow and steadied me. I glared at him and he leaned down and gave me a butterfly kiss on my neck, right under my ear. "You're not going to let me get away with that, are you?" he asked with a sparkle in his eye.

"Bast-ard," I said, stretching the word. I pulled my elbow away and aimed for another punch. I missed. Again. This time I managed to keep my balance on my own. Darien was ten feet away from me.

"Is that the best that Serena The Slayer can do?" he asked mockingly. Someone wants to get beat to a pulp. I narrowed my eyes and started running toward him. He quickly turned around and started running. I ran harder with my fists wanting to do some damage.

"Bastard! Get your ass back here!" I yelled as I caught up. I was right behind him and was about to pull on the back of his shirt, when he increased his speed. I could hear him laughing. Damn vampire. I tried to keep my feet light and not stomp as I ran after him.

"Good," I heard him say. The idiot had the nerve to turn around and run backwards! I wanted to jump him and give him the beating of his life! My nails started making marks on my palms, as I tightened my fists. He smiled at me before he winked.

"Argh!" I yelled as I got closer to him. I reached out and the tips of my fingers touched a button on his shirt, which made me get even more annoyed. He increased his speed, and I followed. He didn't even bother turning around. We were still running in the same direction so he didn't have to worry about turns.

Every time he increased his speed, I did too and every time, he didn't bother to turn around. Jerk. Five minutes later-how big is his yard?-I saw something in his eyes and I had a feeling that he was going to either increase or turn around. Before he could do either, I increased my own and tackled him down. Victory! We slid a few more feet as we fell. He looked up at me with a smirk.

"Pinning me down again? What will I do with you, Ceri," he asked pretending to be annoyed.

"Not even in your dirty, perverted dreams," I said flicking him in the middle of his forehead with my index finger. Hmm, what should I do with him? Punches won't do much harm. I shifted so that I was sitting on his stomach with both legs on one side. He grunted while I was moving. Idea! I smirked at my idea. It will be revenge and an excuse!

"What are you thinking about?" he asked shifting so he was supporting himself with his elbow.

"Revenge," I answered, simply. I stood up and he followed. He looked back the way we came and smiled slightly.

"Not bad but I'm sure you can do better." I looked back and my eyes widened. I could only see the house. I couldn't see Amy or the table she was sitting at. I ran what may take a normal person fifteen minutes in only a fraction of that.

"How far did we run?"

"About a mile or two," he estimated. I don't know what surprised me more. The fact that his back yard is longer than a mile or that I ran all of that. I looked in the direction that we were running and saw that farther on there was a forest.

"And how big is your back yard?"

"I'm not sure. But everything together, including the house, is a few hundred acres."

"Rich bastard," I muttered.

He ignored that and asked, "Ready to go back?" I nodded my head again and he took out his phone from his pocket. He pushed a few buttons that I assume led to the timer because the next thing he said was, "On your mark. Get set. Go," he said pushing the button to start and started running with me. I tried to go as fast as I could. He moved over and slowed down so he was running right next to me. "Concentrate on the whole picture. The first time you were keeping your eyes on me but now you have to look at your surroundings." I tried to look but there weren't any surroundings. Only green blurs and a few spots of melting snow. It started to make me dizzy so I tried to look for something to concentrate on. I found Amy, typing on her computer at her usual fast pace and I slowed down until I was right in front of her.

"Wow," Amy said stunned.

"Three minutes," Darien said beside me as he closed his phone. Amy turned her computer around and started the piece she recorded. It showed Darien and me arguing for a while and then me, trying to punch him. We took off running at a normal pace and then we started running like an animal on four legs. Soon we were out of sight. A few minutes later Darien and I showed up in a blur. I guess that means I ran faster the second time.

"We will take a short lunch break and work on your eyes," Darien said and instantly a maid appeared and he asked for some food for us.

* * *

**I know, I know! This is so short and I'm so sorry! Right now I have essays that need to be finished (not to mention home work) so I don't really don't have time. I quit writing during class because I try to use that time to finish homework. I am getting closer to the end but you guys will have to bear with me because I'm horrible at endings. I know how this is going to end I just don't know how to get there.**

**Please review!**

**Serenity/Serena**


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**H.A.W.C.**

**Serenity of the Moon/Serena of the Moon**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Rated: R**

**English names**

**Alternate reality**

**Disclaimer: Pretty Soldiers Sailor Moon, or anything related, belongs to the very talented Naoko Takeuchi**

**Hey, everyone.**

**Well, there's no point in apologizing now is there? **

**I've been busy with a lot of work (both school work and social stuff) but I HAVE been writing, just in small amounts. This chapter is about the same length as the others. As of now, I will only respond to reviews that have questions in them. Sadley, since the A Sailor Moon Romance website has been shut down, I can't respond to those questions. Instead, I will now respond to reviews from fanlib.**

**Reviews From Fanfic:**

Megan Consoer  
2007-10-28  
ch 17,

I really like this story alot. Can you please write some more chapters?

**Like I've said before, I plan to keep on writing until this story is finished. Of course, I will start a new one afterwards but who knows if it will be right away.**

neoearthqueen30  
2007-12-16  
ch 17,  
i love this story so much! are darien and serena going to have sex?

**Well, why don't I let you guys vote on that? I might or might not include it. (has already decided and is just teasing)**

Lennatha  
2008-01-12  
ch 17,  
-throws hands in hair with the screams of 'NU!!'-  
I've read all these chapters in... ... whoa... 3 hours... THIS STORY IS SO ADDICTIVE I NEED YOU TO UPDATE!  
seriously...  
I love the hard to get Serena... the scene in Darien's bed -grins-  
I swear I was giggling... More of those PLZKTHNX! xD  
please update soon... I'll... I'll give virtual cookies? xD  
Lennatha

**Wow, 3 hours? Hmm, I'll try to add them as often as I can but I have a little of a pet peeve about constant "teases" without it going anywhere so I can't guarantee you'll see a lot more of those fluff scenes. I'll try to keep my updates close, but again, I can't promise anything. Even though my summer break will start soon, I have a lot to do (summer homework, summer school (gym), and summer job). Cookies!! Thank you!!**

**Fanlib Reviews:**

**luv it XD**

By: sailormercury

On: Feb 02, 2008 08:48PM

I've loved this story since (march??)...anyway i was wondering when you'll update (i shouldn't be talking...i haven't updated either Y-Y..). i really really luved this story..so update whenever u can XD

**I'm updating right now! XD Sorry, I can't be specific about when my updates will be.**

**Ok, this is not a question but its something that needs to be taken care of.**

**your not serena**

By: inuyashaslover

On: Sep 26, 2007 09:12PM

hate to rain on your pairade but your not serena shes imagenary sorry for the people who beileve in herbut its retared when you reffer yourself to her

**Ok, now if you're referring to the story, its suppose to be from first person's point of view (aka the main character's POV). If you are referring to my pen name, its just that. A pen name. I apologize if it offends anyone. **

**Hello**

By: animallover5

On: Apr 10, 2007 12:00PM

hi! i'm new to fanlib but i love your story. i have no idea what to do. anyway, rereading this story is going to take a while. i have a question for u. do u know who i am? i love animals. my favorite magical creatures r dragons. and i have a cute dog that has a big bark. if u don't i will tell u. back to the story. it is great. u r going to have a great success.

**Yes, I know who you are. Thanks a bunch. Hopefully you're right about it being a success.**

* * *

"Serena," Darien growled the next evening.

"Yes?" I asked sweetly with a grin across my face.

"You know very well what you did," responded a very cranky Darien.

"I'm sorry, I don't believe I do." I looked at him with innocent eyes and his glare softened slightly . He let out a sigh, he looked so tired and as if he would hit the floor any second now.

"Why?" he finally asked.

"Revenge," I said simply. I pecked his cheek and said goodnight, satisfied with the expression I saw on his face. I laughed inwardly as I made my way to my room. I don't think he's going to have a very good night considering today was his day to sleep and I kept him up all day.

It had started simple enough. Just me messing with his mind. When he finally got annoyed and came to me, I used the excuse that I wanted to train some more. So we trained for a few hours. Apparently, it's very hard for Darien to say no to me. Aww. That made me feel a little guilty, but not guilty enough.

After training, I found various other ways of keeping him up. I smirked at the thought. Poor Darien. I laughed aloud. Well, that's what he gets.

I let out a yawn when I walked into my room. Keeping Darien up took a lot out of me too. I crawled into bed and cuddled into the blankets for a well-deserved rest.

* * *

I snuggled deeper into the warmth and My eyes widened when the warmth snuggled back. I realized instantly that the warmth was coming from Darien's sleeping form. I looked at my alarm clock, Five AM. What the hell?

Realization slowly made its way to my mind. Duh. He doesn't need to sleep during the daytime. He prefers it but doesn't need to. Just like a human doesn't need to sleep at night. I know all about sleeping in the day. I did it for months when I was still a slayer. Ha! Oh, the irony! A slayer waking up with a vamp sleeping next to her.

I sat up and looked at Darien. He had been holding me just seconds before but his arms had been easy to slip away from. I could see his body moving up and down with his breathing. It's so strange to see him actually asleep.

The other times, when I had woken up with him, he was already awake or woke up at the first sight of movement from my body.

His eyelashes gently brushed his cheeks and his hair hung messily in his forehead. You bum. How is it possible for someone to look so perfect?

I brushed my lips lightly over his and climbed out of bed. I walked into the bathroom and filled up a glass of cold water. I came back to the room and went to open the door before moving to stand at Darien's head. I think you know what happens next.

He laid there for a while and I'm pretty sure his eyebrow twitched. He fluttered his eyes open and half glared at me. I smiled and waved before running out of the room and down the hall, away from his soaked face.

Karma must have hit me then. I halted to a stop as I realized cramps were beginning to kick in. Just great. I over exaggerated and groaned a little. Well, maybe not over exaggerate. It did hurt.

I grumpily made my way downstairs for breakfast. As expected, Amy and Trista were already there. I sat down with them only paying half attention to what they were talking about while I stuffed my face full of food. Amy as usual was having a very neat and very healthy breakfast while Trista was drinking tea.

They were probably used to my eating so they didn't say anything. A couple of minutes later, a now dry Darien descended from the stairs.

"Good morning," he greeted. Trista and Amy responded and again, were not surprised when I didn't say anything. He came up behind me and kissed my cheek before sitting down in his usual seat. A couple of months ago, I wouldn't have let him get away with that but now it felt normal.

I glanced at him from my pile of pancakes I was eating and noticed he looked tired. Yup, felt guilty but again, not _that _guilty.

We finished eating and Amy, Trista and Darien left for work while I went back upstairs to change, making sure to put tampons in my purse. It didn't take long and I was soon on my own way.

When I arrived at H.A.W.C. I went directly to my office, passing by the usual military people. I even greeted some of them. That's how used to them I was. I spend most of the morning in my office going through things that I needed to sign. Before lunch, we had a quick meeting. There hasn't been anything new concerning Alan or the Master. Nobody knows where either of them are.

I spent my lunch break with the girls. We were going to go try on bride's maid dresses. We all packed into a van Lita had managed to barrow from someone and we noticed that the guys were going with Nate in a similar van. It is selfish to wish that we aren't heading for the same place? I don't think my little heart can handle seeing Darien in a tuxedo, looking sexy as hell...stupid lust.

Thankfully we separated as soon as we left the parking lot. It was a twenty-five minute ride and we have a two-hour lunch break. The showcase window held a beautiful dress surrounded by decorative lavender lace and sprinkles. Mrs. Barrowman, a beautiful blond-haired woman in her mid thirties, welcomed us immediately.

We finally got down to business and headed to the back of the shop where the dressing rooms were and where she had Lita's choices for her weeding dress and our maid dresses. Lita sat down in front of a table while the rest of us surrounded her. Mrs. Barrowman showed us Lita's dress candidates first. Pulling out a thick book from a shelf and turned to the first page she marked with a sticky note, she slid it to Lita over the table.

It was a classic all white with roses down the side of the slightly puffed, skirt. It was strapless with a simple design on the breast area and the rest was smooth, save for the roses that seemed to pop out of the dress. It was floor length but the back was a couple of inches longer. It would look beautiful, especially with Lita's tall height and curves.

Lita admired the dress for a while before she turned to the second sticky-note-marked page and allowed us to look over her shoulder.

The Second dress was equally beautiful. The skirt was the same length as the first but it wasn't as "flow-y" as the first one. It began on the bottom with a large design of vines or ribbons. It was hard to tell from only the picture but small pieces of rhinestone ,or the like, in twined with the design. The design thinned out as it reached upward toward the bodice only to stop about mid-thigh. The dress was smooth until it reached just bellow the breast area where a silver pin of ribbons with green stones was settled snuggly. I couldn't tell but it looked like the back was the same shade of green as the stones and had little wing like pieces hugging the bodice and joining where the silver pin met. The area above the green wings were decorated with a similar design as the skirt and, like the first dress, was strapless. Unlike the first one, it looked like it might make Lita short, which I'm pretty sure, was one of the reasons it's in her top two choices.

I looked up at her and saw her expression was hard, debating on which one to choose. Obviously, she had to choose soon, otherwise, there won't be enough time for it to arrive and then be fitted.

She furrowed her brows and I had to smile. Even when it came to making a decision that would only matter to others for a day, Lita was debating hard. After all, it will be a special day for her and Nate and she wants to look her best.

Mrs. Barrowman caught my eye and I saw that she was smiling too. "Tell you what," she began. "Why don't I get your maid's dresses out and get them fitted while you decide?"

"That would be helpful," Lita responded, still looking at the dresses. "But I wanted to see them wearing them. Unless you don't have them in yet," she added, looking up from the book.

"Those are ready to be tried on," Mrs. Barrowman answered, walking towards the changing rooms, and beckoning us to follow. She unlocked four rooms and handed us each a different color dress. "Blue," she murmured, letting Amy have hers first. "Red" Then came Raye. "Gold," she said turning to Mina, "and pink." Of course, why wasn't I surprised? I took the purple bag containing the pink dress and took the dressing room closest to me.

"These dresses better be worth two hundred bucks," Raye commented before she closed her door.

"Don't worry," Mina reassured her. I closed and locked my door but still being able to hear the rest. "I was with her when she was deciding. They're not something _I_ would have for my brides' maid dresses but they're beautiful either way."

"Define what _you_ would have chosen, Mina," I responded through the thin walls.

"Why do I get the feeling that they would be the shortest bride's maid dresses in history?" Raye asked.

"They would not!" Mina answered with a huff. "Even I have my dream weeding and it does not involve skank maids." They bickered for a while and I could hear Amy sigh. How does she put up with us?

I turned to the bag that I had hung from a hook on the wall and unzipped it. It was a simple, light pink dress. It was also strapless, with little pearl like beads covering the bodice. The skirt was a slightly lighter color than the bodice and had a see through vail over it with a rose attacked to where each side met that matched the same pink on the bodice.

It was simple but pretty. It took about ten minutes to get into is and had to bend my arms at odd angles to get the zipper. But it was done and I walked out for Lita to see.

Amy was already out. Her dress was an exact copy of mine except it was a mixture of light blue and baby blue. It matched her hair and skin tone perfectly. Lita was sitting with a huge grin across her face. "You guys look amazing!" she said, jumping up from her seat. Her enthusiasm made me smile.

Mrs. Barrowman came from behind Lita and asked Amy to step on a stool in the middle of the room. Amy complied and was soon being fitted. Just a bit of tightening here and loosening there. While Amy was being fitted, Mina and Raye came out. Mina's dress was a mix of gold and yellow and Raye's was all ruby red. Her dress seems to be the brightest compared to the other lighter colors. We looked at each other for a while and then went completely girly. I will never speak of this moment ever again.

We all had our turns being fitted and had to be extremely careful not to lose any of the pins as we struggled to get the dresses off. That took a while but not a pin was moved out of place.

"Have you decided which dress to get?" Raye asked Lita when we were all finished.

"No," she replied a little sad. With only a few months left until the weeding, the only things left were the dresses and the cake. Aren't those two things like the most important things in a weeding? You know, besides the priest and the church. Mrs. Barrowman compromised with Lita and allowed her to take the book of gowns home and call her as soon as she decided which dress she wanted. She also made it clear that it takes a while for the dress to be made (if the company doesn't have any at the moment) and delivered. Not to mention fitting.

We thanked Mrs. Barrowman and left in a hurry, with only thirty minutes left of break and not having the opportunity to actually eat.

* * *

Good news: we made it back to H.A.W.C in time. Bad news: I didn't get to eat. I pouted as I walked down the halls. Back to signing and reviewing papers. My stomach grumbled and I stopped in the middle of the hall, muttering, "I know, I'm hungry too." Then I laughed inwardly. Wow lack of energy can make one do funny things.

"Hello, Ceri," Darien greeted as he kissed my cheek and hugged me one handed from behind. Wait a minute. I smell food.

"What do you have on you?" I asked, turning around in his arms. He smiled knowingly and showed me a doggy bag from some restaurant that was a few blocks away.

"Oooh, gimme," I said childishly, reaching for the bag, only to have it pulled high beyond my reach.

"What's the password?" he asked with a smile.

"Darien, I'm not going to beg," I replied, putting my hand down.

"How about a trade then?" he asked automatically as if expecting my reacting, which he probably was. He didn't wait for me to respond and continued. "One kiss per spoon full." He grinned and brought his face close to mine, touching his nose to mine before kissing me. Hey, who was I to complain? Seems like a good deal to me. He pulled away shortly and led me to my office with his hand on my back. "So, how were the dresses?" he asked, shutting the door behind us.

"Ah, are you acting as a spy for Nate? Trying to get out what Lita's dress looks like?" I asked with mock suspicion. He smiled.

"No. Trying to get what _your_ dress looks like."

"Well too bad, you're not getting that out of me either. Besides, why do you want to know?"

"Can't a man ask what his-what a woman is wearing?" he asked, quickly changing his words from what I'm sure were meant to be 'can't a man ask what his woman is wearing?' That bugs me slightly. Not that he was about to call me his woman, which is what I should really be angry about, but that he changed his words to just a woman.

"No," I answered simply.

"What happened with the whole men-never-pay-attention-to-what-their-loved-one-wears? Shouldn't you be filled with gratitude that I showed interest?"

"I would if I was a girly girl. I'm not a tomboy but I am definitely not a girly girl who needs to be complimented every five minutes."

"But what if I like complimenting you?" He asked as he put down the bag on my desk and leaned down to me.

"Tough luck," I said with a smile. "Now, if you don't mind, I have food waiting for me." I turned around, with his arms still around me and faced my desk. Darien kissed my cheek softly as I opened the bag. Looked like fried chicken and mashed potatoes. Yum. "Where's my drink?" I asked.

"After work?" he asked, still kissing my cheek and neck.

"No, I mean my coke to go with the chicken." Did he just ask me out? Wow, that's a first. Calm down little heart. No way that's gonna happen.

"After work," he insisted and began tickling me with kisses.

"Darien," I whined. Let him think I'm complaining about my drink. Its way less embarrassing than the truth. That time of the month, remember?

"Just say yes," He said resting his chin on my shoulder.

"No," I said as I tried to distract myself with the food and took a spoonful of mashed potatoes.

"Please?" He breathed down my ear and ran his finger down my ribs a couple of times.

"No," I said again but felt my body react to his touch.

"Why not?"

"Cause you didn't bring me my coke," I said simply. What? It was the first thing that popped into my mind. He sighed and let go of me to sit on my couch. My body screamed in protest and in relief at the same time. After a couple of seconds of silence, I dragged a little table in front of the couch and placed the chicken and potatoes there before sitting beside Darien. I took a few bites and then felt Darien lean towards me.

"Why are you so difficult?" He asked, still leaning in. I leaned back a little. No, of course I wasn't afraid of him. He was just invading my personal space is all. Not a good combination when my body is in its monthly cycle.

"I'm not difficult."

"You are with me," he said, sounding a little wounded. "If it was any other guys I'm sure you would accept their invitation." He was now balanced on just his hands, which were on the head of the couch and the other near my knee.

"Nuh-uh. I'm mad at them. As a matter of fact, I should be mad at you too."

He raised a brow and looked at me with confusion. "For what?"

"Don't be an idiot. For Amy and Mina."

Realization dawned to Darien's face. "Oh that. Tell you what, I'll 'order' Zack and Mal to talk to them and you let me take you out," he said, making his fingers into little quotes when he said 'order'.

I stared at him. That bastard. He knew I couldn't resist that deal. Besides the fact that a part of me did want to go, this was a good way to help Amy and Mina. They can do whatever they want with the guys when they're on their knees begging for forgiveness. "Ok," I said.

"Really?" he asked with suspicion.

"But they have to beg for forgiveness."

"I can't control how they feel so I can't exactly tell them to beg for forgiveness for something they don't feel guilty about."

I let out a sigh. "Fine, but make sure they do it before Lita's weeding."

"Ah, so I'm getting a limit on this?" he asked leaning in closer. "Than I get my date with you tonight." Date? He didn't ask for a date! He asked for a drink! I was about to refuse when he lightly brushed my lips. "Well?" I looked at him for a while before nodding dumbly. He grinned and allowed himself to remove the pressure from one hand and was practically on top of me. He kissed me again, using his tongue this time. I let him. And I enjoyed every second of it.

It's just the period. I swear. There's no way its anything sentimental. Its pure lust. I stopped kissing my lips and instead settled for butterfly kisses, which by now I figured were his second favorite type of kiss. A part of me laughed and thought that I was way off. His second favorite is tongue. His first is probably all biting and little kissing.

See, he doesn't seem to fight with himself over if he's lusting or if it's something more. It's all physical attraction to him.

"Darien?" I asked, interrupting him, and his hands, which had began to play with my top.

"Hmm?" he asked between kisses.

"Any chance you've given up on me?" I asked, seriously curious. He stopped and was completely still. "I mean you haven't continued with the whole I-love-you-for-real thing."

"Do you want me to stop chasing after you?"

"Oh, you haven't stopped?" I asked instead, completely ignoring his question.

"No," he said simply. I grew annoyed as he stared at me calmly. No? He hasn't tried anything besides the kisses! No more poetic words like those that he used to when we first me! I felt like crying and I felt stupid for wanting to cry. I felt like pouting and punching his face in at the same time. He raised his brows with concern when I wouldn't meet his eyes.

"What's wrong Ceri?" Ceri? Ha! You mother fucker! I felt tears start to sting the corner of my eyes. "Ceri?"

"I'm just tired of you being a freaking bastard!" I yelled, pushing him away and making sure he didn't notice my teary eyes. "You're such an arrogant ego maniac jerk! You still have the impression that you can have anyone you want!" I let out a bitter laugh. "Why am I not surprised?"

He looked at me with bewilderment. His expression soon turned back to its usual calm self though. "Why the sudden outburst?" His face was still calm but there was anger creeping into his voice. Good. Maybe a fight is just what I need.

"Why don't you tell me, oh mighty mind reader?" Something in his face twitched and he stood up, with me following. I glared up at him and he looked down at me with a mixture of anger and confusion.

"Well, pardon me for allowing you some privacy," he said slightly raising his voice. I knew he was trying not to argue with me but that arrogant part of him seemed to be coming out. It somehow made me feel better.

"Like you did after the first time I managed to block you? How do I know you're not doing the same thing now?" I asked, hoping he wasn't.

"Ceri, as much as I love stalking you," he argued with sarcasm drooping out. "I have better things to do."

"Right. Lets us take a little trip into the past shall we? Hmm, now who was it that frequently followed me and often _interfered_ with my slaying jobs?"

"Oh, so now I'm a stalker for watching after you and your safety?"

"Safety? _You_ are one of the main reasons I was in danger so often. May I remind you that most of my attackers were sent on orders of Beryl?"

The corner of Darien's lips twitched and it was soon a smirk. "Jealous?" Something stirred inside of me. My body reacted to him, beginning with a blush and ending with a...well lets just say my body reacted in all the right places.

"No, don't be stupid," I said crossing my arms across my chest.

"That's not what my nose is telling me."

"You're nose?" Realization soon dawned to me and I blushed even harder. "You pervert!" I smacked his chest and my hand was caught a millisecond later. He only allowed enough time for surprise to flash across my face before he crushed his lips to mine. His mouth was slightly rougher than it was a few minutes ago. It was hungrier and more demanding. It was definitely a turn on, so why fight it?

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down very aggressively in a way that would have broken anybody else's neck. He growled in response and pulled me as close as possible to his body. He had only started to grind our bodies together, which my body (ok, I admit, and my mind too) was enjoying immensely, when there was knocking on the door.

We stopped kissing but he made sure our bodies never parted.

"Guys?" Raye's voice came from behind the door. "I'm coming in, so make sure you keep any spilled blood away from me." I pushed myself away from Darien at the same time that the door knob turned. I was at least a foot away from him when Raye and Jed walked in. I scowled inwardly. Way to ruin a moment. Darien chuckled next to me and I panicked for a second. Damn. I build up my mind barrier within seconds. That short moment of being vulnerable made my mood worst than it already was.

Jed took one look at me and said, "Man, you look pissed. She seriously needs to get laid." He said the last part to Darien as if it was his fault for my lack of being "laid". I glared daggers at him and Raye did me the great favor of whacking him upside the head. Darien started laughing and laughed all the way out of my office.

"What do you want?" I growled at Jed, who was still rubbing his head from Raye's blow.

"We brought you these papers," Raye answered, handing me a thick stack.

"Why didn't you just send them with someone?" I asked, still a little ticked off by the interruption.

"They're too important. It's just a first draft but everyone needs to read them. It's a treaty for in case a war starts."

"War?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah," A recovering Jed answered. "Basically it's a treaty that states that if the Vampires declare war against the Humans, the other creatures agree to help the Humans."

"But what about the Vampires who want to be on our side?" I asked, flipping through the pages for anything of the like.

"Well, there's nothing official yet but it's probable that there will be discrimination against them but the government itself can't do anything to protect them because it's unknown which ones are on our side. But you'll have to read it yourself if you want details on it." I sighed and reluctantly agreed. Jed left my office but Raye stayed, closing the door behind him.

"So...?" she asked, hinting that she wants to know what happened before she walked in.

"Well, what?" I asked, faking ignorance.

"Oh, come on," she began, taking a seat on the couch. "When are you going to admit it?"

"Admit what?" I asked, still faking ignorance.

"That you're in love with him."

"Never. Cause I'm not."

"Mmm hmm. No, of course not. Its not like you give him little looks that give away that you like him or anything."

"What? Can't I check him out? I don't like him romantically but that doesn't mean I don't like him physically."

"Serena," she said looking at me like I was stupid. "Hello, psychic here. I get a lot of vibes from you and they are not all just physical attraction."

"Well...Whatever." She smiled, knowing full well she got me there.

"Come on Serena. Just between us two. Why don't you tell me why you won't consider having something serious with him?" Why don't I? Raye can be such a bitch but she's a good friend too. I looked at her and she sat there waiting for me to finish considering whether or not to tell. I let out a sigh as I sat down with her.

"Cause he's a bastard." I said simply.

She raised a brow and said, "And by that you mean he's a womanizer?" Wow, she is good. She has to be when dealing with Jed. I nodded. "Who was the last women he was with and how long ago?"

"How should I know? For all I know that slut Beryl could have been his latest toy."

"She's not," she said firmly as if to rid my mind of any doubts.

"And you know this how?"

"Duh. Jed. Guys talk too, you know. Just not as frequent as women."

"And what exactly did he say?"

"I quote: 'Man, Darien is getting on nerves. He's acting all piss-y at everyone just cause he can't get laid by Sere.'"

"See? He just wants to get laid. He just sees me as a challenge. He stereotypically thinks of me as a dumb bimbo blond."

"Would just listen? Geesh, you're prepared to jump at anybodies throat with false explanations." I furrowed my brow at her. "Jed also said that he asked Darien why he didn't just force himself on you or hypnotize you or whatever it is vampires do to get laid so often," she rolled her eyes at that. "And Darien responded by telling him that he doesn't just want a one night stand. He wants a real relationship with you."

"He could be lying," I interrupted.

"No, I don't think he was. Lita told me Nate told her basically the same thing and you know how hard it is to lie to a creature."

"It is?"

"Well, no but I really doubt he's lying." I gave her a blank look and she sighed. "Would it help if I told you that I don't sense any lie vibes from him?" Yes it does.

"No."

"Serena. He might have been a womanizer at one point but I seriously doubt he still is. So what else? Besides his 'womanizing'?"

"There has to be something else?"

"Yeah cause your first reason isn't a real reason. Unless your next reason is connected to the first reason. What are the chances of you not wanting to be with him because you're afraid of getting hurt?" I just stared at her, trying to think of what to say. I had nothing. "That's it isn't it?" she finally asked after about a minute of silence.

"No! Let's say I did get with him. If he dared to think about hurting me he'll wake up with a stake through his heart one night."

"But you would still be hurt. So you would rather not risk it. Hmm, I see." Raye! How does she read me so well? Why did I agree to start this conversation? "I see it as just another relationship. Everyone is afraid of being hurt but you have to take the chance if you want something to happen. Look at it this way: at least there's a bright side."

"Which is?" I groaned.

"You already know how he feels about you. At least you're not pondering whether he really likes you or just likes to flirt with you and doesn't want anything serious," she said, sounding as if she's talking from experience.

"But that's just it! I don't know if he wants something serious with me!"

"Didn't we just get done talking about taking chances?"

I scuffed. "Well, yeah but this is different."

"Ok, how about this? Just answer truthfully. Forget everything else and concentrate on your opinion. Are you in love with Darien?" I looked away from her. There was a part of me that wanted to scream it out but there was also the part of me that was afraid. After all, Raye _does _have a big mouth. What if Darien hears about this?

As if reading my thoughts, she reassured me, "Don't worry. This conversation won't leave this room. I promise." I gave her a quick glance and she was looking at me patiently.

I had a nervous feeling in my gut but I wanted someone to confide in. Someone that knows that I really..."...yes," I muttered. Raye didn't say anything but when I looked at her, she was sitting there with a smile.

"About time," she said, still grinning. "So do you know what you're going to do next?" she asked as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Make plans for your murder for after you tell someone about this?" I asked with fake hope in my voice.

"No," she said rolling her eyes. "You're going to take a chance and tell him how you feel. Then," she added with a wicked grin. "You're going to get married and have little baby vampires. Or maybe vampire controllers. Hmm, I don't think they even exist. If they do, they must be really rare," she said rambling on before I interrupted.

"Raye, I can't do that." She let out an annoyed sigh.

"You know what? That's something you're going to have to deal on your own. Just remember," she said as she stood up and smoothed out her clothes. "Everyone knows how good Darien is for you and how good you are for him." With that, she walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her. I stared at the door for a while before letting myself fall on the couch.

I said it, I said I loved Darien. There was a part of me that was worried about what would happen next but another part of me was glad to finally get it out. I love Darien. So why does the thought make me feel miserable?

* * *

I spend the rest of the day reading the papers Raye and Jed had brought in. As expected, there was nothing about the vampires on our side. I spent a good half hour suggesting to Luna what could be done about it. In the end, we came up with a list of suggestions and said she would talk to congress about it and get it approved. It would then be signed by the Ambassadors and leaders of the main countries. I was just cleaning things up in my office when there was a knock on the door.

I called for them to come as I put in the last of the papers in the file cabinet.

Darien walked in and leaned against the wall as I put some papers into my bag. "Ready?" he asked as I zipped the bag close. Ever since he walked in my heart was been going a little faster than usual but I answered calmly.

"Yup. Where exactly are we going though?"

"It's a surprise." Typical. Just when I was about to pull the strap over my head, Darien took the bag from me and led me out the room with his other arm wrapped around my waist, resulting, if possible, in my heart beat increasing in speed. "You're awfully jumpy today. More than usual. Any particular reason?" Darien asked as we walked down the hall.

"Not really. Just...a jumpy day."

"Is that a good thing?" he asked teasingly, kissing the area on my cheek, closest to my lips.

"Maybe," I teased back. No use in letting him see how jumpy I'm actually feeling.

"Well, I hope it is," he said beginning to nuzzle my neck. "Now," he said, pulling back a little. "We should probably get going before I rip your clothes off in front of everyone." And there goes the rushing blood toward my head. He smiled at me cheekily. By then we were already in the parking lot. "I'll have someone pick up your car," he said as he opened the passenger door for me. I got in and he handed me my bag before closing the door.

"So, I'm guessing this place is casual?" I asked once he was seated and he started the car.

"I suppose," he answered. "Nobody there will care what you wear."

Hmm, now I'm really curious about where we're going. "So, about Mal and Zack," I began, changing the subject.

"I told them to talk to Mina and Amy. When you speak to them tomorrow, they should be able to tell you what they spoke about."

"So you can you guarantee it?"

"I'm getting an evening out with you am I not?"

"Well, duh."

"There's your answer."

We participated in small talk for most of the ride. I looked out the window and began to realize we were near the area where I had first met Alan.

"Where are we?"

"Near Rensselaer."

"You mean home of one of the largest vampire population?"

"The same one."

* * *

**Right, since I'm pretty sure most of you only read the notes on the bottom, I want to invite you all to join my forum. Serenadelano(dot)freeforums(dot)org. Any members who are active (at least one post per day) will recieve HAWC news updates. (such as when a new chapter will be posted.) So far, I've only invited those from fanfic that have commented and I was able to contact.**

**Thanks a bunch to my new (and first) beta, Captain Nasakii! Luv ya!**

**Hmm, there seems to be somthing I'm forgetting to tell you guys. Oh wait, I remember! Ok, I need a favor from one of my loyal readers. I want a bullited summery of what has happened so far so that people don't lose interest in the story mearly because they don't remember whats going on.**

**And last but not least, if you guys want to see what their dresses look like, go to my fanfic profile and click on the links there.**

**That's it for now.**

**-Serena**


	18. Chapter 16 reviews

Ok, I feel stupid.  
I just realized why I wasn't gettig the same amount of reviews as usual.

I deleted my author's note and replaced it with the chapter and since many of you reviewed the note, you couldn't review the chapter.

So, please post all chapter 16 reviews in this update.

Serena 


	19. Chapter Seventeen

**H.A.W.C.**

**Serenity of the Moon/Serena of the Moon**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Rated: R**

**English Names**

**Alternative Universe**

**Disclaimer: Pretty Soldiers Sailor Moon, or anything related, belongs to the very talented Naoko Takeuchi.**

**Yeah, I finally updated. Just for the record, I was finished with the chapter two weeks after the last update. I just had difficulty with the last scene. ahem You'll see what I mean. **

**Once again, I want to invite you guys join my forum. Go to Serenadelanodotfreeforumsdotorg. You'll be told when the next update will be at least an hour (if not more) before I actually update.**

**ASMR HAS BEEN RE-OPENED!! IT IS NOT AS IT WAS BEFORE BUT THE FANFICS ARE BEING RE-LOADED. GO TO MOONROMANCEDOTNET**

**Fanfic**

Captain Nasakii  
2008-05-17  
ch 18,  
Lol Thats cool. It was an adorable chapter. I can keep being your Beta yea?

**If you're up to it. **

yourmamasface  
2008-05-17  
ch 18,  
Yeah, another chapter! I started to lose hope after a couple of months, that you weren't going to continue this story. Please don't tell me your one of those authors that like to leave their fans hanging. I absolutely adore this story.

**Not to worry. I will defenitly finish. It'll take a while but it'll get done.**

Sally-Ann  
2008-05-17  
ch 18, anon.

Top story, but can we get back to the next chapter instead of worrying about reviews and author's notes, thank you

**You're probably right but I see reviews as a reward for updating. They're what keep me writing.**

Lennatha  
2008-05-18  
ch 18,

Eh!?  
Sere-San, you got me all excited about another fun-fulfilled chapter where I can giggle immensely and squeal so much my parents shout 'shut up Lennatha!' TT  
ah well!  
the other chapter was awesome/cute/GREAT!

When's the next one up? xD  
Lennatha

**Right now! Thanks a bunch for the review.**

SailorEarth007  
2008-05-20  
ch 18,  
i've been reading ur fanfic today and so i waited until i got to this end to review and i must say that i'm VERY impressed! This fanfic is absolutely amazing and other than a few gramatical errors i think its one of the best i've ever read -if not the best itself- The storyline is very entertaining and entralling so far...the only critique i have to make so far is: -i might be a little judgmental- but i feel serena kind of forgave everyone and just accepted their secrets about her a little too quickly. Other than that, great fanfic and i totally understand about the life stuff that makes finding time to write so darn hard, but good luck! because i would really really really luv it if u could update. PLEASE!! pretty please w/sugar on top? -haven't used that phrase in a while!- But PLZ PLZ update! it would make my life, so good luck with everything! UPDATE SOON! ;)

**No, I agree with you. She did forgive them too easily but that was my boo boo. I accidently brought up that issue too soon. I'm so glad you're liking it so far. You have no idea what that means to me. **

riddiculusvampire  
2008-05-23  
ch 18,  
YAY u updated! yeah i had trouble remembering everything so i just spent the afternon rereading the whole story..im happy to say i wasent bored in the slightest bit! i actually found it even better the second time! great stpory..im love the plot and the characters! great job!  
-riddiculusvampire

**Omg, you took the time to re-read?! I luv you!! You so made my 23****rd**** of May!! **

serenamoonrose  
2008-06-17  
ch 18,  
i really love this story! i have been hooked since chhapter one (which i just started reading last week) i can't wait for more and to see why darien is taking her to thhe vampires! i hahve a guess but it might be wrong.

**Well, I was considering the possibilities but now I'm thinking about the results of him taking her there. Not just him taking her there in general.**

**!!**

By: sailorjupiterox

On: Jun 19, 2008 04:21PM

I LOVE THIS STORY! Only just finished reading page 95 AND WOW. All day I was on edge (I had only got up to page 50) and I had school .. so I was trying to get on a computer in school all day. IT IS AMAZING.

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE FINISH IT!!

**Wow! Thanks so much!! Hopefully you didn't get in trouble cause of me. ;**

**hmm**

By: yongo

On: Jul 15, 2008 03:01AM

This sure is interesting. I've never read anything like it. It's original.

**Thanks. I like to think so too. **

**--**

"But if I'm not mistaken, we also live in one of those over populated vampire areas," he continued.

"And why are we out here?"

"It's one of my favorite places to visit."

"You have friends here?"

He nodded and said, "This is where Amara and Michelle live. Occasionally Sessh and Ann."  
"We're visiting them?"

"No. It also has one of my favorite eateries." Ok.

"We are going to make it back home in time right? I don't want to lose any sleep because of this."

"You might," he answered before we came to a stop in what looked like in an abandoned building. Not abandoned as in the windows were blocked up or anything like that. Abandoned as in, there were no cars there, thus no people or noise. I was so busy looking that I didn't notice Darien get out or open my door. He offered me his hand and I took it without thinking. He shut the door behind me and led me to the building. As we got closer I noticed that the windows might now be blocked up but there were thick curtains, blocking the view from the inside and out.

We climbed the few stairs that led to the double doors. I felt uneasy. It didn't feel dangerous, not with Darien here anyway, but it felt wrong being here. He opened one of the doors and ushered me inside and quickly followed me in, shutting the door behind him. Everything was pitch black. I couldn't see anything but the room felt small. I stretched out my hand to the side of me and sure enough, I touched a wall. I stretched the other way and felt Darien's body. He gently took my hand and next thing I know doors that I hadn't noticed before were being opened in front of me.

He led me, still holding my hand, into the larger room. It was also dark but not as dark as the smaller room. It actually looked a lot brighter compared to the dark room. As my eyes adjusted I noticed that it looked like a bar, a fancy bar but a bar nontheless. On the right wall was the bar and the bar tender who didn't seem to notice us. Along the other three walls were small tables with one single candle in the middle. I looked around and noticed that there was only one other couple in a far table, looking at us curiously.

That added to my uneasiness. It's kind of hard not to feel nervous when people are staring at you. I looked away but apparently not quick enough though. I could still feel their gazes on me. Curious as to why I was here probably. I weakened my barrier. Why are we here? 'Dinner,' Darien answered simply. What is this place? 'You can say it's a place where vampires can come and feel at ease. Everything is dark and they only serve fresh blood here.' Wait, what? Don't tell me you hypnotize innocent victims into being someone's dinner! Darien, you idiot! What's wrong with you? You can't just do that!

'Fresh blood is the only proper nutrition for a vampire, not to mention that it tastes a lot better than artificial or stored blood. The sources here willingly volunteer.' You expect me to drink blood? I thought sarcastically. 'No, of course not.' He led me to a table that was on one of the corners. As we sat down the couple stood up and left but not before taking one last look at me. Weird much.

Darien noticeably relaxed as he sat down next to me in the bench like seat. It connected with another bench, making an "L" in the corner around what was probably the biggest table there, and that's saying a lot, considering the other tables could only hold two. This one looked like it could hold six adults, maybe more. I was still busy taking everything in when a server appeared out of nowhere and brought us food that we hadn't ordered. I looked at Darien questionably and he gave me one of those smiles I love.

"I know what you like," he said as the server walked away. I looked down and sure enough, it proved Darien right. Sitting in front of me was a plate of spaghetti. I loved Italian food. The server also left me a basket of garlic bread and a glass full of coke. All Darien had was a goblet like cup with dark red substance that I'm pretty sure was blood. He took a sip before turning his attention to me.

"So, how is it? Your fresh blood I mean."

"All right. Could definitely be better though."

"I thought it was 'fresh'," I said, making quotes with my fingers.

"Well, as fresh as served blood can get. Personally I would prefer," he said, lowering his voice and leaning closer to me. "Drinking directly from the source." By then his face was right by my neck and he gently nipped the skin closest to his mouth. I tsked as I pulled his face away.

"That was a one shot deal. It's never going to happen again."

"Positive?" He asked leaning in again, causing me to lean away and end up lying on my back with his arms acting as a cage. "It doesn't have to be your neck. There's another way to get the blood and you won't have to worry about scars or such." As he said this, he adjusted himself so that his knee was between my legs. My eyes widened slightly. Would he actually try to do that? I felt a little panicky just then. A part of me knew he was just teasing but another part was slightly aroused.

His eyes were slightly darker, as if trying to keep himself in control. He kept his eyes on mine as he leaned down and pressed his lips on mine. As usual, it felt wonderful. I have no idea how he can make such a small gesture feel so good. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He was still supporting himself with his arms but his body was now touching mine. It reminded me of a guy doing pushups and is in the down position.

Just when I thought I was going to suffocate, he pulled a few inches away and allowed me to breathe. "Did you know you drive me crazy?" he asked as I gasped for air.

"You might have mentioned it a before," I gasped.

"I don't know how long I can keep in control," he warned. "You don't know how much will power it takes not to take you right now."

"What's stopping you?" The words left my mouth before I could stop them.

"You," he said kissing the corner of my mouth. I felt a pang of disappointment. So much for wanting me. "You'll want to kill me the morning after, if not while we're in the middle of it," he continued, oblivious to my feeling of rejection. Damn. My heart feels heavy and hurt. "Or," he continued, still oblivious. Damn bastard. "Are you giving me permission?" I stared at him. He looked at me seriously. I was still breathing deeply and my mouth was slightly open. I couldn't get the words out so instead I nodded. Just then, Darien's face broke out into a smile and I felt him release the air he was holding. He seemed so human just then.

He leaned down and reclaimed my lips hungrily. I kissed him back with equal eagerness if not more. One hand slid down to my thigh and squeezed suggestively. Just when I was about to pull our bodies even closer, he sat up, pulling me with him. A second later, he quit kissing me completely and a second after that, the door opened. Two men walked in and took seats at the bar.

"We'll have to take a rain check on that," he whispered and nibbled my ear. I tried to hide my pout. Talk about sexually frustrated.

I spent about twenty minutes trying to get my body under control again and in all that time, Darien was trying to convince me to eat. That's kind of hard to do when I've just been sex deprived. I let out a puff before finally agreeing to eat. He had the server take away the food and bring a fresh new serving. All the while, I noticed he was blocking my view of the men that just walked in. I did't think much of it though.

We left a few minutes after I finished eating. By then Darien had drank two cups of blood. As predicted, it was a long ride home. It was peacefully quiet. I don't know what Darien was thinking but all I could think about was what could happen that night. I think I dozed off cause next thing I know, Darien was lifting me from my seat. I snuggled deeper into his chest as he walked. He easily carried me inside, up the stairs, and into my room.

He softly set me down and was about to pull away but I didn't let go of his shirt.

"Ceri, I have sleeping to catch up on."

"Stay," I said pulling him toward me. He sort of tumbled down and landed on his knees with his upper body hovering over mine. He let out a sigh as if annoyed but I'm pretty sure I saw a smile. I heard a thud on the floor as one of his shoes landed. The other one soon followed. He shifted to get comfortable and I finally let go of his front. I don't know how he managed it but he pulled the blanket from underneath us and covered us both.

I felt his hand roam around until it reached my leg and pulled so it would bend at the knee. I was confused about what he was doing until he pulled my shoe off. The other followed. Once shoes were out of the way, he turned me around so my back was to his front. He wrapped a hand around my waist and pulled me close. I covered his larger hand with my own and unconsciously caressed it.

I curled up and his body followed, fitting perfectly. He snuggled deeper into me before laying still. I closed my eyes and before I knew it, drifted off to sleep.

--

"You look amazing!" Mina gushed as Lita turned around and showed us her wedding dress. She had decided on the white and green dress. Mrs. Barrowman nodded her head in agreement.  
"Now slip into these," she said, handing Lita a box of matching shoes. With the shoes on, Lita was taller and the dress didn't drag on the floor. She turned around a couple more times to get a feel of the shoes and heavy dress. Once she was satisfied, she went into one of the changing rooms with Mrs. Barrowman behind her.

A few (well more than a few) minutes later, Lita came out with Mrs. Barrowman carrying her dress.

"It's perfect, just needs a little ironing and should be ready for tomorrow," she assured Lita. Lita smiled nervously. Looks like it was finally catching up to her. She was going to be married tomorrow afternoon.

"We better leave soon," Amy said, looking at her watch. Right after this, we were going to go to Darien's where the practice ceremony would take place. The dress was the last piece for the wedding. Invitations had been sent, a ballroom has been rented, the catering was taken care of (including the cake), the church was being decorated, and now the dress was ready.

We waited for Lita to thank Mrs. Barrowman for what must have been the zillionth time already. They arranged for the dress to be dropped off, two hours before the ceremony. We had taken our maid dresses home just last night. We all climbed into the van Lita had managed to acquire again, with Lita driving and Amy in the passenger seat.

The ride was full of chatter for plans tomorrow. We were all going to be spending the morning at a spa. The conversation eventually shifted to which one of us would be the next to marry.

"It will be me, of course," Mina said confidently. "Make sure you toss the bouquet in my direction," she mock whispered to Lita.

We laughed and Lita responded with a, "You're going to have to beat off the other women with a stick then."

"Note to self, bring a stick," Mina said as she pretended to write on her hand.

"Speaking of which," Raye began. "How is the whole Mal thing going? You didn't totally forgive him, did you?"

"Of course not. When I asked for an explanation he said he couldn't tell me everything just then but that he truly did love me and yadda yadda." Even as she said this, I could feel she was hurt. She really wanted to be happy with him, especially now that she didn't have to worry about outliving him, but there was also her proud side.

"What about you Amy?" Lita asked.

"I forgave him." We looked at her shocked, except Lita who still had her eyes on the road.

"What?"

"Well, after some thought, I understood where he was coming from. He really wanted to tell me the truth about the whole sneaking around and pretending but he is still under Darien. Darien is the one that bit him, so he's his master."

"What? Why am I just now finding out about this?" I agreed mentally with Lita.

"Well, all he told me was that Darien ordered him to do some investigating and such so he had to do what he did. He told me he cared about me and had never meant to hurt me but there were things that he couldn't do." She looked down sadly at her lap.

"Zack is so sweet," Mina said. "See at least he told you all of that. As Mal begged for my forgiveness, there was still the whole its-none-of-your-business attitude. It's about time I got Mal chasing after me though. If he wants my forgiveness, he's going to have to do a lot to gain it." We nodded our heads in agreement. We have to keep men in line.

"Now what about our innocent little Ceri?" Raye asked teasingly. I glared at her and she smiled sweetly.

"Actually, now that I think about it, you guys are probably going to get married before me," Mina announced.

"As if," I mumbled.

"Oh, come on, just listen. Let's see, you guys definitely do a lot of making out and my sources tell me you were very close to going all the way," Mina said with an I-know-what-I'm-talking-about voice.

"And who is your source?" I asked. Normally I would be gritting my teeth at them all by now but for some reason it seems childish. More childish than I usually am anyway.

"Can't say," she responded. "But I also know that you guys were spotted down at Lestat Kern."

"Lestat Kern? What the heck is that?"

"You know, that place where you first enter is nothing but a little dark room that can only be opened up to doors if you're a vamp."

"Only vamps can get in?" I asked truly amazed.

"Yeah. It's an old ancient vampire secret. It was used during the old days to make sure no human accidentally walked into a room full of blood hungry vampires. That wouldn't look very good now would it?"

"I guess not, considering that they want to keep the killing to a minimum," Lita answered from the front. "But tell us Sere. What were you doing down there?"

"Oh, nothing," I responded quickly. After all, I don't want them to think that Zack and Mal talked to them only cause of me. "I had a bet with Darien and lost so in return I had to go to eat dinner with him." Except there wasn't much eating. At least not until the end. Wow my face feels hot just thinking about it.

"Your face tells us there's more to it," Amy chimed in.

"Whatever do you mean?" I asked, trying, and failing, to get my face back in control. As much as I loved them and they were my best friends, there are just some things I'd rather keep to myself. My love life for example.

"Your face is still red," Raye reminded me. "Oh, come on, you know you want to share all the juicy details." Damn her for being right. I did want to be selfish and keep it to myself but there was an even more selfish part that wanted to tell and flaunt.

"Um, we made out?"

"Boring!" They all said at the same time.

"We all know you guys do that all the time. Isn't there anything juicier?" Mina asked getting excited. She is a completely helpless romantic.

"Um…well…"

"Oooh, there is, isn't there?" Lita interrupted when I took too long to answer.

I could feel my face heating up even more as I answered. "Well, he asked me if he could…um…do stuff…to me…"

"You mean, have hot and steamy sex?"

"Make sweet, sweet love?'

"Get fucked?"

Well damn. They sure have a way with words. I merely nodded. And then the world exploded. Or it felt like it anyway. The van was suddenly filled with squeals and lots of talking and questions.

"Serena, you had better have said yes. I will never forgive you if you didn't!"

"I'll let you barrow my vacation house for the weekend!"

"About damn time!"

"Well, what was your answer?"

They sat there waiting for me to answer. I looked at them a little nervous. They looked like they would attack me if I didn't tell them what they wanted to hear. So, I nodded again. I'm pretty sure my ears popped. I might have gone permanently deaf.

"So you did it?" Mina asked with a spark in her eye.

"Uh, no," I answered, regaining my voice.

"And why the hell not?"

"We got interrupted," I simply said.

"By who?!"

"A couple of men walked in."

"Eww, gross, did they see anything?" came Lita's voice.

"No, thankfully we hadn't gone anywhere past making out."

"So, does that make him your boyfriend officially?" Amy asked.

"I don't know," I answered truthfully. I really wanted to say yes but there was small part of me that still wasn't sure of how Darien felt about me.

"But you must have done it when you got home, right?" Raye asked, growing impatient.

"Well, I wanted to but…I don't know. We just fell asleep on my bed and when I woke up, he was gone. He wasn't drinking his usual cup of blood or taking care of some business in his office so I figured he just went to work early."

"And how long ago was this?" Amy asked.

I sighed before answering. "A couple of weeks now."

"Bastard." I couldn't agree more with Raye.

"Have you tried seducing him?" asked Mina doubtfully.

"Haha, you're funny. Seducing includes grace, which I do not have."

"You don't need grace. You just need to know how to work yourself. For example, if someone was really clumsy and always tripping, even more than you," I slightly glared at her. "They could do a little big of 'oh, no. I have fallen. Won't you please help me up, kind sir?' and then accidentally trip onto him." I stared at Mina.

"Who in their right mind would do that?"

"I would," she said with a smile. "I'm not just called an actress you know."

"She has a point," Amy stated while Raye and Lita "mmm, hmm"ed in agreement.

"Well, you know what you need?" Mina didn't wait for me and answered herself. "You just need a lesson in seducing! Tonight is the perfect opportunity. Do a little seducing during the practice, he'll get hungry for you and then tonight you'll do the bunny hop." I stared at her with my mouth open.

"I like it," Lita said.

"Mmm, hmm."

"Sounds good to me."

And just like that, I got four teachers in the art of seduction.

--

"Lita, you're walking too slow," Raye commented from behind her.

"No, I'm not," Lita argued back. "You're just too damn impatient."

Everyone was getting a little annoyed by now. This must have been the fifth time the bride has been walking down the homemade aisle with her maids and their "dates" behind them. Lita sort of ran down the first few times and the other times, Raye kept complaining about how slow she was going. I'd hate to admit it but Raye was right. It felt like we were taking one-step for every three seconds. Right now, we are currently right in the middle of the aisle and the song was 3/4ths over. Instead of fixing us, why don't they fix the stinkin' song?

We finally made it to the alter but the song had ended about five seconds ago. Lita sighed and I could feel the frustration rolling in waves off her.

"Why don't we take a brake?" Nate suggested, while putting a comforting hand on Lita's shoulder. We agreed and made our way to the table that had been pilled with finger food and some type of juice.

"Why don't you make your way over there and reach for some cherries?" I looked over to where she was pointing and found Darien standing in front of them. Not only that but his crouch was directly at table level. I tried to keep my blush down and scolded Mina for thinking I could pull off something like that.

"How do you know? Have you ever tried it?"

"Um, hello," I said, reminding her of who she was talking about.

"Just do it. Listen to your teacher," she insisted, pushing me slightly in Darien's direction. I stumbled forward and gulped. Man, I felt like a stinking teenager again. I had every right to though. It's only been less than a year since I've been an "adult". Heck, I'm not even at my legal drinking age!

The other girls walked toward us and I decided then and there I would rather just do it than have all of them ganging up on me. I tried to hide my nervousness as I walked over to where Darien was standing. I concentrated on not being noticed and it seemed to work since Darien didn't turn around or anything.

I was soon next to him and only then did he notice me. He gave me a sideway smile as he took a sip of whatever he was drinking. I rolled my eyes. Ok, let's play it cool.

"Why so lonesome? Did the guys finally get tired of you?" I asked, pretending to look down at the table and deciding what I wanted. My eyes lingered on the cherries for a while before looking back at the mini sandwiches.

"You're humor is as witty as ever, Ceri." Wait. Was that an insult?

"Well, at least mine isn't twisted like a certain vamp I know." I said sticking out my tongue at him. He smiled at the gesture. I took a piece of an apple and ate it in one bite.

"Twisted? How so?" he asked, putting down the empty cup on the table. Its now or never.

"You just are," I answered simply and reached for the bowl of cherries. The back of my hand brushed...something that...ahem...only males have. His jaw twitched slightly but I pretended not to notice. Feign innocence. I guess that's the role I'm going to be playing for the rest of this rehearsal. For added effect, I put the cherry into my mouth and broke off the stem with a "pop". I smiled innocently before walking away.

He reached out but I felt it coming and somehow he only managed to grab my fingers, which I easily pulled away from him. "Talk about twisted sense of humor," he said before I was completely out of reach. I didn't dare look at his face.

I walked back to the girls who were all trying to hide their smiles.

"You guys are so dead," I warned them, making sure no one else could hear.

"You're the one with the hands," Lita said, smiling. I just sighed. A part of me was thrilled about what I just did but it was equally matched with embarrassment.

"So, what's the next step?" Amy asked with a smile. I think she secretly enjoys seeing me embarrassed. Everyone thought quietly and finally Lita answered.

"How about a simple change of clothes? You know, a little more skin. If anyone asks, it was getting too warm for your liking."

I looked down at the clothes I was wearing and wondered aloud, "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" It was a tight black t-shirt and Capri pants a couple of inches past my knees with black sneakers. They didn't bother answering and simply herded me toward the house.

"Hey, where are you guys going? We're about to start!" Jed yelled after us.

"We'll be back soon. Just go ahead and get everything arranged," Raye yelled back. Geesh, they really did match each other perfectly.

When we were finally inside, we made a quick dash to my room where they immediately began going through my clothes. Faster than what I would have thought possible, they had pulled out one of my short shorts that I only used to sleep in and a white tank top. At least they let me keep sneakers instead of some white heels they found in the back of my closet. I don't know how they did it, so don't bother asking, but they convinced me to wear the top without a bra. Thankfully, it was a thick tank top so it wasn't obvious. Unless you stared long enough and I think that's what their aim was. Don't tell anyone but I secretly hoped he would too.

We were about to walk out the back door when Raye stopped and told us to go ahead. She found a maid before we could ask her what she was up to. By the time we reached the guys, they had taken their places with Nate at the alter and the rest of the guys at the end of the "aisle" waiting for their partner. Lita took her place in front of them and I took my place behind her, next to Darien, next Amy and Zack, then Raye, who had finally made it out, and Jed, and finally Mina and Mal.

The music started playing and Lita began walking. A part of my mind was counting the steps Lita took, we were suppose to follow ten steps afterwards, but another part was extremely aware of how Darien's leg brushed mine, or maybe it was my leg that was doing the brushing, whenever we took a step. I don't know why but my hand, which was tucked under his arm, was shaking a little.

It wasn't just now. Every single time we rehearsed this, I would start shaking a little. I tried to control it, really, I did, but I'm pretty sure he felt every single vibration. Eventually that led to my uneven breathing. Then that would lead to Darien doing this thing with his hand where he would take his left hand and cover my hand that was tucked in his right arm. You'd think this would only make it worst but it somehow calmed me and then we would walk down with grace.

We were half way down the aisle and everything seemed to be going right so far, when I felt a drop on my arm. The drop soon multiplied and I looked up to find clear blue skies. The drops started falling faster and harder until it was a full-blown spring shower. Mina screamed the same time I put my hands up to try to cover myself. I tried to look for the source of the water but it was falling too hard to see. I could see that everyone else was trying to make a run for the house but there was too much confusion. I did see Mal and Mina, with Mal's blazer over her head, running past.

And just as suddenly as it started, it was over. I wiped the water off my face and looked up in time to see the sprinklers sink back into their hiding places. I turned my face in the direction of the house and found that everyone, except Darien and I, were safely in the house. I finished wiping my eyes and looked back at Darien who was facing me but was looking away. I studied his face for a second, wondering if it was my imagination or if he was blushing. As I pondered why the heck he would be blushing, he slipped off his black blazer.

"Uh, Ceri," he coughed, "You might want to slip this on." He stretched out his hand to give me the blazer and held it particularly at my chest level.

I took the blazer but at the same time asked, "How is this supposed to help me? I'm already soaked wet." He coughed again and glanced at my chest before quickly looking away. I looked down at my chest and was silent. I couldn't say anything. I think the blood red color my skin turned into said it all. Oh, fucking shit. Damn it! I knew I shouldn't have listened to them about the bra thing!! I swear I'm going to kill them whenever I get my hands on them!!

I was so busy planning my murder plan that I forgot about the current situation, as in me in my soaked white tank top that was practically invisible and a blushing Darien, which would be very cute if the situation was different, looking away, and only came back to realization when Darien coughed again. I immediately put it on, not so gently.

"Serena! Darien!" I turned around, and at the same time buttoned most of buttons. The blazer had a v shaped neckline and it felt too big but it managed to cover my breasts. My eyes narrowed down as the girls walked out. I had a feeling that it was one of them that had turned on the sprinklers. They were each carrying towels and were trying to dry themselves up. Behind them, Molly came rushing out with towels for Darien and me. We each received one and Darien immediately threw it over his head, hiding his face, and started drying his hair.

There was really no point in my drying since I was soaked everywhere. Amy suggested everyone goes inside and change clothes before we catch a cold. Lita argued that it would then be too late to fit in any more rehearsal time. So we agreed to try until we at least got it right once.

We took our places once again and began. As we walked, Darien covered my hand with his but my shivering didn't stop. I think it was because of the cold this time. Thankfully, we made it in perfect time. Soon afterwards, the maids brought out a snack plate of pancake puffs with syrup. I guess a little snack would be ok before I went and killed a certain someone.

I had only eaten two puffs before disaster struck again. I didn't see how it happened but I soon found myself dripping with syrup. I licked the syrup off my lips while I tried to keep my anger in check.  
"Uh, Serena?" Jed asked with concern. I glared at him and he flinched. There was guilt all over his face. I guess I know whom to blame. I turned my glare on Raye. She smiled at me. Little guilt could be seen behind the false innocent smile. "Are you ok, Sere?" Jed continued, oblivious as to whom my glare was directed to.

"Fine," I said through gritted teeth. I turned around and marched my way through the yard and into the house. I'm sure my stomps could be heard throughout the whole house but I didn't give a damn just then. Not only did they soak me wet, they made me sticky from head to toe! I touched my hair with a finger and felt totally grossed out. I'm sure I was dripping water and syrup all over the house but I didn't care just then.

I soon as I was inside my room, I started tearing off my clothes, starting with my shoes, which were, thankfully, syrup free. I kicked them off in my room and took off Darien's blazer in the bathroom where no carpet was in danger of syrupy stickiness. Once I was completely naked, I turned on the shower and stepped in. I wasn't in for a second before I heard his voice.

"Ceri?" Shit. I forgot to close the bathroom door. I stayed quiet, hoping he would hear the shower and get the hint. I stayed completely still and listened. I didn't hear anything so I figured he must have left.

--

Serena sighed as she leaned her forehead against the shower wall. She felt like a failure. She couldn't do something so "simple and natural", at least according to Mina, as seduce. She was drowning in her self-pity when she suddenly felt a breeze brush her back. She turned around, startled, to find Darien looking at her with one hand on the shower door. Serena instantly grabbed for the white curtain that she had forgotten to draw when she first stepped in. After making sure her most intimate parts were covered, she opened her mouth and began to yell.

"Darien! What the hell? What do you think you are doing?" He didn't respond but only stared at her with his dark, lustful eyes. Serena, annoyed that she was being ignored, opened her mouth to start yelling again, only to be interrupted by his deep voice.

"I don't know if I should be pleased or laughing." She stared at him with confusion.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"The cherries, change of clothes, the wet shirt, and the syrup," he answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Serena, realizing what he meant, couldn't help feel offended.

"For your information," she began, still very aware that she was butt naked. It was beginning to be a little...uncomfortable. She reached out a hand to the shower door. "I had no say in those things." Then she thought better of it and added, "No wait, I lied. I agreed to the cherries and change of clothes but I am completely innocent when it comes to the other stuff." She tried to slide the door shut but Darien was still holding on to it, and was not planning to let go of it.

"Really?" he asked doubtfully. Serena began feeling a little flustered as he leaned in closer so his head was now in the shower and was being soaked.

"Re-Really," she stammered. She couldn't help it. Really, she couldn't. Not when a man with Darien Delano's looks was sticking his head in your shower, with you in it and butt naked, not to mention reaching out his hand to caress your cheek. Serena wondered what happened to the cute shy Darien she caught a glimpse of just minutes before. This Darien seemed full of confidence and very...forward. Especially after his lips found hers and engulfed them.

Serena wasn't sure if she should try to resist him, considering where they were. It only took a second to debate after Darien's tongue snuck in and convinced her otherwise. She let out a little squeak when he pulled her to him, causing her to let go of the curtain and hold on to him for balance. Serena wasn't sure but she thought she heard Darien moan.

Deciding she wanted to be in charge, she grabbed onto his white dress shirt, which was beginning to get soaked, and pulled hard. Her body came back into the shower and would have smashed into the wall if he hadn't put a hand on her back to act as a cushion. His upper body followed her and was completely wet in a matter of seconds. All the while he was kissing and touching her, her small shaking hands traveled down the front of his shirt, undoing buttons.

It was thrown out of the way and followed by Darien's black pants. He pulled away from the kiss to step into the shower with only his boxers on and walked forward until Serena was trapped between the wall and his own body. He looked down at her with tender eyes before leaning down and nuzzling her neck neck and cheek. He soon began licking the remains of the syrup off her skin. Serena giggled very girly and very un-Serenaish and Darien chuckled in return.

"You bastard," she murmured against his chest.

"It's not like you don't like it," he responded and nipped at the skin closest to his mouth.

"Too true," she moaned.

"God, I love that sound," he whispered in her ear. Serena felt a little embarrassed by that and hid her face with his chest. He continued his nuzzling for a while before he sought out her lips. He found them and pulled her closer to his body. Serena let out a surprised gasp when she felt how hard he was. She suddenly felt young and naive. She had no idea what she was doing. She was letting Darien lead and she was just standing there like an idiot. Darien, completely oblivious, got tired of their height differenced and without warning picked Serena up and after some adjustments he put his foot on the little edge that the shower wall had and had her straddled on his thigh.

Serena slid up his thigh so that their bodies were pressed together without a single gap in between. Feeling a little more daring, she began grinding against him and she heard him swear under his breath. She grinned and in her excitement launched herself at him, causing him to grunt when her knee hit his hard member.

'Good thing you're a vamp huh?" she thought to him.

'Even vampires have their limit.' However, even as he thought this, he gripped her bottom and pulled her even closer, if that was even physically possible. Her own sensitive part touched him for a brief second before she let out a soft pant and he cursed again, picking her up bridal style. 'This is not a very comfortable place for it to be your first time.' Serena blushed and began feeling young and naive again. 'There's nothing to worry about,' he reassured her as he stepped out of the shower with perfect balance. 'I promised to take care of you and I will.' He kissed her temple and began trailing kisses down her profile before reaching her neck.

A rush of cold air hit their naked bodies as they walked out of the bathroom and Serena shivered; she could feel the goose bumps forming on her skin. She was soon put down gently on the bed and Darien continued kissing her neck but did not sit on the bed with her. He stayed kneeling on the floor and cupped her face gently. Serena was hit with a wave of...well, she didn't know what it was. She was overwhelmed by his gesture that suggested he would allow her to stop him at any moment. He kissed his way back to her face and covered her eyelids and nose with butterfly kisses. She leaned into him, very aware that his face was mere inches from her breasts, and put her hands on his shoulders, which she just remembered were very bare and strong.

She looked past his shoulders with a glazed look and he began kissing her shoulders. Her gaze shortly fell on the door and wondered whether it was locked or not. She concentrated on it, imagining it locked and a second later, she heard the click of the lock. She focused her attention back to the gorgeous man kneeling in front of her who was now working on a love bite. She let out what was the cross between a squeal and a moan and he returned it with his own mixture of a groan and moan. She brought her face to his shoulders and began kissing them. He stiffened slightly before relaxing and wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

He caressed her back gently and she shivered in return. While she brought her kisses up his neck, he began kissing her head softly. Eventually she made her way up to his ear and gave it a gentle bite. As she did this, his hand made their way down to her ribs and began his caressing again. His gentle touch did so many things to her body that she couldn't explain. She wanted him, no, needed him. She has been resisting since what feels like forever but she can't go any longer without him. She suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled hard. He staggered forward and his face was forced against her breasts, followed by the rest of his body.

He was now straddling her but was hovering over her, balancing on his knees and hands, which were on either side of her head. She looked up at him with eyes full of hunger and he returned the look as he slowly lowered himself to her. She took his face in her hands and lowered him to the top of her breasts where he began to kiss her teasingly. Before she could take the sensation in, he began licking around her nipple. Her chest rose and fell with her quick breaths and he looked up at her through lashes with concern.

'Don't have a heart attack on me now. We haven't gotten to the good part yet,' he teased but there was still concern behind it.

'Well, you can hardly blame me,' she thought more calmly than she felt.

'No, I suppose I can't,' was his response before he blew at her breasts. He watched with fascination as her nipples turned harder than they already were. He leaned down again and began flipping the tip with his tongue. Serena could feel something react under her stomach and the area between her legs seem to tighten. She laced her fingers in Darien's dark silky locks and pulled him tighter. He understood her encouragement and took the breast he had been licking in his mouth. Serena let out a sharp gasp before pulling at Darien's hair again. She could feel his smile around her nipple and a second later, he began sucking.

Serena felt like she was going to die. It felt so incredible and it wasn't even close to being over. At least she hoped it wasn't. Darien was so occupied with sucking that he didn't notice Serena's hand lowering to the waistband of his boxers until she slipped a thumb inside and began tugging.

'Are you sure you are ready?' he asked, thinking of her first despite the fact that she could feel how ready HE was.

"Yes," she answered out loud and out of breath. To prove her point she gave the boxers a good tug and they were lowered a few inches. It was as far as she could pull in the position they were in and settled for touching him instead. She could feel him pulse and twitch and she took him in her small fist and gave it a tug that earned her various reactions. Darien moaned and at the same time, his hard member seemed to grow even more. That was followed by Darien swearing under his breath.

"You," he began. "Are not going to make this easy for me huh?" She noticed for the first time that his breathing was not as even as it usually was when they were...ahem, engaged in physical activity but this was the farthest that they have ever gone.

"I want you," she simply answered.

He stared at her for a while, not sure of what to say. Then he kissed her on the lips and answered, "Not as much as I want you." Then he slid his hand down her leg until it was beneath her knee, pulled it up and she wrapped it around his nude hips but not before pushing the boxers completely off. No more words were said as he took the second breast and sucked on it for a short while before he licked a trail down her stomach.

His lips returned to hers and hungrily devoured them. Sucking and biting a little harder than what Serena was used to. She was taken by surprise and wasn't sure how to respond but instinct took over and she wrapped her leg tighter around his waist. He let out a mixture of a grunt and moan and began moving his hand toward her center.

Serena shivered as his fingertips brushed her thigh. His fingertips touched her entrance where he found her to be wet already. Serena let out a squeak of surprise when he began caressing her there. She shivered and he responded by kissing down her neck. He began licking and at the same time, a finger entered her body. Serena took in a sharp breath to match the sharpness of the sudden pain she felt. The pain soon turned to pleasure as he slowly caressed her inside.

A second finger soon joined in and once Serena was accustomed to the short shots of pain with each finger that came in she began to enjoy it. Her hips rocked slowly against his hand. With each movement she made, Darien's manhood was growing. He removed his fingers from her and Serena made noise of complain but subsided when Darien adjusted himself and she felt his hard member press where his hand was seconds ago.

He lifted her leg up again, from where it had slipped down. It automatically wrapped around his hips again. He slowly pressed down on her but shifted all his attention to her upper body where he began teasing and licking. Serena let out a muffled scream when he finally entered her. Darien shushed her and tried to calm her down, making sure the lower part of his body stayed still as he kissed every inch of her that he could reach.

He felt her muscles tighten slightly and he let out a shaky breath. 'Ready?' he mentally asked. He couldn't read her mind as clearly as usual. It was all a clutter of a thousand thoughts running through her head at the same time but nonetheless, she nodded her head. He looked into her eyes and saw how dazed they looked.

He started moving slowly. He froze when she let out a grunt of pain. Despite having just had his fingers in her, having him inside her was more painful but more pleasurable too. 'Do you want me to help?' he asked with concern.

'How?" she thought back suspiciously.

'Let me block the pain from you.'

'In other words hypnotize?' Before he could answer, she continued. 'No. I want to feel things as they should feel.' To prove her point she slammed her hips against his. Sadly, this brought on another sharp pain. She winced while Darien looked down at her with concern. 'Don't worry. It's not as bad as the first time.'

"Are you sure?" he asked aloud.

"Oh my. Darien is this your first time dealing with a virgin?" Serena teased but some part of her felt a little hurt for reasons unknown.

"Yes," he answered without hesitation.

She laughed and said, "I guess this is a first for you too huh?"

He smiled a little but the concern was still there. "Tell me if I hurt you," he said before moving into her again as slow as he could. Their hips were soon pressed up against each other. Darien waited for Serena to adjust to him. She tightened around him and he began moving. Serena's pants filled the room as Darien buried himself inside of her. He nuzzled her neck and kissed her, trying to distract her from the pain.

The pain subsided and Serena began to respond to his movements. She rocked her hips with his and soon her pants were joined by his. Serena moaned into Darien's ear and that triggered something inside of him.

"Ceri," he moaned out. He could feel his climax coming soon but didn't want to do something that might scare her. He started touching her body with his fingertips, determined to make her reach her climax first.

"Darien," she warned a few seconds later as she laced her fingers in his hair and pulled gently. He turned to a breast and flicked the nipple with his tongue before taking it all in his mouth and sucking. Serena pulled his hair tighter and forced his mouth on harder. He switched breasts, connecting them with a trail of saliva and did the same procedure, all the while aware of how Serena was almost at her climax. He began blowing on them and Serena reached her peak.

Her coming triggered his own climax and right before they hit it, Darien flipped them around so he was on the bottom instead. He couldn't chance accidentally hurting her.

She tried to sit up a little but that made her come faster. She collapsed on him with heavy breaths. She felt his hands trail her back and move up and down. She heard something beat and wondered for a second if it was Darien's heart. Then she mentally smacked herself. It was probably her own heart.

"Are you ok?" Darien asked gently. She was still out of breath and answered with a nod. Silence filled the room as she tried to regain her breath and Darien traced invisible patterns on her back.

"We need to talk about something important," he finally said.

"Too tired," she answered, with lids threatening to close any second.

"Really?" he asked with mock surprise. "I was hoping for a round two. Or three," he continued, seeming to forget exactly why she was tired. He began flipping and was soon on top again. "Or maybe even four and five?" he asked, kissing her temple.

"Well, maybe a few more," she answered, energy suddenly returning.

And just like that, they spent their night together, not remembering anything important that needs to be discussed.

--

**Well? I don't know about you guys but I didn't like that last scene very well. I don't think I went about it the right way. Remember to review!!**

**-Serenity/Serena**

**Oh, one more thing!! For all of you former moon romance members, the website is almost up again. Go the old address and subscribe.**


	20. Chapter Eighteen

**H.A.W.C.**

**Serena of the Moon**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Rated: R**

**English Names**

**Alternative Universe**

**Disclaimer: Pretty Soldiers Sailor Moon, or anything related, belongs to the very talented Naoko Takeuchi.**

** Has it really been 5 years? I don't think I can apologize enough. I've been having my ups and downs and finally forced myself to write. Hopefully I will keep it up. So, we are slowly nearing the end but fear not, I have many more stories I would like to write so I hope you guys will follow me throughout that.**

** I've decided not to answer questions here since it takes up a lot of room and I know it annoys some of you. For answers to anonymous questions and my many random rants, you can follow me on my tumblr account. My username is Tserea but I think I'll be changing it soon. Check my profile for a direct link to my blog.**

** Enjoy and thank you so much for sticking with me until now! :)**

* * *

His nose nudged my shoulder and I swatted at his face before shifting. Of course he gracefully avoided my attack and dug his face in between my shoulder blades. I shivered. "I would love to stay in bed with you all day but I don't think Lita would appreciate that, you know, considering it's her wedding day and all." My eyes flashed open.

"What time is it?" I turned to face him.

"Breakfast was an hour ago." He reached for me, wrapping his arms around me.

Oh.

I hid my face in his chest, embarrassed but wanting to be as close to him as possible. Why did this feel so conflicting? I could feel the heat generated by mine and Darien's proximity.

_I love you. I love you. I love you._

What was that? Darien took hold of my chin and brought his lips to mine. They were gentle but firm. My eyes closed automatically but I still wasn't prepared to have my breath taken away. I don't know why it surprised me so much considering all the times he kissed me the night before. My eyes opened in time to see his lips remain perfectly still as his voice filled my head but it wasn't the same as usual.

_Ready to get up?_

It looks like he has managed to bring down my wall again but it was different. Not only could I hear him, I could also…feel his emotions. I reached for his face smoothing over his lips with my thumb. He kissed it. I could somehow feel his gleeful emotion through his small smile. I amuse him.

_Not anymore than usual._

He kissed my temple.

"We should get up." He pushed the covers away, pulling me along as he stood up. Of course, I clung the comforter to my body. He gave me a look as if to say, "You have nothing else left to hide from me". I flushed. "Oh," he added, giving me a cheeky grin, "don't be surprised by anything unusual that happens today." He placed his hands on his hips, as if posing.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I threw the nearest article of clothing at his general direction. He laughed and reached for me.

"You'll see." He picked me up bridal style, covers in tow, and made his way around the obstacle in the room and into the bathroom. "Let's get cleaned up, now, shall we?"

* * *

I was able to escape from the bathroom just as Mina was being sprayed with a last coat of hairspray. Unfortunately, I missed out on the spa treatment the girls received before breakfast. For time's sake, I was given a style that was half up and half down with waves and a few small braids. After intertwining small vines and flowers, I was ready; at least my hair was. It didn't look too bad, given the time limit, and I wasn't the only one that thought so. When I sat in front of the dresser, to put on a pair of earrings, I kept hearing unspoken compliments. The speech pattern was unquestionably Darien's.

I felt a tickling sensation on my neck, as if he were resting his chin on my shoulder. Then the fluttering of a kiss on my cheek. I felt a rising desire and then immediately afterwards, I felt embarrassed. Except it wasn't my embarrassment. I could almost hear Darien's sheepish laugh, making me wonder if I wasn't suppose to feel that particular emotion. I felt another light kiss on my shoulder before the light presence disappeared completely.

We had to leave Lita since she was making an entrance in her own limo. We all kissed her good luck, being careful not to smudge her make up, and left with enough time for the press to get enough pictures of everyone outside the church.

Our ride to the church was filled with joyful chatter until their attention was turned onto me.

"So? How did it go?" Mina asked wide-eyed. I crossed my arms.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You can't actually believe we wouldn't suspect something after you both came out of the same room," Raye responded skeptically.

"What? Can't two adults have sleepovers?"

They stared at me.

"I don't have to tell you anything," I said, raising my chin stubbornly, all the while fighting the blush attempting to creep up my ears.

They continued to assault me with their questions, prying for any bit of information. I concluded they were all sex deprived, which earned me a round of pinching that just proved I was right.

* * *

The large church, although towering, was nowhere near in height of the buildings surrounding it. Two large square brick towers were attached to both sides of the main building. They each had a set of marble stairs, leading into side entrances and lined by a couple of rails, but they were not as grand as the larger set of stairs that led into the main entrance.

The car slowly came to a stop in front of the church and almost as soon as the door was opened for us, the flashes went off non-stop. When we stepped out of the car, the guys came down the stairs to greet us. They didn't look half bad. My heart felt a little squeeze when Darien gracefully descended the main set of stairs. They all wore matching tuxes: a two button black jacket with an emerald green tie and a matching vest that laid underneath.

Just as they reached us, the flashing turned to a new target as Lita's limo turned the corner and slowly approached. All the photographers rushed over to be the first to get a picture of the blushing bride.

Darien came to my side and tucked my hand into the nook of his arm. "She looks happy."

"She does," I agreed. That smile was not forced on by the flashing lights. She gracefully made her way up the steps, careful not to trip over her gown with help from the flower girl.

"We should get going," Darien said, speaking to all of us this time. We entered the church and formed our line with Darien and I at the front. We had rehearsed with Lita and Nate leading but Nate would actually be waiting by the podium for Lita who would enter after all of us, accompanied by her uncle who would give her away. We briefly greeted Lita's uncle. He had Lita's same hair, if not a shade darker, and his eyes, which were framed by small happy wrinkles, were also a green.

I looked through the glass doors at the awaiting guest seating on pews. Passed them stood Nate, looking especially calm but I could see his fingers twitching from where I stood. He was also wearing a black tux but the suit was longer than the others with more buttons and with a textured pattern along the collar.

Lita soon joined us in the lobby and her uncle smiled proudly at her. I saw him hug Lita before the music called my attention forward and we were queued to enter. For some reason, my heartbeat pounded as if _I_ were the one about to get married.

"Are you anticipating your own wedding?" Darien whispered at my side just as we began our procession.

"N-no." My brows furrowed but I couldn't hide the slight blush on my cheeks. Stupid. I found it hard to see Darien as someone's groom. Ha! Poor girl…

_I love you too._

Shut up.

He patted the hand he had a hold of, gently rubbing my knuckles with his thumb. I glanced around, wondering if anyone noticed the gesture. I wasn't sure since everyone held a smile on their face as they gazed at us momentarily before moving to Amy and Zack behind us.

We made it to the end just as the Bridal March began playing. The guys turned to stand besides Nate on the right and I led the girls to await Lita on the left. Lita and the flower girl were walking much slower than the rest of us had but the flower girl always stayed about a yard ahead of Lita, leaving a layer of lily petals that were individually sprayed with glitter. A second flower girl that must have been Nate's half-sister helped Lita with the train of her gown. The pearls and cloth sparkled and shinned under the positioned lights. She really did look beautiful. Looking over at Nate, I saw nothing but pure adoration for the woman that would soon be his wife. He wore a silly grin plastered on his face but his eyes were glazed over in a dream-like state. I stifled a giggle.

Just like any other bride, Lita only had eyes for her groom. When she finally reached him, she looked down, suddenly embarrassed. Probably self-conscious but I didn't see any reason for her to be. She looked amazing and had a glow to her.

Nate allowed Lita's uncle time to detach himself from his niece. He gave Nate a brief pat on the back and directed him towards Lita. Nate delicately held her hands with his larger ones and…I felt the same sensation Lita felt.

Not that I knew what having my hands held by Nate felt like. These were familiar hands. These were Darien's hands. I looked around Nate and Lita to Darien, wondering what he was up to. He just gave me a gentle smile and looked back at the marrying couple, as if to remind me to pay attention.

I'm not the one distracting people. His chuckle filled my head and I felt like glowing. That is to say, Darien had a glowing feeling within. He kept hold of my hand and I wondered if the connection was both ways. Could he feel my emotions as well? Although it's been a while since he's read my thoughts or pushed any images into my head, he's never had the ability to make me feel sensations and I most definitely never had the ability to hear _his _unconscious thoughts.

I suddenly remembered that he owed me a huge explanation. I don't remember giving my consent to this. I felt annoyed. He gave my hands a squeeze as if that would make up for it. It must be the happiness radiating from him that put me in a forgiving mood. That's the only explanation why my annoyance decreased slightly.

I turned my attention back to the ceremony. It was Nate's turn to say his vows. The priest instructed Nate to repeat after him and recited the first line for him.

"I, Darien Delano—"

Nate opened his mouth but instead of his voice, I could only hear Darien.

"Take you, Serena Delciel, to be my wife;—"

I admit there were heart strings that were tugged when I realized what he was saying. I also felt embarrassed

"—to have and to hold, from this day forward—" I watched as Nate's lips moved in perfect sync with Darien's voice. What are you doing idiot? "—for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer—" The seriousness of his tone made it all that more embarrassing. I wanted to look at what expression he had on his face but I just couldn't. "—in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish—" It was hard to pretend not to hear him. For one, he was saying it directly _into_ my head and for another—

"—till death do us part."

—the way he said that last part. I looked up just as he said it and found him looking directly at me. I don't know if I should be creeped out that a vampire swore to be with me until his death. I also wondered if I had hidden commitment issues.

The rest of the ceremony continued without a peep from Darien; just the sensation of my hand being held by his.

Before I knew it, the ceremony was over and I was brought back to attention when the room erupted in applause and Lita and Nate shared their first kiss as a married couple.

* * *

To say I stuffed my face was an understatement, especially considering I had to skip breakfast because of a certain someone.

From my seat at the center table, I could see Lita and Nate dancing. They hadn't left the dance floor since they've gotten up from finishing their late lunch slash early dinner. If they weren't dancing with each other, they were dancing with those close to them. It had been pretty amusing to see Lita bewildered when the oh-so-stern Artemis asked for a dance.

I took a drink from my water glass and looked around the large dining hall decorated with greens and browns. Very earthy. Although, I admit, it looks a little strange with the cream colored walls and curtains that lined two of the walls. The shiny dance floor in front of the small stage reflected the simple but elegant chandelier that hung from the high ceiling.

I sheepishly tilted my cup and watched the water swoosh back and forth, being careful not to spill onto the brown table cloth. "Well aren't you the party animal?" I turned my head and came to face Darien. He was bent at the waist, leaning down with both hands on the table so that he would be at eye-level with me.

"I could say the same about you." Not that I've been watching him.

"Oh, are we still playing that?" He asked, apparently catching my last mental comment. Lack of privacy.

"How do I turn you off?"

"You don't." He winked, giving me a cheeky grin. I flushed at the double-meaning.

"Shut up."

"Need I remind you of how long it took to—?"

"We're in public," I reminded him, my flush holding strong. His smile grew wider, disconcerted with my flustered state. He would never be disconcerted with me, a part of my brain argued. Probably the part that was slowly being overtaken by Darien. "We have to talk," I said, referring to the extreme lack of privacy. Not to mention the ability to numb my senses like he did at the ceremony.

"We're at a celebration," he deferred, sensing my agitation. "We'll have plenty of time afterwards." He stood up to his full height and held out his hand for me to place mine in. "Let's dance." My brows furrowed but he took my hand anyway and pulled me up to my feet. He began leading me to the dance floor and I reluctantly allowed him to. "Please don't be mad at me," he pleaded as he wrapped his arm around me, slowly merging us with the already dancing couples. Despite my annoyed mood, I welcomed his arms around me and the slow tempo of the song. I didn't need to trip over myself when I was supposed to be angry. I could feel relief from Darien. He pulled me closer and I resisted the urge to rest my head on his chest.

"Not a fan of public display, are we?"

"As opposed to you."

"I just like reminding everyone that you are mine," He smiled, leaning down as if to kiss the top of my head but stopping just before.

I raised a brow. "So it's more of a macho thing than an adoration thing? You're not doing a very good job at deflating any resentful feelings I have towards you."

"I adore you," he said, this time actually kissing my temple. "Although I like reminding others that you are mine, it is also a nice reminder of how lucky I am to have you." The small display of affection didn't bother me as much as I'd thought it would.

"You bet you are. Don't forget, you were once just a stalker that I tried to stake on multiple occasions."

"Stalker? I like to think it was determination that allowed us to meet after our first encounter." He smiled down at me and for some reason I returned the smile.

They couldn't have chosen a better time to crash through all the windows. The screams weren't loud enough to cover the shattering noises that the pieces of glass made upon making contact with the wooden floors. By the time the crunching underneath all the black boots began, Darien already had me hidden behind him, pushing me into the crowd that had already begun huddling together.

Dammit. I couldn't see anything past the fear stricken faces and Darien's broad shoulders. I half expected to hear H.A.W.C. guards' grunts as they quickly took down however the intruder may be but I grew uneasy when the only noise herd was that of booted footsteps. Darien's back turned rigid when the clicking sound of high heels joined the scuffling boots.

"You call this a party?" a familiar snarky voice commented. I tried to look around Darien but he was making it very difficult to do so. Where had I heard that voice before? It generated a sickening feeling in my gut. I sunk further into the crowd behind me so that I could find an alternative route to the front of the crowd.

I finally made it to the front and nearly choked on my own spit when I realized why the voice sounded so revoltingly familiar. If she noticed me, she didn't show it. Instead, her eyes landed on Darien and said, in what she must have thought to be a seductive voice, "Darling." I couldn't see Darien's expression but it must have been amusing enough for Beryl to respond with a sly grin. I could hear my blood pumping in my ears as I took her in. It really was her.

She had burst into flames the last time I saw her. Not just any flames either. I turned to Darien. He hasn't moved at all. "You look as if you've seen a ghost, darling." She laughed in her eerie high pitched voice as if it were the funniest thing ever. "We were very close once but you seem to forget that you are not my master and only my master can truly kill me." Darien remained silent but I began to feel a mixture of anger and a sense of foolishness from him. "Of course," Beryl continued, "we received a bit of help from our friends. Who knew the ghost community could be so friendly." What? Whatever she was talking about must have been something Darien understood since he didn't give off a sense of confusion. He had, however, begun to scout the room, all while maintaining eye-contact on Beryl.

I began looking around as well. Where were all the guards? I didn't see any. All I saw was a room of guests with mixed expressions and thugs, except they weren't really thugs. Only a few of them were actually big in build and there were even a few women. They all hid the lower half of their faces with black masks and they were all vampires.

I wondered what make-shift weapon was within reach. How long would it take to remove the wooden pole holding up the curtains? I bet that time would drastically drop with my telekinesis in play.

I didn't get a chance to find out since at that instant someone got a tight grip on my wrists and pulled me away from the crowd. "Serena." I heard Lita's panicked call as she reached for me but I was already out of reach. The guy was a tall blond with very sharp features and thin lips. He pulled at me, eventually having to drag me since I refused to cooperate.

"Enough Beryl," Alan said, clearly as annoyed by Beryl's flirtatious advances as I was. I cringed as the man's grip tightened, forcing me to walk in the direction of Beryl. Beryl pouted briefly before she transferred her attention to me and openly held an expression of pure hatred. Our staring contest was interrupted by Alan.

"You look lovely, Rena." He looked me up and down approvingly. I felt really dirty just then.

"What do you think you're doing?" A very pissed off Luna stood from her chair. The mask clad vampires edged towards hers but she didn't back down. Artemis, however, stood to stand at her side.

"Hush, kitty," Luna's eyes widened in shock and Artemis' in outrage, "This doesn't concern you. I don't know why you are feeling so brave all of a sudden. Your staff is no longer," he paused, "in a position to help you; any of you. Now, Rena," he said, turning back to me, "I have a little gift for you." I was still struggling to escape but every jerk I made only resulted in more pain. I gave one hard twist and my shriek covered up the sound of a crunch. I only caught a glimpse of Darien's hard face before I squeezed my eyes shut from the pain. "Uh-uh," I heard Alan tsk. I opened my eyes to see him talking to Darien now. "Not so fast prince charming," he began and I wondered if the nickname was a way of reminding us that Darien was legitimately the Master's son. "I don't think," Alan continued, "little Rena here wants you to be too active right now. Bring them in." The set of doors across the room opened and my grandparents were shoved in, gaged and bound.

Grams was still wearing her kitchen apron and Gramps was shuffling in with his house slippers. Leading their way in were a couple of vampires and behind them came in a third vampire holding a camera with cables leading out the door. "Say hello to America, everyone." The camera vamp turned in a half-circle, shooting the scene briefly before returning to Alan. "Now, all I'm asking is for some cooperation," he said, walking towards my grandparents with the camera following him. "You just have to do as I say and this lovely couple will be free to go. It can't be that ambassadors are cruel enough to let these elders have their necks snapped. Are you? Darien?" I inwardly, panicked, not sure if I trusted Darien and his bravado. Alan must have sensed something because next he said, "Sure you can save the old couple and the lovely lady. I'm sure you're more than capable of that, but tell me prince," he walked toward a group of guests and pulled Ann out, "Are you capable of saving her?" I frowned in confusion. I was sure that if he would move fast enough to rescue my grandparents and me, a third person shouldn't be that much harder; not with Darien's speed.

But Darien must not have thought so since his jaw clenched and he said, "He wouldn't dare. He values them far too much." He?

Alan laughed and it sounded like a genuine laugh of joy. "No, you're right. Normally he wouldn't but you see, Ann has been a very bad girl and the Master can be only so kind to traitors." He pointedly looked to his left and realized he was glaring at Mal. "He can no longer let his children run amok." I immediately realized that Mal wasn't Darien's follower; he was the Masters. The Master turned Mal and I was certain he had turned Ann as well. But Alan called them both traitors. Does that mean they left the Master to join Darien?

"Alan, you stop this now." We all turned towards Trista's sharp voice, the complete opposite of her usual soft tone. She stood near the doors that my grandparents entered through minutes before but her voice carried across the room.

"Oh, dear Trista. You were always the Master's favorite. He was so heart broken when you left. However, the pain has dulled and he is no longer in need of your services." Trista shrieked and immediately, before the flames appeared, I knew what was happening. "Looks like you lucked out," I heard Alan say to Ann over Trista's shrieks. "You were going to be our demonstration but looks like the Master had a little too much of poor Trista."

"Stop!" Darien cried and the flames immediately engulfed themselves as Trista dropped to her knees. Darien rushed to her side and nobody stopped him. He placed his hands on her, trying to heal her as quickly as possible. I wasn't sure if there was anything he could do, especially with the thick smell of charcoal and sulfur from her skin and hair. The added smell of burning meat and copper made me wish I had a free hand. I wondered if it was my extra strong olfactory senses that made me feel nauseous and my head hurt. Regardless of my nausea, a panic overtook my senses and a feeling of complete loss had me on the brink of tears. What was I going to do without Trista? She can't leave me alone. If she dies, we can't bring her back like Beryl was. However, Trista was in danger. If the Master decided to kill her, she'll be gone for good. I don't know how but in the midst of my panic I had time to be full of so much hatred. That bastard could do this to Mal as well. Sessh and Ann were probably as vulnerable. My breath quickened as I fought tears and did everything I could to save Trista.

Wait. I swallowed but the hatred, loss, and panic were all still there. It was only when I noticed the camera vamp shooting Darien and Trista that I remembered that these weren't my emotions or knowledge. Just as I could feel Darien's anguish, I hoped he could feel even a bit of comfort from me as I imagined my hand on his shoulder.

"Now that I have a guarantee the prince won't interfere," he didn't wait for Darien's agreement, "I propose our lovely Rena come with me. Or," he added when I didn't reply immediately, "you can be the cause of a number of deaths. I don't think that would give you a very good public image." While he was blabbering about public opinion, I was busy trying to figure out the best strategy. Obviously I was going to go with them. I couldn't put a whole room of innocent people in danger. Not to mention the vampires the Master considered traitors. I glanced at Trista and she looked better but there were still patches of burnt skin and her eyes were shut.

"Fine," I said.

"Good," he said with a tight smile and shoved Ann onto the floor, away from him.

I decided that I would simply faze through whatever van they stuck me in and just hide my presence for a while until they gave up. Who knows, maybe this could be a great opportunity to infiltrate the enemy's territory…

"Ceri," Darien called out to me and I looked at him briefly. He still felt anger but for a different reason this time. Don't worry. I quickly went over my escape plan, putting in extra effort so he wouldn't pick up the second part of my plan since I wasn't sure how he would react to it. He didn't like my escape plan but didn't have a better idea. Don't worry. I won't take long.

The blond loosened his grip on me and nudged me forward on Alan's order. I strode over to Alan, carefully cradling my broken left hand. Hopefully it won't get in the way of my plan. Alan roughly took hold of my upper arm and Darien's brows furrowed as a frown appeared on his face. I cringed at the unnecessary force. I was already coming willingly, wasn't I?

My nerves must have been overwhelmed since I didn't see what came next. A flash of fur darted past me and hit Alan straight in the chest, knocking him on his back and earning me a set of scratches along the length of my arm. The stinging hurt like hell but they were probably nothing compared to the thrashing Alan was receiving from…who was that? The color of the fur looked a lot like Nate's but Nate was clearly standing besides Lita on the dance floor.

The giant wolf growled as it continued its assault on Alan's face. The attack only lasted a millisecond longer before Beryl tackled the werewolf away from Alan and they rolled away, clawing and snapping at each other. Shrieks filled the room as guests began transforming into wolves and began attacking the uninvited vamps. What did you expect at a wedding where the groom was a werewolf? Looks like there's no need for my plan now.

I turned to look for a chair that I could break and use as a stake. I had only taken two steps when I was grabbed from behind by a blood drenched Alan. "You're not going anywhere," he said, spinning me around to face him. I could see his deep wounds slowly heal and close right before my eyes but he still wasn't very nice to look at. His entire face and the front of his shirt were tainted red from the blood he had lost from the attack. A glance at my grandparents' direction told me they were safe enough at Darien's side for me to fight back. I couldn't expect anything from Darien since he was still under the Master's threat.

With my powers, I twisted Alan's arm away from me at an odd angle. He screamed, "You bitch, what did you do?" I furrowed my brows as I prepared to force him down with a final blow. I'm sure I could force that curtain pole through him. "Drop it!" he yelled. Drop what? The next instant my vision was blurred by thick black smoke. Ha! If they thought they could get the upper hand, they were wrong. While my vision got a little blurry, I could still see plenty. Although—I covered my nose. The smell was horrible! I tried to stop breathing and grabbed a napkin from a nearby table to cover my nose and mouth but it was no use. The smell, which was far worse than the smell of Trista's burning body, couldn't be blocked.

When I looked across the room, things looked much blurrier than they did a second ago. The room seemed to have darkened as well. I took a step and suddenly I couldn't orient myself. I wasn't able to hear anything and I couldn't walk straight. I tripped on my own feet and landed hard on my chin. From the corner of my eye, I saw fires starting followed by shrieks and the consuming smell only intensified. I wanted to cough but I didn't have enough air in my lungs. The burning flesh and acrid smells knotted my stomach until I was sure I was going to vomit all of its contents out. A foot appeared in my field of vision and I recognized Alan's clawed hand reaching for me just as I slumped over.

* * *

**So many notes I want to make but I don't want to take up the room or time so check out my blog for them.**

**-Serena (soon to be something else)**


End file.
